


Rise In Perfect Light

by TheTotallyTori



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangels as Siblings (Good Omens), Art, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Feral Behavior, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Because of Reasons, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley.exe has stopped working, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gabriel is the worst, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), If asked he'd say he's not a person, Illustrated- kind of, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nesting, Out of context Bible verses, Playing fast and loose with all cannons ever, Podfic Available, Post-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sympathy for the Devil, They both use whichever pronouns match their person at the time though, War in Heaven (Good Omens), Wings, is-was-is, non-binary Aziraphale, until the 60s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 87,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallyTori/pseuds/TheTotallyTori
Summary: AU/cannon divergent Aziraphale and Crowley in heaven and throughout history. Treating angels like their own species with biology, culture, and traditions.Her plans, as they were, did not exempt Her from regret. Not that She would admit to any mistakes of course.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 293
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

The Lord made many angels; Seraphim down to Guardians. She crafted each one with care (a) and each had distinct traits and personalities. As they came into being they often asked questions but usually, the questions were similar. What is my name? What purpose have you given me? All very run of the mill as far as angels go. The same could be said for Her most recent Virtue until it couldn't.

"Hello, little one " She gently said. 

"Hello, where am I? What am I?" The young angel asked, their eyes moving around the room as quickly as they could take in the information. 

"You're in heaven little angel, you are an Elim, and you are a Virtue." The Lord answered with a smile. The Virtue stilled for a moment and looked at Her. It's golden gaze intense in a way unlike most of its kin. 

"A Virtue… is that a good thing to be?" They asked, never looking away.

 _'Ah, now that is new. Very interesting.'_ The Lord looked at the new being's light and found swirls of black and white but there in patches throughout and glittering along the edges was silver. Balance, balance existed in this angel and if it existed here, perhaps it could be cultivated in her other angels. "That dear one, depends on if you choose to do the right thing." 

"How will I know if it is the right thing?" They asked; another surprising question. 

She thought for a moment and then smiled down at the angel. "Jael, you'll know."

* * *

Time did not flow nor did it stay still. Time as a concept well… wasn't. Nothing progressed without permission. Nothing existed or ceased without her say-so and for a 'time' this was good. Her creations acted in accordance with her wishes and were happy to do her bidding. It was… nice.

Nice was a four-letter word. She rather liked four-letter words. Good, Love, Kind, Holy, Hurt, Hate. Everything in her realm was good and that was the particular problem. Everything was exclusively good… except her. Now don't get Her wrong She could be good. She could be kind, and just, and fair. However, She could also be calculated and cold. Her plans, as they were, did not exempt her from regret. 

Not that She would admit to any mistakes of course. Pride was one of her best inventions and she felt she had much to be proud of. But missteps(1) she would reluctantly acknowledge. Her angels were good but this did not make them intrinsically right. Unfortunately, introspection is not the habit of creatures who believe they are on the correct side of things. There needed to be a balance, and presently the curve was severely off-kilter. She needed someone more like her, someone who could think like her, who could do the things she could do, operate within the middle ground as she did. One who, given enough time, would Become powerful enough they need not be afraid. An equal.

* * *

They opened their eyes to light, darkness, something, but nothing. "Hello?" They called out, unnerved by being and yet not. "Is there anyone there?" Light shimmered in front of them, the feeling of warmth and love and a great many things, they somehow knew but didn't, enveloped them. 

" **I am** , little one." The light said around them. Its voice, soft and melodic, caressed their essence with a parental closeness." and **you are**."

"Just the two of us? Are we not lonely?" They asked in a voice much more unsure than the light's. "No, no not the two of us. There are others, others that are like you but apart. I feel as if we were lonely, or-or you were, but it's better now?" A contented hum was all the response the observation gained. They looked down at themselves, the same light that emanated from around them formed them as well. " If I may ask what am I?"

A burst of warmth filled the air that felt accomplished. "You are like me little dear, with all the possibility that entails."

They pondered that for a moment tilting their head slightly from one side to the other. "What are we called?" The innocence of their question rings through and sends a hum through the air. 

"We both will be called many things my dear. You will take on many names as time progresses. Some from sorrow, some from hope. But presently, I've named you Raphael."

"Raphael… yes, that fits. What do I call you?"

"You, my dear, may call me Mother or Lord when you're with the others."

"Mother." They said the word slowly, reverently. "I like that. Mother, is this where we live? Is this how I look? What are the others like? What are they called?" Raphael shifted in himself his light pulsing and dimming as he moved about. His energy buzzed as he pressed closer to his mother. 

"So many questions Raphael!" The Lord amusingly chided. He paused and dimmed, looking closely at his mother.

"I have made you sad - no - worried. Do you not like my questions?" 

"Oh my Raphael, I do not mind questions. I want you to learn, but you must understand that much of what I will do is necessary. My plans are my own and are ineffable." The Lord said in a voice that sounded eons old and a touch humorless. 

"Ineffable? Even for me?" He asked in a tone that suggested he was playfully smiling (2). The Light around Raphael warmed and brightened and he felt as if it were cupping his face in its hands. 

"Especially you, Raphael. If you Knew everything that was to come you could not learn or change or live. You would Know much but understand less than the bugs that will live and die in the tall summer grasses."

Raphael regarded the being around him in earnest. He felt her words within him. The steady cadence of her voice, the warmth and safety she provided with her presence, and at once trusted her. "Then," he paused thinking on how to phrase his next question," What would you have me do Mother?" As the words left his mouth he felt curiosity spark around him with an undertone of pleasure. 

"I would have you act in ways that are well with your soul. Do what you believe to be right." The Lord released Raphael and turned toward the entrance of the nothing space.

Raphael made to follow but stilled. "I'm not like the others I will soon meet." He extended his senses and tried to understand what he felt, "They are - limited? No - that's not the right word but I cannot find the correct one. Their power is different from mine. Like one side of a coin missing the other." Raphael's brow furrowed and he let out an exasperated huff. He examined his own light and saw the different shades swirl within it. Bright whites and cool blacks intermingled to create a crisp silver. The light bits were set to contrast against darker pieces causing both to be more and less of each at once. Finding the word he exclaimed," Unbalanced." The Lord was still and silent as Raphael examined the puzzle before him, his eyes widened as he realized," You wanted them to love your future creations. So you made them unbalanced toward the light. Toward love - but how can they love if not given the choice? Mother, what happens when they find out? When they feel the unbalance?" His would-be heart began to race and for the first time in his short-long-infinite life felt fear rise within him. Silver light that matched his own held him once more. 

"Raphael, you are my healer. I have named you such, for all will be made well with time." With that, she guided them forward. "Form follows function, my dear, if you would be so kind as to focus on yours for a moment you shall soon be meeting the others." Moving ahead Raphael felt shape come to him as they entered into a space overflowing with light and delicate plant life: a garden.

* * *

Raphael's platinum curls fell in front of his ice-blue eyes, his three pairs of wings stretched out, and his fair skin shone in the new light (3). He looked up at his mother whose presence had changed to the form of a darker-skinned being whose hair fell down her back in a loose plait. "Hello Raphael," she cooed, kneeling to meet his small stature.

"Hello mother," he said with a smile that lit up his face. "Are we going to meet the others now?" 

The Lord laughed," Yes dear, shortly. I believe you will all get along. The first angels I will introduce you to are your siblings. They are my Archangels Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and now you. 

"Mother, what are Archangels? Do they call you mother as well?" Raphael asked as they walked together. He found he liked knowing things. He enjoyed the discovery of something new, how it sounded, how it satisfied the humming within him to learn and understand. That satisfaction very nearly had a taste to it, crisp and earnest and left him wanting more. 

The Lord smiled down at him as had become her habit, "They are my most powerful angels. The Elim I trust to see that my plans are being followed and that all the others are getting along. They are all smart and clever in their own ways," here she paused as if silently deciding what to disclose. "They do not call me Mother. I created them, but I am not their mother."

Raphael looked up to her confused. "I am not sure I understand. How can you have made them and not be their mother?" The young angel asked, grabbing onto The Lord's hand. She started slightly, unused to physical contact. Her angels were often in too much awe to casually touch her in such a manner, she liked it. 

"They are like me, Raphael - like you - but you are **of** me. They are Elim and we are Elohim. The difference is that when I created them I used the universe, stardust, and energy. When I created you, I used my own essence and power. I think of them as my fledglings and I love them as I love you but they do not think of me as their mother. They love and respect me, but that often teeters on fear, for respect can outweigh the love.

"I do not think I fear you and I know I love you." The small angel said quietly. She sighed. 

"You will be angry with me, Raphael, and disappointed," she said quietly, running her hand through his curls and across his top pair of wings.

He looked down and away thinking intently. "Perhaps, but I think we are all at odds with those we love at some point. But I'll forgive you. I know I will, I would rather seek to heal than punish where possible." 

"And that is why I need you, my healer. Because I am not inclined to forgive so easily and I know that will cause suffering. Often, I act rashly and I will come to mourn decisions I will make even, especially, when those are the decisions that result in the best possible outcome."

Raphael looked at his mother's light, the swirls darkening as she spoke of the world to come, the decisions that will be made. He felt apprehensive gazing at the everything around him and the feeling of it gazing back. A shiver ran down his spine and he took a sharp breath in. "I think, " he started slowly," it will all turn out okay. I have a feeling."

His mother cupped his cheek," You are already so wise, but you do not need to reassure me, my dear. This is not a burden for a fledgling. It was just nice to speak candidly for a moment." 

* * *

"My Lord!" Called an angel hurrying toward them before stopping abruptly and bowing. Raphael watched his mother smirk in amusement. The dark-haired angel with green eyes swayed in front of them as a second angel with lighter hair and purple eyes joined her and quickly repeated the bow.

"Good morning Michael, I take it your day is going well?" 

The slightly older angel shifted her feet and hummed," Yes, training is going well. The principalities show promise, the cherubim are fine as always, and the powers have taken to their positions like a… something that belongs somewhere. But-"

"But? The Lord asked with a glint in her eye as if she knew what the coming statement would be. 

"Lucifer, he's being so" 

"Lucifer like?" She finished for Michael cutting a glance at Raphael whose brows were furrowed.

"Yes, my Lord. It should come as no surprise by now that he lacks all sorts of discipline and would rather be off… fraternizing with the lower choirs instead of doing his duties.

"I will speak to him, Michael, thank you for performing your own responsibilities regardless of Lucifer's presence," The Lord answered with a feeling of irritation(4). "I have more pressing business to address with you at the moment though. This, " she said putting her hand on Raphael's shoulder," is Raphael, he is to be my Archangel of Healing. I would like you both to show him around and introduce him to everyone else." As the two Archangels looked in his direction for the first time Raphael examined them. Michael's light was how he expected to find it, bright with very little dark swirls and the other was similar but his light dimmed as he regarded Raphael, which the new angel found odd. Michael's face brightened as she looked at him and she smiled. 

"It is nice to meet you, Raphael! I'm Michael and this is Gabriel," she said gesturing to the sullen angel beside her. If you're an Archangel that means you're our youngest sibling. Have you flown yet?" Raphael shook his head and glanced back at his wings. "It's not hard. We'll teach you and then go meet everyone else. Is that alright?" She asked looking back at The Lord who smiled and nodded. "Raphael," Michael addressed him suddenly, making him snap his eyes up to hers," do you listen?" 

"Yes? I suppose it depends on who's talking?" He answered honestly. He heard his mother stifle a laugh, Gabriel just narrowed his eyes, and Michael let out a put upon sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a) She does eventually out source this.  
> 1: which are different from mistakes, thank you. Eventually the devil will be in the details but coincidentally so is God. So arguing the minutiae of semantics is second nature.  
> 2: Or would be if this form allowed for such expression  
> 3: Fledglings tend to play fast and loose with physicality. They can manifest from newborns to young child depending on their preference when doing so and in some part their parents expectations. Typically they appear as toddlers (think renaissance paintings) Raphael for his part didn't see the appeal of being so small and instead looked like a particularly cherubic 8 year old... with more eyes  
> 4\. In what direction it was felt Raphael couldn't tell. For his part it would be at the tattle tails.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is primarily a set up of some angel lore/biology/culture as I wanted to treat them as an agendered(nonbinary?)(genderfluid?) species with their own ways of connecting with one another and I'm a sucker for when people lean into those avian aspects.

Raphael watched the other angels go about their day as he sat with Lucifer under a large sprawling tree. The older angel was explaining to Raphael the details of his newest project and how Uriel did not appreciate the subtly. To Raphael the _'goose'_ just sounded like a duck but worse, but he wasn't one to rain on Lucifer's parade so he smiled along with the description until something caught his eye. 

Two angels had ducked their heads close to one another and their lips briefly met, their hands intertwined, and they spoke in low voices their faces close. 

"And if you get too close to one it will start hissing, like those cat creatures Azrael enjoys so much. Was actually their idea, he says not enough of the new animals hiss-"

"Lucifer, what are they doing?" Raphael asked, nudging his siblings shoulder and nodding toward the pair of angels. Lucifer pushed him back and shook his head. 

"Don't look, Raph, it's private!" He hissed holding back his laughter. Raphael narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

"If it's private why are they doing it in public?" The younger angel asked petulantly.

Lucifer paused then rolled his amber eyes. "It's not that private Dove. Just, you know, private enough you shouldn't stare at them." He ruffled Raphael's curls and took his arm to move them both farther away. " They're courting. Seeing if they'd like to bond with one another. The kissing, hand holding, and the preening all part of it." Raphael made to turn his head when Lucifer cleared his throat. Raphael shyly smiled up at him. 

" Why Luci?" 

"Uh-it-uh feels good I guess?," Lucifer stammered dragging his hand down his face and shifted his weight from foot to foot," Can you go ask Michael or, bless it, Gabriel about all this?" 

Raphael scrunched up his nose," I don't want to ask Gabriel. He doesn't like it when I ask him things and gets tetchy. I think it makes him uncomfortable when he doesn't know the answers." Lucifer sent him an appraising look and sighed. 

"That's fair. One more question then before I die of embarrassment." He acquiesced with a tone that brooked no argument(1).

Raphael fidgeted with his hands for a moment before expectantly looking up at Lucifer, "How do you bond? Like what are the steps?" 

"I mean, it's different for every couple? Some like some activities others don't. Some make Efforts others don't," Raphael made to interrupt here but Lucifer held up his hand,' No, I am not explaining that, go ask literally anyone else, frankly, I'd rather discorporate." Raphael closed his mouth with a click and slightly nodded," now as I was saying it's different for everyone but generally speaking the couple will court and get to know one another, then build a nest(2) together or one for the other, and then they bond their souls. It's like mixing your essences so you become more one than two because they don't want to be without the other."

* * *

He watched Hanael go with a smile. He didn't let his face fall until he was sure they were out of sight. He needed someone talk to, someone who would empathize. Unfortunately, only one being really fit the bill and they were increasingly difficult to privately speak with. Weighing his options he grimaced, he would have to speak with the Metatron. 

Squaring his shoulders Raphael walked with purpose down one of the long corridors heavens infinite gardens had slowly become. _Could you just come see me like this? Hello? Must I really go speak with your mouthpiece?_ Raphael waited a beat at the Metatron's door hoping for a reply. _Ridiculous_ , he thought as he pushed the door open. "Raphael, what brings you here?" The Metatron boomed.

"Yes, I rather need to speak with the Almighty." He answered in a business like tone. His annoyance building under his skin.

"You are doing so. To speak with me is to speak with the Almighty." Metatron rang once more. Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose slightly shaking his head. He narrowed his eyes and met the Metatron's gaze. 

"You and I both know that's not true." 

* * *

Mother, "Raphael called out in the throne room when he was sure no one else was around," are you here?" He felt the air around him shimmer and his mother appeared before him in her usual shape. He made to bow but she held up a hand. 

"Come, Raphael," she said opening her arms," speak with me as you should. We have no need for such formalities as you well know." 

"Yes, well rather, I should know. But listening to the others one would think such things are mandatory to even think of speaking to you." He sighed, rolling his eyes." Your Metatron is making getting in here much more difficult."

"They are necessary," The Lord said placidly. 

"So you say." Raphael huffed crossing his arms." They all love you, but they do not know you." He said with a sad finality letting his agitation fade.

"Does that upset you?" The Lord asked, giving Raphael a perplexed look. He shifted under her gaze and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Only for selfish reasons. A while ago Lucifer told me about how angels bond with one another. How they love, and nest, and have fledglings. I've been thinking about how nice it sounded, but also how I'm not sure it would work for me. If they cannot know you it would stand to reason that they cannot know me. Not in the way a partner should. Nor in turn, could they love me in such a way and how it would be unfair to both them and myself to expect them to when I would be equally unable to understand them. I cannot view the world by halves and I question. I'm not blind, I see how uncomfortable that makes everyone. Even those who like me become tired of it and I cannot seem to resign myself to a bond where we are uneven."

The Lord silently looked at him furrowing her brows,"you've thought a lot about this Raphael. Is there someone who has caught your eye?" Raphael blushed, his eyes widening slightly. 

"No! I - I mean no mother, rather I have apparently caught someone's. They're very good and very kind and I like them a great deal. They’re my friend - but - I don't know. Rather than make me feel more at home with our closeness I instead see all the ways we're different. I feel bad for it like I ought to fit so seamlessly into the role of their partner but I don't and I don't think I can." He sighed, shaking his head looking a bit lost. 

"Different how?" The Lord asked quietly. 

"They're content. If existence went on like this forever they would not feel the loss of more. But I would, because I Know, not the particulars but I know that great joy will come along with great sadness. That there is so much out there and so much more that will be. It makes me excited to think about, to hope for, to learn of. While I cannot fault them for being content with this," he said gesturing vaguely around him. "It's wonderful."

"And, you wish for someone to wonder at it with you," she said smiling.

Raphael nodded. "I suppose." He admitted walking towards his mother. 

The Lord nodded her head and looked outward in thought," I think a solution will present itself, my dear."

"You know something?" He asked sitting against her side laying his head against her shoulder.

"I Know many things," she answered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"You shall not be telling me though," Raphael said with no question in his tone and a smile pulling at his lips. 

"No, but you knew that. My plans of course are-"

"Ineffable." 

"Yes, that." She laughed ignoring the interruption. 

* * *

"If you keep looking at that Virtue like that someone is going to notice Raph" Hanael laughed, elbowing Raphael. He ducked his head guiltily, scales spreading across his skin like a blush. 

"Hana my dear," Raphael whispered," Hush they'll hear you!" He stretched out his wings and pulled on the other's arm to encourage them to take off with him. 

"Come on, you'll have to talk to them sometime. You're about to be put in charge of their next star project. Realistically speaking there could be TONS of one on one interaction! Lucky you." Hanael teased. "They'll like you. What are you really worried about Raph?" 

The other angel sighed and ran his hand through his hair," That they'll like me Hana." Hanael gave Raphael a measured look taking in his nervous posture and wringing hands.

 _You're being ridiculous_ she thought with a long-suffering sigh. "That makes no sense Raphael and you know it. You're so sweet, you'd make a wonderful partner." He looked over at his friend with a remorseful expression," no none of that. I told you I don't fault you for not having romantic feelings toward me. You're my friend, and I'm content with that. Besides, I've been considering pursuing one of your siblings. You're all so lovely to look at, even Gabriel isn't half so bad." She teased with a wry smile. 

Raphael rolled his eyes, "you're a menace." 

"I am an angel!" Hanael balked in mock reproach.

"Two things can be true," He whispered to her as he hugged and held his friend close.

"What makes you like them so Raph? Do you even know their name?" Raphael looked at his friend wondering how much of his differences to expose. He figured that he trusted Hanael. Certainly more than some other angels.

"They're a bit like me" he answered letting a little bit of his light shine through,"they're a little silver around the edges and I'm not sure but I think that that's important. It feels important.

"Hmmm," Hanael mused, "well if it feels important it probably is.” She said studying the glow in front of her concern flicking across her face. “Your light is different Raphael?"

"It always has been. I was made with this color." Raphael said slightly defensive. He knew that Lucifer and some of the angels they frequently spent time with lights had begun to show more black as they began to discuss the new realm that had been created on 'Earth' and the new creatures that would reside there. The shift had many angels on edge. Many hid their lights entirely unless they were of the purest white and those with such lights had begun to speak poorly of the other Elim.

Gabriel was one amongst the Archangels who did not disagree with such sentiments. While he was not foolish enough to say so in front of Lucifer he did not discourage Sandalphon from expressing such views openly in the lower choirs. Lucifer, and even Raphael who rarely showed his core light, found no quarter when it came to the gossip of that angel. Raphael's face hardened and then he shook his head trying to throw off such unpleasant thoughts. 

"I'm sorry Raph, I didn't mean anything by it," Hanael hastened to amend. He gave her a small smile.

"Of course not,my dear, think nothing of it. I'm simply worried. To hear Michael and Gabriel express their concerns has been trying enough but the fact that he has that Cherubim running around the lower choirs frightening the other angels is reprehensible." Raphael bitterly remarked. "You would think they were mistrusted opposition instead of our fellow Elim."

Hanael looked at him sympathetically. "Come on Raph, you and I both know the last angel we wish to be talking about is Sandalphon. Let's go find that Virtue you're mooning over and we can more pleasantly speak of them. Raphael shook his head. 

"Oh no, I don't think so. I've work to do, and I know you've been neglecting yours for far longer than I have mine." She rolled her eyes and mouthed what looked like 'okay mom' and flew off. 

* * *

Raphael did have work to get done, but who was to say it wasn't down in the garden. He alighted on one of the tall walls surrounding the lush vegetation. Shaking out his wings he made the decision to hide his two non-dominate sets. He had always found it easier to speak with others when they didn't know he was an Archangel. A fact that wasn't entirely difficult to hide. Lined up alongside his siblings he tended to look out of place. While the four of them were striking in their appearances all tall, sharp lines, and contrasting dark hair to golden marks. He was shorter, rounded edges where he could have been sharp, and his hair was nearly the same color as the wisps of clouds that dotted the overhead sky. While his face appeared young it gave off a knowledgeable impression and his blue eyes bespoke of kindness. Raphael liked how he looked, it allowed him to walk among the other angels often unseen. He could tend to the injured and dote on the new fledglings without fear of anyone becoming uneasy or, Her forbid, bowing. His preference completely baffled most of his siblings. They enjoyed the status of their positions and viewed their appearances as a way to broadcast it. The reasons varied from proper respect to socialization advantages but all were reasons Raphael had no interest in. So he hid away. Often down in Eden amongst the new plants and where the sunshine could warm his golden scales.

“Seriously, people have expectations for you, standards that need to be met. You can't stand there drooping and expect to continue being in this beautiful garden. You're going to have to do better!” The voice chastised as Raphael made his way towards it. When he found the source he was met with the sight of a red-headed Virtue glaring at a particularly concerned bush. 

“Does that help?” Raphael found himself asking before he could stop himself. “ The - uh- talking?” The angel rounded on him leveling him with a golden gaze. “Sorry, I was walking and heard you with your…. plant.”

Jael opened and closed his mouth,” Yeah, I think it does. See?” He stammered vaguely gesturing to the plant as if that proved his point. The angel in front of him smiled fondly with the most beautiful expression Jael had ever seen. “ My name is J-” he began but was cut off as a splintering sound broke the relative silence of the garden. Both beings looked up and then back at one another. 

“Oh dear,” Raphael said a stricken look on his face, dread settling in his chest.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: and all the grace of an older sibling explaining sex and relationships to his younger sibling.
> 
> 2: Not a literal nest, of course, they’re angels not birds. The fact that God reused the terminology is just efficiency. Here a nest is a safe place for the pair to be together in whichever sense they prefer. Usually, feathers from both angels are included in the construction, and wards are placed to ensure the couple's privacy and safety.


	3. Chapter 3

"You two have to go!" Jael cried urging the fledglings forward down an empty path as the sounds of the battle pressed ever closer. 

"Where will we go Jael?" One of them asked their voice small with fear. 

"Lucifer said they could talk to Her, that she'd listen! Are the others doing this on her orders?" The other asked frantically."If they find us Jael, what will happen? Why are you even helping us?"

"It's the right thing to do," was all he said and hurried them forward.

* * *

He was desperate. "Michael you have to stop. Please they're fledglings they didn't know. They're just fledglings. 

"Did they not Jael? They were warned to not question the Lord! They were warned and disobeyed. Now judgment has been passed on them!"

"Judgment was passed by whom? Her? Did She order you to dispose of fledglings? She ordered us to love and then passes such judgment?"

"Her will is for them to obey, they did not so it stands to reason they are no longer good so must be eliminated. This is your last warning Jael, stand aside, or share their fate."

"No! You can't kill kids. This isn't right." Jael pleaded with the archangel trying their best to shield the younger angels. " God wouldn't -" They were interrupted by the sensation of breaking and burning. Screams filled their ears and they were unsure if it was coming from them or the other angels around them. _Help please help_ they called out and to no one in particular. _I did the right thing_ " They felt all that was holy in themselves burning away, slowly, agonizingly slow they began to lose their grasp on their physical self. Just as they were about to slip away, into the cool and quiet nothing, something grabbed them. _Hold on, I've got you, I've got you, I've got you._

* * *

Raphael couldn't think, couldn't take time to think. Angels all around him were bleeding and dying. War and death had just been invented and these perfect beings of course had to excel at it. 

Black and white feathers littered the ground 

He reached out with his senses and he felt it. Those silver swirls and edges reached out to him, begged, and Raphael could do nothing but answer.

* * *

Screaming filled Raphael's ears as he raced toward the desperate plea he had heard. He was met with the now still bodies of two fledgling aged angels and the still smoking writhing form of the Virtue he had long admired. Raphael felt his heart clench in his chest. Waving his hand the Holy-fire was extinguished on the other angel's wings, his screaming momentarily stopping, "There, I have you." 

"I can't see you," the broken voice of the Virtue rasped," why can't I see you?" Raphael looked then to his true form. The silver wisps swirling in hurt and confusion. The dark places pulsing bright then dim and the light shone brightly amongst it clinging to anything it could. Then he saw, the multitude of once golden eyes on the Virtue's face and wings, were milk-white rendered useless by the bright light and flames. 

"It's okay," Raphael cooed, "I can fix it. You'll be tip-top," A shadow fell over the pair making Raphael jump up and draw his staff. 

"Step aside Raphael," commanded Michael.

"No," He stood over his Virtue, all six of his wings brandished, between Michael and the bodies of two now-deceased angels. "Michael stand down," Raphael directed while reaching out his power to save the other angel. _Hold on I've got you. Just hold on_. He thought like a prayer and he reached further inward trying to find something, anything that he could grab hold of to keep the angel from fading into the nothing. He was so preoccupied keeping one eye on Michael and one on the dying angel he didn't see the figure approach from behind. 

He didn't see it raise its flaming sword, and he didn't see it strike downward. 

He did however feel a searing white-hot pain race up his back from where his wings were. He felt the kick to the back of his legs causing him to drop to his knees and the burning of his throat from fighting back the scream that begged to be ripped from him.

He saw the horrified look on Michael's face when the reality of what was in front of her sunk in and he knew how bad it was.

Through all of this Raphael never let go. He held tight to the core of the angel in his arms.

"How is it you're always in the way Raphael?" The figure behind him asked? The ringing noise around him not lessening as he recognized the voice. In lieu of answering Raphael met Michael's wide eyes and raised one hand. "What one question and you don't have an answer?" The being behind them jeered. Gathering everything he had, everything he was, or would be he snapped his fingers and was falling towards Eden. 

* * *

Silently begging he spread whatever wings he had left and gasped in relief when he felt the air around him catch. It was not graceful, it was not flying, at best it was falling with style.

However, it was enough to get them to the ground.

It was enough to save them from whatever fate was about to befall those with charred wings still in heaven. 

It was enough. 

* * *

Raphael laid panting in the tall grass for a moment before willing himself to sit. He reached out to the Virtue's true form carefully running his hands over every eye. Mending what was broken to the best of his ability. More and more of his essence spilling into the angel as he tried to channel power and keep their core tethered to their form. 

"You can't die, you know. I never even got to properly learn your name." Raphael whispered trying to make a joke. The angel's wings were another matter. All four were still present and the burns could be healed easily enough. Small hairline fractures were also mended with little effort, but Raphael could do nothing about the color. Holy-fire had burnt them black as a raven's own and were intended as a marker. Something that screamed other.

Reaching out for their core once more he found it dormant but steady. "Okay. Okay," he breathed out hoarsely, "Just sleep." 

Raphael felt himself failing. All he wanted to do was pass from consciousness and leave behind the pain he felt across his back but he knew he couldn't yet. Not yet they were out in the open, sitting turtles or whatever it was, fish maybe? They needed cover, a cave. He knew where a cave was, found it once while avoiding doing something for Uriel. "Come on Raph, one last miracle. You're an Archangel for goodness sake. What's a little blood loss and severed wings?" He asked himself before snapping his fingers. 

The pair hit the cold stone floor harder than Raphael had intended his vision instantly blackening. _It's a lot_ he thought as he fell from consciousness. 

* * *

_Raphael_ , a female voice called out to him. He shook his head trying to dig back into the black nothing of oblivion. _Raphael_ the voice said more firmly. Fighting to open his eyes the pain in his wings came rushing back to him. Gasping he sat up, instantly reaching out to the other angel who was still alive and sleeping.

"My Raphael," the female voice said once more, forcing him to give her his attention." Your wings." She whispered. 

"I've not looked. How bad are they? How long have we been here?" He said his voice rough from disuse. His mother ran her hands over his wounds soothing the burning pain. 

"A long time. I've put my humans in the garden."

"And Lucifer, Michael… Gabriel?" Raphael asked bitterly. Daring to glance at the wings she wasn't willing to discuss. Four and a half.

Half his top set gone, his primary set still present but badly broken, and half of his bottom left wing gone and the remaining feathers there burned black. Could he fly?...

"Lucifer was cast out with their followers. They now reside in a new realm called Hell. They have taken a new name, Demons. Michael is leading Heaven presently, with Gabriel. 

"With? After all this? You wanted your angels more balanced! You wished for them to know both sides like me! Michael struck down fledglings! Children! Did you not see that? Or what happened to me?!" Raphael cried out his anger at everything boiling over the ground splintering beneath his feet. Lord reached out to calm him but he jerked his arm away. "Are you going to tell me it's ineffable? You let Lucifer burn, me burn, them-" gesturing at Jael," will they even live?" 

"Jael? Yes, they'll live. You did a wonderful job, Raphael, If you were not what you are you'd have never been capable of healing them as you've done. They were very nearly lost completely." She reached out and healed Raphael's primary wings the rest of the way. "I will not tell you this was ineffable. I did my best to avoid such a future, avoid as many casualties as possible. And I've done that, Lucifer lived as did most of those who think like him. It is not the balance I wished for. However, my humans will be influenced by both light and dark." 

It took everything within Raphael to not roll his eyes at such a triumph. Instead, he closed those eyes and shook his head.

"What of us then? They will never be welcomed back." 

"No," Lord said gravely," Michael would never allow it."

"So you sentence them to hell? One who did the right thing as you instructed?" He clenched his fists when Lord said nothing." This is my fault. If I hadn't, if I hadn't asked Lucifer my questions or if I had asked others - "

"No Raphael," She interrupted," You did as I asked of you. My healer, you did your part." 

" And yet here we stand. I'm as good as cast out as well. Someone up there wanted me dead, badly enough they attacked me with my back turned. I can't go back as Raphael. Nor can I show my wings."

"No my little one, for now, you're correct. I'll reassign you. A Principality on Earth, charged with guarding my humans. No one will ask about your wings as the third sphere only have two. Already everyone believes Raphael was destroyed in the war or was driven away by it. Letting them continue to do so is easiest." Lord finished her eyes downcast.

"Aziraphale." Raphael said, and then explained at Lord's questioning look," my new name. Aziraphale." She nodded slightly, understanding. Of Raphael, what he was now was to be born of Raphael's choices. 

" This does not change what you are my dear, you will still be capable of your full powers, they will continue to grow as you do, whatever your name you're still Raphael. I'm sorry," She whispered her head bowed. 

He wanted to lash out and scream at how unjust this all was. For himself, for Jael, for all those who had lost their lives for simply being. He felt all the wrath and hurt build within him, the infinity of what he was ached under the absolute desperation of this feeling. Sent reeling at how she could think apologizing would do anything. Instead, he began to cry and forced himself to believe it could," I forgive you." He choked out. His mother stepped forward and embraced him running her fingers through his tangled curls and held him within her light. 

"Go guard the eastern gate my Aziraphale," she said pressing a sword into his hands." You have your orders and no one will recognize you as Raphael until such time as you wish it." Aziraphale didn't move as he looked at the sleeping an-demon.

"You'll protect them? If I go?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded. 

"They're under Lucifer's command now, but yes as far as I'm able." Aziraphale recognized the lack of options he truly had and left. 

She walked over to Jael and knelt beside him. "Oh, my imaginative first questioner. This is not what I wanted for you. However, even the house loses sometimes. You'll make do, you and Aziraphale both. Call it ironic, as I know you will, but I have faith." She bent and pressed a kiss to his temple above the new snake sigil. " When you wake up you'll contact hell and tell them you've infiltrated God's Eden." And with that, she disappeared from sight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/eT_wKFBgYlo


	4. Eden/ Mesopotamia 3004

**Eden: 4004 BC**

Aziraphale liked Adam and Eve. He thought them very sweet the way they explored their world together, naming the creatures they came across, deferring to one another's opinions on subjects. Admittedly, he did enjoy Eve's observations slightly more. While Adam could tell you all the facts of the garden, the number of animals, their names, their purposes. Eve could tell you the wonder of it, the beauty, the potential. So when she freely spoke with him he was not surprised, she had no use for fear after all. As far as they knew everything was safe in the garden. "There is a new creature in the garden Aziraphale. They look like you." She told him one day. 

"Like me?" He asked, his heart beating ever so slightly faster. _Another angel? A demon?_

"Yes," she continued, brushing her fingertips against the golden scales on his jaw." They have your scales, but they're black."

 _Ah,_ Aziraphale relaxed _, a snake, of course, she meant a snake. "_ Has Adam named them?" He asked his blue eyes, meeting her dark brown. She nodded happily. 

"Oh yes, he's very good at that. He's called them a Serpent."

Aziraphale hummed happily," I like it. What did you think of them, my dear?" 

"Odd. They look like they should be slimy, but are not, and they are very wiggly." Aziraphale found himself laughing at the description.

"Yes, they are, aren't they." 

* * *

"Aziraphale?" Eve called approaching him one night. 

"Yes, Eve?

"Aziraphale, can serpents speak?" She asked, concern crossing her features. 

"No," Aziraphale said, giving her a confused look," no more than any of the other animals, I don't think. Has a serpent spoken to you?" 

Eve paused and then shook her head. "Oh, no. I was just curious." She explained sending him a strained smile and waving as she retreated to Adam.

* * *

"Aziraphale says serpents can't speak." Eve warily addressed Crawley as he slithered over to her once more. 

"I sssssuppose he would know better than I," Crawley said with as incredulous a look as a snake could give.

"Perhaps not, but why can you speak when no other animals can?" Eve asked him. She would be suspicious of the rather large black and red snake if she knew what that meant. She had never been suspicious before, no one had ever lied to her so she had no need. However, rest assured, had she known the creeping feeling in her stomach, she would have been suspicious.

"Jusssst blessssed I guesss," Crawley hissed dryly. " Have you thought more about what I sssaid?" 

"Yes, but I would be disobeying. We were told not to eat the fruit of the tree of knowledge."

"Ssso you've sssaid. But, consider, why would a tree bare fruit if it were not meant to be consumed? Why place it within ssssuch easy distance if it were meant to be avoided? How are you meant to do the right thing if you do not know what is good and what is evil? Wouldn't you like the choice Eve?" Crawley very nearly purred as he watched her gaze shift from him toward the tree.

* * *

Aziraphale watched the pair walk away from the garden, his heart heavy. 

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon." drawled the sudden voice beside him. He quickly turned his head, eyes widening. He knew this angel, well demon, same face, same hair, all the same, but for the serpentine eyes and blackened wings. 

"What was that? He asked, catching himself staring and averted his eyes. 

"I said, that went down like a lead balloon. Didn't expect her to chuck them out the first offense. Bit of an overreaction." 

"Well," Aziraphale paused waiting for the demon to state his name.

"Crawley" 

Well, Crawley, they were warned not to eat the fruit of knowledge. There were bound to be consequences."

"Well, sure." Crawley said as if what he was thinking were obvious." But, ya know, not this." Crawley looked over at him appraisingly, "Didn't you have a flaming sword? You did, It was flaming like anything. Did you lose it?" 

"No, rather, I gave it away." Aziraphale answered honestly. 

"You what?" Crawley asked his eyes wide, disbelieving the angel in front of him. 

"They're alone, she's expecting already, and it gets bitterly cold at night in the desert. So I told them here's a flaming sword, don't thank me, and for all our sakes don't let the sun go down on you here." Crawley and Aziraphale watched as Adam slew the lion that had been coming after Eve and himself. 

"Why would you do something like that?" Crawley asked quietly after a time."I mean, you weren't ordered to give them a sword were you?"

Aziraphale looked over at him and gently spoke," No, I wasn't. But flaming swords and I do not have the best history and I felt it was the right thing to do." 

"I have been thinking the same about the whole tree business. Hope I'm wrong though, a demon could get in a lot of trouble doing the right thing."

"I'm not so sure it's about it being right or wrong, just the choice. If it's any consolation though, I do believe both our sides will think it properly evil." 

Crawley relaxed," Good -er- bad. Whichever." Aziraphale bit his lip to keep from smiling. Thunder crackled over both of their heads and Aziraphale lifted his wing to shield Crawley, his hereditary enemy, from the sudden downpour.

* * *

****Mesopotamia** 3004 BC**

Aziraphale stood behind the fence separating the onlookers from the parade of paired animals being loaded onto the large Ark. He cast a nervous eye around at the gathered crowd and the looming clouds overhead. He had risked speaking to Gabriel about the scheduled flood and was met with stony indifference. ' _It was the plan'_ seemed to be the Archangel's mantra. Aziraphale bitterly thought of the times when Hanael or even Lucifer would have laughed with him at Gabriel's rigidness, but now it was an unmovable wall in-between him and his goals... 

Under the mask of Principality he was firmly under the control of the Archangels and there he would stay if he did not wish to expose his true identity. 

Michael had seen. Michael had seen who attacked him and nothing had been done for millennia now. If anything they were in a better position than they were in before the war. And - and if that were the case. If his siblings cared so little about what had happened to him, perhaps it was best he was down here. Sharing in humanity's misery and heartbreakingly short lives. Made even bloody shorter by the apathy of his kin. Aziraphale felt the anger bubble under his skin, the power that always laid just below the surface of his disguise begging to be freed. 

"Aziraphale, what's this then? Build a big boat, make it into a traveling zoo?" Crawley asked over his left shoulder. The angel started, having let his thoughts wander so far he had not felt the demon approaching. 

"Crawley!" Aziraphale exclaimed and then cleared his throat," No. I'm afraid not. The Almighty is a bit -er- tetchy. Sending a big flood to wipe out the local population." 

Crawley gave him a dismayed look," all of them?" 

Aziraphale nodded his head minutely," All but Noah up there. His Sons, their wives. Last righteous man in the area, according to some."

"Seth's line?" Crawley asked, purposefully looking around at the crowd. 

"Yes, "Aziraphale answered following his gaze. 

" Which Lemech was his father?" 

"The one without the two wives I believe." 

"Ah! I liked the other one. Great fool him, he got to have two mates mad at him at once." Crawley said the corner of his mouth pulling up slightly. "30." Aziraphale was about to ask what was 30 when a loud noise drew both their attention. "Oi Shem! That unicorn is making a run for it! Oh, too late... too late. Oh well, you still have the one."

Aziraphale furrowed his brow and looked over at Crawley. "That's not how that… nevermind," Aziraphale remembered the Virtue had worked primarily on stars and plants so his grasp of animal reproduction was probably a bit shaky. However, Aziraphale was not about to have the 'birds and the bees' conversation now." Wait, what's 30?"

"Children, there are 30 human fledglings running around here. You can't kill kids Aziraphale. Hypothetically, any idea how to save them?"

"Save them? Crawley, this is Her will. Besides even I wanted," Aziraphale paused and gave Crawley a pointed look," to save them, miracles leave a magical signature. They would know and unless you're prepared to take on all of Heaven and Hell…."

Crawley thought for a moment looking up at the darkening sky." If we only had more time, we could do it without miracles, or cover our tracks somehow?"

Aziraphale looked up and then back down at Crawley. _More time. More time. Virtues could manipulate time._ "Crawley!" He exclaimed making the demon jump," you're brilliant! I could kiss you, you wily serpent!"

"Ngk, wha- course I'm brilliant! What did I do?" Crawley stammered, glossing over the kissing bit to revisit later at a less pressing time. 

"You were a Virtue, your lot could manipulate time for star construction and I'm **me**. This means if we do it at the exact same time we can cover each other's tracks. The power signatures will be neutral, cancel out in a way. If we're very fast no one will notice, it'll be like it never even happened and we can-"

"Save all the children," Crawley whispered, staring wide-eyed at Aziraphale. 

"Yes my dear, all of them."


	5. Mesopotamia/Sodom 2065

**Mesopotamia 3004 BC**

"Where is this boat supposed to land anyway?" Crawley asked as he laid the last sleeping child onto a blanket they'd brought into the miracled room in the hull of the ark. Aziraphale looked over to him in the dim light then back over their sleeping charges. 

"The Ararat Mountains were the last destination I was told of. The specifics may have changed but the general area is a safe bet." 

"The Ararat- Aziraphale, that's over 900km away. We can't keep them asleep that long." Crawley balked. 

"No," Aziraphale agreed," but we can through the initial deluge. They don't need to be hearing - that." Crawley shuddered because he knew exactly what 'that' was. When the rain had started so had the screaming and, even for a demon, it was unpleasant. It not only reminded Crawley of Hell but of something else he liked to think of even less. He shook out his wings and brought them tightly around his thin frame. Aziraphale moved to comfort him but caught himself and pulled back. "I did try and talk them out of this you know. I never thought -" 

"I know," Crawley whispered. They had had this conversation before only reversed. When Cain had struck down Abel; ' _I didn't do this' 'I know'._ They both knew. "We did what we could," Crawley said shrugging, forcing himself out of the dark mood that threatened to overtake him. "Say, Angel, earlier, you said you could kiss me." A mischievous grin formed on his lips as he saw the blush that colored Aziraphale's cheeks. 

"I - I don't remember saying any such thing." He stammered looking away.

"Oh no? I certainly seem to recall such a declaration coming from you. Somewhere around the time you praised my wily nature and brilliance." 

"Foul Fiend," Aziraphale chided, narrowing his eyes at the demon across the small space. 

Crawley let out a short laugh," Your fickle affections wound me, Angel. What's a poor demon to think?" 

"What a demon should be thinking I assure you I have no idea, and even less so do I know what goes on in your head." Aziraphale said meeting the golden eyes across from him and continued with a cheeky grin. "Would you want me to?"

“Want you to what?”

“Kiss you, Crawley. Would it mollify your wounds?” It was Crawley’s turn to turn a shade redder. 

“I - Ngk-” he sputtered before the boat pitched, distracting the pair from the conversation and saving Crawley from the need to form a coherent response. 

* * *

**Sodom ~2065 BC**

Gabriel and Sandalphon looked over the city with disdain. "Awful creatures," Sandalphon sneered." Ten good men in this city? I cannot feel even one, this is a fool's errand and this city is an affront to the Almighty. I will take great joy in the coming destruction." Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. 

"If we search-" Aziraphale began but was cut off by Gabriel's huff of laughter. 

"We? There is no ‘we’ sunshine. We," he said gesturing between himself and Sandalphon," Have no intention of setting foot into this Her forsaken city. You fought so hard to bargain for their salvation, you get to do the honors of finding them." With one last smile, the two Archangels disappeared. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes and reached out to his mother.

 _'Two thousand years since you've spoken to me!’_ He thought bitterly, clenching his jaw tightly. ' _You told me, you told me I'd be angry with you and you were right. Answer me!_ ' Aziraphale wasn't angry. This wasn't anger, it was wrath. Divine and Holy, it threatened to overtake his senses, remove his mask, and leave no doubt in the minds of anyone what Raphael was capable of. He had weathered the flood, and Abraham, and every other devastation thrown at humanity over the last two millennia with hope and faith that She was doing what was best, or at least the lesser of all evil. But this, this was the destruction of multiple cities without warning to any of the inhabitants. Adam and Eve had been warned, Noah had been warned and tried to tell others. This was a slaughter.

 _'Careful Raphael'_ a voice came to mind snapping him back to reality. All his wings had manifested and there was a glow around him. Huffing out a breath he willed himself calmer. 

"Fine." He growled and began his search. 

* * *

Aziraphale reached out around him, searching for the feeling of humans not saturated in sin. Instead, his essence brushed against familiar silver light. Crawley was here. Crawley was here in a city that, barring a literal miracle, was going to be engulfed in Heavenly flames come morning. "Shit."

* * *

"Crawley," Aziraphale said, appearing behind the demon. Said demon jerked as he rounded to meet his sudden visitor.

"For Satan's ssssake Aziraphale," Crawley hissed wide-eyed at the angel. "What do you-"

"They're destroying the city come morning, Crawley. You have to get out now. " Aziraphale frantically whispered-shouted as he grabbed Crawley's arm. 

"They? The whole city?" He asked in confusion letting Aziraphale drag him from the bar.

"This city and the four surrounding." 

Crawley stopped dead in the middle of the street causing the humans around him to nearly collide and voice their displeasure. "You're joking." 

Aziraphale shook his head and looked around miserably. "I am not. I made a deal to try and save everyone. I have to find ten good, righteous, uncorrupted men in this city and all the others will be spared." He explained as he grabbed for Crawley again to keep them moving. "So you need to leave. If the Archangels come back and find you, or you're caught in the fire-" the sentence hung unfinished between them. 

"You're all alone?" Crawley asked his mind working. He was a demon; he shouldn't be concerned about an angel. Really shouldn't have been concerned but, he was. Meaning that he couldn't let Aziraphale run around Sodom alone, it wasn't safe. These people were awful and the daft angel would self-sacrifice before he hurt any of them. Which wasn't okay. Crawley wasn't one hundred percent sure _WHY_ it wasn't okay but he knew it wasn't. 

"Let me help," Crawley said softly. Aziraphale made to decline but Crawley continued," Come on, Aziraphale think about it. Two sets of eyes are better than one, and with you sensing virtues and me vices maybe we can find enough people who aren't terrible?"

Aziraphale hesitated but then nodded," okay, that's not an awful idea." Crawley un-tensed slightly. 

"What's your plan then?" 

"Well. I figured the town square would be a place to start, with the most concentrated population. Once there we let out our wings, I give off an ethereal aura and maybe draw the better people to us?" Crawley didn't like it. It put them too much in the open and left far too much room for it all to go pear-shaped, but he didn't have a better plan. 

"Why wings out?" He asked cautiously. 

Aziraphale shifted on his feet, "I figured it would be hard to deny a heavenly emissary if the proof were staring you in the face." 

"Fair enough. Lead on then Angel." 

The pair did not make it to the town square. Instead, they were pulled aside by a man who seemed to sense Aziraphale's aura and recognized them for what they -Aziraphale - were.

"Heavenly sons, what brings you both to a place like this? I fear His grace is lacking." The man said in greeting. 

"Business," Aziraphale supplied as he surveyed the man. Crawley did the same, he was more virtuous than all those around him, Sloth perhaps, but that was hardly anything in Crawley's opinion. 

"My name is Lot," the man introduced himself, "and I ask you to let me host you for the evening. The streets here are not safe, even for ones such as yourself." Aziraphale opened his mouth to decline the invitation but Crawley cut in. 

"Yes, that would be most hospitable of you. My name is Crowley and this is Aziraphale." Aziraphale shot him a look at the name and Crowley mouthed back _'changed it."_

* * *

The three men* made their way through the streets to Lots home. Aziraphale happily spoke with their host while Crowley cast uneasy looks around. He desperately wished he had manifested his wings, he could use them to shield himself and Aziraphale from the men he felt leering in their direction. The angel, he felt, was far too comfortable at present. However, he reminded himself, if Aziraphale couldn't feel the vice oozing off the people around them it would make sense. It also affirmed that it was a good thing that he had come along. 

* * *

Aziraphale's mood turned serious when they entered Lot's home. In formal angel fashion, he delivered his message. "My dear fellow. Tell us quickly. Besides yourself and your family are there any here you would deem good? Sodom and her surrounding cities have been judged by Heaven and I regret to say have been found wanting. Unless ten such men can be found and judged by first light the cities and all who reside within will be lost." 

"This is serious," said Lot, his expression more forlorn by the word." My daughter's fiances are good men. If I go fetch them perhaps they too will know of others." Lot said as he made his way to the door. Before he could open it however a loud pounding emitted from the other side. "Stay inside friends." He said opening it just enough to allow himself through. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale questioned. Crowley ran his hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, Crawley was a bit too 'squirming at your fetish."  
  
Aziraphale smiled at him. "I agree, Crowley suits you much better. Plus, snakes don't crawl."

"I know," He said with a playful grin, "has it been bothering you?" 

Aziraphale looked at his companion with fond exasperation, "For the past two thousand years. Bravo you." The noise outside had been steadily growing over the last few minutes. 

"What's going on out there you suppose? Must be half the city at the door." At that Aziraphale was silent for a moment and then frowned. Crowley made to extend his essence out to sense the humans when Aziraphale grabbed his hand. 

"Don't. I believe they are trying to convince Lot to bring us out so they might have sex with us."

Crowley's eyes snapped to Aziraphale's. "They want to what?!"

"Sex Crowley. I didn't say anything on the Ark but if you don't know by now-"

"Ngk - I know what sex is Aziraphale!" Crowley said his cheeks burning." I meant why would all those people be out there and want - that - with us? We don't even - and they - humans." Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders. Crowley's eyes widened," I felt them looking at us while we walked here. I sensed what they were feeling."

"Well, Crowley, we'll decline, they can pop back home, and we'll be on our way."

By this point, the noise outside had increased tenfold and Crowley was becoming visibly agitated feeling the humans licentious intent. "I don't think they'll be assssssking Aziraphale." His eyes becoming completely serpentine and scales shone on his temples. Just then Lot dashed back in slamming and locking the door behind him. 

"I do believe our task may be harder than we anticipated." The man said looking at his guests.

"Allow me," Crowley said his jaw tightened as he sent a meaningful look to Aziraphale. _Allow me to fix this._ Aziraphale gave him a slight nod and the demon opened the door. "Go home," the he growled as their only warning. When none of the men went to follow the excellent advice Crowley snapped his fingers and the crowd was struck blind. _Te_ _ach them to look at my Angel._ His angel? That was a dangerous thought, A dangerous thought that Crowley was not about to indulge. "Lot, we need to get your family out of this city. Aziraphale and I can keep looking for others." At that Lot left to inform his wife and daughters of the situation. 

"No," Aziraphale breathed," we should also leave. I don't believe we will be finding what we seek tonight Crowley." He said his eyes downcast. 

"If you want to keep searching Angel - I mean - there's still a few hours." 

"Nearly every male in the city was outside that door were they not Crowley? When he didn't say anything Aziraphale had his answer well enough. "Exactly. I think my time would be better spent making sure You, Lot, and his family are safe." 

_Me?_ Crowley thought, giving Aziraphale an appraising look. 

* * *

It was nearly dawn when they reached the city's edge. "Run. Go to Zoar, do not look back here. Whatever you may hear, do not look back and do not stop." Aziraphale told the humans as they fled. 

"Come on Aziraphale," Crowley said but Aziraphale shook his head. 

"I can't, not until Gabriel and Sandalphon return," Aziraphale said and then quickly grabbed Crowley's hand. "Promise me, Crowley, promise me no matter what the humans do or say you will not look back. I don't care what you think you hear. You. Do. Not. Look. Back." Aziraphale's ice-blue eyes bore into Crowley's gold ones and he found himself nodding. 

"I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: one man, two man shaped beings.


	6. Egypt/ Greece 615

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd clarify; Aziraphale did not relinquish the name Raphael willingly.

**Qantir, Egypt 1250 BC**

Aziraphale walked with Aaron and Moses to meet with Pharaoh Ramses and his officials. It was their hope that Ramses could be convinced of the Lord's power and see reason by letting the slaves go from Egypt. Aziraphale had been traveling with both men for a while and knew the plan God had laid out for them for the meeting today. 

As they entered the room with the Pharaoh and his official Aziraphale felt a familiar pull on his grace. 

"Imagine meeting you here Angel," Crowley purred over his left shoulder and Aziraphale felt the miracle snap in the air ensuring their conversation would go unnoticed. 

"No odder than you being here, my dear. Are you enjoying Egypt?" He asked keeping an eye on his companion and one on the proceedings. 

"Of course, fabulous society, the Egyptians, marvelous things they've done with architecture. Mummies are a bit weird but, humans, what can you do?"

Aziraphale let out a huff of laughter. "Indeed. Though it has me wondering what has you in this particular meeting?"

"Court sorcerers convinced they can do proper magic." Crowley supplied wiggling his fingers." All sorts of blasphemy in exchange for some minor miracles. Great fun. You?" 

"Ah, it would appear we're here for similar reasons. Aaron is going to be asked to perform a miracle by the Pharaoh. I'm meant to turn his staff into a snake and meet the challenge of Ramses's magicians."

"Canceling each other out then? No surprise there."

"Only if I lose, Dear," Aziraphale said, meeting Crowley's eyes in challenge. 

"Really, Angel? You think you can beat me with snakes? You know I am a snake, right? Serpent of Eden me." 

"Yes, I happened to be there for your biggest performance. I do believe Eve described you as 'surprisingly wiggly'." Crowley made one of his not-word-noises and Aziraphale heard the Pharaoh ask for a miracle. He snapped his fingers as Aaron's staff hit the ground and a golden cobra sprung forth. "Would you like to wager on the outcome?"

" 'Course, the loser buys the winner a drink?" Crowley answered as he too snapped and manifested a coiled black snake from the sorcerer's staff.

Aziraphale hummed and snapped once more; the golden snake quickly overpowering and devouring the other. "I do believe you owe me a drink, o' great serpent." He said smiling beatifically at Crowley. 

* * *

The meeting did not go as Moses had hoped. In fact, none of this was going well. In Aziraphale's opinion, it was going about as not well as it possibly could be going.

"Listen, I understand the blood and the lice and the boils. But how are frogs a plague? That's just more frogs than usual, they don't even do anything besides eat bugs. Which you'd think would be a good thing. If they hadn't sodded off the locust wouldn't have even been an issue. Nullified by previous plague." Crowley slurred from the corner of Aziraphale's residence." And now. Aziraphale - Zira - Angel. They're coming after all the fled- kids, again. Why?" Crowley asked quietly. He was drunk, very drunk, and had been so since the eighth plague had descended. Aziraphale didn't have an answer, so he didn't offer one. He just looked over at ~~his friend~~ Crowley with a sad expression and shook his head.

"The Israelites are to paint lamb's blood above the front door of their homes to signal Azrael to pass over them. So not all the children." He supplied glumly. 

"What if, what if we just got a lamb and painted all the doors? Can't be that many." 

Aziraphale wanted to. He wanted to stand at the gates of the city and tell Azrael to sod off. While he was comfortable with a one on one fight, hell one on two even, past that the odds were less good. He was certainly more powerful than he had been back before the war, and even than at the Ark. However, it was like he had told Crowley then, taking on the whole of heaven... 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley's desperate expression. "No. This city is crawling with angels and demons both. If - if we were seen interfering the consequences would be dire." 

"So what? Angel of the Lord sits around and does nothing while kids die?" Crowley angrily bit out. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath. _He's lashing out, he's hurt, afraid, and like a snake is striking out._ "A proper angel would be elated at the prospect of the terrible blasphemers being wiped from Her planet, and I know several who are. I'm no happier about this than you are, Crowley. I've been trying to think of a solution since I found out about the last plague but, I've got nothing. This isn't like the Ark. Thirty lives weren't noticed among all the others but here, a specific group has been targeted. If Death collects no souls it will be noticed. We are both under much heavier supervision than norm - " Aziraphale cut off and jerked his head toward the door. "Turn into a snake and hide." He snapped quickly, turning to position himself between the door and Crowley. Crowley compiled and slithered up under the bed frame. 

Aziraphale felt the wards around his home creak as someone tried to force through them. Instead of letting them discover how to break them down, he opened the door. "Gabriel, what a surprise." He cheerfully greeted. "What brings you here?"

"What's with all the wards Aziraphale?" Gabriel asked, ignoring Aziraphale's greeting. "Trying to keep someone out?"

Aziraphale lifted an eyebrow and regarded the Archangel. "Yes, as a matter of fact. This is my home Gabriel, angels have warded their homes since the beginning. I realize it has been an age since I've been to heaven but I believe knocking was the common practice when requesting admittance to a space, not tearing at wards." Gabriel's purple eyes flashed but he bit back a response. 

"The finale is tonight Aziraphale. You've voiced your concerns and we have made our decision, I expect there will be no more interference from you and everything will proceed as it has been written."

Aziraphale stiffened but nodded. "Of course. If this is Her will far be it from me to object, do you require anything of me tonight or shall I simply be an observer?"

Gabriel grabbed the front of Aziraphale's tunic and jerked him forward. 'Watch yourself Principality and stay out of the way." Releasing him, Gabriel, turned on his heel and disappeared as he passed through the door. 

Aziraphale was silent for a moment making sure the other angel was gone. "I believe he's gone, you can come out now." He said quietly to the room. Crowley emerged from his hiding place and returned to a human shape.

He warily looked at Aziraphale. "He wasn't kidding about those wards Aziraphale. I hadn't looked at them before but holy shit, they're extensive." He reached out to look once more. "I don't think I've even seen half of these before."

"Well, you wouldn't have. Some of them I've created myself and the others are a human invention. Theirs, I simplified to be a bit less - clunky - but they were efficient even before. Humans are very good at that sort of thing, poking their noses where they ought not to and then finding a way to keep it from poking back. Imaginative creatures." Aziraphale explained like a proud parent.

"Is Gabriel always that way with you?" Crowley asked, changing the subject.

Aziraphale looked at him, his brow furrowed. "Not that it matters, but yes. I'm sorry to say Gabriel does not like me overmuch, I don't think he ever did." Aziraphale said, trying not to let the note of sadness bleed into his voice. Gabriel was his older brother after all. Raphael had always felt closer with Lucifer and Michael - but - Gabriel had always been standoffish. Even now that he didn't recognize him, Gabriel didn't like Aziraphale and without the pressure of family had no problem expressing it. 

"I'm sorry Angel, Hell is pretty bad but that almost seemed -" 

"Personal? Yes, I felt that too. Don't worry about it Crowley, I can handle Gabriel."

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Aziraphale. "He's a Seraph," he stated as if talking to someone who was a bit slow and from the moon. 

"Yes," was all the response Aziraphale offered.

Crowley, sensing a real answer was not forthcoming, turned to look out the small window. "We - we really can't do anything this time can we?" He sighed with resignation as Aziraphale placed a hand on his shoulder not saying anything. "Alcohol?" The angel beside him just nodded. 

* * *

**Epidaurus, Greece ~615 BC**

Crowley found himself in Greece, not for the first time, but this time had him investigating word of a rod welding deity that healed people. Real miraculous healing. 

Hell was abuzz with the rumor, the other fallen Virtues especially*. They spoke in whispers of how the miracles felt like Raphael. The other demons scoffed at such a story. Raphael, as they all knew, had been killed in the war. Some demons even claim to have seen him be struck down by another angel wielding a flaming sword. Even Beelzebub, to their credit, warned the yentas to zip it before Lucifer heard. He did not take kindly to having Raphael discussed and had been known to react poorly to suggestions their youngest sibling was still alive. Crowley for his part had never met the Archangel and this city seemed no different than any other. He did feel a slight familiar pull at his core though," Aziraphale?" What had that angel gotten up to now?

* * *

"Hello Aesculapius, been busy?" Crowley drawled as he entered the sanctuary and spotted a familiar head of blonde curls. Aziraphale turned around quickly. 

"Crowley! What are you doing here?" The angel asked fretfully. 

"Me? I believe that is what I should be asking you, Angel. What are you doing in a big temple playing at god? Seems a bit blasphemous for you."

Aziraphale wrung his hands and looked down. "I - If you must know I never intended to play at anything. I simply wished to teach a few humans how to properly care for their sick. However, heal a few people of more serious ailments and suddenly you're a deity." Aziraphale would never admit to himself, or anyone else for that matter, that being worshiped had perhaps come more easily than he would have liked and he enjoyed it far more than he should have.

Crowley smirked at the angel's explanation. _Typical._ "Yes, that does tend to happen. Are you really surprised?" 

"Well, no not in so many words. I had hoped that I would be able to convince them to attribute the acts to the actual Lord instead of, well, me."

"That didn't work out then?" 

"Not as such," Aziraphale confessed looking guilty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Very few virtues had fallen, fewer than any other choir and those that had, had brighter lights than the other denizens of Hell. More gray than black.


	7. Judea I 5

**Bethlehem in Judea 5 BC**

Aziraphale breathed out a sigh of relief. The young couple, while not necessarily comfortable, were situated in a stable out of the elements. If the hay had been miracled to be less scratchy and the stable floors cleared of animal refuse that was between Raphael and God. _Honestly, mother, sending poor Mary to give birth in a barn. I understand the need for a humble beginning but this is a bit much even for you. Not to mention the filth, infant mortality rates being what they are the first miracle they will perform is survival. You didn't - you didn't even formally send anyone to help._ Aziraphale looked up and exhaled as she stepped forward into the stable. 

"Sister Mary, "She happily greeted," I have been informed that you require a midwife. I come to offer my services." She said, taking note of the tired expression both adults displayed.

"We cannot pay you," Joseph said defeated. Mary lowered her head behind her husband looking down at her very pregnant stomach.

Aziraphale shook her head. "I do not require payment. That which you carry is a gift onto the world. Lending you assistance is my pleasure."

The pair brightened immediately. "Oh, you are a godsend," Mary sighed motioning Aziraphale inside. "What is your name?"

Aziraphale was not here in an official capacity. In fact, no angels had been sent to assist with the birth of the Messiah. Not that Aziraphale was surprised, angelic birth differed greatly from human birth so it had not been seen as a necessity.  
As beings of light that inhabited a less physical plain naturally angels carried their fledglings within their core for a time until they were strong enough to manifest on their own. This process affected the physical corporation of the expecting angel to an extent and they had symptoms of their condition but it wasn't the same. The 'birthing' happened in a non-physical plane where their true forms resided, the bonded pair would separate the fledgling's core from its mother and bring the new being into the physical. Human birth was much more messy and dangerous. "Raphael,' Aziraphale supplied. She did not need any angels hearing she was here and no one was looking for Raphael. Aziraphale felt a prickle up her spine and smiled," and my friend should be here shortly to help as well." Mary beamed at her, the relief of having other women with her evident on her face. "It's going to be okay Mary, you don't need to be afraid. Go and get comfortable for now," Aziraphale turned to Joseph," I'm going to go get some supplies. We have plenty of time before the big event, these things take hours and hours especially with the first. Both of you get some sleep while you can." With that Aziraphale left the stable to look for Crowley. 

* * *

"Is it true what they're saying then? Son of God made mortal?" Crowley asked when Aziraphale found her. 

"As far as I've been told. Mary certainly has an ethereal glow about her." Aziraphale answered, miracling up birthing supplies and handed some of them to Crowley. 

"Angel, where are we going with all this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow but continued to follow Aziraphale. 

"To help Mary give birth of course." She said over her shoulder as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Crowley stopped walking. 

"You want me, a demon, to go help deliver the son of God? The same God who chucked me out of heaven?"

Aziraphale dithered for a moment thinking _that's not exactly what happened_ and then answered. "Of course not. I expect you, a demon, to thwart Heaven by assisting his earthly mother. In doing so you will have successfully made his birth unlike what it was intended to be." 

"What about your job here? Are you here to make it worse somehow?" She asked unconvinced. 

"Oh! Well - I'm not - _**technically** _\- here as it were. My presence is off the record." Aziraphale finished looking away.

Crowley looked at her astonished. "You're here off the record? They didn't send an angel to the birth of the literal son of God?"

"I wasn't told expressly _**not** _to come, just wasn't told _**to** _come."

Crowley grabbed her shoulder and spun Aziraphale to face her. "Aziraphale, Gabriel already has it out for you. If you think he won't try to make you Fall for even the smallest thin-" 

"I've told you before Crowley, I can handle Gabriel," Aziraphale said with annoyance. 

Crowley's eyes became more snake-like and scales threatened to pepper her face. "And I've told you he's a Seraphim. I was a Virtue and we couldn't stand against the Archangels. You're a Principality."

Aziraphale's irritation abated when she saw the worry in their eyes and she smiled up at Crowley. "I appreciate your concern, my dear-"

"I'm not concerned," Crowley snapped. 

"Whatever you call it then, but you're just going to have to trust me." She said picking back up the supplies. "Come on. We need to go check on them."

* * *

"Raphael, you're back!" Mary said as Aziraphale and Crowley stepped into the stable. "And you've brought your friend."

"Of course dear, I said I would, this is Crowley." 

Mary nodded at the other woman shaped being. 

"It is nice to meet you, Crowley," Crowley nodded back and gave Aziraphale a confused look.

Aziraphale looked around the small stable and saw Joseph asleep in the corner. "You should go join your ma- husband and rest Mary. You won't get the chance later." Aziraphale reminded her.

The young woman cast her eyes down shyly. "I'm afraid I'm too nervous to sleep. Or maybe I'm excited. I can't tell." 

"Yes, the other mothers I've assisted felt the same way. I can assure you it's a bit of both. However, I must insist you at least go and rest. You needn't fall asleep but being calm now will help later." Aziraphale gently instructed. Mary nodded and went to lay beside Joseph. 

"Raphael?" Crowley questioned. 

"Yes, I needed a name to give her and I needed it not to be mine," _Ironic. "N_ o one is looking for a dead Archangel so I figured it would be safe enough to use." 

"Did you know him? Raphael I mean. Since you're stealing his name and all." Crowley said her eyes narrowed. 

"I didn't steal it! I'm borrowing it for a good cause," Aziraphale said haughtily, "and yes you could say I knew Raphael." 

"Was he your mate?"

Aziraphale stared at her, her jaw dropping slightly. "No! Raphael was not - no." She finally said flustered. 

"Gabriel then, that'd be one way a principality could handle him. You on the outs because you spend all your time down here on Earth?" 

"Gabriel!? Now you're just trying to irritate me! In this hypothetical would I be in a pair bond or a hostage situation?" Aziraphale rolled her eyes while shaking her head at the demon. 

"Who then, Angel? Who's fledglings did you help deliver?"

 _Oh_ , thought Aziraphale, _she thinks I meant I helped an angel and only mates do that._ "Eve's and all her daughters'. Who do you think helped them until they were numerous enough to help themselves?" Aziraphale smirked as she watched Crowley visibly uncoil. _Interesting_.

"Oh, 'course that makes sense. I imagine Adam would have been useless." Crowley muttered as she turned away. 

"Quite," She said sneaking a look at Crowley as she laid out the needed blankets. 

* * *

It was Evening the next day before Yeshua was born. The whole process had gone as smoothly as could be expected and the new parents were currently exhausted. 

"You did so very well Mary, he's beautiful." Aziraphale cooed as she ran a miraculously cool cloth over the young woman's face and neck. "I would like you to rest now my dear. If I am not mistaken it will not be long before you have visitors, I would guess with the setting sun they will begin arriving." 

"Visitors, Raphael?" Mary asked as Crowley lifted Yeshua from her arms. 

"You were told what your child is correct?" Slight confusion on Aziraphale's face. Mary nodded, "then it will come as no surprise other humans will wish to meet the king of kings." Mary hummed in amusement. "I knew you and Crowley were sent here by God." At that assertion, Crowley scoffed earning a warning look from Aziraphale," Thank you Raphael, and you Crowley, for everything." Crowley waved away her thanks, continuing to rock the newborn. 

"You're very welcome Mary. Now, for the next little bit, sleep. We'll wake you before we must go."

Contrary to popular belief angels did not sing on high the night Yeshua was born. Paperwork was filed. A note was made in a manilla folder to schedule a future meeting between departments but no heavenly singing occurred. Instead, while one angel, working off the record, tended to Mary, one demon held the son of God in her arms and sang an old lullaby*. 

Aziraphale watched her from the corner of her eye, stealing looks as Crowley sang. The result being, if it were even possible, one angel falling even more in love with one demon.

* * *

Sometime later Aziraphale gently woke the new parents and the celestial pair said their goodbyes. Once outside Aziraphale turned to face Crowley, lifting her arms over their shoulders she looked up at them. 

"You sing beautifully, Crowley," Aziraphale said in a barely audible whisper.

"Angel?" She asked warily. Aziraphale looked down at her lips, then back to her golden eyes. 

"You know, you never answered me on the Ark." A teasing smile pulling at her lips. 

"Answered you?" 

"Yes, when I asked if you'd want me to kiss you." Before Crowley could respond an impossibly bright light appeared overhead. The pair quickly broke apart and looked up to see a new star in the sky guiding those who wished to find Yeshua to Bethlehem. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://youtu.be/L5pOOWrk5K0


	8. Judea II 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dash of “13 yr olds are mean and make fun of you in an accurate way“ + a little uncanny omniscience = young Jesus

**Jerusalem 8 AD**

Crowley appeared behind Aziraphale in an obviously agitated state and quickly sat down next to him, "They lost the child.” 

Aziraphale paused in his task of bandaging the arm of a beggar, "Excuse me?" 

Exasperated Crowley repeated himself, "The child has been lost, Aziraphale!"

"No, I heard you the first time my dear," Aziraphale clarified, calmly finishing his bandaging. "Rather I meant which child and who lost them?"

"Which- what child could I possibly - Yeshua. He's been missing for three days and Mary is frantic!" 

"Oh," Aziraphale reached out his senses for the Nephilim," He's in a temple in Jerusalem. Why is he in Jerusalem? Weren't they from Nazareth? " 

"Oh for Satan's - yes Angel. Now get up and come with me."

Aziraphale made excuses to the humans around him and stood to go with Crowley. "Where are we going?"

"Jerusalem!" Crowley snapped his fingers and the pair disappeared.

* * *

"Go on Angel, put those ethereal muscles to work."

"Care to explain why you are unable to sense Yeshua? You've never had a problem finding children before." Aziraphale asked teasingly but doing what Crowley asked of him.

Crowley muttered something that sounded like 'demon protection'. At Aziraphale's arched eyebrow he clarified. "He's got some sort of protection around him. I can tell that he's in a region but the specifics get fuzzy."

"Ah, that makes a degree of sense. Wouldn't want him to be attacked. Although he can probably handle himself. Why are you looking for him?" 

"Because he's twelve and has been lost for three days?"

Aziraphale leveled his companion with an unamused look. "You are being obtuse on purpose." 

"I may have been - checking in on them - then I saw Mary and how he was missing and thought -"

"What if he were yours?" 

"No! I'm a demon, Aziraphale, I couldn't care less if that little Nephilim gets into trouble. I'm worried he could be out there doing good deeds or other such nonsense. Can't be having that!" 

"So you came and got **me** to assist you in stopping the Messiah from doing - good?" He asked amused and unconvinced.

Crowley just glared at him and crossed his arms. "With the added bonus of dragging you away from whatever charitable act you were doing back there.”

"Yes, you are a truly diabolical adversary." 

"I am. Your adversary. In case you've forgotten." Crowley said with a hiss.

Aziraphale looked over at him and then ducked into a side street with some degree of privacy. "I've never treated you like that though," Aziraphale said looking up at him trying to assess his expression. 

"Every other angel would have destroyed me in the garden. Instead, you've tried to - it's very - why?" 

Aziraphale looked up at him gently and sighed. "Because I believe we are more alike than we are different." Crowley's frown just deepened. "He's in the temple just down the way." 

* * *

The pair stood outside the temple doors considering. "I - I could carry you?" Crowley turned his head and looked at the angel affronted. "Or - not."

"Just prop the doorway open when you go in, my voice carries."

Aziraphale's brows drew together. "Are you planning on yelling at Yeshua from the entryway?"

"Possibly," was the concerning response. Shrugging his shoulders Aziraphale stepped inside and miracled the curtains to remain open.

As he walked in he spotted the young boy surrounded by older gentlemen in a heated discussion. Snapping his fingers time staled around the three of them. “Yeshua.” 

“Raphael, what are you doing here?” The boy asked, confused at his suddenly frozen debate partners. If Aziraphale was surprised the boy knew his name he didn’t show it.

“I believe that is what we should be asking you. Do you know how distressed you have made your poor mother? Not to mention Crowley is terribly cross with you.” Aziraphale raised his voice for the last half of the sentence so the demon could hear from the door. 

“Furious!” Came the reply as Crowley leaned in as far as he could.

Yeshua smirked at the sight. “And it became your problem when your partner came and got you? Or are you cross with me as well?” He asked knowing the answer.

Pointedly ignoring the majority of what was just said Aziraphale shook his head. “While I know you’re not a normal twelve year old and wouldn’t have done this if it had put you in danger it is an incredibly rude thing to do to your family who loves you.” 

“Should they not have known that I would be in my father's house?” Yeshua asked loudly with impatience.

“Not if you didn’t tell anyone fledgling!” Crowley yelled once again. 

"He does know that - usually - demons who speak to me like that would find themselves smote right?" Aziraphale’s face became unreadable and he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I said usually Raph."

Aziraphale met his eyes and addressed him in a low voice. "Usually, a demon wouldn't give a damn about you. Consider yourself lucky that one who Fell and nearly died trying to protect little ones like you, does," Yeshua had the decency to look ashamed. "You Know a lot Yeshua, but you don't Know everything. In the future keep your opinions about Crowley to yourself." 

"I - I suppose I should have told them all where I was going. It wasn't kind of me to put them through that." The child said keeping his eyes downcast.

Aziraphale immediately softened toward the young man. "No, it wasn't. However, there are beings eons older than you who cannot admit when they were wrong or have made a mistake. It means you know what you should be doing." 

"Going home?" Yeshua asked hesitantly.

Aziraphale smiled wickedly at that, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Lamb." He gestured toward the doorway that was suspiciously Crowley free, "I do believe the aforementioned demon has already gone to inform your parents of your whereabouts." With a snap he restarted time, "Have fun with your compatriots while you can," Aziraphale said in a sing-song voice as he turned to leave.

"Yeshua, who was that man?" Asked one of the older men around him. Yeshua looked skyward and then back at the group. 

"My older brother."

* * *

**Judaean Desert 26 AD: Day 1**

Crowley sunned himself on a large rock watching Yeshua send all of his companions away and begin his forty-day fast. 

"Crowley," Yeshua addressed him once the other humans were gone. "Long time no see."

The snake gave the best impression of a laugh a snake could give. "For humansss perhapsss. What is twenty yearsss for us?"

"They seem to enjoy their time." Yeshua countered easily.

Crowley shifted to a more comfortable human shape sporting a humorless grin. "No thanks to your lot. Between the plagues and the floods, and the self-righteous bastardsss, they can barely enjoy the few things they've been given to enjoy." He said rolling his slitted eyes.

Yeshua just shrugged his shoulders at that. "There are certainly humans who miss the point. Other beings as well." Crowley regarded the young man silently for a time. 

"They've sent me to try and tempt you away from the path you're headed down." 

"No doubt you will do as thorough a job as you did with Eve. Otherwise, I would feel immensely slighted." He quipped smiling brightly at the demon. 

"All I did was offer Eve the choice, never forced her hand. Humans are so very good at choices. You being half-human should make you just as proficient."

Yeshua's smile faltered at that. "I haven't felt like I've had a choice in all this in a long time. It's the plan, for the greater good even. How horrible would I be to value my own life over every other life that was, is, and will be?"

Crowley just shook his head. "It'd make you human. Which is the point isn't it?" Yeshua turned his eyes away from Crowley and looked out over the desert instead.

* * *

**Day 25**

Yeshua now understood what Raphael saw in Crowley. They were masterfully clever and asked questions as easily as they breathed, or choose to breathe, as he had found out(1). They also Saw, and that was saying something since the other demons and angels he had met were limited in their scope. Seeing only what they were told and often missing the beauty of the world around them completely. Crowley however… they got it. And wasn't that just the kicker, a demon understood his father's(2) wishes for balance better than all the Heavenly Host. 

"Do you think it will hurt? Dying I mean?" He asked abruptly after several hours of silence. 

Crowley looked over at him, pity and sadness in his eyes. Obviously debating between lies and the truth. "Must do. I don't see many humans lining up to have a go at it. If it's your time it might not but, being killed - "

Yeshua just nodded. Nothing the demon said was different to what he had been thinking but, perhaps he had hoped they'd lie to him. "Crowley, what do you remember from Heaven?"

They looked taken aback for a moment but quickly schooled their face back into a neutral grimace. "Loads, I remember who I was, what I did, my friends, the stars I made. I think I was happy for the most part. Must not have been though seeing as I'm a demon but - " he trailed off. 

Yeshua gave him a measured look, "what about your Fall? Do you remember why?"

Crowley’s face clearly showed their displeasure at being asked about that topic. "I don't like thinking about it. All I remember is screaming and pain and burning. I don't know what I did wrong, I can't remember. It must have been terrible whatever it was." The implication being if it wasn’t terrible, why was he being punished. Yeshua regarded Crowley, remembering what Raphael has said about him nearly dying trying to save children - Falling for trying to save children - and felt his blood run cold. 

* * *

**Day 38**

"I want to show you something," 

"Another temptation?" Yeshua asked as good-naturedly as he could having been in the desert for nearly forty days. 

"Nah, I figure you're a lost cause at this point. Far too virtuous to see reason you are." Crowley teased feigning distress." This is just a bit of fun. How far out of Galilee have you been Yeshua?"

Considering that, he responded," admittedly not as far as I would have liked." The answer had Crowley smiling and holding out his hand.

"Then consider this an ‘Earth's greatest hits tour.’”

* * *

**Bethany 28 AD**

"Yeshua?" Aziraphale said softly to the weeping man beside him. 

"I need your help." He whispered. Aziraphale tilted his head in question.

"Of course, whatever you need -"

"My - friend. My friend got sick and if I'd been faster he - he wouldn't have died. So I thought…"

Aziraphale looked at the young man warily. "Thought what?"

"I can bring him back. You did something similar with Crowley, so it is possible, right? I mean his soul still exists, just out of his body. Putting it back shouldn't be too hard?" 

_In theory_? Aziraphale thought, raising his eyebrows, _but the practical application?_ He nearly balked, nearly told Yeshua there was no way. Then he thought about what would have happened if someone had told him saving Crowley wasn't possible; told him that it was impractical. "Alright," Aziraphale began slowly,” let's say it is possible. It would be no small miracle Yeshua, you would be pushing yourself past breaking to pull him back." 

"Exactly! That's why I need your help. The two of us could do it easily. I'd need you to heal his body back to living condition and then I could bring him back." He said confidently.

"And I gather I'm also to heal the bits of you that go all funny when you expel that sort of power?" The man in front of him suddenly became self-conscious and shrugged his shoulders. Aziraphale knew they both had limits. Yeshua, was still incredibly young by celestial standards. In heaven he would still be a young child, still having his needs being looked after by his parents for several centuries yet. However, like Raphael, he wasn't solely what he appeared to be which made this a bit more possible. “Okay. Where is he?” 

* * *

Aziraphale hated - disliked - the smell of death. It got in his nose and permeated his clothing for far too long after he had left the cause of the smell behind. However, it is a fair sight better than what was presented to him in Lazarus’s tomb. As it turns out, death beats four days worth of decay In a hot enclosed space. Trying to maintain a physician’s composure he turned to Yeshua, who was standing in the entryway covering his nose, and met his eyes, “You’re dealing with Azrael and **ALL** his paperwork for this. I was never here, I don’t know this man, I barely know you.”

“Deal.”

* * *

**Golgotha 31 AD**

Crowley closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists at her side. “That was awful Aziraphale.” Reaching out his senses to make sure no one was watching, Aziraphale smoothed out her hand, and wordlessly pulled for her to follow. They began to walk when harsh laughter rang in their ears. The soldiers jeered at Yeshua’s family as they gathered his body to be prepared for burial. Crowley had already lifted her hand to snap when Aziraphale beat her to it. The earth rumbled and cracked, a deep fissure appearing at the feet of the soldiers forcing them to jump back and away from the grieving onlookers. 

The pair then made their way back to where Aziraphale was staying. Once inside he opened some of his hidden eyes and quickly reworked several of the wards around his home. Hiding the residence from curious human eyes and more effectively shielding it from celestial notice. Crowley watched him curiously but remained silent. Handing her a bottle of something alcoholic he took one for himself and found somewhere to sit. When he was as coiled up as he could become in a human form Aziraphale looked over at Crowley,” yes it was.”

* * *

Many hours and bottles of miracled wine later Aziraphale, for the first time since the garden, was properly asleep. 

“Raphael” a woman’s voice spoke out to him. “Come now Raphael, open your eyes.” He did, blinking at the bright light. Raphael looked around confused. This wasn’t earth, nor was it heaven. “No,” said the woman,” it’s somewhere else entirely. Somewhere I may speak with you without notice.”

With a low growl, he spoke,” Mother. Are you telling me, all this time, all I needed to do was take a nap?” She hummed in an amused tone.

“No. I need to speak with you about Yeshua.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “What, did you send him to hell too?” At her lack of response his eyes widened,” you didn’t, please tell m-“

“Only for a moment. I needed him to retrieve something for me. However this isn’t about that, when you and dear Crowley wake up I need you to go and let him out of his tomb.” Raphael looked at her suspiciously.

“If this is like that time with Lazerus I’ve been reconsidering my dead body policy. Namely, that if they’ve spent multiple days in a hot hole in the desert they’re Azrael’s problem.” She laughed at his fussy declaration.

“I have missed you my Raphael. He will be issued a new corporation, you need not worry. All I ask is that you let him out.” As he began to answer her a searing pain shot through his head. Once, twice, pounding in a rhythm. “Oh, it appears someone is attempting to break your wards.” She got a faraway look on her face for a moment and then smiled. “There, they’ll leave you be for a while but, our time here has run out.” She stepped forward and placed her lips to his forehead. “Until next time my little one.” Then in a softer voice,” I always hear when you speak to me, Raphael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: They got bored around day 15; may have had a breath holding contest. Not learning his lesson, on day 20 Yeshua suggested a staring contest...  
> 2: or mother’s? He would have to ask Raphael.  
> 2a: He does eventually. Raphael sighs and shrugs his shoulders.


	9. Judea III/ Rome 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Finally got to Rome.

**Outside of Golgotha 31 AD three days later:**

Aziraphale woke with a start, his head pounding from a combination of falling asleep before sobering up and residual pain from his wards being pushed against. He had never been hungover before, it was an earthly experience he wasn’t keen on repeating. With a groan he let his head fall back against the cushion. “Crowley? Are you awake?” She let out a disgruntled noise in response. 

“What happened? I feel like someone smacked me with one of those wine jugs.”

“Yes, that is about right. I believe this is a hangover, the result of getting exceptionally drunk and passing out before sobering up.” Aziraphale watched Crowley attempt to sit up, fall back over, sit up again, and press her palm to the middle of her forehead. 

“Owwww. This is just like your lot to tempt people with something very very good and then make it very very bad.”

“Something something in moderation,” Aziraphale said as quietly as he could, keeping his eyes tightly shut, “but isn’t tempting your side’s shtick?”

“No, no, no Angel. Demonic temptations are good, well bad, but they make you feel good. If we tempted them and then made them feel like this they’d all repent and go to heaven.” Aziraphale felt a smile pull at his lips despite himself. 

“Fair point. Oh, we have to be somewhere when the sun comes up.”

“We are somewhere. Here to be precise, unless these hangover things get worse instead of better then we may discorporate.” He opened one eye and looked at Crowley from across the triclinium; her hair wild from sleep _demonic temptation indeed_ he thought. 

“No, while we - slept - I received word from,” he paused and pointed up,” I have to go let Yeshua out of his tomb, thought you might like to join me.” Crowley looked at him confused.

“Let him out? As in removing his body?”

He shook his head and then immediately regretted the motion,” No I’ve been assured he’ll have been issued a new corporation, just need to let him out.” Crowley went very still, her serpentine eyes focusing on him intently. 

“He’s alive?” She asked slowly.

“The son of God has risen.” In a swift motion, Aziraphale felt unable to match, Crowley was on her feet and a snap had her presentable to go out. 

“Come on, Angel.”

* * *

Crowley leading, it took them hardly any time at all to reach Yeshua’s resting place. With the sun not yet peeking over the horizon, the world was enveloped in liminal silver light. “Go on Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered.

While Azriaphale chose to present himself as soft and kind he possessed the strength of an Archangel, and woe to any who forgot this fact. With barely a flick of his wrist, the large boulder rolled away and out stepped Yeshua good as new. He sent Aziraphale a smile and turned to Crowley.

“Crowley, long time no see.” The demon for her part did a very poor job hiding her fondness as she extended her hand to him. 

“Yeah, it really has been hasn’t it.”

A sudden flash of lightning had Yeshua pulling Crowley back while moving to stand shoulder to shoulder in front of her with Aziraphale.

“Yeshua! Glad Aziraphale got the message to come get you this morning after not answering me last night.” Gabriel greeted them, his pleasant words paired with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The two not-quite-angels shared a momentary look and Aziraphale began to speak. “Yes-“ 

Gabriel made an unpleasant face and looked around the immediate area. “ I smell something evil,” the Archangel interrupted. 

“Oh! That would be me!” Yeshua piped up, "spent the last three days harrowing Hell. Bound to pick up some brimstone and sulfur.”

Gabriel looked at him considering and then slowly nodded. “Of course. We’ll have that looked at for you.” Gabriel turned his head to sneer at the other angel. "Aziraphale, you're not needed here. How about you stop bothering his holiness with your incompetence and go serve humans elsewhere?" Yeshua looked at Gabriel like he had just grown three new heads*, let out a bark of laughter, and Aziraphale heard a very clear ‘Holy shit’ whispered under his breath. Somehow taking this as encouragement Gabriel continued. “The Messiah is needed in Galilee and I plan on escorting him myself.”

“Oh, sure! Before we go though, I have just come back from the dead and am absolutely famished. It won't do to inspire the masses on an empty stomach. My mother and Mary will insist on a celebration! You are of course invited, Gabriel, though I must warn you since angels don’t typically eat it is seen as a great slight against the host and their family not to indulge in at least three courses.” At Gabriel’s paled face Yeshua grinned and continued. However, if this does not appeal to you, I can always meet you in Galilee in a day's time.” 

“Yes! That would be very agreeable. I shall meet you in Galilee tomorrow. Have fun with your - gross matter.” He said miracling himself away as quickly as he had appeared. The three let out matching sighs of relief.

“That was brilliant,” Crowley said beaming at Yeshua. They began walking away from the tomb toward the main roads leading from the city.

“You told him you were going to meet him in Galilee,” Aziraphale started cautiously,” where are you really planning on going?”

The younger man looked down, his cheeks reddening slightly. “Bethany.” 

“Can you imagine that wanker's face when you never turn up?” Crowley howled with laughter. Yeshua just shrugged.

“I’m the son of God. What can he do?” As fast as a blink, Aziraphale threw out his arm and grabbed Yeshua’s sleeve causing him to stop dead in their tracks. Crowley looked back and saw Aziraphale looking at Yeshua with the darkest expression she had ever seen on the angel’s face. Yeshua instantly sobered and he gave Aziraphale a quick nod. “I’ll be careful R-Aziraphale. I promise.”

* * *

**Rome 39AD**

Crowley looked down at the lumpy, squishy, damp - things - in front of him. “ These are oysters?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said smiling. Crowley nudged one across his plate.

“And they’re good?”

“Yes!” Aziraphale said once more, laughing at Crowley’s expressions. "Here, let me show you how to eat one.” Crowley watched Aziraphale eat the weird sea creature and found that - while the dish merit as the aphrodisiac it was reported to be - he wasn’t entirely sure that HE wanted to eat one. However, he could watch the angel do so all day. “Try one,” Aziraphale beamed as he placed a prepared oyster in Crowley’s hand. Grimacing down one last time He tipped his head back. It was - not as bad as he was expecting, it mostly tasted like the sea. He supposed it helped that you didn’t have to chew, always a plus in his book. “Well?” Aziraphale prompted.

“It - wasn’t terrible. I still think I prefer wine though.”

“Can’t help you with the wine here, they water it down so much*. However, you are in luck as I happen to know a bathhouse that serves the most excellent mulsum.”

“A bathhouse? Really, Aziraphale? That seems rather incongruous for an angel.” Aziraphale tilted his head at him.

“In what way?” He asked, his eyebrow raised. 

“In what - being stark naked and grooming around a bunch of humans. Unless they treat such things much differently in heaven now.” Crowley said with a huff. 

“You are asking the wrong angel I’m afraid. I’ve not set foot in heaven since the war, so what they do or don’t do now I have no way of knowing.” Crowley gave him a concerned look.” However, you misunderstand. I - influence - other potential patrons to remember pressing matters elsewhere whilst I’m there, so no untoward grooming as you put it.” The two of them were silent for a few minutes. “ If you were inclined to succumb to temptation twice in one day we could go?” 

“The two of us?”

“I do believe that is what ‘we’ means yes.”

“You want to take a bath with me, Angel?" Crowley asked his face mirroring the one he sported earlier when Aziraphale asked -tempted- him to oysters. To his credit, Aziraphale only colored slightly. 

"I wish to share a drink with you that isn't sad water and the location I suggested is both relaxing and can easily be made private." At Crowley's smirk, Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. _Oh - oh that's the game he's playing at then, very well._ "I assure you we'll only dress down to your comfort level and I'll even promise not to preen you." 

"Ngk - I'm always comfortable." Aziraphale knew this to be a grievous falsehood, he had rarely seen Crowley not at least slightly anxious. Honestly, he was surprised the poor thing hadn't worked himself up into a molt.

"Is that a yes then?" 

* * *

A half-hour found the two of them situated in a back corner of a mostly empty thermae being served better than tolerable drinks. 

He would never admit it but the bathhouse was relaxing, especially the Tepidarium. The radiant heat made his snake self feel very nice. Crowley looked put over the room and then back at Aziraphale who had just picked up a glass.

"Is it a principality thing? Why you always sit with your back against a wall?"

Aziraphale looked at him, appearing to consider his words. "I didn't realize I did," He said with a shrug, "I just don't like being snuck up on." 

* * *

Very soon they were pleasantly soused and in agreement that the cold room was not for them. 

" I mean, if we can still do miracles what's really the difference between," Crowley paused gesturing between Aziraphale and himself," besides the sensing virtues/vices deal?" 

"Oh, I Know this one!"

Crowley blinked at him,"you do?"

"You can still do all that because you're still a Zebra," Aziraphale nodded happily as if what he had just said made any sense to the demon beside him. 

"I'm - a Zebra?" 

"Yes, well no, you're a demon - but - how do I explain. Is a Zebra white with black stripes or black with white stripes?" 

Crowley found himself rather wishing one of them was sober right now to make sense of this conversation. However, he was reluctant to volunteer so instead answered, "Umm I have no idea." 

"Exactly! No one does, and it doesn't matter. Either way, it's still a black and white horse shaped creature that mucks about with other black and white horse shaped creatures. Up in heaven before - do you remember seeing others core lights?"

 _Did he?_ Crowley thought he admittedly didn't pay that close of attention to other angels. "Yes. They were white yeah?" Aziraphale scrunched his nose at him. 

"No. They were mostly a white base with dark running through them. Like-," he fluttered his hand thinking of the word," like tourmaline quartz."

Crowley found himself slowly nodding. "And demons?" 

"Well, as some angels began to question, their lights shifted. Still black and white mostly but the base color was dark with the white running through." 

"So - still zebras." Crowley didn't move, he just sat there thinking about what the angel had just said. They were the same, more or less.

Aziraphale looked over at him, concern written on his face. "Are you alright?"

Crowley shook to clear his head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit hot I guess." 

"Oh, that's easy enough to fix." Aziraphale got up without thinking and Crowley saw his exposed back for the first time. 

"Aziraphale!" Crowley gasped, reaching out to lay a hand on the scar that ran the length of his back before he thought better of it. The angel instantly tensed. " A holy blade did this." 

"It was a war, Crowley." He said tersely before pulling away from Crowley's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:and given the ambiguous nature of angel physicality, He very well might have done. Except that he didn't in this scenario.
> 
> 2: This time period was Crowley’s Inspiration for Lacroix. This batch is hint of hint of wine this other batch met a grape once.


	10. Wessex 1240

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slight CW;
> 
> Aziraphale gets corned in her female form but Crowley shows up.  
> Crowley gets caught by a witch-finder, mention and threats of torture.

**Wessex 547 AD**

Aziraphale briskly made her way down the corridor in hopes that she wouldn't run into some of the more odious members of Arthur's court. She had nearly made it to her private chambers when she felt a presence behind her and she spun around. "Lady Zira, I have told you before that you are the most beautiful lady at court."

Aziraphale took a step back from the slightly inebriated nobleman. "Yes, you have, and I told you that while I appreciate the compliment I am not at all interested in your advances."

The man stepped forward, forcing Aziraphale to back up several more steps. "You see, I find that curious. I'm wealthy, powerful, handsome even. What more could a lady of your standing wish for?"

Aziraphale narrowed her eyes at the man. "Rather a lot I dare say." She said in a stern voice trying to convey her disinterest without harming the human. Instead, he took another step forward and placed a hand on Aziraphale's face as her back hit the wall behind them. She stuck her chin up at the man," Listen, I don't want to hurt you." 

"Thatsss funny," a voice hissed from behind the nobleman, "because I do." Crowley grabbed hold of the man's shoulder, sharply pulling him back and sending him sprawling. "The lady said no, don't make her repeat herself." With a huff, he got up and stalked away. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale smiled up at him. Crowley circled her and Aziraphale could feel him reach gently out to her aura and check her for injury. 

"Are you well, Lady Zira?" He asked, the hard lines on his face softening slightly. Aziraphale nudged him back playfully. 

"Sound as a bell. Though I do appreciate your interference. That man has been proposing - relations - with me since I arrived. One of the reasons I am not over-fond of this corporeal configuration, men tend to be rather presumptuous."

Crowley smirked at her and shook his head. "That is where we differ Angel. I believe that form makes for excellent temptation possibilities. Men are always willing to believe two things about a woman. One that she is weak and two that she is attracted to him."

Aziraphale frowned, giving him a look Crowley didn't quite understand. "While I'm sure it is very clever, you will forgive my disapprobation at the notion of you getting up to such activities with humans."

Crowley lifted a brow and feigned affront. "Notions? A lady never kisses and tells Zira." 

"It is fortunate then that you are no more a lady than I am," Not wanting to examine her feelings toward the idea of Crowley seeking out human company Aziraphale changed the subject. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, I'm meant to be tempting some noble knight to meddle in the marriage of the King. Not that he needs the temptation, chivalry aside, he's so full of lust you could get a contact high." 

"We are once again working directly in opposition with one another and not in the general you wile, I thwart kind of way. I'm meant to be counseling the Queen on the felicity that loyalty in marriage brings."

Crowley wrinkled his nose. "So, we're both where we rather not be, getting fuck all accomplished."

"It would seem that way, yes." Aziraphale flatly agreed as she led them to a more private place. 

"What if we just stayed home? The same outcome either way. If we're headed to one place - only one of us goes and we take on the other's job." Aziraphale opened her mouth to argue when Crowley quickly continued. "You've said it yourself, Zebras, so it stands to reason I can bless as well as you can temp. Keeps us from running into each other at work and gives us more time to be doing what we'd rather be doing." 

"Such as?" She asked warily.

Crowley suddenly looked very uncomfortable and bowed his head. "- running into each other recreationally?"

Aziraphale's face broke into a smile before she caught herself. "But -" she began sobering," what if we were caught? Hell would destroy you, Crowley."

Seeing her consider his idea he waved away her concerns. "So we don't get caught. I'm wiley, you're brilliant - we could run circles around them, Angel. As long as the paperwork is filled out they'll never be the wiser. 

"I - suppose - however, we would still need to be careful."

" 'course - 'course. Careful is my middle name."

"You don't have a middle name. Or a last name for that matter." Aziraphale said pouting at Crowley.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly giving Aziraphale an exasperated look. "It's an expression, Angel."

She smiled back," I know."

* * *

**Somewhere in Europe 1240 AD**

Crowley was exhausted. They, witchfinder something or other, had had her kneeling on consecrated ground for two - three days now? She couldn't do a proper demonic miracle if her life depended on it; and if the muttering she overhead as the villagers passed by and stared was true it very much did.

Damned eyes, she was always so careful not to let them be seen, but she had gotten careless - no excuse really. Burning to death was going to be unpleasant but as long as they didn't use holy water it just meant a decade or two of paperwork, no big deal. She'd miss the sunlight and the fresh air, and the people, and - 

"What do you have to say for yourself, she-devil?" Barked the witchfinder human. Crowley barely registered what he said as her head continued to swim, the burning on her hands and legs pulsing with her heartbeat. Possibly her heartbeat? Why'd she have a heartbeat at a time like this? No matter.

"Fuck off," Crowley spat, the taste of bile on her tongue. 

"See how profane this witch is on sacred ground! She serves her master Satan dutifully even as our Lord's blessings burn her flesh. I say not to give her further opportunity to speak her vile lies, in this life or beyond." The man reached into his coat and pulled out an anointed blade," Let us cut this temptress's tongue out before we purify her with flame." Crowley watched him take another step forward and very nearly prayed. _Help, just this once._

As the man grabbed for Crowley's hair to pull back her head the crowd let out a blood-curdling scream. As quick as if it had simply appeared there a very big, very pissed off golden cobra lifted up and looked down at the bewildered man.

Azirpahale hissed," Releassssse my Crowley," The man looked down at the demon, back up at the huge snake, and then made a lunge. Unfortunately, or fortunately, snakes move faster than people, and supernatural snakes move faster than snakes. Aziraphale bit down upon the man's forearm, his massive fangs nearly piercing completely through. 

The man screamed as he fell to the dirt, the venom beginning to course through him, and the remainder of the crowd fled in hysterics. 

Turning back into his habitual form Aziraphale knelt and released Crowley from the ropes and picked her up. 

"- ziraphale, what? " Crowley slurred her head falling back. 

* * *

WitchFinder General Nathan Perkins 

Born:1200 AD

Deceased:1240AD 

Cause of Death: Improbably Large Venomous Snake

* * *

Aziraphale had Crowley laid out on the bed in his small cottage. He gently washed away the dirt and grime that was smeared across her face and neck. Carefully rolling back her sleeves and the hem of her skirt he examined the burns. Needless to say, they were extensive. Anger flared in his core once more as he remembered how all those humans were standing around watching as that self-righteous man hurt his - friend - his friend. His friend who - who could have died.

**Again**

Aziraphale felt scales manifest along the bridge of his nose, temples, jawline and for once didn't care enough to hide them. He reached out his hand and slowly moved along the worst burns on Crowley's left hand. The skin became less raw and stitched itself up under his hands. There were areas where it appeared that Crowley had fought her attackers and clawed at the ground in an effort to escape that would require additional healing once her body had had time to rest but the majority of her pain would subside.

Moving to her right wrist he saw where the ropes had dug deep into her flesh, compounding the wounds the consecrated ground had caused on her palms. Aziraphale hissed deep in his throat, his pupils becoming more slit. Reaching out he healed the marred flesh, it would not scar. He would not allow it to scar, for those terrible people to leave marks on Crowley. As he reached for her leg Crowley began to stir with a wince. "Aziraphale?" she croaked out, opening her eyes a sliver. 

"I've got you," he said, continuing to heal the burns on her leg. 

"Aziraphale, how did you know -" _I needed you._

Aziraphale looked at her, his eyebrows drawn. "You called for me, Crowley." She flinched when he touched her shin, "Ss-sstay ss-sstill for me my dear, thiss-ss might ss-ssting." Aziraphale said, his hand hovering over the worst burns on her right leg. He always found it hard not to elongate his sibilants after being in his snake form and fighting it just gave him a stutter. "All of these will require another healing miracle after your corporation has had time to rest. I have found it is ss-ssometimes best to do this ss-ssort of healing in ss-stages, less shock to the physical body." 

"Heal a lot of demons from holy burns do you?" Crowley asked, gritting her teeth as Aziraphale passed his hand over inflamed skin.

"No," Aziraphale turned and grabbed a jug of water to offer Crowley. "How are you feeling?" 

Crowley looked at him, her expression strange. "Since when have you been a snake Aziraphale?"

"Always been a ss-ssnake Crowley," Aziraphale answered looking down at her, his golden scales catching the dim candlelight. He froze as Crowley reached out and touched the scales along his cheek. "Just isn't common knowledge." Crowley looked at him for a long time keeping her hand on his face. 

"You killed that human, Aziraphale." 

"Of course I did. He was going to kill you, Crowley. He was going to cut out your tongue with a bless-ssed blade," Aziraphale hissed out with utter disdain. Crowley tried to sit up but Aziraphale placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't, you're ss-sstill hurt." Crowley sighed and shook her head. 

"Why did you save me Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale's face fell for a brief moment. What could he tell her? _Because I love you, because I couldn't bear the thought of them hurting you, because I'll be damned a thousand times over if it is in my power to stop your pain and don't?_ All admittedly terrible lines to lead with.

"I couldn't not," He answered softly. Crowley's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Aziraphale intently, propping herself up. 

"You've asked me a question twice before now, Angel. Ask me again."

Aziraphale’s expression was unreadable as he audibly swallowed. This was a terrible idea, one that put Crowley in more danger but he knew he was going to ask. "Once on the Ark, once in Judea, and now once more. Crowley, would you like for me to kiss you?" In lieu of an answer, Crowley surged forward and captured the angel's lips with her own. Aziraphale felt their incomplete bond spark to life and both of them leaned further into the kiss. He very seriously considered stopping time all together so it could last for literal eternity. When one of them did pull back they met each other’s eyes. He tried to say something, blood pounding in his ears, “So - that was-“ 

“A thing,” Crowley finished her eyes as wide as his. 

  
“Quite,” clearing his throat he broke eye contact, "your wings! Umm - I mean- I can’t imagine you showed them to the humans but the consecrated ground didn’t -“ sitting up the rest of the way Crowley shook her head, revealing her wings.

“No - no, they’re fine. You know, I’m one of the few demons who maintained their ability to fly. Most were so burnt the feathers grew back wrong or were so broken from the Fall they didn’t heal properly. It’s not uncommon for them to be missing sets entirely.” She stretched her wings and fluffed out the feathers. “Had a couple of jealous dukes try to break mine once.”

Aziraphale had stopped breathing several minutes ago, which was fortunate as he would have at that admission. His eyes darkened as he quickly scanned Crowley’s wings for an obvious break. “They didn’t though?” He asked hastily.

Crowley tilted her head at his reaction. “Turned into a snake and escaped. They managed to break the tip of this left one but it doesn’t affect flight so,” they explained with a shrug.

Aziraphale saw where the minor break had been then; worse than a hairline, not as severe as a compound. It made the feathers around it lay a little odd but as a Crowley had said, very minor. “I can fix it for you if you’d like.” Crowley looked at him confused. She by virtue of being - well - a former Virtue knew how difficult it was to heal wings. Wings weren’t part of the physical body, they were part of the angel. A part of an angel’s true form that could be manifested on the physical plane, which is why preening another’s wings is seen as such an intimate bonding experience, it requires an immense amount of trust. It is also why the idea of cutting off an angel’s, or demon’s, wings was abhorrent. So it stood to reason healing wings required considerable practice and no small amount of natural talent. 

“Can you?”

“Would I have offered otherwise?” Aziraphale teased trying to deflect the suspicion in Crowley’s eyes. She hesitated for a moment before nodding her consent. Reaching out with the lightest of touches Aziraphale ran his fingers over the once-broken bone. Heat flared under his touch and he felt a shiver run through Crowley’s wing. Where the break had once been the bone was now arrow straight. Aziraphale’s lips pulled up at the edges slightly. “There, good as new.”

Crowley was frozen between two overwhelming wants. The first to sink into the floor and coil up as a snake until her cheeks weren’t on fire from embarrassment. The second was to beg Aziraphale to bury his fingers deep into the soft down of her wings and - no- She had already been reckless enough today kissing him. Admittedly, as a demon, she should be all for bad decisions. The worse the decision the better. However, Crowley thought she was allowed some self-preservation and wanting ~~her~~ **the** angel to run his hands through her feathers was not conducive to the preservation of her self or sanity.

Crowley cleared her throat, "demons don't normally say thank you.. but you know." He did. " I know you said you knew Raphael, Aziraphale, but principalities are soldiers, not healers. You shouldn't - you shouldn't be able to heal me like this. I don't think half the Virtues could heal me like this." Aziraphale looked down at Crowley weighing his options. She wasn't stupid, he knew with everything she had learned of him over the past millennia that she would begin to see continuity issues. _Would that be so bad?_ Part of him desperately wanted her to see him, to know him as Raphael, as himself. However, the other part feared that she would resent him. Resenting how he couldn't save her, how him bleeding more essence into his healing than he had intended resulted in her snake traits that he knew she detested. He could tell her. _Oh, you're correct. I'm the Archangel Raphael, we're basically pair bonded and I couldn’t save you from Hell._ It’d go over perfectly. "Are you asking a question or making an observation?" 

She hesitated. To be honest, Crowley wasn’t sure if she wanted this to be a Now Crowley problem or a Future Crowley problem so she just shook her head. ”I’m not sure yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: And they just don’t talk about it.


	11. Poland 1350

**Cracow Poland 1350AD**

Aziraphale looked down at the little body before him. _All this suffering, all this death. Please, mother, I can't save all of them._ Here he was again, fighting an unwinnable battle. If he were honest with himself, Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to curl up somewhere where no one could find him in his snake form and hide for two or so centuries. _And why not?_ He asked himself, not for the first time. 

Placing his hand on the girl's chest he felt her shallow breathing and he sighed. 

"RAPHAEL," a booming voice said from behind him. Quickly the angel turned to glare at the looming presence.

"Have you been having fun? This sort of business seems on brand." 

"FUN? FUN DOES NOT COME INTO PLAY HERE, THERE IS NO CERTAINTY BUT DEATH. NOW MOVE ASIDE RAPHAEL." Death stated matter of factly. His hollow eyes -or lack of -never leaving challenging ice blue.

"No." Came the simple answer.

"ARCHANGEL, YOU WOULD CHALLENGE DEATH?" the seraph questioned incredulously. Aziraphale smirked and shook his head. 

"Come now Azrael, you know me too well to ask such a question. I've been defying death since the very beginning. One could even say it's my modus operandi." Aziraphale looked behind him at the now still form and extended his senses further out to glean the extent of the death around him. "Tell me Azrael what do the others believe happened to Raphael? Am I dead? Did I run away? Was I driven mad by the war? Did I Fall?" He barked with a bitter sort of laugh.

In truth, Aziraphale didn't really care what the others thought had happened to him. If he had truly runaway perhaps it would nettle a little that his siblings had never gone to check, and perhaps if he had fallen he would be so consumed by guilt and grief and regret that he wouldn't care if they had come looking. Instead, he was on Earth, he got to see his brothers, he got to interact with them behind a mask they perceived as so unimportant that courtesy and goodness were forgotten at the wayside. So yes, perhaps if Raphael was an Archangel still he would be hurt and confused by the apparent lack of care his companions showed for their mother's creation. The utter disdain he could see in their eyes where storge should reside would provoke his wrath. Instead, he was as old as time, desperate, and so very tired. Aziraphale drew out a long-unused staff and drove the end of it deep into the ground. Power crackled under his palms, golden scales manifested along his temples and up his neck as he felt the healing miracles snap through the air. "Go reap elsewhere," he whispered gravely. 

"BEWARE 'PRINCIPALITY' THIS SHOW OF POWER WILL NOT GO UNNOTICED. AND I SHALL RETURN IN DUE TIME." Death crowed as he spread his black as night wings.

"Don't I know it," Aziraphale whispered, his head lolling back looking up at the sky. Summoning his remaining strength he miracled himself far from the affected area. With any luck, the archangels would be too preoccupied with Raphael's magical signature to notice the more restrained mark.

Aziraphale slid down the room's wall pulling in his knees and wings while burying his face in his arms. "Fuck." He muttered and let his snake form overtake him.

* * *

He was pulled back to himself by his name being called. Unable to tell who it was he coiled himself tighter within his wings positioning to strike.

"Aziraphale?" Crowley hesitantly called again. he watched the pair of wings in front of him stiffen at the address and then relax when they recognized his voice. "Are you- are you alright?" he asked softly. 

"Honessstly? No." Came the reply from the cocoon of feathers. Crowley looked down at the large winged snake.

"Aziraphale, did you feel that power surge in Cracow? It was like nothing I've felt since before the Fall. Angel, no one is sick, not a soul for a hundred and sixty kilometers in every direction. They're saying Raphael came back."

"Are they?" Aziraphale asked warily, reaching out his senses to the city several hundred miles away. He felt the presence of at least one archangel there. Their hope and despair rankled him. Thousands of years had passed since he had disappeared and they finally come looking and have the nerve to feel despair that he was not there. His anger at the whole situation rose and crackled around him. 

"Aziraphale!" Crowley called leaping backward away from the wrathful angel. Snapping out of it Aziraphale pitched forward out of the cloak of his wings in his human form. Crowley stared at the angel, his hands were violently shaking from the control he was exerting to maintain his corporation, golden scales blossoming down his back and up his neck.

"Angel, what did you do?" Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and let his head fall forward. 

"A rather large number of miraclesss it appearsss," he murmured to the floor more than Crowley," may have overdone it a bit."

"Aziraphale," Crowley hissed pulling the angel up into a sitting position, "a bit?! You - ngk- you pulled a 'Lazarus' on multiple people in the span of several seconds. You rid hundreds of kilometers of land of the black death." Crowley frantically whisper-shouted at the semi-conscious angel. He paused and really looked at Aziraphale who was unsteadily seated on the floor. "Fuck, you're not a principality are you?"

Aziraphale forced himself to look up and met Crowley's worried expression. "You're right, I'm not a principality."

Crowley looked at him visibly upset. he turned his back on Aziraphale and began pacing. "We have an arrangement Aziraphale. You're supposed to tell me important things and this seems rather important," he said at barely above a whisper. Aziraphale looked at him, hurt radiating off of him, and reached out his hand. 

"Crowley, would you come here? I'd get up but I can't stand at the moment." Aziraphale said and waited for a beat to see if the demon would acquiesce, he did, moving to face him but not taking his hand." "You're right. I should have spoken to you about this. But it's a very old story and for the longest time I couldn't talk about it and after a while, it just got easier to hide who I was. Lesssss complicated." 

"Do the Archangels not know? That you have this sort of power?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale as if he had never seen him before.

"Do you think they'd let me remain here if they did?" His voice took on a darker note. "I honestly don't know what they'd do." 

"Aziraphale, there are many conclusions I could jump to at the moment so save me the exercise, who are you? I don't want to guess or assume I want you to tell me because I thought we were… at least on friendly terms with one another and I don't even know who you are." Crowley said eyes wide. 

Aziraphale arched his brow at the demon," Yes you do, I'm the same angel I've always been. I'm your friend who helped you save all those children from the flood, and stayed with you in Egypt, and who cried with you when Jesus was crucified after which we got spectacularly drunk for 3 days until the cheeky bugger got up and walked it off. The only thing you don't know about me is my real name and rank." 

Crowley considered him. Considered, letting the conversation drop and be satisfied with knowing he wasn't Aziraphale. However, he was a demon, a very curious demon. A demon who's only - and he'll admit it in his head - friend has been lying to him for five thousand years. "Your name, Angel." The demon growled. 

Aziraphale pulled his wings closer in around himself, and looked up at Crowley."My name is Raphael. I am the Archangel of healing and youngest of Her Seraphim."

"Raphael," Crowley said and stepped back. "How do the other Archangels not know where you are? How do they still think you're dead if Gabriel and Sandalphon have seen you on multiple occasions?"

Aziraphale looked down even more golden scales spreading across his skin. "It's… complicated. After the Fall I couldn't go back to Heaven. Not as Raphael. I made a choice and was granted a request. Gabriel and Sandalphon didn't recognize me because no one remembers what Raphael looks like unless I allow them to."

Crowley remained far away from Aziraphale. A complex set of emotions crossed his face. "So all those times I mentioned Raphael, were you having a laugh? I knew you couldn't heal the way you do as a principality!"

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and bit his lip." I never laughed at you, Crowley, I would never laugh at you for something I was purposefully keeping from you. I have been deceitful and lied to you on multiple occasions and I should have trusted you." 

"I mean, demon, get why you didn't." 

"Stop. I told you my opinion in Rome. Aziraphale, Raphael, whatever name, it is still **my** opinion." 

Crowley was still for a moment. Aziraphale could see the gears working in his head. "Azi- Raph - ugh! What do I even call you?" 

Still shaking, Aziraphale laughed softly," I am Raphael, but you have always known me as Aziraphale. Raph, Zira I have been and am these names. Whatever you like I will answer to Crowley."

He felt a white-hot sting run up his back. In the blink of an eye, Aziraphale was on his feet between Crowley and the door. For the first time in five millennia all of his wings were spread behind him, his staff in his hands. 

"Zira what - " Crowley gasped. 

"Show yourself angel!" Aziraphale called out. At that instance, two things happened. Crowley, for the first time since Rome, understood what the scars on Aziraphale's back were. They weren't a failed attempt at crippling a Principality. They were a successful effort to incapacitate an Archangel. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the remnant of Aziraphale's top wing and the blackened feathers of his bottom set.

Hanael stepped out of the shadows surrounding the door and saw her best friend, whom she believed to be dead, seemingly alive. 

Both angel and demon whispered a mournful "Raphael."

Aziraphale was relying heavily on his staff to remain upright, his vision was unfocused as he fought to train his eyes on the angel in front of him. _Stay standing. You can't show weakness if they've found you. Crowley will be in danger if you fail._

"Raphael? It's me, Hanael." The angel cooed gently raising her hands in a calming motion. "I'm not going to hurt you or - or the demon. I've been looking for you for a very long time Raph." Recognition flashed across Aziraphale's face. "Hana?" He said disbelievingly. He looked over his shoulder at Crowley who saw how close to breaking he was. 

"Zira -"

"Crowley, you need to run away. If she's here we don't know who else is coming. Please run. Please. I can't -" Aziraphale dropped down to his knees even as he struggled to remain standing. "Please go."

" Don't be stupid Angel. I'm not leaving you like this." Crowley turned to the other angel in the room. "You're not here to hurt him?" He asked cautiously. 

Hanael shook her head. Crowley swallowed, made a choice, then put his fingertips to Aziraphale's forehead, "Rest Zira " 

* * *

Crowley hadn't said anything the entire time he was seeing to Aziraphale. "Why is he with you demon?" Hanael barked when Crowley laid Aziraphale on the available bed. 

"Help me heal him and you can ask **him** that." He said curtly. 

"Help you? Since when can Demons heal?" Crowley looked at her annoyed over the top of his glasses.

"I can do everything you can." He let his silver light shine through slightly as he reached out for Aziraphale's aura. Hanael gapped at the sight. _Oh of course it's you. He would save you, ridiculous angel that he is._

"Which demon took credit for cutting off his wings?" She asked after a few minutes of mending Aziraphale's form. 

Crowley tensed and looked up at her, eyebrow raised," You ask a lot of questions for an angel."

Hanael looked down and shrugged, "I spent my formative years with one of the most inquisitive angels she ever made. I suppose seeing him again -" As she trailed off Crowley gave a sharp nod. He was currently trying to figure out how much danger they were both in, but he knew that it was best to keep her talking. Talking wasn't smiting. 

"My turn then, how is it you came to look for him? Don't both sides believe Raphael to be dead?" 

"Well-" Hanael began," Up there, there was a bit of a memorial for him. The story we're told is that he was attacked by a rebelling angel and that the loss of his wings resulted in his death. However, there was a handful of us who just - didn't believe it. Then as the years passed the Virtues in miracle records felt - well - hints of him? Like it was Raphael but diluted. This time there was no mistaking it though."

Crowley nodded here and hummed. "It's similar in Hell. Dagon sent me to Greece to investigate once. Turns out I wasn't much help since I'd only ever known him as Aziraphale so the whole city felt normal to me. All that is off the record though, Lucifer can't stand to have Raphael discussed openly."

Hanael was looking at him thoughtfully. "It's the same in Heaven. Michael is always the most upset if he is mentioned. So -" 

"Wait, how did you follow him here? Do you think the Archangels will come after him?" She looked at him confused and shook her head. 

"They shouldn't be able to. The whole area felt like Raphael and I had to search for the diluted feeling to follow. He would do that back in Heaven you know, to be amongst the other angels. his siblings never saw the point so I doubt they are familiar enough with it to think to follow." She went still for a moment, "would it be a bad thing if they found him? I mean - they are his family after all." 

Crowley looked over at her considering, "Hanael, I want you to look at the scars on his back. Really look at them." Warily she got up and circled to the other side of Aziraphale and saw his back for the first time. Her face went through a range of emotions. 

"Demon-"

"Crowley" 

"Sorry, Crowley - tell me what I'm looking at."

He looked over at her solemnly, "A moment ago, you said they told you that a demon attacked Raphael, but that isn't the type of scars weapons used by the rebelling angels left. That scar looks just like the ones I've seen on hundreds of demons."

Hanael brought her hand up to her mouth. "You think an angel did this?" Crowley just shrugged. "That would mean the Archangels are lying. But why?"

"Well- one reason just occurred to me. If whoever tried to kill an Archangel is still an angel maybe they were wrong about Lucifer." Hanael looked over her sleeping friend digesting what Crowley had just suggested. If she looked just outside of reality she could see Crowley's worried essence flit and swirl around Raphael. When the demon noticed what she was doing he shot her a scathing look.

"Oi, what are they teaching you angels nowadays? Rude."

"Sorry. It's just. You care about him an awful lot," Crowley opened his mouth to protest but Hanael held up her hand. "It's not a bad thing. He may not think so but he's always been easy to care about."

"Ngk - eh - he's alright, for an angel."

"An alternate story, one that was disregarded and whose circulation was suppressed, says he was trying to save another angel when he was attacked. According to those who claim to have seen it, the angel's core light had nearly gone out and Raphael pulled them back from nothing."

Crowley snorted, "You believe that?"

 _Looking at you? here? Yes_. "If anyone could, it's him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poland was spared much of the black death because the inhabitants were more hygienic than the rest of Europe. I thought it would be fun for this fic the reason was that Raphael decided to have a pissing contest with Azrael)


	12. Poland II 1350

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place exactly with and slightly after last chapter.

**Almost Immediately:**

Crowley tensed as he felt the air shift around him, the smell of ozone stronger than he had smelled it since before he fell. He jumped when a fly landed near him and started talking. "Crowley, what zzhe heaven wazz that?" 

"Umm- I'm not sure?" 

"Dagon zzayzz it began in Cracow." 

"Lord Beelzebub, I'm nowhere near that city and I felt that."

"Yezzzz. I am aware. You're not zzhe only one."

"Do they know who performed it?" He asked looking around as if he could see a source.

"It'z impozzible."

* * *

Arael looked down at the paperwork in her hands, her eyes widening with every word. She knew she needed to tell an Archangel. However, no one had specifically asked for this information, so it stood to reason that the delivery of such a report was not viewed as time-sensitive to them. There was an angel to whom such a report would be though - and to that angel is where Arael was flying as fast as she could.

“Hanael!” She all but yelled as she landed. 

“Good heavens, what’s wrong?” The startled Virtue asked.

“I just got a report,” Anael said, shoving the report into Hanael’s hands as she dragged her to one of Heaven’s gates, "and you need to be in Cracow, Poland right now. I have to report this and you know Gabriel will never listen so if there is any hope in finding him you need to go now.”

“Michael, not Gabriel. If you want Raphael to show his face for the love of Her don’t send Gabriel.” Hanael said as she stepped out of Heaven, her eyes quickly scanning the report and handing it back.

“Hurry, I can’t give you too much of a head start,” Arael whispered to where the other angel just was and left to find Michael.

* * *

"Michael," Arael shyly addressed the Archangel, "would it. Would it be possible to have a private word with you?" Michael looked up from her work at the principality and nodded curtly. 

"Of course, come with me to my office, we won't be disturbed there." Closing the door behind them both Michael sat at her desk and looked across it to the smaller angel. "Something on your mind?" 

"No! Well yes, you see," she began but faltered. Taking in a deep breath began again. "There have been rumors for years, centuries even amongst the Virtues here and - well - anyway - that they could feel Raphael's magical signature. Once in Greece, and with what Mary said about -" Michael held up her hand with impatience.

"I am aware of the rumors Arael, but they are just that, rumors with no basis in fact. Raphael was struck down by a rebellious angel during the war."

"But Michael that's the thing - a few minutes ago on Earth there was a massive miracle performed. On a scale that none of our posted angels are capable of. An area in Poland was cured of the black death for one hundred and sixty kilometers in every direction. Several children that had recently passed were raised from the dead. None of the lower spheres could do this, not even Virtues who worked directly with Raphael are capable of such a thing. I'm not saying it's him, but I think it would be worth looking into. What if somehow he lived?"

Michael stared at the other angel her mind racing. Opening and closing her mouth for a moment she finally managed to ask."What area in Poland?" 

"Cracow."

* * *

**10 Minutes Later:**

Silently Hanael appeared on earth willing the humans to overlook her as she stepped out into the middle of the town square. "I know you've been here Raphael," she reached out her senses and was inundated with the feeling of Raphael's magic. In and amongst the major miracles there was a smaller more subdued marker, but still very like Raphael. Looking around once more she followed it.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later:**

In a crack of thunder Michael arrived on the physical plane. The city around her more active than it had been in months as the inhabitants cried out about the miraculous healing of one citizen or another. Michael took a moment to reach out with all her senses to see what was unobservable to the humans and she felt it. Undeniable. This was an Archangel, a powerful Seraph, and though she had not felt it in millennia, Raphael. Sinking to her knees Michael reached further searching for the source, _please_ she thought desperately, but found nothing. "I - I need to tell - Lucifer." 

* * *

**4 Hours Later:**

He burned. He felt the core of himself catch fire and it radiated out until there was nothing left. Nothing recognizable as him to be found in the smoldering ash of what once was. Gone. Gone yet still there enough to feel the infinite burning. Was he screaming? He must have been. He couldn’t imagine enduring this in silence. 

Did the other angels know? Could they imagine how this burning nothingness felt? If he could just sleep. Maybe it would stop. Maybe - may - be -

“Lucifer!” Came a voice like a lighthouse on a foggy shore. “Lucifer,” it called again, ringing slightly clearer. “ Luci! You have to get up before -“ He felt hands against his chest burning white-hot as his form was stitched back together. 

“Raphael? What are you - you can’t be here!” The pressure against his chest hadn’t lessened and he felt the younger angels hands shake. Vision clearing he saw his youngest siblings blue eyes search his face. “You have to go, Raphael, if they see you wi -”

“Your wings Lucifer! Let me see them!” They reached forward and Lucifer felt immediate relief as the burns and broken bones were set to right. “Who is doing this? There - there are so many injured angels Luci, I cant - I haven’t been able to save -“ 

“Stop!” He yelled, making his brother flinch, “stop. You have to stop Raphael they’ll destroy you too if they see you healing us.”

“Who?” The angel begged.

“Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Sandalphon, all the angels who have aligned with them. Who believe I’ve been asking too many questions, corrupting angels.”

“No, no they can’t -“ Lucifer saw his brother's eyes go vacant for an instant and his face become stricken, “she’s killing them - I have to -”

Lucifer’s world pitched and he was suddenly standing across from Michael looking into his sister’s horrified eyes. Between them, were two of Raphael’s wings covered in golden blood.

Lucifer awoke in a cold sweat. How many times had he re-lived that day? As he dropped his head into his hands a sharp knock came from the door to his chambers. Snapping he dressed as formidably as he could and moved to open the door. 

“My Lord, zzomething hazzz happened.”

* * *

**7 Hours Later:**

Michael sat on a fallen log outside of Cracow. The air around her still stung with the residual power. She had had to rely on back channels to get her message through and with luck it was successful. With more luck it was secret. 

"Michael," a deep voice greeted her. "Care to tell me why I was requested to meet you, of all people, in the middle of the woods?" She exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. 

"Lucifer, there has been a - development." 

"A development?" They questioned raising their eyebrow." Do get on with it Michael, You wouldn't call me here for some change in heaven."

"No of course not. Lucifer reach out and tell me what you feel." Lucifer paused, their brow furrowing and they shook their head. 

"That's not possible, Raphael is dead. You and I both know that. You saw him be attacked and I saw his wings. This has to be some sort of mistake or joke or-" Michael simply shook her head. 

"Pestilence and Death have been banished from this land. Tell me who else but Raphael could do that. It must be him."

Lucifer growled low in their throat," So what if it is? He's not here now. If he's been hiding for this long, for millennia - He must think -"

Michael ducked her head, "That he's not welcome home." Lucifer's eyes turned red and snapped to hers. "I regret it you know. All of it. As soon as he was attacked I knew I was wrong. I knew what I had been saying about you and the other angels was so wrong and what I had just done was unforgivable." Tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry."

He stopped pacing and looked back at her. "You're what?"

"I do not ask for your forgiveness as I do not believe I am deserving of it but, I want you to know, I am sorry." 

Lucifer closed his eyes and turned his back to Michael. He let out a humorless laugh. "You're sorry?" Rounding on her he extended his black wings. "You're sorry? If it had not been for Raphael I would be dead Michael! When he found me after I had been left to burn away I would have done anything to just have it stop! But I told him to leave me, I told him to run so it wouldn't happen to him and you have done nothing but lie to Heaven about who killed him. So don't say you're sorry."

"I - it seemed impossible for him to have survived. Not with how injured he was. It seemed appropriate to say it was a rebel who landed the blow and save Heaven from splintering even more. You know I can't stand against them alone."

Michael could feel the anger coming off Lucifer as he glared at her and she found that she couldn't blame him. "You wouldn't have to, had you stood with me and Raphael in the beginning. If you had listened.” He whispered. 

“I want to find him, Luci. I’ll have the angel's in miracle records report to me directly any activity that might be Raphael. This isn’t the first time some of them suspected -“

“Don’t bother. There isn’t a chance in Hell that he would allow us to find him. Not if he still thinks you're as you were. Besides, he won’t be risking miracles like this again for who knows how long. Raph was never stupid.” She looked over at her sibling seeing how tense his jaw was.

“You’re right. Maybe it’s best we keep this informal for now. We watch the Virtues since we know they’re watching for Raphael, consciously or otherwise. If anything crops up we can let the other know.” Lucifer ran his hand through his hair.

“It might be for the best if we don't find him, Michael. Can you imagine if Gabriel hears of this?"

"He won't. He has taken charge of principalities, he has no reason to be contacting Raphael's old choir, they do not answer to him." Lucifer scoffed and then sneered at Michael. 

"Your lips to - well- you get my point."

* * *

 **12 Hours Later** : 

Crowley sat across from Hanael as she combed her fingers through Raphael's hair in a way that set his teeth on edge.

"Sssssstop." He hissed before he could think better of it. She looked at him surprised but did as he asked.

"Did you know? Before today, who he was?"

"No."

"Are you always this talkative? Prattle on and on you do." Crowley looked at the angel and shook his head. 

"Look. I'm not comfortable with this," he growled gesturing between the two of them. "I don't know how you're so comfortable."

Hanael frowned slightly, "I'm not. But if Raphael was willing to discorporate to protect you I have to trust his judgment and that means being civil with you while we wait for him to wake up." Crowley looked back and forth between her and Aziraphale. 

"Okay. Yeah. That's fine. I- it- thanks for healing him with me. I owed him one."

* * *

Raphael hurt everywhere. His head ached like it was being split into two and he felt like he was going to be sick. Cold fingers pressed into the base of his skull and the ache dulled significantly. He could hear himself think again over the pain. 

"You expended far too much power, Raphael. Had Hanael and Crowley not found you, you could have faired far worse than simple decorporation." She chastised. 

"That wasn't a dream then?” He asked miserably. He had been slightly, if delusionally, hopeful

"You got careless-"

"I got angry!" He snapped interrupting.

"You let your anger make you careless."

"You're one to talk." He huffed under his breath.

A hand reached out and captured his chin forcing him to meet Her eyes in silent warning. "We have that in common then. As a shared trait let me warn you against it in the future. Some of your siblings have also been made aware of your miraculous appearance. While I am not opposed to your return to my side I know that is not your wish."

Raphael froze under her touch, his face hardening." If they come after me now and hurt Crowley and Hanael I'll-" he broke off not putting an end to that thought. She just inclined her head in acknowledgment. “You know why I can’t return.”

“You may be surprised.” Raphael averted his eyes and he truly felt how alone he was for the first time in a very long time. He felt his form coil in on itself becoming as small as he was able. She reached out and brushed against his light.

“You forget that I have interacted with Sandalphon, Gabriel, and on occasion Uriel over the past five thousand years. Nothing has changed. Besides- “ _I will not go where Crowley cannot._

"You'll wake up soon."

“What do I tell them?” She smiled sadly at him and shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I’m not 100% happy with it but it progresses the story and introduces some other POV.
> 
> I’m also in the process of moving house! So wahoo but the uploads may be a tad slower for a couple weeks.


	13. Poland III/ Milan 1485

**Poland 1350**

Aziraphale came to consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. Hanael was stood facing away from him with the appearance of looking out a window. "Welcome back Raphael." She said softly. He looked around the small room. 

"Where's Crowley?" Aziraphale asked when he noticed his absence. Hanael huffed out a sigh of irritation.

"Your strange demon went to get you something to eat. I tried to explain that such action was unnecessary as angels do not need food but he was insistent." Aziraphale let out a laugh that was partway to a sob. _Not my demon._ "He's that Virtue you were enamored with isn't he? Did you really have to follow him, Raphael?" Aziraphale paused and considered the angel in front of him. 

"What does Heaven say happened to me?"

"Do you wish for the official story or the one that angels who knew you believe?"

"Tell me the one you believe Hana, and I'll tell you if it's true." She regarded the Archangel and continued. 

"You tried to heal an angel who was injured beyond healing but while you were doing that a demon came up behind you and cut off two of your wings. That somehow lead to both your and that angel's death." Aziraphale looked at her with consideration.

"Yes. There is some truth to that. Crowley had been attacked for trying to protect two fledglings, not because his core was different. However, we didn't die. After I was attacked I miracled the pair of us over Eden and hid us away so I could heal his wounds." 

"It doesn't appear he remembers any of this."

"No. He doesn't." 

"You haven't told him?"

"No," was all the answer her question received.

After waiting a moment she continued. "Crowley says the scars on your back were not made by an infernal weapon and after seeing them I have to agree. An angel attacked you." She asserted holding his gaze." I'm willing to bet you know which angel." Aziraphale's eyes hardened. 

"I may, but I won't be telling you." 

"You'd protect them?" 

He shook his head, "I'm protecting you. If you spoke out against an angel who bested an Archangel how long do you think you'd survive?"

"I wouldn't share it around like gossip! I'd go straight to Michael so they could punish them and you could come home!" Her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Don't you want to come home?"

"I can't." He whispered.

"That's not true Raphael! We tell your siblings who is responsible and they'll make it right! I know they will." Aziraphale smiled sadly at the angel in front of him and felt his heartbreak for her. 

"Hanael, don't you think that if it were that simple I'd have gone to them millennia ago? You don't like my answer, but you have it. Let Raphael be dead, you're safer with me dead." 

"I'm miserable with you dead, Raph. You don't know what Heaven is like now." Aziraphale held out his arms for her and hugged her tightly when she stepped into them. "I'll go to Michael and tell her you're alive. That you're living as a Principality." Hanael whispered.

Aziraphale drew her back from him and regarded her with an irritated expression. "You won't."

"I will! I'll tell her as soon as I leave here!" She loudly threatened, trying to force Raphael's hand. All humor had left Aziraphale's face, replaced with a stony countenance as he drew up to his true height and his soft edges sharpened. 

"You forget, I'm still your Archangel and I forbid you from telling them." Hanael felt the power that laced his low voice. She flinched as she lifted up her own angry gaze to meet his unwavering blue eyes. 

"Am I interrupting?" Crowley said from where he leaned against the door frame. Aziraphale stepped back and immediately looked as unassuming as always.

"Not at-" 

"Yes," was Hanael's sharp response."Was that an order Raphael?" 

"An exsssss-plicit one." He spat.

"Then I will be taking my leave," she pushed her way past Crowley and paused, her back still to Aziraphale, "I'm pleased you're not dead Archangel Raphael."

* * *

When she was gone Aziraphale let his head fall forward. "Go on. Be angry with me too. Get the yelling and the threats over with." Crowley tilted his head at the angel and walked toward him holding out some flatbread which Aziraphale took.

"You think I'd threaten to go to your siblings? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly on Christmas card terms with the majority of them and the other one is my boss. So no." Crowley watched Aziraphale break off a piece of the loaf and eat it dejectedly. "Make no mistake I am angry you let me believe you were someone you weren't for so long. Our - relationship - as it is, relies on a degree of trust, but you taking such a convenient near-death nap allowed me time to think. Whatever happened Aziraphale - it - it must have been bad. I imagined it was bad in Rome, didn't know it was you hiding for five thousand years bad." Crowley sat down beside Aziraphale. "I expect you to tell me the whole story eventually, but it doesn't need to be now. Do you think she'll tell?"

"Hanael? No. She can't now, which is one reason she's so upset with me. She'd never given me a reason to bind her from doing something before.

Crowley furrowed his brow, "Oh. Never liked how the Archangels did that. Always felt - like a violation of autonomy."

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. "Yes, which is why I never did, until now. Can't say I like the feeling." He looked toward the door, his expression grave. 

"You can do that to any angel?" Crowley asked warily. 

"No, just the choir we were made to command. It isn't meant to be a solution like some of the others have used it, merely a stop-gap while a better answer is reached."

"And Demons?" 

Aziraphale turned to look at him. "Lucifer has sole command over demons. Whatever choir they were before has no hold on them." The pair were quiet for a moment, Aziraphale looking back down at the floor.

"I know you don't like to be thanked, but I- I'm very grateful." Crowley shrugged uncomfortably.

"Couldn't just let you die, Zira." 

"But you could have, very easily in fact," Aziraphale said in a low voice not looking up. He felt Crowley stand beside him. 

"No - I couldn't have, Angel." He said, gently guiding Aziraphale's chin up and bending forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "I should go, the last thing you need is more attention drawn to you." He turned and walked toward the door. "Try not to die, Raphael," Crowley said over his shoulder trying for a note of levity and walked out. Aziraphale watched him leave, his heart in his throat. Putting up wards he laid face down on the mattress and willed himself back to sleep.

* * *

**Milan, Italy 1485 AD**

"Either tell me you're done or tell me you have more wine." Leonardo put down his brush and looked amused at the red-haired woman (1).

"More wine? I never see you eat but you could drink the Navigli dry, Antonia."

"If you filled it with wine, Leonardo, perhaps I would. For now, a bottle would suffice." She grinned at him wickedly. 

"Suffice she says. As if I were foolish enough of a man to believe such lies. How long have you been my muse, Antonia? And how many vineyards have flourished in that same time?" He joked with her good-naturedly. "Though I suppose you saving me the effort of chasing birds by allowing me to see your wings if worth the price." 

"Exactly Leonardo, a fair exchange if ever I saw one." Crowley teased as she stretched her wing then folded it up tightly.

The artist smirked as he handed her a new bottle. "I would warn you of the vice of excess but I feel we have talked that point to death, my friend." 

"Indeed we have, to death and back again as I recall. You begin the night preaching the virtues of simplicity and end it as drunk as I. Perhaps we could choose a more favorable beginning to the same outcome and save us both the trouble." Crowley quipped handing the man a full glass. 

"Favorable for me or for you? One of us rises with the effects of drinking, the other - I suppose I could ask once again to touch your wings." 

"You could. I would, of course, be forced to remind you Leonardo Da Vinci that such things are not done among the Elim unless we are planning on becoming mates, which we are decidedly not." 

"Ah, of course, the angel you speak so fondly of. Where is he now?"

Crowley's face immediately reddened. "I - don't - that is - ngk." 

"Please Antonia. I see your face when you speak of him. I'm an artist, it is my business to read the emotions that play across a face and transpose them to canvas. There is only one emotion that alights your features when he is the topic of conversation, I may be human but do not think me a fool," Leonardo smiled in a self-satisfied way. "How long did you say it's been since you saw him last?" He asked in a softer tone seeing the look on his friend's face.

"One hundred and thirty-five years."

"So long? I do not think I could bear to be parted from my close friends for such a duration."

"It is not so very long for beings like us," Crowley said more to the back wall than Leonardo.

"You will forgive me, madam, perhaps it is mortality speaking but I do not believe you."

"If your close friend had lied to you, for thousands of years, would you still so poorly bear the distance?" 

"It would depend upon the lie, the reason, and if I feel I would have done the same. If they have not changed in essentials I believe my forgiveness would be forthcoming. As I find I forgive the trespasses of those I love with greater ease than I might should."

"How disgustingly magnanimous of you," Crowley muttered, taking a deep drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Been trying to come up with a proper group name for Angels and Demons this whole fic, since the premise is they're still the same just slightly different but biologically still the same peoples. So I came across Elim as the proper plural of Elohim.  
> However, I did see a post on Instagram at suggested Astral-ians so know that if I wasn't trying to take myself a little seriously.... *
> 
> *From the cursory research I did Da Vinci was described as probably gay and a bit of a dick so here's hoping that conveyed.*
> 
> 1: Crowley, still drinking heavily from getting a commendation for the Spanish Inquisition accidentally made friends with Leonardo Da Vinci. She liked how many questions he asked and how he was able to invent things from nothing. Eventually, secrets were divulged and the man was eccentric enough to take it in stride. Both to Crowley's relief and concern.


	14. Art Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knock knock* Did anyone here order an Archangel with a side of PTSD? Because I'm going to need a signature.  
> Seriously he's a mess.
> 
> Here’s a little preview of next chapter as a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, while I have you here in an informal setting. Can I get some yays and nays on upping the content rating? Since we haven’t even hit Shakespeare yet, this is a long ways off but is anyone vehemently opposed and prefer I make this a series and do the whole fade to black with a handy link to the smut ooooor are we all cool with the main story getting a bit *whistle click click*?


	15. St. Kilda 1580

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so CW/TW.  
> Birds do a thing called feather-plucking when they are lonely/stressed. It can be painful and bloody. This is treated like PTSD/self harm in this chapter.

**Venice, Italy 1501 AD**

Aziraphale had originally found himself in Venice to pick up a few Aldines to give himself something to read between minor blessings. He hadn't heard from Heaven, or Hanael or Crowley since everything had gone wrong in 1350. He thought he had dealt with the silence wonderfully. Well, alright. Well, okay. Well, he had dealt with it.

Elim, at least above, were social creatures at heart. They could deal with long stretches of isolation because they had an innate sense of belonging and knowledge they had somewhere to return to that would welcome them. The light of that fact burned bright at the core of angels keeping them from feeling the sting of loneliness. Aziraphale didn't have this. Heaven wasn't his home and he didn't have choir mates. He had tried befriending humans but their lives were so fleeting that by the time you really knew them they were passing away and frankly he wasn't sure he was up to doing it again. So while he understood what led him to this particular detour, how he had felt this was a good idea was currently beyond him; which is - admittedly - saying something. 

"Your eyes are such a beautiful blue Signor," Matthia fondly cooed as she trailed kisses down his neck, pulling back when she felt him tense. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Yes. I'm sorry. I can't do this." He said wringing his hands and backing away. He hadn't been completely sure, but Aziraphale was decidedly not attracted to humans in that way. " You are very lovely but -" 

"You like men?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at Aziraphale. 

"No - well - do I look-" he shook his head while waving off the statement, "doesn't matter, it's complicated. I'm in this sort of one-sided marriage - and - I should go." 

"Sit." When he made no move to do so she let out an exasperated sigh." Sit." 

"I would be imposing on your hospitality-"

"Signor, you have bought my hospitality. It is yours to do with as you wish." Matthia interrupted. Aziraphale blushed at her words but sat anyway. 

"You are very blunt." 

"It is beneficial to my job to be blunt Signor Raphael. Some men come to me seeking to fulfill their sexual desires, others because they are lonely. Do not be offended when I say you do not strike me as the former." When Aziraphale didn't answer she continued. "You know, we don't have to do anything indecent. We can just talk." She smirked at him good-naturedly" I have as much time as you have money."

Despite himself, Aziraphale nearly smiled back. "Fair policy. I'm afraid I wouldn't even know where to begin a conversation."

"Lucky for you, that is also a skill beneficial to my profession. You mentioned a one-sided marriage. That sounds as good a topic as any; Better than some."

"Yes, well." Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders _why not_ , "I lied to my best friend for a long time, and now they won't speak to me. Maybe never will again."

She regarded him strangely. "So tell them the truth."

"It's more com-"

"Complicated than that?" She laughed," People will tell you the truth is complicated but I've always found the opposite to be true. Lies, not the truth, strip people of their choices. If what you lied about is so very serious to warrant being _complicated_ you leave your partner making decisions with only half the facts. Which seems a cruel thing to do to someone you proclaim to love."

"I never said I loved them!" Aziraphale huffed.

"You have, a half dozen times since you came here. I have seen the look in your eyes a hundred different times on a hundred different faces, I would know it anywhere."

"And if I tell them the truth and they still hate me?" Matthia gave him a measured look. 

"Then that decision will be between them and God, but at least it will be an informed one." Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that. He snapped his fingers and crossed to the woman, her eyes slightly glazed over. "When I leave here you'll awake having had a pleasant dream." Aziraphale then kissed her on the forehead and pressed an obscenely full coin purse into her hands," Thank you Matthia, may your life be exactly as you'd wish it."

* * *

**St. Kilda Scotland 1580 AD**

The sixteenth century was officially terrible. There were monarchy wars, plagues, Calvinists.

Aziraphale stood at the edge of a cliff face letting the wind ruffle his feathers. He'd been standing there for a little over two hours. _He could fly. He could fly._ All he had to do was step off the edge, the wind would catch him, and he could fly. _Probably_. He hadn't flown since before he'd lost his wings. He hadn't tried, because, if he tried and failed that was it. He was officially flightless. Right now, it was his choice to remain on the ground. His choice. **His**. 

But, he wasn't making - "This is ridiculous!" Aziraphale yelled to no one. "I should be able to fix this! Seriously, Raphael just fly, you useless fucking Archangel!" Thunder rolled over his head, nature accommodating his mood, as he sunk down onto the dirt. Aziraphale raked his nails through his hair and looked darkly over his shoulder. He couldn't. Every time he thought of taking that step he was falling toward Eden. Every time he wanted to flap his wings with enough force to take-off they burned and broke all over again.

Reaching back he grabbed a handful of coverts and pulled. Again, and again, and again. Sometimes pulling blood feathers with barely a flinch. It almost felt good, grounding even. His hands had long become slick with golden blood when he let out a strangled sob. Reaching back again something grabbed his wrist causing him to violently flinch. 

"Zira, stop." Crowley kneeled in front of him, his eyes wide and face stricken. "You're safe. Look at me." 

"This is- " _not what it looks like? No. It's exactly what it looks like,_ "I'm fine." Aziraphale forced himself to say instead as tears streaked his face.

Crowley's golden eyes met Aziraphale's, his worried expression never lessening as he cupped both of Aziraphale's hands between his own. "I'm taking you somewhere warm and dry." Aziraphale didn't protest as he transported them to his current residence. When they arrived Crowley guided Aziraphale over to one of the more comfortable seats and miracled a warm damp cloth to clean his hands with. "Zira." When he said Aziraphale's name, it was neither a statement nor a question but it hung in the air like both.

"I can't fly," Aziraphale answered, screwing his eyes shut. Crowley didn't interrupt, sensing he wasn't finished, and just tightened his grip on Aziraphale's wrist slightly. "When I was - I didn't have a lot of options. I miracled myself out of Heaven and ended up falling over Eden. Since, as you could imagine, I couldn't really fly at the time I ended up breaking the remaining wings on impact." Crowley's eyes had widened minutely through the story and he was working hard to keep his face from betraying his thoughts. 

"You healed your own wings?" 

Aziraphale shook his head, "No. She did. That's when I was reassigned and hid away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my real name. After - I didn't want you to be in danger." Aziraphale looked down and away from Crowley and took a deep breath. Apparently, he was telling the truth now or at least more so than before. "Hanael seems to think that her telling the other Archangels will open an avenue for me going home, that they'll fix everything." 

"Wouldn't they?" Crowley rubbed his thumb over the back of Aziraphale's hand trying to offer comfort without being too obvious. Aziraphale sat watching Crowley's thumb for a moment.

Looking up he met his eyes. "No. I had just come from saving Lucifer and I was trying to stop Michael from doing something terrible. They don't need to be told who did it, Crowley, because they were there, they already know." Aziraphale's voice cracked as he finished, blinking back the fresh tears stinging his eyes.

Crowley opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of what to say. "Angel. Oh, Raphael." He breathed, forgetting the distance he was keeping between them Crowley reached forward. Wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's shoulders he felt the angel tense and then relax as Crowley began hushing Aziraphale and slowly rocking the two of them back and forth. "Shh Zira, I've got you." 

* * *

Crowley was in trouble, loads of trouble, loads of feelings trouble. When he had felt the pull at his core, that for some reason, usually signified Aziraphale needing help he had gone before thinking about how they had not spoken in nearly two and a half centuries. So the last thing he was expecting to find was Aziraphale plucking his own wings, yet ready to tell Crowley what had happened to him. Nor did he expect that his suspicions about the Archangels hiding something were correct. More correct than he had thought, Crowley had assumed ignorance. Assumed that they had known it was an angel but not which one, that Raphael had been alone when attacked. Not surrounded by his family; who had either done this themselves or saw who had and did nothing. He had more questions than he thought Aziraphale was willing to answer at the moment. 

"Your wings are in a state, Angel." He said instead, lifting his cheek from the top of Aziraphale's head. "I could -" He began but cut himself off when he met Aziraphale's eyes and swallowed. "I mean - no you're right terrible ide-"

"Okay," Aziraphale said in a low voice," Only if you want of course. I rather made a mess of them." Crowley quirked an eyebrow.

"Bit of an understatement." He chided gently. "Here budge up." Aziraphale did as he asked and positioned himself so that Crowley had access to his wings.

Crowley saw how having his wings out and back turned to someone made Aziraphale tense and sit completely rigid. "I'm going to clean off your top-left wing first Raphael. This is the one you did the most damage to so it'll probably sting a little, but I'm not trying to hurt you." He waited until Aziraphale sharply nodded then ran a wet cloth over the feathers that were streaked with blood. After several small miracles, the cloth was coming away from the wing gold free. Telling Aziraphale where he was going to preen next seemed to relax the angel enough he slouched slightly. "Still alright?" 

"Yes. This is nice. You're being very nice to me."

"Not nice! Looking at them was making mine itchy! This is entirely self-serving." Crowley punctuated his denial by sticking a loose feather into Aziraphale's hair. 

Aziraphale chuckled, "Of course, my mistake." He looked over his shoulder at Crowley. His tongue was slightly stuck out in concentration as he smoothed and re-smoothed several feathers that wouldn't lay right. "Crowley?" 

"Yeah, Angel?"

Aziraphale searched his face and continued in a small voice."Are we friends again?" Crowley's hands stilled and he looked away. 

"Friends with a demon? Sure that's wise?" 

"Perhaps not, but I cannot find it within myself to care. Seriously Crowley, do you forgive me?"

Crowley fidgeted for a moment before answering. "Not really my purview Angel but yeah, 'course I do. Have done for a while, knowing what I do now I probably would have done the same thing."

Aziraphale smiled at him as Crowley continued to coat Aziraphale's feathers in powder down. He was working very hard to ignore how soft his feathers were and the implications of preening them.

" I could do your wings - if you'd like." 

"Ngk-" _are you trying to discorporate me? "_ Maybe later. Let's get you sorted for now." They both fell silent for a while, Aziraphale growing comfortable enough to let his head fall to the side. Crowley’s fingers ran across the black feathers of his lowest wing and he paused. "Hanael told me something while you were asleep."

What's that?"

"She said that you were trying to save someone when you were attacked, I assume killing them is what you were trying to stop Michael from doing. Is that true?" Aziraphale's jaw set as he remained looking forward. 

"Yes. I was trying to save someone."

"Can I ask you who?" 

"I rather you didn't."

"Did they live?"

"Yes," Aziraphale said, sadness crossing his face for a brief moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_szEjTdf1uo


	16. London 1666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me but it's done!  
> Lots of fire happened in the 17th century...

**Heaven:**

Arael watched Hanael pace back and forth. "Everything I've tried to say to Michael so far has been impossible!" She growled in frustration." His name, his new name, bless it even that demon's name.”

Arael looked at her pityingly," maybe we should drop it, Hana, it's obvious he doesn't want to be found. Maybe there is something we don't know-"

"What about Jael?"

"What about them?"

"Maybe I can use that name to tell Michael they're alive. She's bound to make the connection if Jael survived then Raphael did too. A name to lead to a name to lead to Raphael. It could work!" Arael looked on skeptically.

"Hana, listen to yourself. Raphael asked you not to tell his siblings. Go talk to him. What if you told and something happened to Raphael's friend? You said he looked ready to go to war to protect him, do you honestly believe he would just let that go?"

"I'm right in this Arael!”

"I don't think you are." She looked at her friend sadly.

**London England 1613 AD**

Aziraphale watched as the Globe was devoured by flame. His heart broke a little at the thought of such a lovely place, with such lovely memories, being gone forever. He let out a sigh and turned to walk away when he nearly ran into Crowley.  
"Crowley!" He exclaimed in surprise. The other man was looking past Aziraphale at the burning building.

"Pity that, but they'll repair it quick enough," Crowley said as the pair of them walked away.

Aziraphale looked over at him and shrugged. "I suppose, but I'll always know it's different.”

"Is different bad, Zira? Maybe they'll rebuild it better than it was. Nicer seats, a bigger stage, better acoustics for your dreary tragedies. Think of it 'The evil that men do lives after them; The good is oft interrèd with their bones.’" Crowley quoted in a dramatic voice while smirking at Aziraphale." I cannot begin to understand why you like the sad ones, Angel. Seems to me the world has enough despair to occupy all of humanity's waking hours, why do they dream of it?" Aziraphale gave him a small smile.

"To weep is to make less the depth of grief."

Crowley pressed his lips into a thin line and clapped his hands together. "Right. That's enough emotions for this century. What say we go back to yours and see if you've anything drinkable on the premises?”

"If?" Aziraphale teased, following Crowley's lead and lightening the conversation topic. The world had always changed around him, sometimes faster than he was able to process it. It was human nature to change. While above and below, with their eternal lives, moved at a snail's pace humanity ran. Usually, the prospect excited Raphael but right now he was happy to have at least one constant.

**Lancashire, England 1656 AD**

Aziraphale had taken a special interest in the affairs of witches. What were they but self-taught healers who used the plants his Virtues had created and read the stars they had crafted? So it made sense that his general destain for witchfinders sharpened with each tale of their "success" that reached his ears. In truth ever since one had tortured Crowley he had no use for the entire profession.   
This interest is what led him here, stood poking at some dry herbs in the small cottage as he waited for its owner to return. He heard her before he saw her, an ominous ‘clink clink’ made its way up the garden path to the door. “Ms. Nutter,” he greeted with a smile. The woman looked him up and down and huffed her disapproval.

“Agnes and you’re late little god,” she set the heavy sack she was carrying down with a loud clang. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

"I was unaware there was a set time for this meeting." He watched her bite her lip and cast her gaze around the cottage.

"You wouldn't be aware. Got all the time you need your lot. Just make more when you run out. Can't say I cotton to the notion. That's why you're here, isn't it? To go meddling with the natural order of things.”

“I suppose that would depend on your idea of the natural order." He admitted slowly.

"Life and Death Raphael," she said with a smile that very much implied _I know you, I know you to your atoms_. Aziraphale swallowed his discomfort.

"Are you saying you wish to die tomorrow?”

"No one wishes to die, but that is the progression of life for humans. We survive, we die, if we're very lucky we lived.”

"But you could run! I could make them afraid to -“

"Run? Pray tell where could I go, remain myself, and not draw the same attention? Make them afraid? Will you stay here and scare off every hopeful with a pin and flint? No Raphael, fate comes reckoning for us all. I lived my life as myself and I intend to die the same way. I am an intelligent woman, I am a witch. I do not believe either is a punishable offense, but you know as well as I do that that doesn't always mean anything." She said, taking down bags of a gray powder from the rafters and handed him one. "If you're intent on staying, be a dear, and make yourself useful." Aziraphale looked over to where she had put the previous bags and then snapped, transporting all the remaining sacks to the same table. Agnes hummed and shook her head," Right handy you are. Where were you when I was carrying all those nails?”

Aziraphale shrugged. "Strategically late I suppose." The woman pursed her lips and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Tea I think is in order, and then we can get to business.”

"Business? You've already declined my offer of getting you out of here. That was the only business I had in this area." Confused, Aziraphale still took the offered teacup.

"I meant my business with you Raphael. Most of my prophecies, while nice and accurate, are beyond me and I can't guess whom they are for. This one, however - ." She said pushing a bound book toward him.

_** Three above, two below, three rejoin again. Raphael, prince to Prince once m're. Timeth grows sh'rt, sooth cometh to liht. Speaketh t 'r has't t spoken. ** _

"Do you know what it means?" He asked, looking across the table to her. Agnes shook her head.

"It is not for me to know. It is meant for you so it is yours to puzzle out. I'm just the messenger." Aziraphale let out a wry laugh." For my curiosity, why are you still running?”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes "I've found it's one of the best and straightforward means of survival, which is why I suggested it for you.”

"Don't be cheeky Raphael, it's unbecoming.”

"I like my life here. I like Earth, I like helping people, I - Heaven holds nothing which I cannot live without and a great deal I rather not bother with.”

"You Know, eventually there'll be nowhere left to run." Eventually was a funny word. It carried with it the impending doom of _now_ while flittering about with the hopeful idea of _later_. The result was a vague uneasiness that suggested that if one were to be leisurely they should hurry up about it.

"Eventually." He conceded. 

**London England 1666 AD**

Fire blazed through London, the wooden structures catching like dry kindling. The fire had only been burning for a few hours and already it was beyond control. Aziraphale's white-blonde hair was gray with ash and his lungs stung from the billowing smoke as he pounded on another door rousing the occupants. When he heard them stir inside he hurried to the next home but was stopped by a woman grabbing his arm and pointing with a shaking hand at a building that wasn't yet entirely engulfed in roaring flames. Confused he reached out trying to find what she may want and his heart sank when he felt it. He Knew there was a baby in that building. Squaring his shoulders Aziraphale nodded at the woman and snapped his fingers.

He appeared next to where the child had been left and quickly bundled them into his arms. He began to turn when he felt a malicious presence behind him. Turning the rest of the way he met the black eyes of an unfamiliar demon. "Move," he commanded in a low hiss.

"Now, now Principality, is that any way to speak to the one who controls how you exit this situation?" Aziraphale watched the demon's smile widen. Their mouth filled with too many sharp teeth.

”Through you if necessary -" He began when the demon cut him off with a laugh.

"You've not been paying attention. Can't you feel it, angel? This is Hellfire." Aziraphale's eyes widened at the revelation. He felt it now, Hellfire was mixed in with the mortal flames, no doubt done when the demon had first appeared. Hellfire to angels was what Holywater was to demons; destruction. He wasn’t keen on finding out if he were the exception or the rule either. More of Aziraphale's true form showed as he looked down at the infant in his arms, unsure how he was going to manage this fight one-handed.

"Through you, it is then." He said gravely, the demon's smile faltered as they spotted his fangs. Seeing the direction their mind had taken Aziraphale bitterly laughed "I rather not bite you - assuming you taste like you smell I'd be put off food for a decade." Clenching his fist at his side Aziraphale manifested his staff and pointed it at the demon." Last chance, move." They smiled and took a step forward.

Raphael had the power of a Seraph, he was made to be strong and unyielding. Being Hers he was born to be clever and creative. Alone, none of that necessarily translated to being a great fighter, but millennia of being around humans had made him adaptable, and if there is anything harder to fight that a powerful opponent it's one that is unpredictable. So when the demon expected to charge at him head-on he was caught off guard when Aziraphale side-stepped and was able to get behind him. In the moment it took for them to turn around his strike found purchase. A sickening crack sounded as the clubbed end of his staff struck the back of the demon's head. Aziraphale grimaced as the body dropped and immediately began searching for an escape. The altercation, however brief, had cost him precious time. The flames around him had grown and the structure protested against the added weight as he moved forward carefully avoiding the fire licking toward him.

"Raphael!" Crowley called in a panic from the top of the stairs where he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the now unoccupied body of the demon," was that Hastur?”

"No idea, we didn't exchange pleasantries!" Aziraphale hissed tartly, working not to let fear slip into his voice. "He did, however, inform me this is Hellfire, so if you have a clear path out of here I'd be appreciative." Crowley opened his mouth to speak when the whole building shuddered. Crowley rushed forward, manifesting all four of his wings, and used them to shield Aziraphale and the infant as burning debris rained down over them.

"Trust me?" Before Aziraphale could answer _'Not when you ask like that'_ Crowley had grabbed him around the waist and moved toward the large window.

"Crowley! We're on the third story!" He gasped and held on to Crowley tighter when he realized the demon was going to jump.

\-------------

One successful fight and landing later Crowley took the child from a rather shell-shocked Aziraphale and handed it to its mother. Probably its mother. Looked like a mother. Point was, it was back with the humans. "You alright Angel?”

Aziraphale blinked," Yes! Absolutely! Why wouldn't I be?”

"Mhmm," Crowley hummed unconvinced."Let's get you out of here then." It was an easy thing to appear the two of them where he wanted them to go. It was tricker with fully corporeal beings and objects; harder not to leave something behind with them so rooted in reality.

The door opened for Crowley as he expected it to and he found Aziraphale's hard liquor where he expected to and he handed Aziraphale a glass. What he did not expect was for Aziraphale to hand back the glass and take the bottle. "Tough flight?”

"Better than my last.”

"Ringing endorsement." Crowley laughed but quieted at the look on Aziraphale's face." If I could've gotten you out another way Zira -“

Aziraphale shook his head. " No, it was a brilliant rescue. I was very relieved, before, when you told me you could still fly. I think I just - prefer the stairs in the future." Crowley sat next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Well- you were holding your own, smitten - smote- a duke of Hell after all.”

"A Duke? Black eyes, Little frog?”

"That would be Hastur. He'll be hopping mad back in Hell after that." Aziraphale rolled his eyes and ignored the terrible pun.

"You don't have a little animal friend do you?”

Crowley raised his eyebrow at Aziraphale," where would I be hiding a snake?”

Aziraphale _-not blushing at all-_ cast his gaze quickly down Crowley's form, back up, then shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest.”

Seeming not to have noticed Crowley continued. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised you were able to defeat him so easily."

Aziraphale cocked his head to the side in question. "I am a Seraph." He stated primly.

”You're also very small and fussy and - "he crinkled his nose "- _**nice**_. Don't come off the type to bash a man's head in with a stick.”

"Firstly, it's a staff or a rod, not a stick. Secondly, you do know I _choose_ to look this way right? Suaviter in modo, fortiter in re."

"Velvet glove, iron fist. Why? Seems like you'd attract less trouble being a bit intimidating. Gabriel might sod off." Aziraphale pressed his lips together in thought.

"Gabriel was a prick when he viewed me as his little sibling, now that he views me as beneath him I doubt physical variety will alter him. Besides -," Aziraphale smiled, letting his canines elongate," I don't need to be intimidating." Crowley drew back slightly but maintained eye contact.

"What do you actually look like as a snake? The first time I saw you I was a bit delirious and the last time you were mostly angry feathers.”

Aziraphale leaned forward and stuck out a slightly forked tongue, "Asking about my snake form? Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?" Crowley's cheeks flushed as he shoved him back.

”Oi! I just saved your damsel-in-distress'd arse!" Aziraphale broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Tell you what, let me see to your wings, make sure they weren't hurt, I owe you that much. And I'll show you what I look like as a snake.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. "Snake first, we'll discuss the wings.”

"As you like," Aziraphale stood and transformed. The large cobra then wound back onto the cushion his human corporation had just left. The corner of Crowley's mouth twitched.   
"Ssssee." Aziraphale said, trying not to wiggle self consciously.

”Gold, really Angel, ostentatious." The snake looked unamused. Aziraphale lifted up and flattened his neck regally.

"Ssssso ssssorry, not all of ussss can be sssstylishly monochromatic." Was the dry response he offered with a flick of his tongue.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing Zira. Like a bit of drama me." Aziraphale's laugh sounded like a long hiss.

"You are a rather dramatic thing." Crowley held out his hand to Aziraphale, who head-butted his palm reflexively. The feeling of smooth scales made Crowley inhale sharply and his eyes dilate behind his glasses.

"Didn't you have wings?”

"Yessss," Aziraphale then let the markings on his back manifest as wings and stretched them out," humanssss aren't comfortable with Amphiptere though. Not that they're very comfortable with ssssnakes either." He said after a moment's consideration. Giving the best impression of a shrug a snake was capable of he pulled his wings back in and raised up. "Isss your curiousssity sssated?" Crowley took him in for a moment then nodded. Aziraphale turned back into himself, scales still scattered across his face, and smiled up at Crowley," Good.”

Angel and demon sat together in companionable silence, each drinking a good deal more alcohol until Crowley sighed and shook out his wings. “They’re a little sore.” He said quietly. Aziraphale looked over at him and slowly placed his hand on one of his wings, giving Crowley plenty of time to change his mind. He felt Crowley shiver as he sent a miracle through them and healed all the minor bumps and bruises.

“Thank you. Again.”

Crowley groaned, "We've talked about that word.”

"Yes, and I've told you no one can hear us here. Besides, at this point, my thanking you would be the least of our concerns.”

"The Arrangement?”

"Among other things,” Aziraphale said in a low voice brushing against the downy feathers where wings met shoulder blades. Crowley made a strangled noise as Aziraphale began straightening out of place feathers and coating them in powder down.

Crowley shifted, “Such as?” He asked, their faces suddenly very close. Aziraphale looked down at his lips and then back up to the dark lenses.

“This,” he said at a whisper, reaching up to remove Crowley's glasses. Aziraphale's breath caught when golden eyes locked onto his.

This kiss was different from the first. It was a desperate meeting of lips fueled by four hundred years of anger, forgiveness, fear, and relief. Crowley, burying his hands in Aziraphale’s hair, pulled back from the bruising kiss, and rested their foreheads together. "Zira," he keened," you could have been destroyed.”

"I wasn't," Aziraphale reassured, placing a hand on either side of Crowley's face.

"If I had been too late.”

"You weren't.”

“Raphael - this is-“

 _Everything_ Azriaphale thought. Everything he’d never allowed himself to wish for. _Dangerous_ , the more rational part of his brain screamed _Impossible_. Heaven couldn’t betray Raphael further than they already had and it wasn’t as if he were an angel, capable of Falling, but Hell could do such monstrous things to Crowley. At the thought, Raphael nearly choked on the divine wrath inside himself. The wrath that was his birthright, Wrath that could level mountains, raise Hell, and pull down Heaven. The wrath that dared them to try, try taking Crowley from him again. Instead, he shook himself out of that line of thought and nodded. “I know. You should - you should go." He breathed out not releasing Crowley's face. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned against Aziraphale for a moment longer before pulling back and nodding. "Crowley - be - be safe.”

”You too, Angel."

Aziraphale didn't look back up until Crowley was well and truly gone. When he did his eyes fell on a single black feather where Crowley had been sitting. Reaching out he picked up the plume and held it against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The staff's a Shillelagh! Also in that same train of thought Raphael's fighting style is bataireacht.  
> Now why the only videos I can find of irish stick fighting are russian 🤷 https://youtu.be/mV7tb1Y6fAg
> 
> Additionally this is the song I had on repeat writing this chapter. https://youtu.be/mqiH0ZSkM9I


	17. London 1780

**London, England 1666 AD**

Aziraphale ran his hand through his hair and huffed. “ You haven’t tried to speak to me in You knows how long. I understood I was losing Heaven, I really did, but I didn’t think that meant I was losing you too.” He laid back and threw his arm over his face. “Mother, I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what you think of this or how it could end well, and I - I miss you.” He spoke to the empty air, eyes still covered. 

A large old bible fell from the shelf in the corner of the room making Aziraphale jump. Getting up he narrowed his eyes and walked over to pick it up. A passage stood out to him as if it were in greater contrast when he viewed the page. 

_Therefore my heart is glad, and my glory rejoiceth; My flesh also shall dwell in safety._

“Bibliomancy?” Aziraphale asked, confused for a moment. He then looked up at the rather small collection he had amassed. He was going to need more books. 

**Hell**

"You were discorporated!" Dagon yelled her sharp teeth glinting in the sickly fluorescent light.

"The Principality -"

"Is a Principality! You were a Dominion and you can't take on a Principality?" She accused with a huff. The paperwork that needed to be filed to request a new corporation was extensive. "You'll need to fill these out in triplicate. The processing time will be the standard two to twenty-five business years and we shall be requiring a detailed report of the specifics of your utter failure." She drawled, already bored dealing with Hastur. 

"That fucking snake!" He growled under his breath. 

"Snake?" 

"The angel. 's really a snake." Dagon narrowed her eyes. Lower choirs didn't have secondary animal aspects. They were solely avian. Even within the second sphere, non-avian traits had been few and far between. Unlike Hastur, Dagon wasn't an idiot and remembered this. 

Virtues were different from the other choirs in that they embodied the heavenly virtues. Love, Hope, Faith, Prudence, Temperance, Loyalty, Courage, Justice, Charity, and Fortitude. So when their brethren had Fallen and their Archangel was assumed to have died they reverted to their base instincts. Fortitude made them resilient and Love made them forgiving. Thus, though they were only ever secretly spoken of in hushed tones amongst a select few in the choir, back-channel communications had emerged. It was by this avenue Dagon had heard the heavenly rumors of Raphael’s return and through her, Heaven heard the hellish ones. While the now demonic Virtues, or Vices as they had taken to calling themselves in private, weren’t big on the altruistic side of their natures they still understood loyalty, bravery, and perseverance. Dagon surveyed the demon in front of her with an intense gaze. If Hastur had faced a serpent in battle and left the loser, that was something. Dagon wasn’t yet sure what, but it was certainly something. 

“You’re sure they were a Principality?” 

"Of course I'm sure! Those winged bastards may all look the damned same but I know a Principality when I see one." 

"Right." Dagon said straightening the papers in her hand," start your paperwork. The longer it takes you the longer it takes us." 

**England 1709 AD**

Aziraphale had never before put much thought toward being a snake or not. He was; had been since before the beginning, he neither liked nor disliked this fact. Admittedly, shedding his skin wasn't how he'd choose to spend his time and he was sure that the Archangels with mammalian traits didn't have to suffer such indignity, but it was just part of life.

However, it had never been this cold before. Humans were saying this was the coldest it had been in since they began recording 500 years ago. He shivered as he closed the shutters more tightly over the windows with a small miracle to keep the wind out and stoked the hearth to a healthy fire. Aziraphale yawned while gathering all the blankets in his possession and made a soft nest in front of the fireplace. As he sunk down and coiled himself up in the warm blankets he felt a pull, a frigid fear that wasn't his own called out to him. 

\------------

Crowley had never been this cold in his whole life. Hell had sent him to Russia on assignment; aid the revolution, tempt desertion, make some trouble, etc. "Bastardsssss," Crowley spat as his teeth chattered hard enough to shake his entire frame. _Send the snake demon to the frozen north. Great plan guys._ Crowley looked around the small tent then down at his scaley feet that had long since gone numb. _Should have worn real shoes._ He pulled the thin blanket up then coiled tightly around himself. _Hibernation, brumation, what was it reptiles did again?_ He thought hazily. Didn't matter, he was pretty sure he was just going to freeze to death.

Crowley wanted to sleep, he sought the warmth of unconsciousness and closed his eyes. 

\------------

"Crowley!" Aziraphale reached out and touched the ice-cold snake. When he didn't respond Aziraphale picked him up and miracled them both back to his home. Doubling the wards, making sure none could attempt entry without him being fully aware, he placed Crowley in the blankets by the fire. "You need to be more careful, serpent," he cooed, running his hand across Crowley's iridescent black scales. Crowley was here, admittedly worse for wear at the moment, but he would be fine. His mind growing foggy Aziraphale felt tenfold the exhaustion the cold was causing now that he had been out in the weather. He desperately wanted to close his eyes. Coiling around the black snake he succumbed to sleep for the first time in several centuries.

\------------

Crowley was warm. Wonderfully warm. Slowly opening one eye he found himself under a canopy of white wings. White wings? He lifted his head, or tried to," 'Ziraphale?" he hissed groggily. Aziraphale lifted his head off of Crowley's and yawned.

"Crowley, are you feeling better?" Aziraphale asked as he moved backward and took on his human form. 

"Better? Where are we? Why were you asssleep?" _With me_ went unasked. 

"England. Was ss-ssleeping becaussse it wass too cold to ss-sstay awake."

"I was in Russia -"

"Busy becoming a snake-cicle, yesss I know. 

"Snake-cicle?"

"Snake icicle," Aziraphale explained as if it were obvious. Crowley looked at him indignantly, becoming more man-shaped to better visually convey his feelings.

"Oi - wait, you knew?" Aziraphale's eyes met his and he looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

"You know when I need your help," He said instead of answering. They both don’t talk about it. Being able to feel when your supposed-to-be-enemy was in mortal peril wasn't something you discussed with said enemy. Especially if, like Crowley, you didn't know why you could do it. He just knew it was a useful skill, weird, but useful.

Aziraphale knew it was directly related to **how** he had saved Crowley. He had reached out and held onto his core, he had shared so much power and essence trying to heal him it had accidentally been half a bonding ritual. A celestial marriage of a sort, much weaker than a proper binding would have been since it only went one way.

"How long were we asleep?"

Aziraphale looked around for a moment, seeing beyond the physical room. "Three weeks - a month," he supplied with a shrug. He shook his head trying to clear the haze sleeping always left him in.

Crowley hummed as he stretched his long limbs and settled back in front of the fire. Aziraphale watched him recline in his home, your nest part of him growled, transfixed. Crowley would claim he was a tempter, Aziraphale would argue he was the temptation. Long fluid movements that whispered of his snake nature made Raphael's pupils dilate as he bit back a long low hiss. At the moment he would have liked nothing more than to pin Crowley to the ground and -

“Angel, you alright?” Aziraphale jerked his gaze away. It had most certainly been a bad idea to spend a month pressed against Crowley as a snake. 

“Hmm? Yes! Still a bit tired I suppose. What were you saying?” He said with his most affable smile, trying not to return to where his thoughts had just run off to. Crowley gave him an unconvinced look but repeated himself.

“I said, would you like to go and grab something to eat? A whole month asleep I thought you might be peckish.”

“Oh, yes! That sounds lovely my dear.”

**Heaven (Before)**

Raphael laughed as he pulled seaweed from the Fledgling's hair. "How did this happen?". 

"It wasn't my fault! Sidriel pushed me!" She pouted crossing her arms.

"Arariel! I did not!" He protested wringing out the hem of his robes," you're the one who wanted to go near the water!" Raphael miracled them both dry and sat next to Arariel, braiding her now seaweed free hair. 

"Did you find what you were looking for at least?"

The younger angel beamed. "Yes! Look, Raphael!" She held up a large colorful shell for his inspection.

"Lovely." 

"That's nothing!" Sidriel cut in," show him the shiny one. It matches your scales." He produced a small golden shell.

"Fledglings suit you Archangel," the Cherub said, landing as the three angels turned towards them. 

"Zaphkiel, what brings you down here?"

They shrugged minutely, " I wanted to ask you something. In private," they added pointedly looking at the fledglings.

"Come on Sidriel, we can show the others what we found," Arariel grabbed their hand but then turned back and hugged Raphael around his neck before departing. 

"You 'ought to have them address you properly, Archangel Raphael." The Cherub chides.

"They're children," Raphael shook his head dismissively as he fondly watched them go.

"They can still be taught respect." Instead of arguing the point, Raphael bowed his head in mock surrender.

"Of course. When next I evaluate how to govern my Choir I shall defer to your counsel." His tone left no doubt of his insincerity.

"I only-" 

"I know. I would caution you against sounding too much like Gabriel, Zaphkiel." The levity he was known for returning.

The Cherub bristled, "There are far worse things to sound like Archangel Raphael." 

He regarded them amused," so you say." He stood, brushing off his robes as he did so," what was it you wished to speak with me about?"

"I was wondering if you'd preform our bonding ritual." Raphael's eyebrows shot up as he froze. 

"Me? Wouldn't you rather Michael or Uriel? You and Gabriel are both much closer to them than you are to me."

Zaphkiel shifted their weight," You're the patron of marriage." 

Raphael tilted his head in question," For the eventual humans maybe. Why would that matter to you?"

"It's a statement, isn't it? The lower choirs trust your judgment as much or more than Michael and Lucifer's. If you approved of the union -" they trailed off. 

Raphael looked intently at the angel in front of him. "Gabriel put you up to this? Your marriage being a political move." Zaphkiel shook their head. 

"No, he just thought-" 

"You love him?" Raphael asked, cutting off their rehearsed explanation. 

"Yes, I do. Look, he asked me to talk to you. Agree or don't, it doesn't matter. We'll Ask Michael or Lucifer."

Raphael wrestled with himself for a moment then sighed. "Alright. I trust you know your own mind. I'll do it."

"Really?" 

"Of course. I wish you both nothing but happiness."

**Scandinavia 1768**

"Sidriel," 

"Ar-Dagon," the angel quickly glanced around as if expecting the entire Host to be hiding behind the shrubbery. " You - you wanted to meet in person?" 

"Yes, I thought the occasion called for it." She said smirking at how jumpy the angel was. "Since when were you so afraid of landscaping Sidriel?" The angel curled his lip and narrowed his eyes. "Hastur was discorporated by a snake."

"Why am I not surprised? That's embarrassing, they don't even have arms."

Dagon blinked. "No, not an actual snake you birdbrain. An angelic snake cracked his skull with a stick." Sidriel turned his head sharply.

"You mean - " 

Dagon shrugged. "Possibly, unless you know of any other snakes that could best a Dominion while surrounded by Hellfire."

**London 1780 AD**

Dagon knocked on the warded door. "Open up Crowley. I know you're in there." The door slowly opened revealing the red-haired demon. 

"Dagon! What a surprise. So great to see you I-" Dagon cut him off by pushing past him into the home's living area.

"Cut your shit. As the demon most often on earth I need to speak with you."

Crowley swallowed," speak away." 

"Hastur was beaten in a fight by a snake -" 

"If you think I had anything to -"

Dagon rolled her eyes," of course not you idiot. Had it been you, you'd be dead by now. Hastur and Ligur have been looking for a reason to turn you into a pair of kinky boots for millennia." Crowley grimaced at that description. " I am betting you've heard of another snake it could have been though." Crowley's eyes widened and he backed away. 

"You said it yourself, Dagon, I'm an idiot. I don't know anything." She looked at him considering. 

"As true as that may be if you did, know something, keep it to yourself."

"What?" 

"Keep your claptrap shut, snake. The last, and I do mean last, thing any of us need is Gabriel finding out Raphael survived." Crowley looked at her gobsmacked. 

"Ngk- Gabriel? What does - " Dagon looked at him as if he really were an idiot. 

"You really ought to visit Hell more often. Beelzebub, they were his mate. Let us say Gabriel's penchant for cutting off wings did not start with Raphael, and word from above is that it didn't stop there either." 

Crowley's pupils contracted into razor-thin lines. "You mean - it was Gabriel? Who - who cut off his -," Crowley paused gathering his thoughts and trying to project an air of indifference." Why should we care? We're demons." 

Dagon narrowed her eyes at him and emitted a low growl." If you think there is a Virtue above or below that isn't still loyal to Raphael, you've not been paying attention." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated super hard with this pose. Because I'm garbage at poses. Details and color all day long but anatomy kicks my ass.


	18. Paris 1793

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's a bit shorter but hey, got moved into my new house!  
> Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and leaving kudos! I read and love every single one, I just get super anxious about replying sometimes. I'm working on it though. 🥰

**Paris, France 1793 AD**

When Dagon left him, Crowley worked himself up into a tizzy. He stress-cleaned, paced a groove into the floor then when he couldn't think of another way to escape the information he'd been given, curled up, and took a nap.

What pulled him from his wonderful respite was that familiar gnawing dread that is indicative of a certain angel in trouble. 

* * *

"What are you doing locked up in the Bastille Angel?" He drawled, unamused.

Aziraphale worried his bottom lip and waffled on what he should say. "Well - you see. It's rather funny." 

"Is it Zira?" 

"At first, I wanted to see if all this -" he paused searching for a word to adequately encompass all the awfulness around them. Failing to do so he continued "- could be sorted peacefully, and when it couldn't I heard a rather interesting medical rumor." 

"Medical rumor?" 

"Mhmm. Allegedly, the humans keep living without a body for several moments after their heads are -well- severed." He explained rubbing his sternum.

Crowley let out a hiss. "And you just thought what? You'd volunteer your own neck seeing as you can come back with a full report?" 

"No! Of course not! I momentarily entertained the idea of viewing some of the proceedings before dismissing the notion. So I thought since I was already here and peckish, I'd pick up some crepes before hopping back over the channel." 

"Dressed like a tart?" 

"Excuse you, Sir, I would have you know this is very fashionable!" 

"Yes, especially if you're looking to make an impression on the rioting mob outside." Aziraphale huffed, crossing his legs indignantly. 

"Yes, you've made your point. Not my finest hour. Are you going to help me or not?" 

Crowley got up from his lounging position and crossed to Aziraphale. Leaning in close he whispered in his ear, "pretty little angel all chained up, how could I refuse? Though I do have a question Raphael; why don't you just turn into a snake and slither out?"

Aziraphale blushed to the tips of his ears then sucked his teeth, "If I'm perfectly honest - it never even occurred to me." 

"Daft," Crowley said, stepping back and snapping. The manacles falling to the ground, Aziraphale rubbed his wrists looking sheepishly up at Crowley. "Why not miracle yourself free? Did the fact you're a celestial being also slip your mind?"

"No. I received a rather - unpleasant letter from Gabriel reprimanding me for frivolous miracles, thought it best to not draw more attention to myself."

"Gabriel?" Crowley asked wide-eyed. "Gabriel wrote to you? Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Aziraphale furrowed his brow. "Are **you** alright Crowley? You're acting - strange." 

He shook his head, "All's well. Let's grab those crepes, shall we? You owe me lunch." 

"Very well," Aziraphale snapped, switching his outfit with that of the executioner. He turned to see Crowley's bewildered expression. ”What? It's hardly even a miracle."

* * *

"This will be your shop?" Crowley asked looking around the mostly empty room. Aziraphale fussed with something or other in the backroom before popping back out with two bottles of wine.

"Yes! Lovely isn't it? I'm afraid we'll have to go upstairs if you wish to sit, haven't furnished down here just yet."

"'Course. Looking forward to selling books then?"

"Oh, Heavens no. If I do this properly I shan't need to part with any of my books."

Crowley lowered his sunglasses and looked at Aziraphale bemused. "Angel, I think you may be missing the point of a shop." He looked around for a moment longer before shaking his head, "Actually, no. That's brilliant. I'll help you write up store hours." 

"As you like my dear," Aziraphale smiled good-naturedly.

"So, are you going to tell me about your frivolous miracles?" 

"Oh!," He exclaimed looking down, "It's rather embarrassing. Do you recall Poland?" Crowley shot him a look that said ' _obviously.'_ "Right, of course. Well, I did feel rather bad about causing Azrael all that extra paperwork. He was just doing his job - and it was supposed to be a one-off favor but you know how much he likes cats." 

"So what? You started a veterinary clinic?" 

"Well - veterinarian rather implies my services were preventative." Crowley let out a bark of laughter. 

"You were raising cats from the dead, for Death."

Aziraphale pouted, "They're really cute, Crowley."

"I'm sure him mentioning how they thwart pestilence didn't sway you in the slightest! Oh, Angel, he's got you by the balls." Aziraphale feigned annoyance at the manically grinning demon before surrendering to his own peals of laughter. 

"You needn't be so crude, but yes I suppose he does." 

"Oh, I needn't-n't. Wait, how is cat necromancy only a frivolous miracle?" 

"Pulled the souls back from Hell so Heaven is missing data," Aziraphale said, giving a small salute with the wine bottle. 

"Ah, that'd do it." Crowley relaxed back into the couch for a moment before sitting up quickly. "You're baiting him!"

Aziraphale jumped at Crowley's quick movement, "who?" 

"Gabriel! You're seeing what he'll let you get away with." 

"Get away with, like I'm an errant fledgling? I guarantee that is not my motivation. I don't spend half so much time considering Gabriel as you seem to do." Aziraphale sat down his wine glass," what's gotten into you, Crowley?"

"Nothing," he deflected. 

"Liar."

"You can't sense lies," Crowley countered, not meeting Aziraphale's eyes. 

"Perhaps not, but I can still tell when you're lying."

Crowley got up and paced the small sitting area. Dragging his hand through his hair he faced Aziraphale. 

"Dagon came and found me."

"Dagon?" Aziraphale asked, not recognizing the name.

"Uh - demon, knew her a little, Before. Was actually a pleasant visit - sort of - " he trailed off. "She told me something." 

Aziraphale's face fell at the mention of another Virtue having Fallen. He knew there were a handful from what Crowley had said over the years, and he routinely did them the great disservice of not thinking about it.

"Something?" 

"Yeah, told me to keep my mouth shut if I ever heard anything about you and -" He hurried through the last few words in an attempt to get it over with. "She told me who took your wings."

Aziraphale's pupils became pinpricks as he stared at Crowley. "She's lying."

Crowley shook his head gravely and watched Aziraphale's face darken. "Beelzebub told her what they knew and saw."

At Aziraphale's arched brow he continued. "Zira, Beelzebub was Gabriel's mate and they don't have any wings." 

Aziraphale stood up clenching his fists, "that - that metrokoites!" Crowley's eyebrows shot up at the expletive, "to do that - to someone you swore to protect - itss-ss unthinkable. You share your ess-ssences with one another. Literally, merge them together. How dare he dess-ssecrate that sort of union!" Aziraphale's face shifted from anger to a look that was absolutely heartbroken, "Oh, Crowley, he would have been able to feel how afraid they were." 

"Were you afraid?" 

Aziraphale considered Crowley then shook his head, "No. I - there were younger angels who had been - smote - and they just weren't strong enough to survive having their grace burnt away. Some of them I had known and looked after as fledglings. When the fighting began I was confused and angry that Michael and Gabriel would take it upon themselves to - to dispose of angels that were different." Aziraphale grit his teeth and the blue of his eyes glinted. "I'm still angry and it leaves very little room for fear." Raphael was lying. He had been terrified, he had flown as fast as his wings could carry him from broken angel to broken angel. Even after he had hidden away there had been fear of discovery. Fear of Gabriel or Sandalphon creeping up behind him. Even now he had ample room for fear. He feared something happening to Hanael and now to Dagon. He dreaded Gabriel's inevitable visit where he was pushed too far and they finally came to blows. More than anything, he was terrified of any of his siblings discovering his connection to Crowley and he wasn't able to save him. 

"Liar." 

"That makes two of us then." He admitted taking another drink.

Crowley was silent for a few minutes before speaking at a whisper, "I think I remember trying to save someone too." Aziraphale looked at him concerned. Crowley didn't talk about what had happened in Heaven, Aziraphale reasoned that he didn't remember. A fact, Aziraphale was selfishly thankful for. 

"I don't doubt it, you've always been rather good at rescuing." He teased. 

"I'm a demon, not supposed to be "good" at anything."

"Right. Then you're very bad at being bad at rescuing." Aziraphale sat back beside him nudged his shoulder. "I would think by now, between the two of us at least, we could admit that we're rather bad at being what people expect us to be." 

"Not you."

"There are at least three Archangels, possibly four, that would disagree."

"Everyone knows Archangels are bastards."

"Charming, " Aziraphale laughed.

"Demon." Crowley leaned his head on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'm glad you're a bastard." He said keeping his eyes averted.

Aziraphale let his cheek rest on the top of Crowley's head a slight smile curving his lips. "Me too."


	19. England 1800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for my actions.  
> This is just what you run into dealing with Abrahamic deities...

**London, England 1800 AD**

Aziraphale blinked trying to clear his vision. His skin felt too tight and in general, he was miserable and irritable. With a groan he let his head fall back, he was going to have to delay his shop opening. Can't run a shop if you can't see - well some could - Aziraphale couldn't. Customers might try to touch things or heaven forbid buy them. 

* * *

Someone - something - someone was in his home. 

Aziraphale's sightless eyes trained on the door as he tasted the air. He proper himself up on his forearms and coiled his lower half ready to strike. 

"Hello, little dear." 

"Mother, " Aziraphale gasped, scrambling to sit up and trying to see her through the milky haze of his vision," you're here." 

She sat next to Aziraphale placing her hand on his cheek. He put his hand over hers and leaned into her touch. "Oh, my Raphael."

"Why are you here? You don't - you haven't - visited." He reached toward her but stopped, letting her take his hand. His face broke at the contact and he looked on the verge of tears. 

She made a shushing sound and cooed at him, " It's alright, Raphael. You Know I'm never far from you."

"I Know, it's just different. You being here - it's like before. I've missed you, I've already told you a thousand times, but I have." He felt her arms and light embrace him. 

"As I have missed you, my darling." She sighed, running her fingers through his hair, "you always did have Asherah's curls." 

"And your temper, " Raphael said dryly. 

She laughed, "but their patience." She paused for a moment, considering her next words. "I'm keeping Gabriel away, but he'll be visiting you soon."

Aziraphale slouched slightly. "You're not really here then. I can't see to tell, but it's a dream, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I am here. I like the home you've built. It's a lovely nest." Aziraphale blushed slightly. 

"I - I mean it's not done yet. It needs more plants and soft blankets and -" 

"It's a lovely start then." She said smiling, "do I need to take a page from human mothers and remind you that neither of us are getting any younger and that I would like grand-fledglings at some point?"

Aziraphale snorted. "Please don't, but if you must, go bother Yeshua." 

"Yeshua? He's no better than a fledgling himself! Off somewhere near Orion last, he spoke with me. Though to be fair, had you been of a less agreeable disposition, there were a few centuries when you were younger you wouldn't have spoken to me either."

Aziraphale shifted and laid his head in Her lap. "Good to know the dodgy communication skills are hereditary."

She tapped his forehead with annoyance and affection, " I'll let the cheek slide since you're not feeling well."

"What excuse are you going to use next time?" 

"Whichever I like." 

* * *

Crowley walked up the steps to the dark shop and tried the handle, he was momentarily surprised when it opened for him with a click. 

"Zira?" He called out as he closed the door. "Angel? You here?" He quietly climbed the stairs to the equally dark upstairs flat. On one of the overstuffed couches, he saw Aziraphale asleep one arm dangling into the floor. He narrowed his eyes in the dim light and saw the lower half of the angel was distinctly serpentine. Without thinking it through Crowley walked over and ran a hand down one of the coils and abruptly found himself pinned to the floor. 

Aziraphale let out a low growl like hiss before flicking out his tongue. "Crowley? What - how did you get in here?" He asked not releasing the demon's wrists. 

"How did I? The door just opened for me!" Crowley looked down the angel's torso, a blue button-up covering him until flesh turned into golden scales, and swallowed. He then saw Aziraphale's eyes. "You can't see." 

Aziraphale shrugged, "Some shadows. Been trying to sleep through the majority of it all, felt more comfortable like this. Arms peeled like a sunburn early on, but the eyes will be one of the last things to clear up."

"When did you last -" he made a motion with his head then realized Aziraphale couldn't see it, "shed." 

"Sometime before the Ark, " he answered, releasing Crowley's wrists and taking on a more human appearance.

"Mine was after Rome. Could have used some pointers that first time, Zira!" Crowley teased. 

"Oh! My dear! That must have been terribly frightening and you not even knowing -" Aziraphale wrung his hands together. "I hope it wasn't too unpleasant." 

"Nah. No more than it ever is I imagine." 

Aziraphale straightened up, " Good - uh - I'd offer you something to eat or drink but -" he gestured to his face. 

"No! I actually-" Crowley got up and walked back over to the small table by the door, glad that Aziraphale couldn't see the blush that spread across his face, "brought you chocolates, for your store opening. Thought you might like them - you've said before that - anyway- here." He cleared his throat and pushed a box into Aziraphale's hands as the angel beamed at him.

Opening the box he held it out in Crowley's direction."Which one looks good?"

Crowley tilted his head in consideration."They all look like chocolate."

Aziraphale pouted. "I would hope so, but that descriptor is not helpful in the least. Which one would you like?" Crowley's eyes left the box and trailed down Aziraphale. He took the box and set it aside.

"That's not a fair question." He whispered stepping closer.

"Is it not? Are they that tempting?" Aziraphale's brow furrowed in confusion until he felt Crowley's breath on his lips, "Oh." Aziraphale reached up to touch his face. "I know I can't see them at the moment, but it's a shame you must wear those sunglasses. Your eyes are so lovely." 

"They're snake eyes, Angel, they can't be lovely." He spat harshly. Crowley, realizing what he had just said, tried to amend, "I mean - "

Aziraphale waved away his stammering. "I understand, they're not your original eyes. It makes sense that you would have - complicated- emotions regarding them. I am so sorry Crowley."

"Why? You didn't make me Fall."

Aziraphale looked away. "No - but if I were able to return them to you I would. If it's any consolation, they're the same color they were in heaven, golden, like Capella."

"And yours are blue like Rigel," Crowley said moving forward brushing his lips against Aziraphale's. In response, Aziraphale grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him more forcefully forward to deepen the kiss. 

"Good heavens, where did you learn to do that with your tongue?" He panted, finally pulling back. 

"Humans," Crowley answered with a smirk.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose at Crowley's answer. "Kiss a lot of humans do you?" 

Crowley bristled, "Not all of us get to be little saints."

"I'll have you know I've been to a brothel, " Aziraphale said, crossing his arms defiantly and purposefully not elaborating.

"Blessing prostitutes doesn't count, Angel."

"As a paying customer!" 

"You what!?" Crowley hissed his eyes flashing.

"Don't act shocked, I can - fraternize - with humans just as well as you can!" 

"Fraternize?!" 

"What would you call it then?"

"Doing my job!" 

"I was unaware your job description was putting your silver tongue in humans' mouths. Must have left that bit out of the arrangement." He sneered primly.

"No! You don't get to act jealous like we're anything to each other!" Crowley's eyes widened and he clasped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words had escaped. He hadn't meant it like that.

Aziraphale, reminded of the one-sided nature of their attachment, opened and closed his mouth then clenched his jaw. "You're right. We're not." With as much grace as he could muster without sight, Aziraphale made his way to the door. 

"Angel." Crowley breathed a plea in his voice.

"Demon -" he opened the door, his voice a low growl, "get out." 

When he had clicked the lock back into place Aziraphale turned to address the shop in general, "don't undermine my wards again." A heavy thud sounded as a book fell from a shelf. "Blind remember. Shall I just assume it's some grand passage about anger? Or better yet is El going to lecture me on jealousy?" He vented. Another book fell, narrowly missing his foot. "Mature. I'm going back to sleep."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...They some jealous mfs  
> It's something Raphael is going to have to work on.


	20. England 1820

**Heaven**

To say Hanael was worried would be inaccurate. Angels did not fret or worry. Angels were naturally good, meaning that what they did was naturally going to be the right thing. 

If they were wrong, they wouldn't be angels. 

So no, she would not fret because what she was about to do was good, of this she was sure. 

So, gripping the letter she had written tightly in her fist, she marched off to find Michael.

* * *

Michael looked down at the letter in her hands having read it for the twentieth time. Three words.

_Jael is alive._

Michael had seen their wings burn black, had seen their core burn out and die even as Raphael held on to them. It was so unlikely it may as well have been impossible, but if it were true. If it were true that Jael had lived -

Michael placed the letter on her desk and stared at it as if more would reveal itself if she willed it hard enough. Huffing she got up to pace the room.

Jael's black wings would make a return to Heaven an impossibility. This meant one of two things. Either they were hidden away with Raphael, presumably somewhere on Earth, or they were a demon in Hell. 

The first option left them very little recourse, but the second - the second she could work with.

Michael pocketed the letter and went to speak with her contact with a line to Hell. She needed to share this with Lucifer and get their opinion.

* * *

**London, England 1820 AD**

Raphael's snake traits mirrored those of a King Cobra. Not just in the way he looked or in his general discomfort while doing assignments in India*, but in the way he responded to threats.

He was more likely to draw up, hiss, and maintain a cool confidence while attempting to retreat; only delivering an altercation ending strike as a last resort. 

So ramrod straight and hands clasped behind his back was his natural position when cornered by Gabriel. 

"You've been reassigned Aziraphale," Gabriel said through a smile that was too wide to be sincere. 

"By whose edict Gabriel? Hers?" Aziraphale asked straightening and positioning himself against a back wall. Gabriel's smile faltered for only a brief second under the scrutinizing gaze. Aziraphale lifted an eyebrow to express that the forthcoming answer did not surprise him.

"Does it matter Aziraphale? You're a principality, one whom I am supervising. When I say jump you ask me how high. I'm the Archangel fucking Gabriel." The angel bit out in a strangled voice.

"When last I checked, I was a servant of the Lord, not of Archangel Gabriel. Fucking or otherwise. If I am to be removed from my duty I would like to hear of it from the Almighty." _Not her messenger boy. "_ As I was given this assignment directly from Her," Aziraphale answered flatly, looking at Gabriel with the little patience he had been able to muster for his siblings since the 14th century.

The Archangel before him was seething, barely containing the urge to bare his teeth. Instead, he lunged forward, forcing Aziraphale to step back against a bookcase. "Besides if I recall correctly - reassignments require the 1056 form and the presence of three Archangels," He continued undaunted, "So unless your plan is to summon Lucifer and resurrect Raphael in my shop that would mean Michael, Uriel, **and** yourself need to be here."

"That's not how this is going to work. You're going to march back to Heaven to face whatever punishment I come up with. You're not going to like what happens to angels who speak to me like this." Gabriel expected Aziraphale to cower and stammer. Instead, Aziraphale wanted to strike out, to tell Gabriel that he knew all about what he did to angels. 

"Threats are rather unangelic wouldn't you say -"

Azidaphale's head snapped back as Gabriel's fist connected with his nose. Golden ichor bled out from between his fingers as Aziraphale covered his face, his eyes stinging. He scowled up at the larger man, their pride at having drawn first blood evident. Aziraphale grit his teeth, keeping his temper in check. 

"No, I wouldn't sa-" Thunder shook the windows of the bookshop and the smell of ozone flooded the room. 

"I don't think She liked that, "Aziraphale goaded, pinching his nose. Gabriel sneered and pulled Aziraphale forward by the front of his shirt so they were eye to eye.

"It must be your lucky day then Aziraphale. Don't think it will last, this isn't over." Gabriel turned on his heel and, once he was outside the shop's wards, disappeared. 

Aziraphale stroked down his nose, healing as he went. "No, it isn't." He growled," Not by a long shot." 

* * *

**Madrid Spain 1820**

Lucifer sampled the beer and food in front of him while smirking at his twin. "Come on Michael. Indulge me and have some, I promise it won't bite." 

"Of course it won't Lucifer. It's dead." She primly countered. "Besides, we don't need to eat." 

"Need? No. Want to? Yes. Life's long 'Chael, live a little." He teased dabbing the juices on his plate with a slice of bread. She rolled her eyes at the old nickname but gingerly brought some of the seasoned roast potatoes to her mouth. Lucifer watched her over his glass and snorted at her expression. Surprise then appreciation. "There, not so bad. Now, why are we here?" Michael looked over at him and fished in her pocket for the letter Hanael had given her, handing it over. 

"I was given this by one of Raphael's Virtues."

"Jael? The angel you stabbed?" He asked with less venom than in the past.*

Michael blanched but nodded her head." More importantly, for our purposes, the angel Raphael was trying to save when he was attacked. The angel he disappeared with. Luci, if they're alive so is Raph." Lucifer drew his brows together. 

"As we suspected already."

She shook her head quickly, " No, don't you see? Jael couldn't return to Heaven. He'd be a demon, either hidden away or in Hell."

"And if we find them-" 

"There's a good chance they would know how to find Raphael." She finished excitedly. 

Lucifer looked into the middle distance for a moment. "I've not heard them discussed, but we don't typically share what our names were before. So if they weren't known by the other fallen there is no guarantee they'd be recognized."

"But it's worth a shot! Raphael hasn't done anything to draw attention in so long we're searching for a needle in a haystack. This might be a magnet."

"Or a fire starter. If we handle this wrong 'Chael -" 

"Then we don't mess up."

"Great plan, how didn't I think of that?"

"Because I got the brains."

Lucifer made a wry face," and I the beauty. Fine, " he said lifting a glass, " here's to your plan - 'don't fuck it up.'" 

"Crass"

"Devil?"

Abruptly, a shiver ran down the pairs' spines and they shared a worried look. " What's got Her in a snit?"

"I - have no idea, " Michael admitted, her face betraying her concern. 

* * *

**Hell**

Lucifer rested his hip against Beelzebub's desk, " I have a job for you." The demon looked up at him, around at the paperwork surrounding them, and then back at the King of Hell. "A different job, " He amended. "You knew Raphael." He said as a statement of fact, not a question. 

"Yezz, " they answered anyway.

"I think he's alive, and I also think there is a demon who could tell us where." Beelzebub narrowed her eyes. They had spoken before about Raphael, but Lucifer had never outright admitted he believed his youngest sibling was alive. 

"Why would a demon know where Raphael wazz?" 

"They were the Virtue that he saved. Thought they were dead, turns out they're not. We, my prince, need to find Jael." 

Beelzebub suddenly got up and slammed their office door shut. "Idiot. Any number of demonzz could be out there skulking. Do you want them all in your buzzinezz?" Lucifer waved her off. 

"As I was saying. We need to find them, but it needs to be handled - delicately."

"Delicately?" They raised an eyebrow unamused.

"Yes. Assuming they're even in Hell, we don't want them hurt. We need them to be cooperative." Beelzebub had, as in most things, no faith in this plan. However, they were willing to humor the being that could make existence - Hell - if they didn't. 

"Right. If there izz a Virtue down here that might **-might** \- know zzomething it'zz Dagon. I'll make some discreet inquirezz. Let you know if I find anything." Lucifer turned to leave when they cleared their throat, " Lucifer -juzt - juzt don't get your hopezz up. What Gabriel did -"

"I know."

* * *

_" - need to find Jael *slam*"_

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"I know a Virtue we could _ask_."

"And if they don't know anything?" 

"Then it'll still be fun making them talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *were they worshipping him? Were they keen to sew his mouth shut?- he didn't know.
> 
> *it was progress! Progress Michael would take.
> 
> What was plan A?  
> Don't fuck up.  
> What was plan B?  
> Don't fuck up plan A.  
> What do you do?  
> I fucked up Plan A!


	21. England 1860

**England 1860**

"Miss Fell, you really ought to dance." 

Aziraphale smiled at the gentleman, "as tempted as I may be I'm afraid I lack the proficiency. One turn would discredit me entirely."

"Nonsense! There is more than one man in this room that would suffer sore feet to be your partner."

"More fool them in that case! No, Mr. Clarke, you shall not have me embarrassing myself no matter how diverting you would find the performance." The man laughed before shaking his head. "I do believe the young woman whose smiles you so enjoy is without a partner, perhaps you will have better luck than the young man she turned away before glancing in your direction."

"I do believe you are correct Miss. I shall take my leave before my luck has a chance to turn." Aziraphale smiled as the young woman was asked to dance. A tap to her shoulder had her turning to meet the eyes of the host. 

"Miss Fell, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Anthony Crowley, Mr. Crowley, this is Miss Zira Fell." 

Aziraphale's face lit up when she saw the familiar being. "Mr. Crowley, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She offered her hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Fell. Would you be so gracious as to accompany me for a dance?"

"I would, but I'm afraid I have no talent for it. Would a walk be of any interest to you?"

"Will not we be missed?" Crowley asked teasingly, already taking Aziraphale's hand to lead her to the gardens. 

"I think you will find their eyes and minds averted." She let him lead her away from the main residence into the dark grounds. When they were hidden away she turned toward him. "Anthony?" 

"You don't like it?" 

"I'll get used to it. What are you doing here?"

Crowley fiddled with the button on his sleeve before replying, "I need to have a reason?" 

"You normally do, " Aziraphale teased, searching his face. 

"Maybe I just missed good company."

Aziraphale laughed, "Then I hope you've found it. What have you been up to?" _since I saw you last._

Crowley grimaced and reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear, "America."

"Were the colonies that dreadful?" 

"Ugh, awful Angel. I spent three years in a swamp*. Not that Hell cares, but I'm not an alligator. Between that and the humidity, I was sure I would start growing moss."

"Poor dear," She smiled softly up at him, her expression growing serious."I owe you an apology."

"You don't."

"I do. What you said - you were right. I have no right to be upset with who you enjoy -" she looked down and bit her lip. "spending your time with."

Crowley gently lifted her chin. "I wasn't Zira - what I said - about us not being anything to each other- it's not true. At least not for me. You're my best friend and when I kiss you-" He paused, searching her eyes, "it's like-" Aziraphale cut him off by capturing his lips with hers. She pressed her body against his, the warmth of him permeating the barrier of her clothes, and moaned against his mouth.

"Angel." He sighed.

Aziraphale dropped her head and buried her face under his chin and hummed. "You smell like leaves and wood smoke." Crowley huffed a laugh into her hair. 

"You smell like petrichor and something human."

"Jasmine."

"I like it." Crowley held her against him for a moment before reluctantly speaking. "It's not about enjoying, by the way." Aziraphale tilted back and looked at him, her confusion obvious." I really do get lust assignments - usually can tempt them to -canoodle- each other or kiss a bit and they're happy to go on their way with other humans. So when you said - you chose to - I was jealous."

"I was too." 

Crowley smirked, "you really think I'm purposefully soliciting the attention of humans?"

"How could I not? The way you walk around like you haven't figured out how ball and joint sockets work."

He snorted, "been looking at my sockets have you?"

"You're a menace." She then looked sheepishly up at him." I should confess though that I might have lied -by omission - in hopes of gaining such a reaction."

"What!?" 

"I mean it was in the 1500s and I did go to a brothel- but - nothing happened. I don't -" Aziraphale dropped her voice, "I tried to like humans like that but I just - don't."

Crowley cupped her face." Good, " he breathed, trailing kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes, curling her fingers in Crowley's hair, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her pulse.

Aziraphale gasped, "Crowley, I -"

* * *

"Archangel Raphael?" Crowley froze, his eyes going wide behind his glasses, at the unfamiliar voice.

"Depends, " Aziraphale sighed in irritation, "who's asking?" 

The angel cleared their throat, "my name is Arael, I'm a friend of Hanael's." 

"Well, my dear, your timing is impeccable."

* * *

**Hell**

Beelzebub clicked the lock on Dagon's door and sat in front of their desk. 

"I know," they said, making direct eye contact.

Dagon raised a brow."Anything in particular? Or just a general awareness?" As an afterthought added "- my prince." Beelzebub rolled their eyes. 

"It has been brought to my attention that the angel Raphael was interested in Before is now a demon." This was actually news to Dagon, she didn't get surprising news very often so it would have been pleasant if not for the fact that she wasn't the first to hear it.

"Hanael isn't a demon." She said instead, narrowing her eyes. 

"No. Not Hanael. Raphael never reciprocated that, much to Gabriel's annoyance. He said it could have been an 'appropriate alliance.'" Dagon resisted the urge to grimace at the chosen phrase and the implications about Gabriel's relationship. 

"Then who? And how could that matter now?" 

"Because -" they paused, rechecking the door "- Raphael disappeared with them. Lucifer seems to think that they could be the key to finding him."

Dagon, bargaining heavily on her friendship with Beelzebub, asked, " Is that wise? Trying to find him? Seems like they should leave well enough alone." Beelzebub shrugged and shook their head. 

"Look, I long ago washed my hands of the Archangel's bullshit. Lucifer wants him found so I'm asking questions to the one demon who might know. Whether or not I think it's a good idea to go prodding at something that obviously doesn't want to be meddled with is irrelevant." 

"So you don't."

"Raphael liked to pretend he was soft, but you could tell - if you looked around the blunted edges - that's all it was. Pretend. Hell no I don't think this is a good idea. How they think they'll use Jael to draw him out, I certainly don't know." 

Dagon's head snapped up, " Jael?" 

Beelzebub gave her a suspicious look, "Know them do you?" 

Demons were a lot of things, liars were one of them. "Uh -yeah - a bit- Before. Spent most of their time in Star Creation. I've not seen them since the Fall though."

Beelzebub sucked their teeth, "Right. No way Raphael would let them end up in Hell. Dead end then."

"Dead end." She nodded her head in agreement.

Beelzebub stood to leave but paused at the door. "You know, Raphael was always Lucifer's favorite. If they were to find him - wouldn't be the worst thing - just something to think about." When Dagon didn't say anything else they turned and left. 

Dagon swiveled in her chair and pulled out a file. Maybe Crowley wasn't as big an idiot as she had thought. The snake thing certainly made more sense.

* * *

**England 1860**

The angel shifted nervously, clasping her hands together, very aware of the disadvantage she was in if she angered the Archangel.

"I've come to - to warn you." 

"Warn me? Warn me of what?" Aziraphale asked casting a worried look at Crowley.

"Hanael, she's convinced that telling Michael about you was the right thing to do. She's been trying to tell her since she discovered you centuries ago but you - well - bound her -" Arael stopped and fretfully glanced at him again. Aziraphale sighed, taking pity on the angel, and stepped toward her. "Principality right?" Arael nodded sharply not looking up at her. "Look at me." She said softly, waiting for her to lift her eyes." I'm not Gabriel I won't - I won't hurt you."

Crowley stepped forward and hissed, " Angel, her wings."

Aziraphale looked more closely and Saw; the tips of their wings had been bent backward at an unnatural angle. "Oh my dear let me -" she reached forward but was abruptly stopped. 

"No! Don't!" 

"Why ever not?" 

Arael wrung her hands together, " if we get them fixed - it's worse the next time." 

"Oh my -"

"That bastard!" Crowley venomously spat, " Zira - he just gets away with - how does She just let him?!" The demon beside her shifted uncomfortably obviously wanting to circle and pace about the place but reframing. 

"Yes, I am now feeling rather fortunate he just broke my nose during his last visit."

"He what?!" Aziraphale ignored his outburst for the moment.

"Very well dear girl, how about you just tell me what you came to tell me then." Arael visibly relaxed and nodded. 

"She couldn't say your name, or your new name, or your demon's name." Arael nodded toward Crowley, " But she found that she could write his angelic name. She wrote Michael a letter telling her about Jael. Her thought was that Michael could figure out who they were now and find you that way."

Aziraphale had become completely still during this conversation, her brows drawn together, and Arael stiffened again."She told Michael about Crowley?" Arael nodded. Aziraphale closed her eyes and gritted her teeth for a moment. "Thank you for telling me, my dear. I think it's best if you go now." 

* * *

When Arael left Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's hand and they were suddenly in the flat above the bookshop. 

"Crowley, I am so sorry. Ugh - of course - 'truth comes to light, speak of have it spoken, '" Aziraphale clenched his fist, " witches!"

"Witches?" Crowley waved her away, " Raphael, Gabriel broke your nose?" Aziraphale looked at him surprised.

"That's what you're worried about? You are in danger, Michael is looking for you, it's my fault, and you're worried about my nose?"

"It's a nice nose, " he said simply, running a finger down the bridge of it," How are you not worried about it? Gabriel came to your home and assaulted you!" 

"Gabriel has done far worse! Besides, I can just heal it." 

Crowley scoffed exasperated. "He doesn't know that though Zira! He -"

"What do you want me to do Crowley? Lament the fact that my own sibling dislikes me that much? That he stole my home from me?" She interrupted, her voice small, looking skyward. "I'm going to have to go back. There is nothing else that can be done."

Crowley looked panicked, " What? No! No no. There's no need for that. They have no idea who either of us are. Come on Zira - we've hidden our Arrangement this long, no one knows we're abettors. You're still wiley, I'm still brilliant - it'll be fine." 

"I thought it was the other way 'round?" She said with a small wet laugh.

"Yeah well, your plan is to hand yourself over to that lot - had to be adjusted." 

"Michael cannot find you, Crowley, " _not again, I can't._

"She won't, " he reassured, resting his forehead against hers." Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *war of 1812  
> Also, your author is from the South so when I tell you it's not the heat it's the humidity I mean it!  
> Right now is amazing though, clear skies and a cold breeze coming in from Oklahoma. October is the best month hands down.


	22. The Atlantic 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change this chapter! I put *** before and after the scene of you wish to skip it.
> 
> Never written smut before in my life so here's hoping it doesn't suck.

**England 1860**

Aziraphale excused himself then came back in his usual style with a bottle of wine, "I say for now we get exceptionally drunk."

"Excellent plan, We could go to Ireland."

"Oh - I'm not allowed in Ireland."

"What - what do you mean you're not **allowed** in Ireland?"

Aziraphale ran his hand through his hair."Just as I said. I was banished from Ireland. I mean - I **could** go back, but it seems in poor form."

Crowley just blinked at him, "What in Satan's name did you do to get banished from Ireland?"

"Well nothing in his name, but I suppose that's what Patrick thought when he saw me a bit more snake-y than normal. One misunderstanding leads to another and you end up banned from a country." He said flippantly as if that was a normal occurrence.

Crowley puffed out his cheeks then exhaled. "I'm not sure that's - you know what? Don't worry about it, Ireland is out. We can find plenty to drink around here."

* * *

Several hours and bottles of alcohol later Aziraphale leaned back against the door Crowley had just exited through. His heart heavy, he drew his staff.

Gabriel had never understood the Archangel's purpose to their Choirs. He had seen the Cherubim as tools for power. Cogs, faceless - nameless beings created to follow his command without hesitation. It appeared he had been utilizing the Principalities in much the same way. However, without the binding powers She had gifted them, he had relied on less civilized means to coerce obedience. Raphael knew better; the Choirs had not been created for the Archangels. The Archangels had been created for the Choirs. To guide them, protect them, to love them. He had healed his Virtues, had looked after their fledglings, and valued them as individuals.

He was prepared to stand between Crowley and Michael yet again. This time, however, he had the advantage. He was older, stronger, and knew they were coming. He gripped the staff in his hands and bared his teeth letting out an ominously low hiss. This was his territory and that made him deadly.

* * *

Crowley sobered up as he stepped out of the bookshop's front doors and made his way down the street. He grit his teeth and fought the urge to turn around.

* * *

**England 1890**

Tell me, Mr. Fell, what do you think of Mr. Wilde?" 

Aziraphale smirked at the man across from him over his drink," I think he finds himself exceedingly clever and I enjoy his late father's work."

"I am exceedingly clever, Sir, but my father's work you say? Folklore, archeology, or medicine?"

"All to be sure but especially the medicine."

"You are a physician, Fell? General or Specialized?"

"I pride myself far too much on having a wide range of knowledge to consider specialization. Though I commend those who would dedicate themselves to expertise."

"Is not pride a sin?"

"Not all. Would you consider yourself prideful?" 

"Far less than I ought to be." 

Aziraphale chuckled, "then I praise your impressive restraint."

"Not the only thing about me that is impressive." Wilde teased raising his glass.

"Perhaps, but how are we to know the truth of the matter? As you've already admitted to the folly of pride."

"And here I thought my folly was the restraint." He held his hand out to Aziraphale, "call me Oscar."

Aziraphale shook the offered hand, "Raphael."

* * *

**The Atlantic 1912**

Crowley smirked from across the room and crossed to stand next to Aziraphale. "Crowley! Fancy meeting you here."

"Me? You really think Hell wouldn't send someone to check out 'the ship that not even God can sink?' The better question is what are you doing here Zira."

"Not to sink it if that's your concern. This is purely indulgence on my part, you should see the menu Crowley! There are oysters." He said with an excited wiggle. Crowley was suddenly very interested in the menu. 

"Sounds delicious, Angel," and it did. Aziraphale enjoying a meal was sinful and had Crowley's active imagination working out all the other activities he could get up to to elicit those sounds. Crowley worked hard to keep her cheeks from turning scarlet."I trust your table has enough room for me to join you." 

Aziraphale smiled up at her. "Of course my dear."

* * *

When the many courses were done the pair took a walk out on the ship's deck. Aziraphale turned and looked at Crowley, her long hair pulled back and the lace evening dress affording him a pleasant view of her form. 

"Moonlight becomes you." Crowley ducked her head and shivered as a cold wind swept off the ocean. Aziraphale looked out over the waves. "There's a cold front coming in," he said as he shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Crowley's shoulders. 

"Zira - aren't you -" 

"I'm fine," he cupped her hands in his, "how are you finding the voyage so far?"

Crowley rolled her eyes at the question but smirked back at him anyway," they could have benefited by setting off in the Mediterranean but as far as big boats on ice water go - I like the company."

Aziraphale brought her cold hands to his lips," As do I."

"It's certainly better than the last boat ride we took together*." Aziraphale just shook his head disapprovingly. "Zira, what do you think? If we kiss - are people going to show up?" Crowley raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner," because typically people show up."

* * *

******************************************************

Aziraphale let out a surprised laugh. "I can't promise they won't, but we can always ignore them." At that Crowley leaned in and pressed her lips against Aziraphale's. "Tell me, Crowley, what have you got under that dress? A hard cock or wet cunt? And if I drag you to one of these empty rooms can I find out?" 

"Ngk Zira!," Crowley yelped in shock, "who taught you to speak like that?" 

Aziraphale's cheeks colored and he pulled away," You didn't like it?" 

"I didn't say that."

Aziraphale sucked his teeth and grinned, his confidence returning, "In that case." He snapped his fingers and they both were now in a dark unused room.

"Do you have a preference?" Crowley asked between heated kisses. 

"You. Anyway you are, any way you like, any way you'll have me. Only you." Aziraphale groaned as he pushed Crowley's dress up to find a hard cock."God's ss-ssake Crowley." 

"Don't bring Her into this, Raphael." She rasped as Aziraphale dropped to his knees before her.

"Angels are made to Worship. Let me worship you, let me sing your praises. Down on my knees for you." Aziraphale bent forward taking their whole length into his mouth and sucked greedily. 

"Angel!" Crowley gasped at the sudden sensation and bucked her hips forward. Aziraphale drew back with a pop and looked up at her.

"You're so beautiful Crowley, and you're going to be so good for me aren't you?" He hissed. 

Crowley nodded her head in agreement," Yes, good for you, Angel. Whatever you'd like.” Aziraphale grabbed her hips and bent once more to lick along her shaft. Taking her back in his mouth, Aziraphale hummed around her making Crowley jerk her hips against his firm grip. In response, Aziraphale redoubled his efforts making Crowley let out a high-pitched moan. 

"Raph-ael. Please. Please." She begged, her head thrown back, her hands in Aziraphale's hair. Urging him to take her faster.

"Patience is a virtue" he chided against her hip bone, nuzzling her effort. 

"I haven't been - a Virtue in - nearly six thousand years Raphael. You'll discorporate me at this rate." She panted. 

"Oh dear, we can't have that, can we? Tell me, Crowley, do you want to come in my mouth? Do you want to watch me drink in all you have to give me? Watch me succumb to lust for you?" Their bond sparked as Aziraphale watched Crowley's eyes dilate and they both came undone. 

"Angel! My Raphael!! I'm - I'm - " she wailed orgasming down Aziraphale's throat as he continued to suck.

The taste of Crowley still on his tongue Aziraphale kissed her.

******************************************************

* * *

 _I love you_. He thought but couldn't say. _I love you. I love you_ . He cupped her cheek and nestled into the curve of her neck. _My Crowley, my own, my love._

"Seriously, where - did you learn to do that?" She asked after her mind cleared. Aziraphale smirked and rested his forehead against hers. 

"I live in Soho and I joined a gentleman's club late last century, I hear things." He looked away," Plus, you know, books."

"Should I - you -" 

Aziraphale blushed then snapped, setting both their clothes to rights," Oh- um. No need." He enjoyed her closeness for a moment before adding," the good news is no one showed up." 

Crowley threw back her head and loudly laughed.

* * *

Aziraphale snapped his book closed and roused the sleeping demon in his lap as the ship shuttered. "Crowley. Wake up, something's wrong."

* * *

"We have to go!" Aziraphale said, raising his hand to snap when Crowley grabbed it. "Crowley, the water is below freezing. We'd both discorporate."

"There are children on here Raphael!" She said in a devastated voice. 

He looked around and then down at his hands," There aren't enough lifeboats, I can't fly - if the two of us concentrated very - very hard we can transport maybe -10*?" 

"You can't ask me to choose -" 

Aziraphale shook his head," No, I'll choose. Just - stay here and get ready to use a great deal of power." Before Crowley could protest he ducked out the door and rushed down the corridor.

Turning a corner he came face to face with the specter of Death. "Azrael-" 

"HERE ARE YOUR TEN SOULS MY LORD." Death interrupted. Aziraphale's look of confusion turned to surprise when they stepped aside revealing ten small children.

Aziraphale looked from Death to the children," Why would you -"

"YOU SAVED SOME OF MY LITTLE ONES, I'M SAVING SOME OF YOURS." They paused looking down at the children. Then, with as much of a facetious smile that Death is capable of, continued," BESIDES, I HAD A BALANCE AT YOUR CLINIC." 

Despite himself, Aziraphale laughed, then brought his hand to his mouth, "thank you Azrael - this is - thank you." Death tipped his head and was gone. He hurried the children back to his room to rejoin Crowley. 

"That was fast," she said confused. 

"Turns out I was owed a favor," before she could demand clarification he asked, "ready?" 

Crowley took a deep breath as the ship creaked and pitched then nodded taking Aziraphale's hand, "as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/1nv9br7P7g0
> 
> Oscar Wilde's dad was a really respected doctor. 
> 
> *this is the part where the character says "it can't get any worse!" Then it does.
> 
> *it is super difficult to teleport fully corporeal beings and very easy for bits of them to get left behind. So to do so requires concentrating on every part of the person you're bringing with you.


	23. England 1918

**Heaven Before**

”Raphael, spar with us.” Michael shouted up to him. 

"Why? I am no warrior." He teased from his perch in a tree overlooking his siblings. 

"All angels are warriors Raph. Besides, what if you need to fight someone one day?" 

"Who?" He asked, confused.

Michael just shrugged her shoulders. "Someone. Come on, it'll be fun."

With a huff, Raphael did as he was bid and landed before Michael and Lucifer. "What do I do?"

Lucifer circled him and hummed. "Well - you're not going to fight like us." 

Raphael frowned," why not?"

Michael playfully bared her feline teeth at him," because you are not the same as us.*" She then tilted her head and pursed her lips at him. "Do you think you're venomous?"

He shrugged," Yes, but I don't have to be. Am I - meant to bite you?"

Lucifer laughed," no, not necessarily, but it is good to know what you have in your arsenal. Speaking of- draw a weapon," he instructed, pulling a sword from nowhere as Michael drew a spear.

"Any weapon?" Raphael asked to clarify. 

"One that feels right."

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before his staff appeared. Lucifer smirked at him and pointed the sword in his direction. 

"Good. Now, let's see how you fight."

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Gabriel asked, staring at the panting angels. 

"Trying - to -beat- Raphael," she said between winded breaths. Gabriel looked from Michael over at Lucifer who was flat on his back rubbing his arm then to Raphael who was crouched but not noticeably worse for wear. 

"Can't be that difficult." He said dismissively, arching an eyebrow at the younger angel.

Lucifer snorted from his position on the ground," You face him head-on and you'll never touch 'im."

* * *

**London 1918**

He couldn't do it as often as he'd like, but Aziraphale snuck into overcrowded hospital wards as much as he dared. Healing enough to give the humans a fighting chance against the illness that wracked their bodies. If he got a tad overzealous with young patients displaying tell-tale lavender-hued skin that was his business.

"Angel," the voice said from behind him as he ran a hand over the forehead of a sleeping child. He had long since stopped jumping at the sound of Crowley's voice, but his heart raced all the same.

"Serpent." He greeted, moving to the next sufferer. Crowley watched him intently, his brows drawn. When Aziraphale paused and pressed the heel of his hand against his temple Crowley cleared his throat. 

"You can't help them all, Zira." 

"I could," Aziraphale snapped, turning sharply to face Crowley who had moved to brush hair out of the face of a sleeping young man.

"I don't mean here. I mean -" he gestured widely with his arm," out there. All of them. Their doctors have to do it. Can't have us swooping in and rescuing them all the time, never learn anything that way."

Aziraphale looked at him doubtfully. "What if something bad happens?" 

"They left the garden Angel, something bad is bound to happen. Doesn't mean it all has to be bad though - they'll figure it out. Just takes time." 

Aziraphale's expression softened," You're very optimistic."

"Well - no one likes a defeatist demon." 

"Yes," he agreed wryly, " I'm sure that would bring down the entire atmosphere of Hell."

"You've no idea. Come on, you've done enough here."

"You can't believe that," Aziraphale said, his voice low. Crowley shook his head and took hold of Aziraphale's hand leading him away from the sick humans.

"I do, Zira."

* * *

**England 1926**

Aziraphale stepped up beside Crowley," what has you so chuffed?"

"Gah- Angel! Someone needs to put a bell on you!" He dramatically clutched at his chest and shook his head. "Look at her Raphael, just - look at her." 

Aziraphale looked at the sleek black car in front of them and hummed," it's a very nice car," he allowed, not understanding Crowley's apparent enjoyment but happy for him all the same. 

"She's not **a** car, Angel! She's **The** car! Magnificent!" He growled running a hand over the bonnet.

Aziraphale looked from Crowley to the car and back again," Shall I leave you and **The** car _alone_ for a moment?"

"Shaddup, and get in." 

Aziraphale grinned and sat in the passenger seat, "Who gave you a license?"

"License?" Crowley asked to Aziraphale's abject horror.

* * *

It was a minor miracle that Aziraphale's grip did not rip the upholstery as Crowley took another turn at impressive* speed and Aziraphale bowed his head. "You've done it, my dear. You've done what millennia could not. You've convinced me of the merit of horses." 

"Bah- horses - terrible idea horses. This - this is brilliant!" Crowley patted the steering wheel and revved the engine far beyond what it should be capable of. "and humans did it all on their own. Metal and fire and gumption! Horses could never, far too uppity horses." 

"You are -" Aziraphale flinched, "going to discorporate us!"

Crowley looked over his sunglasses at Aziraphale and slowed slightly. "Zira, this car wouldn't disappoint me by getting into an accident. Not if it knows what's good for it." 

Aziraphale frowned and pursed his lips at the wordage choice." No. No, I'm sure she'll take excellent care of you dear." He said, patting the dash, hoping Crowley was right.

"Oi! Don't go blessing my car! No telling what that sort of thing does to a demon's car." Aziraphale rolled his eyes affectionately. 

"Absolutely nothing I'm sure. If you're really concerned we could always desecra- the road, Crowley! Watch the road!" 

* * *

**Heaven**

"Sidriel," Michael called out to get the Virtue's attention. "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Sidriel ducked his head," Y- yes Archangel. What can I help you with?"

She sent him an appraising look. "Do you know what became of Jael?" 

Angels as a rule don't pray nor do they have faith. One cannot have faith in something they know to be true. So Sidriel could say with honesty that he had only ever prayed once in his long existence.

Before there was a world there was a war. He had hidden, praying not to be found, and from his hiding place had seen what became of his Archangel. For millennia he had not breathed a word of what he saw or of who had hidden him to anyone. 

"No, Archangel. I have not seen or heard of them since the war."

* * *

**England 1939**

The crying child clung to her skirts as she petted their hair. "You're going to be just fine! You're so brave and your mummy will tell you that very thing when next you see her." 

"She doesn't - she doesn't want me anymore!" 

"No. You listen to me little dove," she cooed, bending down to soothe the child. "She does. Your parents, and the parents of all these other children, they love you so very very much. They want you to go and be safe." The little one's lip quivered and they shook their head.

"Safe from what? I don't understand." 

Crowley bit her bottom lip, "some very bad people. People who don't care that you're little. Soon all this will be over though, and you'll get to come home, and it will be just like before." The child hugged their arms around themselves but nodded. The shrill sound of a whistle broke the uneasy silence and signaled for the children to board the trains. Crowley felt the warm presence next to her and she dropped her head unto his shoulder and quickly wiped her eyes. "Will it, you think? Be like before?"

Aziraphale wrapped an arm around Crowley's waist and pulled her closer to him. Then, at the risk of a major migraine, looked out past the low hum of the world and shook his head. "No. Not like before." He said solemnly. 

Crowley sighed, "Why are you here, Angel?"

"I'm the patron saint of travelers, seemed appropriate." Aziraphale looked over at her, "come with me?," he asked softly and when Crowley nodded miracled them both to the shop. "Come along, my dear." Aziraphale began guiding them to the backroom.

"You know, I'm all for a good inconvenience," Crowley said lounging on the old couch. "But this -" Aziraphale just nodded and sat down next to her and pressed against her side for several minutes. " Can I - can I see your wings Zira?" He gave her a hesitant look but obliged and brought out his primary set, the set he was most comfortable with having touched. Crowley smiled and ran her hand down the bright plumes. "They're so warm."

Aziraphale laughed and brought his wings up and around them both, Crowley's face inches from his own. "Serpent, of course, you'd like the warmth."

"Like you don't," she teased.

Aziraphale reached up and removed her glasses, revealing her eyes," Never said I didn't. But -" he trailed off looking at her lips, "I like this more."

* * *

**Hell**

Dagon thumbed through Crowley's file and removed several pictures. She then stuffed them under a pile of disused forms at the bottom of her desk drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *They're Lions  
> *read: terrifying
> 
> Project Pied Piper had some really good intentions with not so great outcomes. In the effort to save Urban English children some of the horrors of war they exposed them to psychological trauma instead.


	24. London 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be gay, do crime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seraphim means burning ones or serpents or burning serpents depending on who you ask.

**London 1941**

Aziraphale's light fussed and fretted at the edges of Crowley's making sure he was okay. 

"Oh Crowley, your poor feet. What were you thinking of coming into a church like that?" 

Crowley's eyebrows raised. "What was I thinking? I was thinking about how inconvenient it would be to get a bullet lodged in that big stupid brain of yours Raphael. Nazis, Really? Nazis in a church? Were you shooting for irony or-?" 

"Well, I wasn't shooting for anything obviously-" 

"ObViouSLy," Crowley mocked, looking at the bottom of his foot. 

"And I thought I had the authorities on my side and well - never been the best at spotting a double-cross have I?" Crowley winced but didn't say anything as Aziraphale gently lifted his foot and began healing it. "You're very fortunate this is all the injury you sustained." 

"Eh, been on consecrated ground before. Maybe it's like the chickenpox - or snake bites - get immunity." Aziraphale paused while healing his other foot. 

"That's not - that's not how snake bites work. In fact, that's the opposite of how snake bites work." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Pretty sure. Being venomous and all, need to stay abreast of the latest developments." He said dryly. " _Am I sure_ " he muttered under his breath.

Crowley smirked in a self-satisfied way. "Satan, getting you riled up is so easy." 

Aziraphale looked at him and sighed exaggeratedly. "I should know by now when you're taking the piss. You are a headache and I will leave you like this." He gestured to the half-healed foot.

"You won't," He smiled wickedly," I saved your life." 

"Be that as it may -" Aziraphale shook his head and finished. "There, does that feel alright?" He asked, reaching out to Crowley's light. Crowley shivered and nodded. "Good. I'm ever so grateful to you my dear Crowley." 

Crowley pushed back against Aziraphale's aura and keened, "Show me."

"Show you? How?" He asked. 

Crowley pushed him back into his chair. ”Kiss me?” Aziraphale smiled brightly and brought his hand to rest on Crowley's cheek. With the other he gently removed the demon's glasses. 

"Of course," Aziraphale gently kissed him on his forehead, "thank you." Then capturing the others lips he kissed him deeply, "thank you, Crowley, " Aziraphale whispered against his lips.

**Soho 1958**

"Raphael!" The young man yelled and grabbed Aziraphale's arm motioning over his shoulder. " Versa at the mauve that just walked in. She's got a dolly eek, real zooshy, pity about the ogle shades." 

"Not every omi that walks in here is so Phillip!" Aziraphale playfully chastised as he took another drag from the joint he was holding.

"Oh I know, there is no harm to ogle though! Good barclay fodder." Aziraphale coughed at that and giggled. "Oh shite Raphael, they're coming this way." 

"Angel?" Crowley questioned from behind him making said angel squeak. Phillip sighed dramatically before Aziraphale could respond.

"It figures a fortuni lady like you, Raphael, would already know such a smasher. Tell me how's the arva?" Aziraphale turned sharply to Phillip, his eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Nanti that! Crowley is an old friend." 

"That mean she's tbh?"

"No," he hissed, meeting Phillip's eyes with what would have been an indignant look if it hadn't been so unfocused. Aziraphale stood up and motioned for Crowley to follow him to a private corner of the night club. "Crowley! What brings you here?" Crowley stared intently at Aziraphale for a moment, shook his head, and then looked again. 

“Oh for Satan’s sake Raphael, are you high?”

Aziraphale shook his head and then laughed at the sensation. “Yes,” he said instead of the planned denial. “It’s alright though. All medicinal, I made it - well - I was on the committee that made it.” Crowley stared at him, his mouth slightly open. Aziraphale just looked at him with a lazy smile. “ You’re so lovely, Crowley. I’ve always thought so.” 

“What?” He hissed.

Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly so their mouths were inches apart and looked up into Crowley’s golden eyes. "Do you see that pair of orderly daughters over there?" Aziraphale asked, motioning with his eyes but not his head. 

"The what?" 

"Policemen," Aziraphale clarified. "I need a favor. I need you to kiss me then we're going to let them chase us."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because, if they're chasing us, they can't be chasing poor humans. I thought since the pair of us has ample experience 'dodging authority' - I mean, if asked you'd be helping promote a debauched lifestyle." In lue of an answer, Crowley pushed forward, his demanding lips meeting Aziraphale’s.

____________

"Oh Crowley!" Aziraphale laughed collapsing into Crowley's side, " You're wonderful! He completely biffed it and did you see the other one's face?!" Aziraphale's laugh had become a staccato hiss and he grabbed Crowley's hand to remain standing.

Crowley blushed and preened under the praise," Not a big deal." 

"Agree to disagree," Aziraphale smiled up at him not releasing his hand. " I - um - I for one am famished. What do you say to some food and a nightcap?" 

"Sounds great, Angel."

____________

Towards the early hours of the morning, when Crowley had left the bookshop behind, he felt an ominous presence behind him. "Uh - Hey guys." 

"Hello, Crawley."

____________

A bad long life for a demon is one of secrecy and espionage. It's knowing more than you tell and knowing it first. Dagon had made a niche for herself in Hell by knowing things and knowing how to learn about more things. Her skulking- shifting- stalking in the shadows was second to none and that's how she had overheard Hastur and Ligur.

"Come on now, Crawley. Tell us what we want to know and all this can be over." Hastur jeered as Ligur circled Crowley, his sharp claws catching on the fabric of Crowley's shirt. 

Crowley took in several shallow breaths to accommodate the broken ribs Hastur and Ligur had given him. _Stay calm._ He thought to himself, shifting to lessen the pull on the arm painfully twisted and tied behind his back. " I've already told you, I don't know what you're talking about." This answer seemed to incite Ligur and he struck-out slicing his nails down Crowley's side causing him to let out a wounded hiss. _Stay calm._

"See Crawley, this is no imposition to us. We could do this indefinitely." Ligur murmured in his ear. _If Zira feels your fear - he'll come. So stay calm._

"Seems a waste, you could go politely ask other demons. You know, ones who actually know something?" Crowley bluffed, bemoaning his long-broken glasses as his eyes surely gave him away. Hastur sneered at him and shook his head.

"Don't think so Crawley. See, we can tell you're lying. Just don't know about what yet." He stalked forward and kicked at Crowley's knee, making him lose his footing and crash harshly down on his bent elbow. Crowley growled low in his throat and tried to keep from writhing on the floor. 

"What do you think you're doing Hastur?" Dagon chastised suddenly stepping out of the shadows. "Does Lucifer know what you're up to?" The frog gave her a wide smile. 

"Dagon, how nice to see you. No, this -" he gestured at the bleeding ex-Virtue on the ground," - is a small surprise."

"Surprise?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah," Ligur said from where he had moved behind her," Lucifer needs to find a Virtue. Not that you two qualify anymore, but you might be useful still." 

"Useful?" 

"What are you a lyrebird?" Crowley bit out, annoyance and pain clear in his tone as he rolled onto his stomach. 

Hastur cut him a look but ignored him for the moment stepping toward Dagon "Tell me, where is Jael?" Crowley's eyes met hers and she smirked. 

"No idea, Hastur. Never heard of him." The black-eyed demon let out a roar of frustration and Dagon felt a gash form across her cheek as Ligur stalked over to Crowley. Reaching out to the air beside the demon's head Ligur pulled, revealing the sleek black feathers of the wing around his ear, and effortlessly broke the thin bone. Crowley screamed out at the pain and jerked away from Ligur. 

"Plan B it is then. Tell me, the both of you, how much did Raphael like his little Choir, and do you think he'd still give a damn about a couple of demons?" Dagon looked at him confused and Crowley bit his tongue against sarcastic remarks. When neither answered Ligur gave Crowley another swift kick. "If you asked him to come help you, do you think he would?" He clarified, his gaze traveling from Dagon to an ever more snake-y Crowley. 

"You're going to try and summon an Archangel?" Dagon asked, grasping their intent.," What a stupid plan. You know I'm friends with Beelzebub right? How would they like to know you attacked me?" 

"What would we care of Beelzebub's feelings if we deliver to Lucifer what he's asked for? Raphael on a silver platter. We'd reign over Beelzebub as a reward!" 

Dagon felt a snap of power and the air around her quaked." I take it back," she said her smile wide, her too sharp teeth glinting." This is a great plan! A former Dominion and Throne trying to draw Raphael's attention. Tell me, what happens if you get it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The easiest way to irk Raphael is to quote some inaccurate medical facts, or snake facts, but the best is the quote inaccurate medical facts about snakes. 
> 
> ' look at the attractive guy that just walked in, he's cute and flashy, pity about the sun glasses.'  
> 'not every guy that walks in here is gay'  
> 'No harm in looking. Good wank material later.'  
> 'It figures a gorgeous guy like you would know such a looker. How's the sex?'  
> "Don't talk about that!'  
> 'That mean he's available?'
> 
> https://youtu.be/cHK2b3zf4hw
> 
> Toddler stole and lost my stylus so shadow stand ins for Hastur and Ligur whoopssss.


	25. England 1958

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: just a reminder Raphael is a know liar...

**London 1958**

A book fell from Aziraphale's shelf, then another and another, and another. All opened to a Psalm. 31:2, 44:26, 71:2 - ' _Turn your ear to me, come quickly to my rescue.'_

"What in Heaven's name?" Aziraphale asked while looking about his shop. Then he felt it, that gnawing, terrible, heart-stopping feeling he had long associated with Crowley needing help. Only this time it was worse.

* * *

_'Tell me, what happens if you get it?'_

"We'll-", what Ligur was going to say was cut short. Gabriel is heralded by lightning, Michael by thunder, and Raphael by a silence so deafening that there could be no mistaking the stillness.

From nowhere, Raphael's jaws snapped around Ligur, his long fangs sinking deep into the demon's shoulder, a resounding crack rang out as the bone broke. 

Dagon scrambled over to Crowley and ducked down beside him. She had not seen Raphael since before the Fall and the form he took now had her very glad she wasn't on the receiving end of his wrath. Ligur yelled out and tried to pry Raphael off his arm and swiped at his eye, making the snake bite down harder, the venom starting to affect Ligur's corporation. "Bastard!"

He dropped Ligur, rose to his full height, and turned his attention to Hastur. "Hassstur," Raphael hissed, his voice a low near growl. 

"You're coming to Hell, Raphael, Lord Lucifer wants to see you." Hastur barked with a great deal of bravado. If snakes had eyebrows Raphael's would be raised in surprise. Instead, he slightly turned his head toward Ligur. The lizard's shallow breathing had yet to stop entirely but the color in his face was quickly receding. 

"In that cassse, you make terrible delivery men. Perhapsss my brother will sssettle for messsenger boysss." Raphael said with something akin to hatred in his voice. He wound around the two demons summoning an immense amount of power. He met Hastur's eyes as the ground within the circle began to heat and become consecrated. Without breaking eye contact he spoke in a voice low enough it could not be heard by the others. " **Kneel**." 

Hastur struggled against the powerful word but complied regardless. His legs and hands began to smoke as Raphael leaned in closely. "If you raissse your handsss to one of my Virtuesss again, I will make you my very own Tityusss and you will beg for death." He then struck, dropping Hastur where he knelt. 

He had been right, demons tasted horrible.*

"Close your eyes," Aziraphale demanded of Dagon and shifted back into his normal form. His face, hair, and clothes were stained with black ichor and he rushed to Crowley's side. "Crowley," he breathed, running his hand along his dark scales.

"Raphael?" Dagon whispered beside him, "is it really you?" Aziraphale healed the most pressing on Crowley's wounds and turned to look at her. He gasped recognizing who she was, "Arariel," he reached out his hand to her cheek,"oh my little dear-"

"You're alive!" She nearly yelled.

"I am." He paused, looking over his shoulder at the now consecrated ground. " I suppose everyone knows now." He said out loud, the feeling of worry crawled back up his spine.

Dagon stiffened," Shit, you need to get out of here. Those two will be causing a scene." She turned her head toward Crowley. " He'll be alright." 

"Yes," Aziraphale agreed, his voice lower," He will." He stroked his thumb along her cheek and healed the cut. "Dagon is it now? Can you take a message to Lucifer for me, or at least Beelzebub?" 

"Of course Raphael." 

"I have sent demons back to him twice now. I will not be extending that courtesy in the future." He said with a biting edge. Aziraphale bent, picked up Crowley, and with one last small smile at Dagon was gone.

* * *

**Hell**

"What did you do?" Beelzebub asked the newly discorporated Hastur and Ligur, "What- did - you - do?" 

"We found Raphael!" 

"What!?"

Dagon appeared beside Beelzebub."They didn't _find_ Raphael. They tried to _summon_ Raphael by attacking Crowley and myself."

They narrowed their eyes and turned back to the pair in front of them."Get out!" They snapped, turning to Dagon as the door hurriedly shut and was locked. "Sit. What happened?" Dagon quickly caught Beelzebub up to speed. "So where is Crowley now?" 

Dagon shrugged noncommittally, " best guess, with Raphael somewhere. He was in pretty bad shape. Hastur and Ligur had - fun." 

"Fuck. This is the opposite of 'handle delicately.' I wouldn't give a shit if you all beat the crap out of each other. Go for it! But this isn't that - what did I tell you? Poking at Raphael - bless it. What do I tell Lucifer?" They asked more to themselves than Dagon.

"Actually, Raphael gave me a message to give you and Lucifer." Beelzebub's mouth became a thin line and they waited for Dagon to continue. "He - uh- he said that he's discorporated demons several times and sent them back down here but that he would no longer be extending that courtesy."

"Meaning?" 

"Reading the room? He runs into a demon again - no more demon." With a shake of their head, Beelzebub stood up to go find Lucifer. 

* * *

**Mesopotamia**

His form filled the small space so that when Aziraphale coiled around Crowley and set his many unblinking eyes on the opening that led out of the deep cave all intruders were well within striking distance.

The smell of the earth here was grounding. The dense feeling of the walls and floor against his scales gave Aziraphale something to think about besides Crowley's slow rhythmic breathing and the rusted taste of the blood he dared not miracle away. If he had hands, the fingers would be drumming, if he had feet he would be pacing. Instead what he had was patience. He had healed Crowley to the best of his abilities and now he would stand guard and wait for the serpent to wake.

"I've got you, just sleep."

* * *

**The Black Forest, Germany**

All of Heaven felt the pull of divinity and grace. Michael had her suspicion of who could have pulled such power. Appearing on Earth, the sight that greeted her was alarming. Black ichor and broken corporations all surrounded by the feeling of Raphael. _Lucifer, what have you done?_

"The little reprobate lived," came a harsh voice from behind her. Michael spun on her heel to find Gabriel, Uriel, and Sandalphon.

* * *

**Hell**

Lucifer's nostrils flared and his eyes were a deep crimson. "And now he thinks I sent them."

"And now he thinks you sent them."

* * *

**Mesopotamia 1961**

He did not move. He did not breathe. He stayed as still as the gargoyles that guarded sacred things.

It has been Raphael's experience that humans often Knew things. Things they shouldn't know or weren't told of. However, for all the humans' storytelling abilities, they tended to get things - muddled. 

Raphael tried to be kind but, the fact remained, as much as he was the child of a God of love he was a child of a God of war.

"Angel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *0/10, does not recommend
> 
> https://youtu.be/-urmcz2RSwI


	26. England 1967 I

**The Black Forest, Germany 1958**

"You can't mean that Gabriel. He's your little brother." Michael chided as she turned back around to look at what had happened.

"Of course I mean it, Michael. Like Lucifer, he was too different. He had too many questions and his light was never right." Gabriel walked around the circle, "You know that as well as I do. Even if he can still call upon the power of Heaven he does not belong there any more than Lucifer does."

Michael looked from Gabriel's face to Uriel's indifferent gaze, to Sandalphon's smarmy grin.

"Perhaps you are wrong. If She does not deny him -" 

Gabriel stepped into Michael's space," it's been a long day. Maybe you've forgotten, we're angels. We can't be wrong. Being wrong - is something demons do." He reached forward and straightened her collar." Now I'm not a demon, and Uriel isn't, and Sandalphon isn't, and you're - not -. So no, I don't think I am wrong, actually." He turned away from her and stepped inside the consecrated circle. " However, if you're having doubts -" 

" No!" She said, in a slightly too loud voice," No doubts. We are angels, we don't doubt. I trust that our actions reflect Her will." 

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at his sister but nodded after a moment. "Good. Hopefully, this loose end can be resolved quickly."

* * *

**Mesopotamia 1961**

_'Angel?'_

"Crowley!" Aziraphale quickly turned his serpentine head to look back at the demon. He gave Crowley a moment to adjust before turning more man-shaped and gently cupped Crowley's face in his hands. "You're awake," He cooed, his voice brittle from disuse and relief. Against his better judgment, Aziraphale gave into his desire to hug him and bury his face into Crowley's neck. "How do you feel?" 

"Ngk - I - I feel fine now. Where are we?"

"Eden or where Eden wasss rather.”

"Eden?" Crowley asked doubtfully. 

Aziraphale nodded, “It took Eve passssing so no one would know the location, but once the wallssss came down it jussst became another place."

Crowley pulled away and took in Aziraphale’s disheveled appearance,” how long have we been here Zira?”

“Roughly three yearssss,” he said with a shrug, his hiss showing no sign of lessening yet.

Crowley's eyes widened. " three years? You stayed here? Please tell me you at least slept." 

Aziraphale gave him a bemused look," I don't believe sssssleeping makessss for good guarding. I didn't want to risssk drawing attention by putting up wardsss or doing any miraclesss that could be avoided if posssible." 

"Were you not bored out of your mind? Did you just stare at the wall for three years?" 

Aziraphale shook his head. "No, I watched over you. Your corporation needed healing and _you_ needed some as well." His voice low," I knew you needed the ressst and nowhere I could think of wasss particularly sssafe ssso I ssstood watch." 

"Why here?" 

_Because it's as close to home as I can bring you._ Aziraphale met his eyes then quickly looked away," I - I've hidden in this cave before. For much much longer than three yearsss.

"How long?" 

_centuries_ , "A long time," he answered, clearly trying to redirect the conversation. "Come on, want to sssee Eden again?" He took a step forward before promptly falling. With a huff of laughter, he dusted his pants off. "Right - legsssss - been a sssssnake for a minute." 

* * *

"It's different than I remember," Crowley said, as he picked his way through an overgrown path. 

"Well it has been nearly six thousand years -" Aziraphale reminded him laughing. 

Crowley stilled and turned to look at him. "I meant when I was working on it. I spent most of my time in the stars - but on occasion, I liked to visit the garden and work with the plants." 

Aziraphale bit his tongue not to respond _'I know. I saw you. Every time.'_ " I met you - once - here in Eden - briefly. Before the war I mean." 

"You did?" His eyebrows drew together in distress. "I don't remember -" 

Aziraphale hummed, "As I said, it was brief. I came across you speaking very sternly with a hydrangea bush. The poor thing was quite morose."

"You can't just give them praise all the time Angel. They'll never respect you enough to behave properly." Crowley insisted. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow but did not comment on his suspicions about Crowley's relationship with praise, "As you say."

They walked a bit more down long-forgotten paths. "How is it that you, an Archangel tasked with overseeing all the angels in your choir, never met me?" Aziraphale stopped short. 

"Oh - uh - that is a good question." He said, the color in his cheeks rising.

Crowley turned and looked at him with carefully concealed curiosity," I thought so, do you have an equally good answer?"

Aziraphale looked up meeting his eyes then quickly looked away. "I was embarrassssed," he whispered.

"What was that?" Crowley teased. 

"I was too embarrassed! You were - are - the most lovely creature and - and- whatever you were working with always ended up in your hair." He said as if that wasn't a non-sequitur, " With stars it was stardust, with plants it was flower petals, all of it was utterly ridiculous. I could barely speak near you let alone speak to you!" He finished in a rush, the tips of his ears burning, not daring to look at Crowley.

Crowley stammered," I - I don't suppose I would have made quite the same impression if I'd have worked with animals huh?" He joked trying to alleviate the discomfort Aziraphale was feeling.

Aziraphale let out a small laugh before steeling himself and grabbing Crowley's hand, "Oh good Heavens. No, I should think not."

* * *

**England 1967**

Crowley had asked Aziraphale to meet him at St. James to discuss something important. The demon had been acting distant and cagey since they had returned from Eden. He refused every invite to see Aziraphale. That's not to say Aziraphale didn't understand his reluctance to continue their friendship, or that it didn't make sense. It did - but - he didn't have to like it.  
  


"After Hastur and Ligur - I want insurance Zira. If things go pear-shaped. I don't want to not - "

"Insurance in what way?"

"I've written it down. Walls have ears, trees have ears. Ducks have ears. Do ducks have ears? Must do-" Crowley continued as Aziraphale looked down at the piece of paper he was being handed. _Holy water._

"This isn't the place to discuss this," Aziraphale said through clenched teeth, his heart in his throat. "Meet me at mine in two weeks." Crowley grimaced but nodded. He knew getting Holy water was a long shot but the angel hadn't said no. However, he hadn't said yes, so heist preparations would continue as planned. If in two weeks Aziraphale said yes he could back out then.

* * *

Crowley wants Holy water. Holy water, of all things to ask for. Aziraphale felt panic constrict his throat as he thought of what all Crowley could need Holy water for - what would happen if any of it got on him. 

He slammed his hands down on his desk and got up. There had to be something he could do, someway -, "Mother, you said you can hear me when I speak to you. I'd like to hear your voice as well." When no answer came Aziraphale resumed pacing. "Okay. No - should have expected that." He looked out the stained glass window and sighed. "Crowley wants Holy water. He says for insurance but I fear - if it's used against him I most likely wouldn't get there in time. Hell, there might not even be enough left to save if I did." He was silent for a moment thinking over what he wanted to do. "Could I make him unaffected? Is it within my power to make a demon immune to the effects of holy objects? If it wouldn't harm him - the protection would be unmatched." As he puzzled through that thought a misprint Bible fell open on his desk.

Walking over to it he saw a verse highlighted on the page. _No longer two but one._

"But that - oh-" _Oh_ Aziraphale thought, his eyes widening with understanding. " Complete our bond? You think that if we properly finished, our essences would be enough angel and demon both, holy water wouldn't kill him? You think we should?" He watched another bible fall from the shelf.

_Dear children, let us not love with words or speech but with actions and in truth._

"Fair enough. Any advice? Because, if I'm honest, I'm terrified. I know we've -" he paused and censored himself "- held hands - but talking to him about everything is so much harder." 

A final book fell, a copy of Shakespeare's Henry VI. _Why courage then! what cannot be avoided. 'Twere childish weakness to lament or fear._

"Fine, guess I'm off to get Holy water if anyone needs me." Aziraphale stopped," actually, keep that under your hat if you would."

* * *

Crowley sat in the dimly lit back room discussing particulars with his chosen heist team. Shadwell and Spike were arguing over some minor detail when a fast knock came at the door. Shadwell jumped up to answer it and Crowley rolled his eyes hearing the beginning of the exchange. 

"Aye Lass, Mr. Crowley is inside, but before I let you through, how many nipples do you have?" There was a pause, one Crowley attributed to the woman never having been asked such a ridiculous question before when he heard the answer. 

"As many as I like Mr- 

"Lance Corporal Shadwell" 

"As many as I like Lance Corporal Shadwell. Now if you would be ever so kind as to remove yourself from my path I have rather urgent business with Mr. Crowley." Aziraphale answered in a brisk voice. 

"Angel? What are you doing here?" 

"Yes, it must come as quite a shock to find me here, in Soho, where I live. I believe the better question my dear boy is how my asking you to give me two weeks to secure the needed," Aziraphale paused and glanced at the humans," goods, resulted in you gathering a group of buffoons to rob a church? No offense." She added looking at the group, clearly not meaning it. 

"Angel, these people are highly skilled-" 

" Yes, I'm sure that would explain the absurd amount of cocaine in that one's system," Aziraphale interrupted pointing at the woman who had come with Spike," it's a miracle her heart hasn't stopped. Literally, one of you gentlemen should get her to hospital. And that one!" Pointing at Shadwell as the other two hurried out," I do not know what his qualifications are Crowley but I assure you he has never been to medical school. Did you hear what he asked me when I came in? The standard is two, it has been such since the Beginning." 

" Mr. Crowley," Shadwell, against all better judgment, interrupted and the demon turned to glare at him," I'll be taking my leave. If you and the missus need the witchfinder army you'll know where to find me." He stammered and ducked out. 

"Witchfinder? Crowley, what in Her name are you up to?" The perplexed angel asked, with a slight growl in her voice, remembering the last joint run-in they had had with the witchfinder army." No, don't tell me." She amended." Come back to mine, I have something to discuss with you." 

Crowley led Aziraphale out of the building to the Bentley parked, illegally, nearby and opened the passenger door for her. 

"Not your usual style, Zira special occasion?"

The blonde woman shifted in her seat. "It made it easier to obtain a certain package."

"You're going to give me Holy water?" Crowley asked breathlessly as they pulled up to Aziraphale's storefront. 

"Possibly, I have a proposal. One that you will listen to in full." They both entered the shop and Crowley made a move toward the backroom when Aziraphale shook her head. "This way, there are more wards up in my actual home, and I'd rather have that protection for this."

* * *

Aziraphale's flat was a small two-bedroom residence. The first bedroom had been turned into an office, herbs and books scattered over a large oak desk and more bundles drying overhead. The living room was stuffed with plush furniture, pillows, and blankets. The candles throughout made the entire place smell like Aziraphale. _Crowley loved it._

"I don't believe you've had me this far in here before Zira, it suits you." _Your nest_ Crowley thought because that's what it was. It was Aziraphale's nest, and he was standing in the middle of it. He heard Aziraphale hum in agreement as he emerged from the other room in his normal configuration.

"It's adequate, could do with some plants but I'm afraid I've never been good with keeping them alive. Always go a bit - brown," Aziraphale shrugged.

Crowley circled the room running his fingers over the soft fabrics and dark wood accents until he saw how on edge it was making Aziraphale. _Right, nest, shouldn't be touching._ He thought guiltily when his eyes came to rest on a pair of ink-black feathers placed delicately on the mantle. His heart clenched in his chest and he felt his face redden."Those are my feathers."

Aziraphale flushed."Uh, yes they are. You've lost a few over the years and - I - I rather kept them. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Crowley tilted his head. "My feathers?" Aziraphale gave him an exasperated look.

"Will you please sit?" Aziraphale sighed. When Crowley obliged he continued." I have been unkind to you." He began and raised his hand to stop Crowley's protest. " I have. In the beginning, it wasn't cruelty or selfishness, it was survival. That has been a moot point for some time now however and still, I've chosen to keep information from you that is, by rights, yours to have. I would like to rectify that."

"Go on then," Crowley muttered, his discomfort evident as he met Aziraphale's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Right, said the Lord, held hands. Though she did not use her omniscience all the time and certainly not for such things as this she was not ,as the kids say, new here. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/RhjnxD0GfHQ
> 
> You can imagine his study more cluttered with stuff he’s kept or Crowley has gifted him but it’s not dirty. Mostly this was an excuse to show you all his window.


	27. England 1967 II

**Hell**

Lucifer paced back and forth in front of Beelzebub his temper ebbing then rising with each completed circle. "Explain to me again why I can't just have them flayed? Even a little - a micro flay."

"Becauzzze," the prince of Hell droned," it sends the wrong mezzage. You put a 'Do Not Touch' zzign on Crowley's back and all they'll zee is 'Kick Me'."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and returned to pacing," Raphael will think I ordered those -" He paused.

"Imbecilezz?" They supplied.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and pointed at them. "Imbeciles, after him and any positive - fuck- neutral feelings he had toward me are up in Hellfire." 

"I told you to leave him alone."

"You did not."

"I thought it really hard."

Lucifer glowered at them and sighed, dropping himself into his chair. " Fine. I won't make an official statement. But officially, Crowley won't be contacted unless on assignment and all communications will be done remotely. I don't want Raphael to have to make good on that threat. I'm also putting a kibosh on communication for a decade and if I see Hastur and Ligur corporeal again in the next half-century I'll -" he grit his teeth and growled -" put flaying back on the table for all that made it happen."

Beelzebub nodded and made a note on her clipboard.

* * *

**England 1967**

Aziraphale closed his eyes, a pained look on his face. "It's indelicate to ask, but, how- how much do you remember of your Fall?"

Crowley leaned back, a frown on his face. "Not a lot," he said with a grimace. Aziraphale could tell how much he didn't like talking about this. How much it cost him to remember, but he needed to know. "Mostly just the burning and screaming and pain." At the admission Crowley had shrunk in on himself, hunched his shoulders forward and his golden eyes met Aziraphale's. "I don't even know what I did to - to -." The words deserve it hung heavy in the air between them. 

Aziraphale's heart broke and he was the first to break eye contact and look away. "My dear, add this to the laundry list of ways I have wronged you. My lack of admission of my own failings has resulted in you carrying undue blame. Allow me to set the record straight. You, my dear Crowley, were hiding away fledglings. Fledglings who's lights did not look as those cutting down angels would have liked. That was your heinous crime. You were found _guilty_ of Mercy and sentenced by someone _playing at_ judge, jury, and executioner. When I arrived Michael had already killed the two with you and you weren't in much better shape."

Crowley's eyes widened," I didn't do anything wrong?- wait- It was me wasn't it? The angel you were trying to save." Aziraphale nodded his head. "I was dying."

"You were ceasing to be. There was so much of you gone Crowley, so much burnt away. Your wings were burnt and your eyes." Aziraphale's face fell," Your beautiful golden eyes - you were blind. As I confronted Michael I could feel your light going out and I promise, **I promise you** , I was doing everything I could think of to keep you - here."

"Why - why would you keep this from me?" Crowley asked confusion and hurt clear in his voice as he searched his friend's face for answers to questions he didn't know how to ask.

"I didn't want you to hate me," Aziraphale said at a low whisper. 

"Hate you?" He asked harshly, his brows drawing together. 

Aziraphale ran his hand through his hair and looked away. "Best I can reason is I must have used my own essence to put parts of you back together like - like - borrowed puzzle pieces. All the snake parts of you, that you hate, are my fault. I wasn't strong enough to heal you as I would have liked. I couldn't make your wings white again, I couldn't give you back your eyes, and I couldn't even keep you out of Hell. I'm so sorry Crowley." Aziraphale was tempted to duck his head and hide away, but this wasn't about his guilt. It was about Crowley knowing the truth so he met Crowley's eyes ready to bear the brunt of his anger.

"No." Crowley hissed making Aziraphale flinch away," No, not _no_ , but no don't apologize, Raphael. You saved my life. Even being an Archangel you shouldn't have been able to bring me back from that."

"But how I managed it is another betrayal." 

"What do you mean?"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley sadly. " Have you ever wondered why we can tell when the other needs help? How we can know exactly where the other is?"

Crowley shook his head," How and why never seemed important." 

Aziraphale gently smiled at the wonderful being in front of him. "How familiar are you with the Paracleda ritual?"

Crowley shrugged," I knew a few bonded pairs. The ritual itself is fairly private though, so I've never seen one." he paused for a moment," Hastur and Ligur are bonded." 

Aziraphale lifted an eyebrow," Mozel tov." He said dryly. "Private yes, but you must know the general steps. The important ones - not the showy words - but how the pair -" 

"Who cares, Raphael?!" Crowley snapped, showing his aggravation," why are you telling me about how angels get married?" 

"I'm getting to that," Aziraphale said, not letting his voice raise." They exchange parts of their souls. When they do so they can tell where the other is. Even star systems away they can find each other. They can tell what the other is feeling and in some cases send messages to the other. Their cores operate like binary stars, looking more like one than two." 

Crowley looked at him perplexed, he opened and closed his mouth for a moment obviously debating on which thoughts to give voice. "So -" he said after a long time," - what? We're not bonded. I'd remember that." 

"No we're not bonded, well you're not bonded, so we're **mostly** not bonded," Aziraphale said with a sigh.

Crowley's eyes widened at the noncommittal response."What the buggering fuck is that supposed to mean?" He got up and wandered the room. "Angel, that doesn't make any sense."

"I believe back then when I was healing you I had to pour so much power and essence into your core that I inadvertently started a bond." Crowley stared at him transfixed. " it was obviously one-sided and I didn't recognize it for what it was until we started - becoming physically inti- " 

"You gave me a blow job." 

"Direct as ever - thank you. I meant the kissing." He said with no small amount of annoyance. " Then you wanting Holy water got me thinking about what you said - in the 40s - If there was a way to make you immune -" 

"To Holy water? So I wouldn't become a steaming pile of goo?" 

Aziraphale made a distressed noise in the back of his throat but continued," and I received a strong affirmative from a reliable source." 

"Reliable source?" Crowley asked, his eyebrows flying up. In response, several books fell from the shelves around them causing Crowley to jump. "Uh - Angel - I think your shop might be haunted."

Aziraphale swiftly moved to pick them up without looking at the pages. "No, it's just Her weighing in." He tilted his chin skyward," no doubt because She is nosey!" 

"She? She-She? Did you just call God nosey?" Crowley ducked his head and looked around the room as if the Almighty were hiding behind the drapes. "That's why you have the books?!" 

Aziraphale waved him off," Oh tosh, She's been called worse. You should have seen the fuss when Yeshua called Her a 'homicidal megalomaniac." Aziraphale paused and tilted his head," Admittedly he had, had a rough week." 

Crowley looked from Aziraphale to the shelves and back," Right, there is a lot to unpack here and we will be circling back but you said there is a way I could be immune to Holy water?"

"Yes!" Aziraphale said refocusing on Crowley, " it is my understanding that if we were to complete our bond, perform a Paracleda, we would be enough angel and demon both that you would be unaffected by Holy water and I by Hellfire." 

* * *

Crowley's world pitched. Zira wanted - with him - "I need - air," yeah that was a thing people asked for - air-," ten minutes, I'll be right back." Aziraphale looked at him concerned but nodded as Crowley was already hurrying out the door. 

He paced back and forth in the alley beside the shop. 

Raphael wanted to bond with him to - to be his spouse. _Why?_ Crowley thought, panicking. Zira couldn't love him, no really, this had to be pity or some misplaced guilt over 'not saving him well enough.'

Sure he admitted, they had done things - _but like once_ \- and - and - that was just human things. This was not. This was an Elim thing - a sacred thing - an important thing. 

_You'd have him_ the treacherous part if his mind hissed _forever_. 

"No, he's talking to books. He's obviously lost his marbles." Crowley turned to go back inside then spun back around. If Raphael did this, he'd be stuck with Crowley. Crowley who was still a demon, even if he hadn't done anything - which was somehow worse than having done something.

But - Crowley loved him. Loved him in a way that made his throat tight and his heart hurt from loving him.

* * *

With that thought, he went back upstairs and threw open the door with no preamble.

"You would do that? Enter into a loveless pair bond to keep me safe?"

Aziraphale's face pinched and something dark crossed his features," Before, when everyone wasn't afraid to show their core lights, I saw yours." He said softly." I remembered it because it was so like mine," Aziraphale held out his hand and let a small amount of silver light bleed through. " I admired you in Heaven, I adored how brave you were in Mesopotamia, but I loved you in Bethlehem - Rome - Paris. Throughout all of history, Anthony J. Crowley, you have been my constant companion. What you're asking me for could destroy you, and I'd never see you again." Aziraphale choked out the last sentence through tears. "I would do anything to keep you safe. You don't have to love me back." 

"Me not love you? It's you that doesn't love me! "

"I don't?" Aziraphale asked, confused.

"No! You can't - I'm - a demon." 

Aziraphale looked, really looked, over at Crowley. If he had been a snake he would have been coiled upon himself. "Crowley, will you come here?" He asked gently. Crowley looked at him, shifted his weight, then moved forward. "I've never cared that you're a demon." 

"But I care Zira!" He said with more force than he meant. " I care. What if - my soul is just a big black void of nothing?" _And it mucks up yours?_

Aziraphale leaned forward and took his hand. "I have known you for six thousand years. Big black voids full of nothing do not save children. Big black voids full of nothing are not nice."

"I'm not nice," Crowley scowled automatically. 

Aziraphale hummed," of course you're not. I truly believe your fears are unfounded, but even if they are not, I wouldn't care."

Crowley looked away and down, not meeting Aziraphale's eyes, he spoke. " I can't feel Her love anymore. Just the emptiness where it was." 

"Then feel mine." Aziraphale offered his other hand. When Crowley took it Aziraphale reached out for his aura and sent some of what he felt for the demon through their connection, making Crowley jerk away. 

"You feel all that?" He barked. 

"That and more."

"You'd be stuck with me forever." 

"I would have the great fortune of being with you forever, yes," He lovingly corrected. Aziraphale then released Crowley's hand and thought for a moment. "You can say no. In fact, I insist you do if this is not what you want. I would still come when you needed me and I would find another way to keep you safe."

Crowley's expression became cautious. "Is this your way of politely changing your mind?"

"No. This is my way of politely acknowledging I have given you a lot to think about and reassuring you that if you want time or want to say no outright there will be no negative consequences."

"And if I want to say yes?"

”Then I will warn you I'm not very good at being an angel. I'm wrathful and jealous. I take a great deal of pride in what I'm good at and my enjoyment of food could be called epicurean.”

”Epicurean!” Crowley repeated with a bark of laughter. 

”Not much one for sloth, I guess the books could count for greed, the only being I've ever lusted after I love wholly and completely so I'm not sure that counts.” he continued ignoring the interruption.” and I'm selfish enough to want you to say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paracleda: Enochian for marriage.
> 
> Writing Crowley POV is an anxious experience. 
> 
> So Crowley ended up taking all this much better than even I expected. Guess he had a good pout in the 1400s. However, there is one other - teeny - tiny- smmmaaalll thing that didn't get discussed -


	28. England 1967 III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that goes with this chapter.  
> https://youtu.be/ciZ3TJL3F_k  
> It is also how I imagine them two dancing would go.

**England 1967**

"If I said yes. What is the ritual?" 

Aziraphale looked over at him, his blue eyes wide, "Well, if you said yes. There are words - " 

"There are always words," Crowley said, stepping closer to Aziraphale.

He shook his head," important words, and not so important words, and words that the pair think should be said." 

Crowley took another step toward him," what are the important words?" 

Aziraphale reached up and brushed his fingers across Crowley's lips. Swallowing an unnecessary gulp of air Aziraphale met Crowley's eyes and said the words he had thought a thousand times. "I love you." 

"I love you." Crowley echoed, barely able to hear himself over the thundering of his heart. After a moment he whispered, "The not so important words?" 

Aziraphale grinned, "Oh all manner of promises neither have any intention of keeping."

Crowley leaned his forehead against Aziraphale's and softly laughed. "And the words the pair think should be said?" 

Aziraphale drew back and cupped Crowley's face. "All the promises they do intend on keeping." When Crowley looked at him expectantly he continued. "You will feel no rain for I will shelter you. You will feel no cold for I will warm you. I will protect you and cherish you from this day to the last, from the last to the first, and from the first to forever."

Crowley let a smile part his lips before he swallowed and thought for a moment. "You will feel no loneliness for I will love you. You will not wander for I will be your home. I am yours and you are mine. Forever." 

It seemed like years they looked at one another before someone moved and their lips crashed together in a desperate need. Crowley felt Aziraphale fist his hand in his hair and gasped against his lips. "Now what, Angel?"

"Mmm," he groaned, " Traditionally they'd fly," he said simply and reached out with his light. 

Crowley felt the warmth of it around him and reached back making them both shutter." I'd rather do this." he rasped, pulling back from another kiss."Bed." Aziraphale snapped his fingers and Crowley was suddenly on his back in a four-poster bed with an angel straddling his thighs. Crowley looked up at the now lost looking angel,” Zira, you alright?"

"Yes. I just -,” He met Crowley's eyes, ”I very much don't want to mess this up but I don't know what I should do - or say." 

His face softened, "What do you want to say?" 

"I - I want to tell you that I am convinced that the freckles on your skin are constellations that have yet to be dreamt up and that the color of your hair was stolen from the heart of a star. Stolen, because something so lovely would never be relinquished willingly, but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it knew what a wonderful creature it would crown." 

"Angel - you can't just -" Crowley mewled breathlessly

"Why can't I?" Aziraphale asked, encouraged by the way Crowley tilted back his chin and arched his hips. "I have wanted to tell you such things in every tongue of every peoples since the dawn of time." He grinned at Crowley's blush. "Ani ohev ot’h’a, ana bahebak, se agapó, rikhmith-akh, te amo," Aziraphale punctuated each phrase with kisses across Crowley's face, down his neck, and across his shoulders. "Iċ lufie þē, kocham cię, I love you, - ol aziazor elasa." He whispered in Enochian against Crowley's temple.

Aziraphale ran his hand up Crowley’s side, his fingers catching the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up urging Crowley to remove it. ”Zira, I-,” Crowley moaned, pulling off the offending clothing.

”Let me - let me see you. Your light, your wings" 

“Only if I may see yours Zira." Aziraphale paused and pulled away slightly. Crowley instantly drew back as well. "I mean, we don't have to I-" 

"No. I want you to. I really do but- " Aziraphale said, becoming more distressed as he tried to explain. "I can barely touch my wings" he settled on. 

"Raphael." Crowley quietly drew his attention." It's okay." He held Aziraphale's face and kissed him on the forehead," I love your wings. Do you know what I see when I look at them? I see how brave you were, and that you love me. You loved me before you even knew, you loved me when all of heaven would've rather seen me dead. If not your wings, your light. Let me see your light, and you can see my wings, and it'll be okay." 

Aziraphale nodded his head and allowed himself to blur at the edges as Crowley shook out his wings.

He bent and captured Crowley's lips once more, running his fingers through the soft down near the joint of Crowley's wing.

He let out a stifled moan as Aziraphale kissed him. "Angel - Raphael, please." Aziraphale smirked and drew back.

"Please what?" When Crowley didn't answer and just whimpered and squirmed under him Aziraphale buried his fingers back into his feathers. "You make such pretty noises. Do you know how incredibly tempting you look, my love?"

"Love-" Crowley keened and pulled at Aziraphale's shirt. He huffed in frustration at the layers then snapped them all away, "Angel."

Aziraphale pulled at his essence gently taking them both up and away from their physical selves. Reaching out he laid his hand against the injury Michael had caused to Crowley's true form; the remaining cracks and empty spaces spreading out across what would be his torso and neck. Aziraphale focused his own power and relief filled him as light began to fill and mend the cracks like kintsukuroi. He felt Crowley relax against him, _'I have seen countless sunsets - empires rise and fall - and everything I had once held as beautiful pales in comparison to you.'_ He looked up at Crowley's halos and saw how they had been shattered. Swirling around the light that made up his head they resembled the rings of Saturn more than angelic bands.

Crowley laid his forehead against Aziraphale's, _'you only say that because you haven't seen yourself,'_ he teased. Drawing back Crowley looked at Aziraphale - the gold at his temples nearly blinding. Trailing his gaze down he saw the places where his form had been knit back together. _'Do you think it's true what humans say? That we can be remade stronger at the broken places?'_

_'I hope so.'_

As their consciousness dipped back down to the physical plane Aziraphale found himself entwined with Crowley, "My God, Raphael," Crowley sighed, throwing his head back.

"Just Raphael is fine." He muttered against Crowley's neck too quiet for him to hear and thrust forward. "The last step -" he rasped "- I reach for your core and you reach for mine and that completes the bond." 

As they did so, light filled the room. When they fell apart, Crowley hid away his wings as Aziraphale pulled him against his chest."- I love you" Crowley muttered, closing his eyes. 

"And I you."


	29. England 1985

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say mild depiction of violence CW because Beelzebub and Gabriel are in this chapter and you get to see what happened there.

Crowley nuzzled into the warmth around him, sighing in his half-asleep state. He felt the arms wrapped around him and then quickly opened his eyes, the memory of the night before coming back to him. His angel loved him, they were mates, they had consummated that relationship _several_ times. Raphael had saved him - and he had fallen for nothing.

"Zira?" He asked hesitantly. The angel hummed opening his eyes to meet Crowley's, the intense blue making him trip over his tongue. "We - I - ngk."

"Shall I take it as a compliment if you're still speechless the morning after?" He teased, a salacious smirk that had no business on an angel's face curved his mouth.

"Bastard," Crowley scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"As we have established." Aziraphale searched Crowley's face. His eyebrows furrowing in concern." I can tell you're brooding, what's wrong?"

"Ugggh," Crowley groaned, unsure what to make of this potentially new development, " is that a side effect of the bond?"

"No, it's a side effect of watching you brood for millennia."

Crowley scrunched his nose at Aziraphale in annoyance. "It's just - a lot." Crowley felt like he wanted to get up and pace the room like he wanted to stay and go at the same time. As if sitting still were tortuous and he felt dread settle over him. Aziraphale looked at him warily but said nothing. Crowley felt something prick at the edges of his consciousness and knew he could identify the emotion if he wanted. If he chose. 

When he didn't say anything for several moments he felt the sensation pull back as the angel shifted away from him and sat up.

Aziraphale opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before deciding on what to say, "Right - I'm sorry - of course it is." He clasped his hands together then added, "I'll - make myself scarce shall I?" then, without waiting for an answer, disappeared..

Crowley looked at the spot they had just been confused. It occurred to him then that Raphael, the bloody angel that he is, would have chosen to identify the feelings coming from Crowley, would have felt the dread, and with what he said would assume he was regretting their bond. "Fuck." He jumped up and miracled his trousers on because there wasn't a chance in the nine circles he'd get them on the human way*. "Shit. Angel!" He called, opening the bedroom door. "Raphael I -" he stammered, emerging from the small hallway into the kitchen where Aziraphale stood, leaned against the counter with a cup of tea in his hand giving Crowley a small hesitant smile.

"I made tea."

"You made tea?"

"It was that or go be a snake somewhere- so - tea." He finished lamely gesturing to the kettle. Crowley walked over to him and took the mug and set it behind him before taking Aziraphale's hands in his own.

"I didn't - I," he paused and took a deep breath. " I didn't mean us - being a lot. Look, it's not like demons sit around singing Kumbaya and talk about why we Fell. For nearly six thousand years I was under the impression I must have done something terrible to betray Her to betray Heaven - so to learn - it's a lot." Crowley ran his hand through his hair. " The thing is, Zira, I'm not good. I like causing mischief. I like fucking shit up, it's fun! But - if I'm fundamentally the same as I ever was what kind of angel did that make me? Or has being a demon really changed something more important and how important was the thing it changed?"

"Ah," Aziraphale said, not releasing Crowley's hand." I may have some insight here. You see, I am of the opinion none of you did anything wrong." Aziraphale couldn't meet Crowley's eyes. "When we were made, She told us what we were and gave us a purpose. I was her Healer and I was meant to heal the unbalance present in Heaven but I was unable." He looked into Crowley's unsure face and reluctantly continued," I was always closest to Lucifer and Michael. Michael would listen to my questions, but Lucifer - Lucifer would try to answer them. Over time our willingness to admit we didn't know and could be wrong started to affect others. There was a balance being struck, slowly, but angels started to have more black running through their white - be a bit more gray." He paused. "As you can imagine not all found this to be a good thing. Gabriel was especially disquieted and worked to convince Michael that the change was negative. Once he had her support he used the Cherubim to instill fear in the lower Choirs; Sandalphon being particularly skilled in this task." He gave a small shudder, "Lucifer, being the more charismatic and enjoying the attention, spoke with other angels more than I did. So when the hammer fell, Elim saw him as the face of some fictitious rebellion."

Crowley shook his head," Demons auras are black Zira, not gray."

"Yes, and mind this is conjecture as I've only met a handful of demons, but what was done to them, the betrayal they suffered, I imagine standing against that sort of anger and hatred to remain balanced would be nearly impossible. That would be what the Fall changed. Some like Hastur and Ligur became cruel and while I wouldn't hesitate to destroy them - I do _understand_ them."

"Understand them? You didn't - become cruel."

 _I have my moments_ , he thought and frowned, "I would have, easily, but for you. You would time and again initiate kindness from me. At the Ark, you wanted to save children."

Crowley shook his head, "You would have saved them without me, Zira."

"No. I really wouldn't have," he stated definitively," I would have been upset at how unjust it was but I wouldn't have interfered." Aziraphale looked down, "Poland wasn't altruism, I was angry at Her for letting it happen. Angry at myself for being too - weak - to stop it. Even as recently as the Titanic - I was willing to leave - just the two of us - but you weren't." Aziraphale tilted his head and Looked at Crowley in a way that would have humans drowning in the uncanny valley. "What's more, for you, there is a dire price to this kindness and still you chose it." He smiled softly at Crowley.

"You helped Adam and Eve. Didn't need me to intervene there." Crowley countered.

"I knew Adam and Eve. You didn't know the children you comforted as they left for the countryside. You didn't know the children in Egypt."

"So I'm not cruel like Hastur. I've tempted plenty of humans to sin, Zira, that isn't nice."

"Sure, you tempt humans but never to do something they aren't already willing to do. Test them, inconvenience them, but never to their destruction." Aziraphale huffed a laugh. "Tell me you're not good all you like -"

Crowley moved fast, pinning Aziraphale against the counter, and hissed," I Fell"

Aziraphale let his gaze trail down Crowley's face to his neck and collar bones then back up to his golden eyes, " You never hit the ground."

* * *

**Before**

Zaphkiel called out," Gabriel! What's happening?" They frantically looked around at the fighting angels then back at their mate. "Why are they attacking each other?" 

Gabriel looked at them, his eyes hard. Zaphkiel could feel his disdain through their bond and it confused them. "Gabriel?" They took an unsteady step backward when his purple eyes met theirs, "What's wrong?"

"You have broken your vows to me."

They looked at their mate wide-eyed, "No! I haven't! I - I would never!"

" **Silence** ," he spat, stalking over to the Cherub. "Something with your tainted light cannot love. You have turned your back on Her, on Heaven, you're barely even an angel anymore." Zaphkiel violently shook their head, clutching at their throat unable to voice a defense. " **Kneel**." They fought against the command but found themselves kneeling before Gabriel. " Lucifer was able to corrupt you." Zaphkiel looked up at him, then past him to the battling Elim. 

Flaming swords cutting down angels that Zaphkiel had known, that Lucifer had spoken with. They refocused on their mate, their head still shaking. "Open your wings Zaphkiel." They froze, unsure what Gabriel was planning on doing. " **Open your wings."** With a shaking breath, they were forced to comply.

 _Gabriel,_ they called out to the bond between them. _Please._

His amethyst eyes met theirs and he said nothing. " Our lights shine as brightly as stars and we are to be beacons. You have allowed yourself to be tempted, dimmed, and corrupted. You are no longer an angel of the Lord. You and your ilk are a curse among us, a disgrace, and a torment." He stepped around them and raised the holy weapon as Zaphkiel struggled internally to speak - to explain - to beg. "Your wings gleam with Her light - a privilege you are no longer worthy of."

 _Plea"_ zzzzz" _e Gabriel stop!_ They begged, sending fear and anguish with the words through their connection.

Zaphkiel gasped as the first swing severed the wings on their right side. 

* * *

Lucifer blocked Michael's latest blow," 'Chael, we don't have to do this! This isn't rebellion!"

"You have gone against Her, Lucifer."

"Says who? Gabriel? What would he know of it?"

A blood-curdling scream broke apart the fighting and Lucifer turned his back on Michael. His heart dropped as he saw Gabriel pulling back his sword from Zaphkiel, the hole in their chest overshadowed by the four wings laying at their feet.

Lucifer took a step toward the pair before he realized his mistake. He had never feared his twin, had never truly been bested in their sparing. But - this wasn't that, Michael did not let Lucifer walk away from this fight.

He looked down and saw the tip of her spear jut out from his abdomen before the burning began and his golden cruor blackened. He turned his head and spoke through the blood in his mouth.

"You want an adversary, a villain," he then looked back at Gabriel standing smugly over his mate." You picked the wrong monster."

**Soho 1967**

Raphael and Crowley stood in the small kitchen looking at a tartan thermos full of Holy water.

"You know - you can just call a priest and request Holy water. You don't have to go all James Bond and stage a heist." 

Crowley looked at him incredulously, "We're having a movie night and I'm going to show you why you're wrong. You do need to stage a heist." He gestured at the thermos, "What boring thing did you do to get this then?" 

"I posed as a woman and told the clergyman I was being vexed by an incubus," Aziraphale said with a shrug.

Crowley threw his head back in a laugh, "You did not!" Aziraphale did nothing but lift an eyebrow, "I'm not an incubus!"

"But - you are vexing."

Crowley muttered something under his breath that Aziraphale did not catch. "How do you propose we test this then? See if we're really immune?" 

Aziraphale hummed to himself for a moment," I'd prefer you not touch it just yet. Perhaps we could go see if you can walk on consecrated ground?" 

"Oh yes, and I'll just go to confession while we're there shall I? Sorry daddy I've been bad." 

"It is most assuredly 'forgive me, father, for I have sinned'."

"Eh, mine's more fun."

"Vexing." Aziraphale chided, looking away to hide his blush.

* * *

"So we just - drop a feather in?" Crowley asked dubiously. 

”Well, it should work - in theory. I mean - all of a demon is supposed to be destroyed and your feather is technically part of you." Crowley shrugged at the explanation and shook out his wings. "I'll just pull one."

"No!" Aziraphale reached out a hand and gently ran it along Crowley's wing looking for an already loose feather. Stopping when he found one he removed it and smiled at Crowley. "There, much nicer than plucking one."

"Just drop it in the water, Angel." Aziraphale complied and they watched as nothing happened to the now sodden feather. 

"I - I think you're good." 

"I think I should touch it." Crowley looked at Aziraphale and raised a pinky. The angel worked his bottom lip but eventually nodded. Crowley reached out and dripped the tip of his pinky and waited for a beat. "Huh, won't be pulling a Wicked Witch of the West on you after all."

"Not that I don't appreciate the gallows humor my love, I'd rather you not make light of this."

"I am a demon that isn't hurt by Holy water, I'm not sure how you expect me to be sullen and serious at a time like this!" Aziraphale let himself smile back at Crowley before taking the thermos from him and tightening it shut.

He then handed it to him gingerly. "All the same, don't go unscrewing the cap."

* * *

**Soho 1969**

Crowley got up and paced in front of the small TV screen. "Angel! They're on the moon! The moon!"

"Yes. I can't say I understand the motivation but I'm perfectly happy for them."

"Motivation? What other motivation do you need besides being on the moon!?" He refilled his wine glass, "They actually convinced multiple people to get in a metal tube and fly to the fucking moon! It's brilliant, they figured out flight all of thirty minutes ago now they're in space. Humans are absolutely batshit."

* * *

**London 1973**

"Why do I always feel like I'm third-wheeling you and dinner?"

Aziraphale opened his eyes after taking a bite of pasta," who are you?"

* * *

**London 1976**

Aziraphale looked over his book and watched a dirt-covered Crowley enter the bookshop. "Good heavens Crowley, why are you filthy?" 

"I'm a demon," He said, stuffing survey flags into his back pocket.

Aziraphale gave him an unamused look and stood," Obviously, not what I meant -" he smirked, crossed to Crowley, and reached behind the redhead pulling back one of the flags. "New architecture hobby?"

"Eternity is a long time Zira, gotta have hobbies." 

"Oh I see the problem, I'm not keeping you sufficiently engaged." 

"Engaged? You're meant to thwart me, Angel." 

Aziraphale twirled the chain Crowley was wearing around his finger and gently pulled him forward," what do you think I'm doing, Serpent?"

* * *

**London 1985**

"I got you something," Aziraphale said, handing Crowley an envelope.

"You did?" He asked, opening the gift," these are concert tickets!"

"Yes! That band you've been liking is playing with some others and I thought - we could go."

Crowley looked at him absolutely smitten," you don't like music Zira!" 

Aziraphale scoffed," that is wholly untrue! I enjoy plenty of musical genres!" 

"Gregorian chants don't count." 

"They most certainly do but I wasn't - is this about the Jazz show in the forties? Crowley! I apologized! I just didn't enjoy it, every number was like forty minutes long, it's like we get it! You can blow on a trumpet, Elton John." 

"Famously a piano player." 

"Oh good! Because he's on the playbill."

Crowley removed his glasses and openly stared at Aziraphale for a moment," I love you."

Aziraphale suppressed a happy wiggle," glad to hear it because I have one more surprise."

"You're chock-full of them today," Crowley said bemused, watching Aziraphale go into the other room.

He reappeared wearing a black leather jacket and distressed jeans." Thought I would dress for the occasion. How do I look?" 

Crowley's mouth had fallen open," you look like we're going to be late."

* * *

"Crowley dear, did you really have to make the Bentley sentient?"

"Me? Oh no no no Raphael, you don't get to pin this on me! You're the one that keeps blessing a demon's bloody car. It makes it all confused. Cars aren't supposed to get confused, it gets confused and starts getting - ideas - about things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *he wasn't even sure how Zira had gotten them off. 
> 
> I've been watching the good place. I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/g33N8WKTVUI


	30. Art Update

I am, for some reason, struggling with this next chapter so - here's the chapter's art as my humble thanks for your patience. Shooting for the update to be out this weekend.


	31. England 1989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What are we, that we should think to stand before him, at whose rebuke the earth trembles"

**London 1988**

Aziraphale looked up as Crowley brought yet another plant into his study. The demon placed the pot, nudged it back and forth to get the positioning correct, growled at the poor thing, then stalked out only to return a few minutes later with another planter. 

Aziraphale pursed his lips, it wasn't that he didn't like plants - he did - it was more that plants didn't like him. Maybe they knew he would dry them out and make them into salves and poultices at the first opportunity. Maybe tales from Eden of his abysmal attempts at flower arrangements had been passed down. Regardless, Aziraphale's relationship with plants was complicated.

"Serpent, what are you doing?" 

"Uh - nothing Zira," Crowley said, waving away Aziraphale's question as he hissed mild threats to the snake plant he'd just sat in the window. Aziraphale searched his face and looked around the room.

Aziraphale had designed this place with both Crowley and himself in mind. He had been into Crowley's homes before and knew, generally, what they liked and with that information tried to make the space fit both of them. However, Crowley had not brought in many possessions. Aziraphale was unsure if he just didn't have many or if he just enjoyed his own space. Either way - he realized what the plants were. 

"They're beautiful," Aziraphale smiled. At Crowley's confused look he continued," the plants, they're stunning."

"Can't tell them that, Angel. They'll get big heads." 

"Ah, what accolades am I allowed then?"

"Mmgh - they're adequate." 

Aziraphale shifted this gaze from the potted plant to the blushing demon," They're the most adequate - plants - I've ever seen and I'm honored to have them in our nest." Ignoring Crowley's objections Aziraphale walked over to him and laid their foreheads together. "You know, they'll all die in protest of being left in my care."

"They wouldn't dare!"

"Threats don't work on the dead, my dear." 

"You oversaw an entire Choir of angels whose job it was to create and manage nature and you can't keep a succulent alive."

Aziraphale shrugged," it was a supervisor position, everyone knows the supervisor never actually knows how to do the job. We're just there to make sure you don't faff-about.

"And did we? Faff-about?"

"Oh constantly! Corpse Flowers. Do you know the amount of paperwork - do you know - the absolute bullshit I had to spin to make that okay*?"

Crowley grimaced "Bad to look at?" 

"Bad to look at."

____________

"Wake up you lazy snake," Aziraphale whispered in Crowley's hair before gently kissing his cheek. 

"Mm- not lazy - I'm demonstrating Sloth. It's important diabolical work." Aziraphale beamed and shook his head. 

"And you're so very bad at it, but I wanted to ask you something."

Crowley slowly opened his golden eyes and sat up. "What's that?" 

"Well - you see." He took a small box from his pocket. "We've been a couple for a while now and humans have their own customs - about weddings and marriages and such - and I was wondering if you'd like to hijack one with me," He opened the box and showed Crowley a fairly simple golden band that looked like it was covered in scales," I'd love to say I had this made millennia ago but I'm afraid it was fairly recently." 

Crowley took the box from Aziraphale and looked at the ring more closely. "You want us to wear rings?" 

"Only if you'd like -" He quickly clarified," I enjoy the symbolism and, I'll admit, that I enjoy the idea of someone looking at you and knowing they can't have you." He finished with a slight blush touching the tips of his ears. 

Crowley's grin was quick and scandalized," Why Raphael, you really are a jealous thing."

Aziraphale cleared his throat," well - you were warned."

"I don't have a ring for you."

"Oh - I had one made for me as well." He pulled out a matching ring that was black instead of gold. "In case you said yes." 

"Yes. I think I'd enjoy it for the same reasons you would." Crowley purred, pulling Aziraphale's mouth to his.

**London 1989**

Crowley had lost the coin toss for Berlin and had been gone for the better part of the year, which left Aziraphale with quite a lot of time to do - whatever he wanted really. The thing was, as much as he liked the break, he missed the thwarting. Well- the idea of thwarting - as seeing Crowley's smug satisfaction at traffic jams, putting bike locks on strangers' possessions/ random businesses' doors, and coins stuck to the ground all over the greater London area was too not nice to consistently attempt to thwart. Mostly, he just missed Crowley.

Aziraphale coiled up and watched the dust particles float through the sunbeam he had chosen for himself. He let his mind ponder on the fact that neither Crowley nor himself had heard much from above or below since Hastur's attack. He knew that both were incredibly slow to act on information but it had been over thirty years. 

He cursed himself for speaking of bears a moment later when the wards around the shop rigidly stood against a persistent force. Aziraphale narrowed his eyes and slowly coiled into a darker corner before allowing whatever was knocking to come in. 

"Raphael?" Was all Hanael was able to call out before she was slammed backward, a clawed hand tightly gripping her throat.

"You have a lot of nerve." Raphael hissed, his grasp tightening. The air around them dropped in temperature and the bookshop became deadly quiet. "Arael shows up to tell me how you've become Michael's pen-pal and then Crowley ends up at the mercy of two psychopathic demons looking for the angel Jael." He bared his pointed teeth as the lighting in the bookshop slowly dimmed to near darkness. "Give me one reassson why I shouldn't unmake you."

Hanael squeaked, unable to respond with the pressure being applied to her throat.

He loosened the hold just enough to allow her to speak. "Quickly Hanael, one reassson."

The angel's eyes widened," I'm your friend!"

Raphael saw red; his expression was murderous and his eyes completely serpentine. The unnatural darkness swirled around the pair as Hanael stood on her tip-toes to combat Raphael's now towering height.

"Really?" Raphael asked, his voice an octave higher than normal," My 'friend' chossse to endanger the life of my partner?" His grip tightened once more and Hanael grabbed at his hand." With friendsss like that who needs enemiesss?" Anger dripped from every word and he felt Crowley become aware of his current emotional state.

"Angel!" Raphael recoiled at the sudden shout causing him to step backward, allowing Hanael to fall to the ground.

Crowley reached for the Virtue and helped her back up into a standing position. Before she could say anything, Raphael let out a low hiss causing her to jump and for the both of them to turn their attention to the seething Archangel. Crowley was reminded of how angels had once approached humans. The look Raphael was giving Hanael demonstrated why the words 'be not afraid' had sat ready on their lips to reassure the less powerful creatures. Unfortunately, no such assurances were forthcoming.

"Zira, you don't want to hurt her." Raphael's eyes met Crowley's and he just hissed in response. "I can feel your emotions remember? You're angry - angrier than I've ever seen you - but you don't want to hurt her."

"Go back to Berlin, Crowley."

"Nah," he said with practiced nonchalance, taking measured steps toward Raphael." Don't think I will - Germany was getting a bit boring and I've rather missed our wine collection." Crowley pointedly looked over his glasses at Raphael," why don't we open a bottle and talk* this out?"

"In all honesty, my dear, I couldn't care less what excuses she has to give me."

"Excuses?" Hanael interrupted," I'm not making excuses. I was right! Your brothers know you're alive! Which means they have the motivation to figure out where you are and who hurt you!"

Raphael moved faster than Crowley could recover from his initial shock at her words. " He could have died! Again! I suppose that doesn't matter though - the ends justifying the means. Raphael shoved the angel backward and hissed in her face," just how benevolent do you think I am?

"I was helping you Raph!" Raphael's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to speak when he felt Crowley grab his wrist and softly pull back.

He straightened as his eyes became ancient and cold. "Archangel Raphael. That is my title and you will address me as such, we are not equals Virtue." Crowley looked between the two angels and knew the only thing that was keeping Raphael off of her was his hand on their arm. Raphael snapped, "I told you to leave it alone but you didn't respect me in Poland and you don't respect me now! Honestly, leading an Archangel to Crowley, how do you really think that meeting would have gone?" Raphael sneered.

"He's just a demon, Raphael."

Crowley widened his eyes at her lack of self-preservation and stared at her feeling Raphael tense under his hand. "You should know the only reason you can still speak at all is because that demon wishes me not to rip out your throat," Raphael said in a low growling voice.

"Hanael - Gabriel did this." She turned awkwardly and looked at Crowley disbelieving. "Michael attacked me and while Raphael was trying to save me Gabriel came up behind him. His siblings weren't ignorant about who hurt Raphael, just about him still being alive."

"I - I didn't know!"

"You didn't need to," Raphael snarled bitterly. "You actively chose to go behind my back, to betray me!" Hanael's eyes were downcast. Crowley jumped when a book fell at his feet. He gently picked it up and gestured to Raphael with the opened page toward him. ' _Matthew 5:44'_.

The Archangel then hummed," perhaps she should have crossed **him** * then. I've no covenant with anyone but Crowley." Before he turned back to Hanael, Crowley heard him hiss ' _Romans 12:19'_ angrily at the Bible, " Crowley may be 'just' a demon but he's worth many of you - in fact -" Raphael paused then snapped his fingers. Where Hanael had stood a sparrow now sat on the floor. "Humble yourself, repent, and I'll change you back. Until then, **Get Out**." With a flick of his wrist _,_ the book shop's doors swung open and the bird fled.

Crowley took the liberty of closing the doors. Before softly whispering Aziraphale's name."Zira-" Aziraphale's face broke as he lifted a hand and shook his head. "Zira," He said, pulling the shaking angel into his arms. 

Matthew 5:44: Yeshua's sermon on the mount: But I say to you, Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you.

Romans 12:19: Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it is written, “Vengeance is mine, I will repay.”

Matthew 10:31: Fear not, therefore; you are of more value than many sparrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bad to look at, bad to smell, did not fit Eden's aesthetic in the least. Had to be placed in a far off rainforest.
> 
> *Yeshua
> 
> https://youtu.be/rRFsZ1bifm0


	32. Paris 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff - it's mostly fluff

**England 1989**

Crowley held Aziraphale until he had quieted in his arms. "A sparrow? 

Aziraphale sniffed but looked up at Crowley. " would you have preferred something else?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I don't understand how you did that. You were able to turn an angel into a bird. Just how powerful are you?" 

_Exponentially_ , "Exceptionally, I'm a Seraph, Crowley. Besides, I didn't change what she is, just how she looks - how she's allowed to interact with the world. When she learns to be remorseful of what she did and seek forgiveness she'll change back."

Crowley pulled back and looked down at Aziraphale. "If I hadn't come, would you have killed her?"

Aziraphale paused," I don't know," he said honestly," I hadn't made my mind up when you arrived. I wanted her to give me a reason not to. I wanted her to deny she'd known, or say she was sorry, or - or I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair. " I told Her once, that I would rather forgive and heal than punish - but - I'm not sure I believe that anymore." Aziraphale wring his hands together "Why did you want to save Hanael? She has put you in so much danger."

Crowley scowled the way he does before saying something Aziraphale would consider nice or sentimental, "It would have broken your heart. I didn't want you to stop for her," he looked away from Aziraphale," I wanted you to stop for you. Sure, what she's done is shitty - truly shitty - but you're better than that." 

Aziraphale felt a smile pull at his lips as he looked at his companion. "You're making it so hard to not say it." 

"Don't you dare! This is the last time I comfort you, Angel."

Aziraphale smirked and kissed Crowley's cheek. "No, it's not."

With a long-suffering sigh, Crowley rolled his eyes," No - it's not. Still, makes me question why I put up with you."

"I can do that thing you like with my tongue."

"Ngk - I always forget you do that! Look the way you do then say the things you say!" 

____________

Aziraphale wasn't prone to pacing - to him it seemed like wasted energy - like a snake trying to catch its tail. He hated to admit it but he didn't feel safe in the bookshop at the moment. Which was utterly ridiculous. He had put the wards up himself, he knew every intricate line of every layered sigil. No one could push against those walls without alarm bells blaring. Yet, he did not feel safe.

Crowley's aura pressed against his in silent question.

"It's stupid." 

"Tell me anyway," Crowley held out his hand for Aziraphale in a plea to still him. 

"I hate that they know where this place is. I hate that Hanael came straight to my doorstep. I hate that I don't feel safe here. I feel like we should leave - but -" 

"We could go to mine for a bit - I mean - mine as far as Hell's concerned. Couldn't very well tell them to forward my mail to the bookshop with the pretty angel."

"You've never invited me over to this one."

"Eh - it's new. Plus, it's not like I really live there or anything," he shrugged. "For appearance's sake, the wards aren't like they are here, very minimal. However, Heaven doesn't know where it's at, so slim chance of Gabriel popping up." At Aziraphale's unsure expression Crowley added," we can have wine, and terribly buttery popcorn - watch The Golden Girls on a surprisingly comfortable non-tartan couch?"

"Are you trying to tempt me or yourself?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B. Is it working?" 

"Popcorn, wine, and you? You know it is." 

____________

"And here's where I keep the plants I don't want you to kill."

"Ha-ha yes very funny." Aziraphale said dryly then cut Crowley a challenging look," they're simply stunning. Most beautiful plants I've ever seen, rival even those of Eden." 

"Raphael!" Crowley chastised before frowning around the room at the preening plants. "Get out! Out of my plant room!" He pressed his hand to the small of Aziraphale's back to guide him.

He allowed himself to be escorted away as he laughed at Crowley's theatrics when his eyes fell on a particular statue," Heavens Crowley, why do you have a statue of two Elim - engaged in carnal relations?" 

"Angel, just say sex - besides, they're not! They're wrestling - it - it represents evil triumphing over good." 

Aziraphale tilted his head and looked at the statue once more," well - that's just inaccurate."

"Oi! I could take you in a fight!" Crowley huffed. 

The not-quite angel turned and smirked at his husband," Oh my darling, you really couldn't." 

"An unfair fight?" 

"Maybe an unfair fight," he conceded supportively.

"With a distraction?" Crowley hummed, circling Aziraphale. He felt Crowley's essence brushed up against his, heat flaring where they met, and it sent a shiver down his spine. " Let me preen your wings? You're due, Angel, and you know I'll be gentle." 

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose," If you must," He said slightly dejected as he had been angling for a different distraction. "But first, start that show you like and point me toward your wine. If I drink enough I might even enjoy having my wings touched." Crowley frowned at that but directed him regardless.

Before long Crowley had Aziraphale sat in front of him with his wings out. "You really don't like this?" Crowley asked, his fingers running gently through Aziraphale's primaries. 

"I do and I don't," they answered looking back at Crowley, "I like that it's **you** and I like you touching me - but -" 

Crowley nodded and nuzzled his nose at the nape of Aziraphale's neck," you don't have to explain, Angel." 

"I feel like I ruin it." Crowley froze behind him. "This is supposed to be such a meaningful bonding exercise for our kind and I start anxious because someone is behind me touching my wings but that **shouldn't** make me anxious because it's **you**. I end up circling around myself and end up - end up being anxious about being anxious or worrying about making you worry and worried that you can't really enjoy all this because, honestly Crowley, look at them." He said, glancing over his right shoulder, "it's - exhausting." 

Crowley rested his face against Aziraphale's shoulder. "I am looking at them, Zira, but are you? Properly looking I mean?" Crowley shook out his own wings and mantled them around them both. "Close your eyes Angel and listen to me." He ran a hand across the crest of Aziraphale's topmost wing. "You have the softest feathers. They feel like silk and hardly make a noise when I comb through them. Like owl wings; I imagine you flew dead quiet didn't you?"

He smirked but didn't wait for a reply before turning his attention to the missing wing. The portion that was left grew only down feathers so the scars from the flames were easily seen. _Gabriel better pray I never meet him in a dark alley_ , he thought to only himself. Crowley made to reach out but stopped before his fingers brushed the black fluff. "I've told you before what I see here but let me remind you. I see how brave you are, Raphael. You don't have to believe it, I'll do the heavy lifting there, but you should know what I think." He kissed Aziraphale's shoulder blade at the base of the wing. With a glance at the angel's face, he moved his hands to his primary set. ' _Your wings are still strong_.' He whispered against Aziraphale's light, ' _all this time, they're still as strong as they ever were_.' He more firmly pressed his essence against Aziraphale's and felt his breath catch. ' _ol aziazor elasa.'_ On the physical plane, Crowley dropped his hand to Aziraphale's final set. The black feathers felt different as Crowley well knew. They lacked their original warmth and softness, instead, they were sleek and cool to the touch. ' _Here we're the same.'_ He told Aziraphale through their bond. 'L _ook, Zira.'_

"Go ahead, look," He urged. Aziraphale went to turn his head as Crowley hissed, "not like people, like us. Look how we look, see how we see.

Aziraphale kept his corporeal eyes tightly closed, instead seeing another plane at Crowley's request. He noticed Crowley's wings around him first, their normally muted black shimmered here with iridescent colors. Aziraphale looked at Crowley's scaled skin and smiled. 'I _'ve always found your wings beautiful, my dear.'_

Crowley shook his head, ' _I haven't, but I've adored your wings from the beginning, Zira. Your wings have kept me safe on many occasions, under many circumstances, and I can do not but love them.'_ He paused, ' _You could never ruin this.'_ Crowley pulled back his own wings to reveal Aziraphale’s pearlescent ones.' _You could never ruin this because there is no should or should not here, there is simply you and me.'_

Aziraphale turned fully so that he straddled Crowley's lap and rested his forehead against theirs. ' _Thank you.'_

_'Don't thank me, Angel.'_

_'But I must, at least like this. If you are at liberty to speak as you otherwise would not, allow me the same.'_ Crowley rolled his eyes but otherwise looked pleased. Aziraphale coyly looked up at him from under his lashes, 's _o - about that statue -'_

_____________

Later that night and several sheets to the wind Crowley remembered a question, "The books!" He shouted, nearly upending their shared popcorn bowl.

"Books?" Aziraphale slurred, simultaneously catching the bowl and his fifth glass of wine.

"Books Zira! We haven't discussed the books! She talks to you through them. What the Heaven is up with the books." 

"Oh - umm - it's like you've said. She - uh - talks to me through the books. It's a bit of bibliomancy so some of it varies depending on how I interpret it but -" 

"So you can talk to her anytime?" 

"Sort of?" Aziraphale wavered, "It's more accurate to say that She can talk to me anytime." 

Wait - " Crowley shook his swimming head, "so She's good with," he gestured between them," this." 

Aziraphale snorted, "Not that it'd affect my decision but, obviously, She is. I cannot tell you the number of times I found Genesis 9:7 looking up at me from the floor.

Crowley choked on his whiskey," excuse me! She said what now?" Aziraphale laughed at his spouse's expression.

 **A Dark Alley, Paris 1996**  
Gabriel and Sandalphon stood disapprovingly while waiting on his contact to appear, or rather his contact's proxy. 

"Wank wings," a shabbily dressed human muttered as he turned his head unnaturally toward Gabriel. 

The Archangel grimaced, "disgusting practice that, can't see how you stomach it."

"Stomach a lot worse in Hell." The man/demon said with a shrug.

Gabriel looked at Sandalphon then back at his contact. "As pleasant as the present company is do you have what I asked for?" 

"I told you it won't be ready yet, but I brought this," The man fished in his pocket for a moment before miraculously pulling out a large spiked collar. "It'll recognize you as it's master when it's ready to come topside. Do you have a scent I can train it to?" Gabriel merely snapped causing a large wooden box to appear. The demon craned his head to get a better look. "What's that then?"

Gabriel opened the lid revealing two large wings, "The scent." 

Hastur took an involuntary step backward, "You kept his wings? Bit macabre for your lot innit?"

"Practical."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/o8SMNvrXj8A


	33. France 2002

**Hell**

"Come with me, Beelzebub," Lucifer all but begged.

"Why would I do that my Lord? I have no dezzzire to see Michael after all thezzze yearzzz and I certainly think I put up with enough Archangel bullshit azz it izz." They buzzed looking up at Lucifer's taller person.

"You only talk to me!" Beelzebub gave him a look that said _precisely_. Lucifer huffed," I could have you thrown in a pit you know."

They rolled their eyes dramatically, "You could. However, then you would have to find zzomeone competent to do my job or do the paperwork yourself..."

The King of Hell frowned at the prospect, "I do want you to come. I need you to come. Please come."

"I've heard better linezz from you _,_ Luci. Besidezz you only want me there to tell Michael that Hastur and Ligur weren't acting under your orderzz. Even though it mostly wazzz your fault."

"Wasn't my fault! Completely not my fault!" He met the shorter demon's gaze."Mostly - completely not my fault. How was I supposed to know they'd get it in their pea brains that I wanted Raphael brought kicking and screaming to Hell? I didn't say that did I?"

"No," Beelzebub admitted with a smirk.

**England 1999 AD**

"It's all coming together, Angel," Crowley said, placing a white bear with angel wings on Aziraphale's desk.

He was pretty sure it was one of those beanie babies Crowley had been so proud of and he was equally sure that this one was stolen.* "In what way, wiley serpent?"

"In every way. I've got them convinced it's armageddon. In a week's time, as the clocks roll over to 2000, the whole lot of them will be wetting themselves thinking all the computers have - broken."

"Broken how?" 

"Binary something - how am I supposed to know? I just asked if all the zeros were going to screw up anything and they ran with it." Crowley finished pouring himself a glass of wine and turned back to Aziraphale," point is, they're all out there fighting each other for bread and milk during the "holiest season" of the year. Peace and goodwill toward men my arse."

Aziraphale bit his tongue and reframed from telling Crowley exactly what he thought of his arse," you are a menace of the highest order." He pretended to admonish as Crowley pretended not to preen under the not-praise. "Will their computers really break?" He asked, real concern bleeding into his voice.

"'Course not, Angel, just scare them a bit."

"Oh - In that case," he moved in front of Crowley, taking the long-stemmed glass from his hand and sampled the contents. Crowley smirked before leaning forward and tasting the wine from Aziraphale's lips. _Merry Christmas, my love._

"Mmm," he groused. _Merry Christmas, my Angel._ "You know it's the wrong date and the conifers aren't accurate."

"Yes, I know. I was also there."

"Can't argue against the tree-topper though, angel with a stick up his -"

"Crowley!"

"Just change the eyes to a more obnoxious purple and Bob's your uncle."

Aziraphale gently placed his hand over Crowley's mouth. "Can we not discuss _him_ while I'm trying to kiss you?" Crowley smiled behind Aziraphale's hand.

"Alright," came the muffled response before Crowley licked Aziraphale's palm causing him to jerk it away.

"You are a child!"

**Spain 2000 AD**

Michael kept looking over her shoulder waiting for Lucifer to show up. They had agreed on a private location that could be warded for this meeting as the topic of discussion was sensitive.

"Michael," Lucifer greeted her nonchalantly striding through the door with a disgruntled demon in tow.

"Lucifer, Zaph-"

"Beelzebub, I've not been Zaphkiel since your little brother threw me over the edge of Heaven."

Michael had the decency to duck her head. "Of course, my apologies Beelzebub. It won't happen again." The demon regarded her with an air of suspicion before looking to Lucifer who shrugged.

"Alright - good."

"Michael," Lucifer cut in, showing Michael's discomfort mercy. " You said you had questions."

She cleared her throat and gestured for the pair to sit. Waving her and she activated the wards around the rented room guaranteeing none would hear the conversation within. "Yes, what the Hell happened? All of Heaven felt the power pull Raphael did to concentrate that ground. Did you seriously sic a couple of demons on him, Lucifer?"

"Of course I didn't!" He spat," I would never!"

Beelzebub shook their head, "our private discussion was unfortunately overheard. Two Dukes got it into their headzz to imprezz Lucifer by capturing Raphael by way of extracting information from former Virtuezz"

Michael turned her attention to Beelzebub," extract? Raphael came to the Virtues' aid then? They called for him and he answered?" Beelzebub nodded while Lucifer frowned. "Lucifer?"

"Why hasn't your little informant filled you in on all this? I know for a fact that Choir has always been gossips."

Michael scowled, "Hanael appears to be -missing."

"Mizzing?"

Michael looked away," Yes, our records indicate she went down to earth and didn't return."

"You think she could be with Raphael?" Lucifer asked, his brow furrowed.

Beelzebub snorted then tried coughing to cover it up. "What?" They asked when both Archangels just looked at them. "Oh come on! Do you really think they're huddled up somewhere making daizzy chainzzz?" When neither said anything they rolled their eyes. "Hanael betrayed Raphael. He put that gag order on her for a reazzon and she worked for who knowzzz how long to find a loophole. A loophole that nearly got Raphael's bondmate killed. If she went to Earth to talk with him I would be shocked if she survived the encounter."

"Bondmate?" Michael asked at the same time Lucifer balked at their assertions. 

"Raphael wouldn't kill Hanael!" 

Beelzebub met Michael's eyes, "The two Dukes were looking for Jael to bait Raphael. Unbeknownst to them, they were in pozzezzion of the very being they sought. Raphael came when Jael called for him, Raphael channeled divine wrath and revealed himself for Jael, they're bonded." They stated with certainty.

Michael frowned," What is their new name? You keep calling them by their angelic name."

Beelzebub shook their head before turning their attention to Lucifer. "I don't think any of uzz are in a position to speculate what Raphael would do now. You both alwayzz thought of him as your sweet, harmlezz little brother didn't you? Even when he was kicking your azz in a sparring match ' _he would never hurt anyone'_. A nice narrative izzn't it, but I know you felt the sharpnezz behind those edgezz he kept so thoughtfully dulled. Gabriel sure as Heaven did, between the power alwayzz being tamped down on and the way the Lord doted on him, it made Gabriel furiouzz. He never had the relationship with Her Raphael did. He never had the relationship with his siblingzz the way you and Michael did. Even his political move of a pairing could only ingratiate him so much even within his own Choir. The Virtuezz loved Raphael, the Cherubim zzerved Gabriel."

"He was Envious?" Lucifer asked as if the thought never occurred to him. 

"Not of the connectionzz, but of the authority it lent you both. Devotion is an extremely powerful motivator."

"I wouldn't - Raphael would nev-"

"No," Beelzebub said solemnly, " and that'zz why you had it. Gabriel izz - "

"Crazy as a bag of cats." Lucifer interrupted.

Michael, who had been silent through this exchange, spoke up," speaking of - I have reason to believe Gabriel is actively working toward Armageddon." Both demons stilled and looked at her.

"Armageddon? Like biblical Armageddon?"

"The very same. He's always spoken of the eventual battle between good and evil, a final showdown. Recently, however, he's begun speaking of the coming of the Antichrist. Your fledgling Lucifer."

"I don't have any fledglings."

"Yet."

"I'm certainly not planning on getting anyone gravid in the near future." He scoffed, a lead weight forming in his stomach. "We won't fight, can't have a one-sided war."

"No," Michael conceded," that would be a genocide. However, I dont think anyone here is foolish enough to believe Gabriel above such things. Not to mention what he would do to our nibling* if given the opportunity."

Lucifer paled and mantled his incorporeal wings " and you, Michael, what would you do to them? Given the opportunity?"

Michael set her jaw," I have repented, countless times, for the part I played in the death and exile of so many of our kind. If it comes to it, I will do everything within my power to ensure the safety of your fledgling, Luci."

Lucifer relaxed slightly and some of his color came back." Right." He cleared his throat and looked away towards the door," This has been a productive meeting, Michael, but we should be heading back."

Michael started at Lucifer's abrupt departure, "finding Raphael -" 

"No. Gabriel knows he's alive, it would be inexcusable for us to draw more attention to him. We should have let the dead be dead in the first place." 

"Dagon izz in charge of Jael's reportzz. Not even Lucifer seezz their comingzz and goingzz." Beelzebub added, putting an end to that line of questioning as well.

"For now - it seems we need to go prepare for War." 

**France 2002 AD**

"What is it with you and eating slimy creatures?" Crowley asked, making a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. At Aziraphale's raised eyebrow he took a sip of his champagne," snails, oysters." 

"Well - I don't have to chew them for one and they're delicious. What is it with you and drinking your dinner?" 

"Cursed to crawl on my belly and eat dirt for all eternity aren't I?" 

"Hardly!" Aziraphale exclaimed with a laugh," You know Gabriel himself delivered that tidbit to the humans. I cannot tell you how chuffed I was when I first read that."

"Chuffed?" 

"Of course! He knew I was a snake - disliked me for that - among other things. So can you imagine his face when who came along to throw a spanner in the works but a wiley serpent? I would have paid good money to see his tantrum." He paused, absently rubbed his arm, then shook his head," regardless, he put that ineffective curse on paper to vilify snakes in the eyes of humans." 

"Worked didn't it? Loads of human symbolism shows us as evil. Liars, tricksters, vengeance."

Aziraphale huffed," and an equal number shows us as good. Immortality, creation, healing, luck. It's all a duality." 

"You the good and I the bad." 

He pinned Crowley with a severe gaze," of the two of us, my dear, who is venomous? Of the two of us, who is vindictive? You were their first teacher. You taught them how to question, I can think of no greater good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Halo the bear wasn't released to the public until February 2000, so Crowley slithered his way into a warehouse somewhere.
> 
> *semi official non-gendered term for niece/nephew


	34. England 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diskworld Death > Cannon GO Death. No I will not be taking criticism at this time.

**London England 2006**

Aziraphale was the picture* of domesticity in Crowley's high-end kitchen as he growled down at the charred mess in front of him before cutting a look at Crowley," They're just crepes, it shouldn't be this Fu-lipping hard!" He muttered, scrapping yet another ruined attempt into the bin."Why is cooking together a relationship milestone?"

Crowley bit his cheek, as to not smirk at the grumpy angel, and held his hand out for the poor cast iron skillet. "Probably so they can fight and then have make-up sex." He said absently, flipping the crepe perfectly.

"How are you so good at that?"Aziraphale asked in dismay.

"It's all in the wrist Zira. Are you angry with me for having a natural talent*?"

"Apparently!" He threw up his hands. 

Crowley looked at a disgruntled Aziraphale from the corner of his eye. "Why do I feel like I'm at the beginning of a true-crime episode?" 

"They do always first suspect the spouse." Aziraphale slyly grabbed a handful of flour before turning back to Crowley," but not to worry, my dear, in your honor I will make your disappearance full of incongruent evidence thus difficult to solve."

"Gee thanks, Angel - " His thought was interrupted by Aziraphale patting his cheek, sending flour across Crowley's face and into the air. "Why you little -" Aziraphale laughed, retreating as quickly as Crowley advanced until his back met the edge of the island. Crowley's arms bracketed him as the demon leaned forward so their noses nearly touched. 

Aziraphale scrunched his nose, "You got a bit of shmutz right the-" 

Crowley captured Aziraphale's lips, then pulled his face back to rub his cheek against Aziraphale's, "Now so do you."

**London, England 2007 AD**

Aziraphale closed his book and pulled the duvet more snugly around Crowley to guard them against the chilly midnight air as he felt a presence approach. A light rapping against his wards had him rising and quickly making his way downstairs. 

"Death knocking at my door, quite the irony isn't it, Azrael?" When the specter said nothing, Aziraphale stepped aside and let them in. "Well- who is dying?" He asked after several awkward moments.

"EVERYONE." Aziraphale's startled face had him continuing," EVERYONE EVERYWHERE. OF EVERY CREED, NATION, RELIGION." 

After several false starts, Aziraphale managed to ask, "Why?" 

"ARMAGEDDON, MY LORD. THE ANTICHRIST WILL SOON BE BORN AND THIS WILL MARK THE BEGINNING OF THE END."

"But - She doesn't - I'd have known." Aziraphale gapped at Azrael. "She can't want it all gone." 

"NO, THIS ISN'T YOUR MOTHER'S DOING. THE COMBATIVE CHOIRS HAVE BEEN CONVINCED THAT THERE WILL BE NO PEACE WHILE DEMONS ARE ALLOWED TO EXIST. THAT EARTH WILL HOST THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL." 

Aziraphale considered the omen before him," Why tell me about this Azrael? You never struck me as overfond of the Earth."

Azrael tilted his head, "BECAUSE YOU CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. EVERYTHING MUST DIE IN ITS OWN TIME. NOT BEFORE, NOT AFTER. WHEN THE EARTH HAS IT'S FINAL CURTAIN CALL I WILL BE HERE TO TURN OUT THE LIGHTS AND LOCK UP BEHIND ME. HOWEVER, THE THIRD ACT IS FAR, FAR IN THE FUTURE AND I DO NOT LIKE SOMEONE TRYING TO RUSH THE SHOW." He paused and cast his limitless gaze around the dim bookshop. "I QUITE LIKE THE HUMANS, HARD NOT TO GET ATTACHED AFTER SIX THOUSAND YEARS WOULDN'T YOU SAY? THEIR STORIES BECOME THEM AND SOME OF THEM DIE IN THE MOST - INTERESTING - WAYS. BESIDES, NOWHERE ELSE HAS CATS."

Aziraphale looked down and then up into Death's skeletal face," when I was much younger I thought you killed them." 

Azrael slowly shook his head, " I JUST WALK THEM OUT, LORD RAPHAEL."

____________

Death waited for no man so Azrael did his best to make sure no man waited for death. His visit had been short and to the point, leaving Raphael with the feeling of a man sinking. The end of the world, the end of everything and everyone. A revisit to the war that split Heaven, that had resulted in so much death. Raphael pulled his wings around himself, more keenly feeling his loss than he had in a long time.

He shook himself and looked outside to the still darkness of the early morning. He stood and went back upstairs to the bed he shared with Crowley on occasion. 

"Angel?" He asked, barely opening one eye. 

"Go back to sleep," Aziraphale whispered, draping his arm around Crowley's waist and covering them both with his wings. 

Crowley yawned and shook his head sleepily, "what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"It is morning," he said petulantly, sleep fading from his movements. 

"Proper morning then. It's just shy of 3 AM and while I know it's reported to be the devil's hour you've never been particularly fond of such early summons." He joked, trying to distract Crowley and make himself feel better. 

"Raphael, I can feel it. Tell me." 

Aziraphale held onto him more tightly and pressed his light solidly against Crowley's. "Azrael came for a visit."

"Death was downstairs?"

"Yes. We've met on occasion - the last time being on the Titanic. He brought those children to me, you know." Crowley's face was unreadable as he turned to stare at Aziraphale," He came to warn me that my Heavenly siblings are pushing for a war with Hell. That they have convinced others that no peace can be found while Demons live. Apparently, Lucifer will soon have a fledgling, who will be the prophesied Antichrist; The Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan and Lord of Darkness."

"That is going to be a nightmare to fit on a card, do you think he'll have a nickname?"

"Crowley," Aziraphale snapped," this is serious, we're talking Armageddon. The end of everything."

"I am being serious Zira, that is a mouthful." Crowley said, nudging Aziraphale."Besides how soon is 'soon'? 50 years? 500 years? Time above and below doesn't work like time here." 

"Azrael deals with humans, his timekeeping is impeccable. I would wager his 'soon' is Earth-based."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

**London England 2008**

Crowley had been stalking around the flat and bookshop all-day stress cleaning. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale called out, "Crowley!," he tried again," CROWLEY!" He jerked his head toward Aziraphale at the sudden sound. "What's wrong?"

Crowley drew his eyebrows together," nothing! Why would you think something's wrong?"

Aziraphale quirked his eyebrow," You know why." 

Crowley ran his hand through his hair and hissed. "Just have a weird feeling is all."

"Perhaps you should get out for a bit, go for a drive, stop rearranging my books?" 

"Are you kicking me out?" 

"Oh, emphatically." To make his point Aziraphale opened the bookshop doors and saw a rat standing on the mat. He listened to it for a moment before clearing his throat. "Evidently, this one is here for you. You have some sort of appointment?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that meeting." 

"You have a meeting with a rat?" Aziraphale pinched the bridge of his nose, " I'm not going to ask, plausible deniability, but if you eat it - I'm through kissing you."

______________

Aziraphale stepped out of his bookshop only to be greeted by the sound of flapping wings and a sparrow landing on his shoulder. It chirped hurriedly into his ear. "Yes, Hanael, I feel it too."

**Hell**

Lucifer sat on his throne, all six of his wings wrapped around himself. "Do you really think them being raised on Earth is the best plan?"

"I do believe a fledgling not growing up in Hell is a good plan, yezz. They'll be relatively safe on Earth. Crowley is the perfect choice for the handoff azzz he doesn't talk with other demonzz. If all goes according to plan you, me, Dagon, and Crowley will be the only onezz that know- in a general senzze - where they are. It's the best plan we have. Michael, Gabriel, Uriel will be none the wiser excepting they'll know they're on earth."

"And Raphael?"

"Regardlezz of his unknown allegiancezz I do not believe he would go to Gabriel, and I think you believe the same, my Lord." Lucifer nodded. 

"Give me a minute." Beelzebub nodded their head and quickly left the room. Lucifer gently opened his wings, revealing a small bundle in his arms*. The fledgling protested at the change in light and the loss of their warm cocoon.

"I'm sorry little lion if I had known I -" He shook his head," you're going to be safe." Lucifer ran his fingers over the little one's impossibly soft skin and dipped his head to place a kiss on their forehead," dream something nice." With that, he rose and squared his shoulders. 

____________

"So this is still a thing? Putting babies in woven baskets?" Lucifer asked with a disdainful look at the picnic basket Beelzebub held. 

"We won't be floating them down the Thamezzz if it makezz you feel better." 

"Only marginally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Someone's picture. 1950s flowered apron and all.
> 
> *Many hours of secret practice went into this natural talent. He WOULD show off to his angel thank you very much!
> 
> *Fledglings manifest according to their own will and that of their parents. Lucifer NEEDED this child to look/act/function as a human child. So it did.


	35. England 2008 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter is actually the cover art for the whole fic. You've all probably seen it in chapter 1, but I did an update of it a few days ago so go check it out.

Crowley gripped the Bentley's steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white*. He had known, he had known this morning when he had woken up feeling weird that today was going to go poorly. "Shit." Dagon had just handed him a baby in a basket. A baby in a basket that was now in the backseat of the Bentley. "Fuck."

He could - throw it in the Thames or - or off a cliff. Crowley shook his head, no he couldn't because

A: it was just a fledgling and

B: someone would know.

Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone and tried in vain to call Aziraphale. " Ngk. Fuck me. This is fine, completely fine. I just take it to the nuns and they give it to whomever and then it's not my problem anymore. Out of my hands and out of my hair. Perfect." Not perfect, not perfect because this was the end of the world. "Why me?"

In a far faster fashion than should be probable Crowley had delivered the Antichrist. His relief at having that ordeal over with had him missing several key details as he rushed back to the Bentley. As he dropped his head on the steering wheel and let out an unneeded breath Crowley didn't sense the black eyes of a newly corporeal demon looking at him from the shadows nor did he see the beast that stood beside him. 

Hastur laughed as the flashy car sped away and the hellhound let out a low rumbling growl. "Not yet. We need to confirm the rumors." He walked up to the nunnery, determined to learn of the Antichrist's status and if old wooden buildings made good kindling, who was to know. 

____________

He ground his teeth at what the nuns had to say. The switch had been accomplished but the humans had been moved to a different facility soon after. Where the child had gone, Hastur, couldn't begin to guess, but he knew they were on Earth, which would have to satisfy the damnable Archangel. 

____________

"I've just got back from delivering the Antichrist" Crowley stated with forced nonchalance taking a seat next to Aziraphale. 

"Pardon me?" 

"Antichrist, just delivered it. Well not delivered- delivered. Handed it over." He flexed his hands against the legs of his trousers. "It was so little Zira - I could have -" 

Aziraphale looked at him and gleaned his meaning," I'm glad you didn't."

"But - " 

Aziraphale shook his head and handed Crowley a glass of something alcoholic. He watched the red-head bring the cup to his lips and sighed. "Welcome to the end times, my dear"

____________

The throw on Aziraphale's couch may have begun life much smaller but it was of the mind to be accommodating to the two drunk supernatural beings currently wrapped in it.

"If we were human, we'd be alcoholics." 

"Angel," Crowley slurred, leaning his head against Aziraphale's," if we were human, we'd be dead." 

"Like pickling your brain. Is that done with alcohol or vinegar?" 

"Brains. Dolphins have brains - great big ones. Going to be a mess when the oceans boil - Bouill - Bouilla - fish stew."

"Are dolphins fish?"

Crowley shrugged, "Maybe. Then there's the Kraken or the - the - Leviathan. Seems a bit silly to be scared of calamari, can't even come on land."

"I don't - I don't think those are real."

"More things in Heaven and Earth?

"As we are a testament, but I really don't remember a giant ceph - cephalopod."

The two remained silent until Crowley whispered," we could influence them." Aziraphale's brows knit. "Presumably the Antichrist is going to _want_ the Earth destroyed, so we teach him to not want that. Ask the right questions to make him more neutral."

"Are you suggesting we raise the Antichrist?"

"In a way. Think about it Zira - is a Nephilim so different from an angel who needs balance? We could act as their guardians - er - Godfathers in a sense."

Aziraphale took a moment to sober up, as Crowley had evidently done some time ago. "You're serious?" Crowley shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think it would work?" 

"I think it's the only plan I've come up with." 

He considered Crowley, "How would we get close enough to have that sort of influence? It's not as if mothers let strange humans near their children."

"House staff? Politicians are the type to have nannies and gardeners." 

"Think they'd go for a male nanny?"

Crowley tilted his head, "Most likely not. I'll take that one then." He unfolded himself from the sofa and shook himself before taking the form of a rather severe-looking woman in black. "How's this for a disguise?" 

Aziraphale wasn't sure why they needed disguises, the humans didn't know them and other ethereal/occult beings could sense them. Perhaps it was one of the spy plots Crowley seemed to enjoy, in which case, he would oblige. "You look - structured?" He offered with a hesitant smile. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow and huffed, "you try on something then."

He stood, taking a moment to consider how gardeners used to appear. He recalled older men with muttonchops and soft voices.

"No, absolutely not." Crowley said, shaking her head, "You look ridiculous. I'm not looking at you like that for eleven years. I'd need a celestial divorce."

"You would never!"

"I would!"

"Fine!" Aziraphale crossed his arms and shifted back to his normal form, "You can't go looking like scary Poppins then." He tilted his head and looked at Crowley. "I liked how you looked in Bethlehem. I've always loved your long hair. How it catches the sun and looks like flame."

"I can do that," Crowley said, her appearance softening to normal. "And you can be the sexy pool boy."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, "you're incorrigible."

"Then encourage me, Raphael."

"You don't need it. Besides, what would you, my darling, do the first time a human flirts with the 'sexy pool boy'?"

Crowley paused and then frowned, "may not be the best idea."

"Quite right, mine is a jealous Crowley"

"Like you're not."

Aziraphale twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and smirked," I never said I wasn't. Thou shall have no other gods before me."

"That's blasphemy"

"Are you going to tell on me?" Aziraphale asked, pulling her into his lap. 

Crowley captured his lips with hers. "This has to work Zira, we've barely had any time together at all and eleven more years is nothing." 

"Crowley, look at me." When she avoided his gaze he gently cupped her cheek, "come on, look at me. You have to know, you must, that I will not let anything happen to you."

"Raphael, you're talking about taking on the whole of Heaven and Hell."

"Are you asking a question or making an observation?" He playfully smirked.

"I am asking you, my Raphael, what if we fail?" Aziraphale rested his forehead against hers and reached out his essence for Crowley. 

"Then we go away."

"Alpha Centauri?"

"If you like. I'll create for you a brand new world. The flowers will bow their heads to your beauty and the stars will dim in deference."

"You're ridiculous," Crowley whispered, her cheeks reddening.

Aziraphale laughed softly. "Perhaps." Neither said anything for a few minutes until Aziraphale softly kissed Crowley's temple. "Will you be going with your habitual name, Antonia?"

"I was thinking Ashtoreth."

Aziraphale tilted back, "Ashtoreth, a variant of Asherah? I can't call you that." At Crowley's quizzical look he clarified. "Bride of the serpent, mother of gods, Yahweh's pair-bond?"

"No, that's not real! That was humans making stuff up."

"I've told you, sometimes they just know things. Even if they muddle it up, bits of truth come through. Asherah, Ashtoreth, Astarte all the same, just different names."

"You've met her?" 

"In a way," Aziraphale said as he laid his head back against the sofa. "Back, eons before the Before something - happened - and She had to heal them in much the same way I healed you. Except there wasn't as much left, so instead She took them in - made them both one."

Crowley's face pinched," What about those who hurt them?" 

Raphael looked at Crowley in a darkly serious manner," like I said, they tend to muddle things - a big bang didn't start a world, it ended one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A lesser car would have taken offense with the maltreatment, but she was sensible enough to see Crowley was having a moment.
> 
> God had a wife. Yahweh and his Asherah. Was a whole thing with Asherah poles and their worship alongside Yahweh's temples until humans shifted to a more patriarchal monotheistic worship style.  
> Plus - there is 'evidence' that God is, if not the snake, a snake.  
> So pole + snake = rod of asclepius... And that's what I leave you with today.


	36. England 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale (in this AU) look in their Early - Mid Thirties.  
> Also, not sure if I mentioned it, but paracleda is Enochian for marriage.

**Heaven**

Gabriel smiled to himself when he received the latest update from Earth. That wretched demon was able to confirm the existence of an Antichrist. Which meant that everything was right on schedule. 

"Michael," Gabriel called as he strolled into her office. "I have great news."

**England 2008**

Crowley sauntered in the door over to where Aziraphale was seated with the paperwork they had been filling out all morning and handed him the bouquet of tulips. 

"Thank you, my dear, I see you've gotten me your favorite." He teased. 

"Well, I'm certainly not getting yours!" 

"Why ever not? They're free, just pluck them from the sidewalk."

"Gah! That's because they're weeds, Angel! No one grows them on purpose."

Aziraphale tutted at her, "You know that's untrue! It wasn't several centuries ago they did! Besides, Crowley, there is no such thing as a weed. Just a plant in the wrong spot. Dandelions are so cheerful and ever so helpful with all their medicinal uses! Plus, yellow is my favorite color." Crowley rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she had anything against dandelions personally - other than their absolute gall. You stamp them out, two grow in their place. You grind them down a disposal and they start growing in the trap. The fact of the matter was, Crowley couldn't scare a weed* and she wasn't sure what to make of that. 

"Loads of proper flowers are yellow, Angel."

"Yes, but they lack the added bonus of getting you into a right snit."

"Oi! I'm not in a snit. Doesn't matter to me if you're wrong about your favorite flower." 

Aziraphale scoffed and looked at the cream and red bouquet, remembering their meaning. He looked up at Crowley from under his lashes," I return the sentiment."

Crowley shook her head and came 'round to look over Aziraphale's shoulder at the incomplete papers."So, how long do we say we've been married for?"

Aziraphale looked down at the ring on his finger. "We performed our paracleda ritual in 1967 - 41 years."

"Zira, neither of us look old enough to have been married for 41 years. At best we could say we're secondary school sweethearts. 15 years tops."

Aziraphale grinned," are you saying we're sweethearts?"

"Shaddup, Angel - and a last name, humans usually have the same last name when they're married."

"Not always," Aziraphale protested. "though I suppose the same last name would raise fewer questions. Francis and Ashtoreth Crowley, we've been married for ten years. We met in secondary school and bonded over our mutual appreciation for botanical gardens." He rattled off with a grand hand gesture. "Is that enough backstory for you?"

"I'm trying to be thorough. We need to be on the same page about who we are."

"Who we are is a pair of ethereal beings manually filling out a couple of fraudulent CVs when we could just miracle them to look the other way," Aziraphale said with annoyance as he produced another certificate to back up his claims.

"I'm occult," Crowley protested, earning her an exasperated look," We don't want attention drawn to us Zira, so the human way it is. Can't have our magical signatures all over the place."

____________

Aziraphale watched out the corner of his eye as Harriet and Crowley walked away with Warlock to further discuss the terms of her employment. 

"Let the old ball and chains talk, am I right?" 

"Pardon?" He asked turning his attention back to Thaddeus.

"Our wives."

Aziraphale sized up the man in front of him and set his jaw. "Ah, I'm afraid I cannot sympathize with your meaning. Ashtoreth has never held me back from accomplishing anything that I might wish to. She is my best friend."

"Oh I get it, you're whipped," Thaddeus clapped the shorter man on the back with a quick laugh; his insincere smile reminding the angel of Gabriel.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and let a bit of his bastard show. "Only if I ask very nicely. Now Mr. Dowling, would you have the head of staff show me the grounds?

**England 2009 AD**

Crowley walked up behind Aziraphale and dunked one of the ducks he was watching. "We're taking the baby and leaving."

Aziraphale looked from the bird to her with concern. "As your partner am I allowed to ask why or am I expected to simply defer to your judgment?" He asked as he reached out to Warlock who made quick work of trust falling into Aziraphale's arms.

"Obviously the latter, but since you were willing - That woman - _that human_ \- had the nerve to ask me why we didn't have children of our own!" Crowley crossed her arms in front of herself and her frown deepened. 

"Oh, my dear - how terribly rude - if it were safe -"

She shook her head, brushing him off, "don't, I agree with all that. It was just the way she said it. Like you and I were fundamentally lacking."

Aziraphale regarded her gently. Not only was entertaining such an idea ill-advised he knew that if they ever did end up with fledglings they'd be like **him**. They would be Elohim and before even considering it he'd have to tell Crowley about that faucet of himself. Frankly, that was a secret he had successfully kept since the first time he'd opened his eyes. "Come along Master Warlock. Let's give your Nanny a moment, shall we? We can go have a snack and she can confer with the ducks."

"They're evil, Zira."

Aziraphale hummed and bowed his head at a mallard," possibly - Lucifer did make geese after all." 

"He what?!"

**England 2010**

Gabriel grinned as Hastur handed him the lead to the monstrous creature. "You think he's ready?"

"Of course", the demon said," he can find your little brother easily."

Gabriel turned to the hellish creature and considered it, "and when it finds him?" Hastur made a quick whistling sound and fire lit within the hound's mouth. The Archangel was compelled to step back, "Hellfire?" 

"Hellish and mortal flames. Raphael burned me with holy ground - he's not walking away from this." Hastur growled.

With a nod, Gabriel pulled out a long white feather and turned to the dog, "I don't care who you need to destroy to do it. Find Raphael." With that, he unclipped the lead.

____________

"Catch," Aziraphale called down to Crowley as he tossed an apple to her from his perch on the ladder. 

"This seems a bit backward," Crowley grumbled, sitting Warlock down on the blanket Aziraphale had laid out earlier for them. 

"You don't get exclusiv-" He was interrupted by the appearance of a frantic sparrow and Crowley shouting. 

_Zira, that's a Hellhound!'_ Aziraphale whirled his head in the direction he could see Crowley looking. A dark shadow was barreling toward the pair on the ground even as Crowley snatched Warlock up into her arms.

Without thinking Raphael jumped from where he stood. Aiming to intercept the beast before it could reach its original targets.

The hound lunged as Raphael landed. Its jaws snapping shut around his neck as he transformed; the sharp teeth ripping at tender skin then pulling back scales.

The moment of confusion the Hellhound experienced as its quarry changed shape was enough for Raphael to gain the upper hand. Ignoring the flames spilling from the mouth of the hound, He pulled through the dog's grip and sunk his fangs deep into the back of its neck. It let out a howl of pain before tightening its hold on the snake and slumping forward.

"Angel!" As Raphael felt the jaws gripping him be pried apart he shifted back into his human form and Crowley's hands immediately flew to his throat, "Zira, this is bad." 

Raphael opened his mouth to respond but found no voice. He communicated to Crowley as his body seized*. _'Corporation is trying - Hypovolemic shock.'_

"Raphael, what do I heal first?" 

_'Arteries.'_ Crowley worked quickly, her hands deft at their task. After several moments Raphael's hand grabbed hers _'I'll be okay.'_

"You don't look okay -" She said running her hand back over his still bleeding throat. "The burns -" 

"They'll have to wait,” he said hoarsely trying to prove to Crowley he was alright. _'Warlock?'_

"Away - safe." Crowley watched Aziraphale relax at her words. 

Not yet willing to turn his head he motioned with his eyes over to the Hellhound, _'- how are you at hiding a body?'_

"Married for forty years and finally he puts my skill set to use*," She said with a humorless laugh. "I'll manage." Crowley snapped her fingers and Aziraphale found himself in their room. He wanted to sit up and go back to help but the pull of his corporation to close its eyes was too great. 

____________

Angels, and by extension demons, exist majorly outside of the material world. What they are can be manifested there but usually with - unpleasant - results to the witnesses. Biblical accounts from those who had _Seen_ angels tended to read like someone running to the end of their imagination in search of a description and still having to shrug their shoulders. This is mostly due to the fact that they're trying to perceive multiple plans at once. For example; Raphael looks primarily like silver light. Raphael looks like a great snake covered in golden scales and flame with wings and multiple, multiple sets of eyes. Raphael looks like a naga crowned in gold, a taller more angular version of his current corporation, the strength he tends to hide on full display as the soft corners are removed.

Raphael looks, to all the world, like a corpse and if Crowley didn't know better she'd think him dead. She locked the bedroom door and checked the wards before moving to lay next to Aziraphale. She put her forehead against his and looked for him outside of reality. 

_'Zira.'_ She said, addressing the half snake creature.

_'Crowley, how are you doing?'_

' _That is what I should be asking you.'_ She said gently running her fingers through his hair. _'Why would Lucifer set a Hellhound on his own fledgling?'_

Aziraphale looked down at his partner, running a hand down one of Crowley's coils. _'He didn't, it was faint, but that dog smelt like Gabriel.'_

_'How would Gabriel have gotten a Hellhound?'_

' _I've no idea, my love.'_

They held each other until Crowley, looking down and then back up at Aziraphale, broke the silence _.' Zira, you flew.'_

Aziraphale's eyes widened and he let out a broken laugh _, 'I did.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a weed hopes the fuck you do.
> 
> *their bodies are mortal and can die from severe injury. Technically they don't need air, or blood, or all the fiddly bits - but they have 6,000 years of precedence saying they do. Plus, the tether to a failing corporation is more difficult to maintain.
> 
> *the only bodies Crowley has ever hidden have still been alive - 


	37. England 2010 II

**Heaven Before:**

Raphael laughed as he stepped around Gabriel's attack. "You're trying too hard Gabe - your eyes give up your next move. Relax."

"I'm not taking advice from a fledgling!" He snapped before lunging again. 

"Then don't," Raphael said, blocking his waster with his staff. "That advice was given to me by Michael." Raphael let his guard down and smiled at his brother. "It's not a serious fight, Gabe." He reached out his hand to concede the match when Gabriel swung. As the blunt weapon made contact with his wrist Raphael jerked his arm back and hissed. Scales blossomed across his face and his fangs elongated.

"What in Her name, Gabriel!" Lucifer said jumping up from where he'd been lazily watching. He gently grabbed Raphael's wrist with his claw-tipped hands and bared his teeth at Gabriel. "It's broken Raph." 

"Oh -" said the fledgling blinking," I can fix it. We were just playing, I'm sure he didn't mean to Luci."

Lucifer looked down at Gabriel," Yeah - I'm sure he didn't." He watched as Raphael healed his own wrist then gently took his hand. "Come on, Raph. That's enough practice for today - let's go annoy Michael." As the pair turned away Lucifer looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel who flashed his lupine traits in return.

**England 2010:**

Crowley circled Aziraphale, _'Zira, those burns -'_

_'They're not that bad Crowley.'_

_'They would have been! Gabriel sent a Hellhound after you for Go - Sa - Sombody's sake!'_ She fisted her hands in her hair. _'If we weren't - that fucker meant to destroy you! Would have burned you away without a second thought!'_

 _'Oh a great many things would be different if we were not as we are ahuvati, but we are.'_ Aziraphale said, reaching out and soothing her hands away from her copper curls. 

_'How are you not angry?'_ Crowley asked, her eyes searching Aziraphale's. 

_'You mistake me, my dear. I am angry. I want to scream and raze with the magnitude of my fury.'_ Aziraphale admitted still meeting Crowley's eyes. _'That hound may have been here for me, but it had no qualms with attacking my family as well. If I allow myself to anger - I don't- I don't know if I'd ever stop.'_ Crowley stilled and looked at Aziraphale with a skeptical expression. _'Let me - let me process this as I feel I must. Let me look upon you - let me hold you - and know you're safe.'_

_'Once again, Angel, you're the one that got hurt. Of course, I'm safe."_

Aziraphale didn't say anything further as he pulled Crowley more closely to himself. _'Gabriel tends to strike when he thinks he has the advantage. He needs to be made to feel wrong-footed It will either make him too cautious to act again in the near future or desperate enough as to forget proper planning.'_

_'What are you suggesting?'_

_'I'm not sure yet.'_

Crowley yawned and pulled back into herself, "If only we could pull power from somewhere other than Heaven or Hell. No tracking us then."

Aziraphale looked at his nearly asleep partner. "That's a thought." He laid awake beside Crowley for sometime before silently slipping away.

____________

"Hanael!" Raphael called to the open-air waiting for the small sparrow to appear. When she had landed on his shoulder he gave their surroundings a cursory glance. "I hate to undo Crowley's fantastic work - but did you by chance see what she did with that Hellhound?" The bird looked at him curiously before taking flight.

**Heaven:**

Michael watched as Gabriel stalked over to his office and slammed the door shut.

"Sandalphon!" She called in her most authoritative voice.

"Yes, Michael?" The Cherub turned Archangel answered. 

"What's wrong with Gabriel? We all need to be - battle-ready at times like this." She asked, hoping the war angle would appease Sandalphon enough he would be inclined to answer. 

"Well - I shouldn't say." Michael gave him her most well-meaning look, "but I agree we should all be ready for war at a moment's notice - perhaps you can get him out of this mood." Sandalphon took a moment and checked the closed door. "Gabriel acquired a Hellhound to help with finding Raphael. It was released earlier today but hasn't returned."

Michael hoped the Cherub didn't notice how her face paled. Gabriel had a Hellhound. Gabriel had sent a creature made within the very fires of Hell after Raphael. "How dreadful, perhaps it is still on the hunt?"

Sandalphon shrugged, "Perhaps - Gabriel is displeased with its tardiness either way." He then, feeling he had divulged enough information, nodded to Michael and left. 

The Archangel let out her held breath when the other angel closed the door behind him. If Raphael had been found, and Hellfire had touched his skin - he was gone. Torn from existence and would never be again. Michael grabbed her cell phone.*

**England:**

Hanael had led Raphael to a boggy area where the ground moved beneath his feet. He was able to make miraculously quick work of removing the Hellhound's head* and covering back up the rest of the body. The sparrow beside him made an indignant chirp and ruffled her feathers. 

"Don't look at me like that Hana. You know as well as I do he favors attacks of opportunity. He's not expecting reprisal. Besides, this is - more of a warning than anything else."

The small bird huffed but hopped to Raphael's shoulder and butted her head against his cheek.

"Can you at least see it from my point of view? If this thing," he said shaking the head slightly for emphasis, "had gotten to Crowley or, Her forbid, Warlock first - I can't - I can't let this go unanswered." 

Hanael, for her part, didn't respond apart from settling against his throat as Raphael snapped his fingers.

_____________

The pair reappeared in a small meadow deep within a foreign forest. Raphael looked around him at the towering trees, their verdant leaves blocking the moon from lighting upon the lower branches. He planted his feet, drove his staff into the earth, and closed his eyes to sense more of the energy around him. He could hear the wind rustle the tall grasses and smell the damp soil feeding their roots. 

Shaking out his wings Raphael could feel the hum and pulse of the Earth. It felt almost like a heartbeat - like slumbering breath. He could feel the energy flowing through the plant life surrounding him, through the very wind that wound through the branches. All of it was energy he could use - could tame to his will - and what a Will he had. 

There was countless time - _before_ \- when he possessed no more strength than any one of his siblings. A time they had stood on equal ground. That was the Raphael, Gabriel, was hoping to face. The angel still young enough to look up to his older brother, still believing that his siblings cared for him. Raphael, however, was not young, or naive, or as merciful as he'd once believed. Raphael was no angel, he was an Elohim - and he was done being tested. He grit his teeth and stretched out his power, pulling at the energy around him. 

The grass at his feet curled and began to turn black as it died and became charred. The effect moved out from him and he heard the trees begin the creak. Some fell as their roots gave way, others simply bowed and dropped their leaves. The wind around him came to a halt, a deafening silence overtaking the forest, and yet still he pulled. 

**Heaven:**

Angels jumped back and screamed as a firey snake charged past them leaving dark scorch marks in its wake on the impossibly white marble. The fire weaved around those not fast enough to jump out of the way but did not stop until it came to the central hub of Heaven. 

Angels dashed away to alert Michael and Gabriel as the flame began to circle itself, burning the sigils for the Archangels and titles for The Lord into a modified summoning circle.

Michael gasped as she landed and watched a pillar of flame grow before her. A pair of ice blue eyes then appeared in the fire and bore into Gabriel's purple ones. The hostility and contempt she could feel coming from those eyes caught her off-guard. Those were not her little brother's eyes. Those eyes held something wrathful behind them - something powerful that made the Archangel instinctively shrink away. Michael looked over at Gabriel and saw his set jaw. Instead of fear she was stunned to see a matching disdain in Gabriel's gaze - tempered only by his now apparent failure to kill Raphael. The eyes then narrowed and the fire blinked out of existence. Where the blaze had been, there in the center-most circle, laid the severed head of a Hellhound. It was only then that Michael saw any hesitation on Gabriel's face.

**Hell:**

The traditional view of Hell is pits of boiling sulfur and lakes of fire. This is mainly due to the fact that the realm tends to reflect the attitudes and expectations of its inhabitants. When angels were first cast down they were angry and resentful - believing they were being sent somewhere terrible. Now, it looks more like the basement of a large office building, fluorescent lights and drop ceilings, no less awful to inhabit but the expectations have changed.

However, separate from that are caverns where the old fires still burn. Where the wounds caused by the rift with Heaven are still fresh. Where very few go without a specific purpose.

Beelzebub walked quickly through the hallway and opened Lucifer's office door, "Come with me, you're going to want to see this." Lucifer gave them a perplexed look but they were already walking away before he had even sat his phone down.

Hurrying after them Lucifer addressed the back of their head, "What's going -" his eyes widened at the scene before him. Hellfire climbed the walls of one of the caverns - up and up it traveled in jagged lines. Up it went out of sight. "- on?"

**United States:**

"Mom!" The young girl yelled as two candles on the altar sprang to life and rapidly began to burn themselves down and blacken the glass containing them.

"Anathema wha- good heavens." 

____________

Aziraphale staggered slightly as he came back into himself and looked at the dead plants around him. Hanael chittered at him in a mix of concern and distrust. 

He looked at her but didn't say anything as he miracled them both back to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> great invention cellphones. Heaven and Hell had recently gotten them and it made contacting Lucifer *so* much easier. Sure there was some miracles to perform for coverage and they were technically roaming - but she wasn't an Archangel for nothing.
> 
> *Crowley had shown him The Godfather and he wasn't going to argue with efficiency.


	38. England 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm mostly a domestic chapter -

**Spain 2010**

Lucifer paced back and forth waiting for Michael. She had called for an emergency meeting just before Hellfire had begun to climb the walls of Hell. How and where it was going the Lord only knew.

A quick rapping knock came at the door causing Lucifer to jump. With a quick double-check and a snap he had it swinging open revealing the stricken face of his twin. 

She looked at him and growled, "I told you - I told you not to go and knock anyone up!" Lucifer's face hardened and she stepped toward him."But you didn't listen! You never listened Lucifer that's wh-"

"Don't finish that thought, Michael. Don't you dare blame me for what you and Gabriel decided to do!" Lucifer snarled at Michael, his amber eyes turning a deep red.

"How hard is it to not get some human woman pregnant?" 

"I didn't!" He bit out.

Michael stopped short and looked at her sibling, "there's a baby," she said, suddenly unsure. She watched Lucifer's aura flare then immediately pull in tight around him.

"Fledgling!" He corrected with a growl, "My fledgling. Mine!" The hotel they had picked was miserably bereft of breakable objects to throw so he settled for sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at Michael. "I didn't even get to name them. I couldn't, not and give them away."

"Oh, Luci," Michael whispered and sunk down beside Lucifer, taking his hands in hers. "I'm - " 

"Don't say you're sorry."

"-scared " Lucifer met her eyes, Michael was never scared. Michael was unflappable, he could have always counted on her to be the one with the plan - the resolve - when he faltered. Michael didn't get scared. "Gabriel somehow acquired a Hellhound and sent it after Raphael. Not long after I was made aware of that development this -" Lucifer's eyes widened as she pulled out her mobile and scrolled through the photos before handing it to him. " - appeared." In the middle of the summoning circle, the hound's head was clearly visible.

Lucifer stared down at the photo, "What drew those lines 'Chael?" He asked, his earlier frustration put aside for now.

"Fire, it was burnt into the floor." She tilted her head at her twin. "Why?" 

"Because," he began, "after I got off the phone with you, Beelzebub came and got me. Hellfire was climbing one of the walls like it was being pulled up."

"Hellfire?" Michael stilled and simply looked at her brother, "Raphael's eyes appeared in those flames Luci - I - I've never seen those eyes so angry." 

**England 2011**

Aziraphale hurt. He shouldn't hurt, there was nothing there to cause him pain. Weather shouldn't affect him - hell - he wasn't even sure they had nerves, not really. Elim were light and intention, not blood and bone like humans.

It didn't happen often but, all the same, it did happen. 

He extended his wings and flapped them irritably. Becoming frustrated he ran his fingers across the residual limb, the sensation changing from intense burning to pins and needles when touched. "Damn it," he growled and flexed his shoulder muscles. He had just grabbed at the downy feathers. Had just begun to consider pulling at them by the handful to attain, even briefly, a different feeling when Crowley walked through the door.

"Zira?"

He jumped and dropped his hand, "Crowley!"

She raised an eyebrow and stared Aziraphale down before walking over to him. "Does it hurt?" She asked equal parts concern and carefully crafted annoyance. Aziraphale shrugged, not looking at her. Crowley reached out and brushed against the black feathers. "Is that why you were going to pluck yourself?" 

"I - sometimes it's like the wing is still there. I know it's just damaged nerves relaying to my corporation that there is a problem. They send out pain signals to do a check but since there is nothing there and - yeah, that's why," he cut off his defense lamely.

"What makes it better?" 

"I don't know - Nothing?" He said with a bitter laugh, "Don't you think I'd have done it if I knew?" He snapped. Crowley simply raised her eyebrows at him. Aziraphale ducked his head and huffed. "I'm sorry. That was unkind, you're just trying to help."

"I am," she said patiently, laying her cool hand on his back. "Angel, If I could rip out Gabriel's pin feathers for you I would." 

Aziraphale looked at his partner thoughtfully, "Do you - do you blame me? For running - for not going back and confronting him?" 

"Why would I blame you?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"I think it's my fault, if I had just kept my mouth shut everything would have been alright."

Crowley leaned forward to catch his eyes, "No. It wouldn't have been. Angel- Raphael, look at me. When it comes down to it someone was looking for a fight. If it wasn't over core lights it would have been over a million other things. All they needed was an excuse. it didn't matter how flimsy it was. You and I have seen this countless times over the whole of history and I won't have you blaming yourself for something ineffable." 

"Ineffable?" 

"Yeah? Isn't that what you always say her plans are?"

Aziraphale laughed at her expression. "Yes, but I thought you hated it when I did that."

Crowley rolled her eyes, "Oh, I do!"

Aziraphale smiled, "Thank you, Crowley. Not just for this - but for everything."

Crowley sat in silence for a moment and gently ran her fingers over Aziraphale's hot skin. "He's Her problem. You're not Her, Raphael, you're not God."

Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak and then snapped it shut." Yeah, I'm not Her."

**____________**

Warlock ran back to Crowley with a handful of yellow weeds, "Nanny!" The little boy yelled as he reached her. Crowley picked him up and looked at him over her glasses. "Fran-cis told me to give you these!"

She took the dandelions from his small hand and smiled at him, "of course he did, Hellspawn." 

____________

"He's sick Zira. I'm going to heal him." Crowley raised her hand to snap when Aziraphale grabbed her wrist. 

"It's a cold Crowley, he's half-human, they're meant to get ill. It helps their immune systems. If it gets worse or lasts for much longer we'll intervene."

Crowley crossed her arms."What about all those shots they make him get? Aren't they supposed to prevent this?"

"A cold is hardly Polio."

"How do you know?' She snapped. Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, right. Forget I asked that. I still don't like it though!" 

He took her hand in his," I know you don't, my dear, but Warlock will be fine. The Dowlings won't be checking on him again until morning, go rest. I'll watch after him."

"You're sure?"

"Certain. This isn't the first child I've looked after with you, dear." 

**England 2012**

"That's not even the worst part though! She then said my husband was fit and asked if we ever engaged in extramarital activities!" At Aziraphale's somewhat confused face Crowley sighed," Swingers, Zira, she wanted to know if we were Swingers! Ended up telling her you preferred monogamy and could very well be the patron saint of marriage." 

"You're terrible." He giggled as understanding dawned on him, "Oh - that's what Mr. Dowling, must have been trying to get at earlier."

"They asked you too?!"

"Well," Aziraphale said sheepishly. "That may have been his intention, however - once he implied he'd like to have sex with my wife I may have given him the miraculous foresight to walk away from me very quickly."

Crowley pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead and laughed. "What is it with humans and wanting to have sex with angels?" 

"What do you mean, Crowley?" 

She gave him an exasperated look, "Sodom."

"You were there- "

"Wessex." 

"I -" 

"Wilde!" 

"To be fair - none of those examples were particularly discerning," Aziraphale muttered, biting his lip.

**England 2013**

**"** Where are we going Nanny?" Warlock asked as Crowley led him outside.

"There is a meteor shower tonight and Francis and I want to show you."

"Why?"

"Because it is pretty and it's customary to make wishes on falling stars." 

"Are they really stars falling?" 

"Well- no, but people thought they were. Really it's space debris from comets burning up as it enters the Earth's atmosphere."

"Why?" He asked grabbing Crowley's hand.

"The Earth has a gravitational pull that well - pulls it down?" She grimaced, how did one explain gravity and terminal velocity to a five-year-old?

"Why?" Warlock asked as they reached the spot Crowley had deemed optimal for stargazing.

 _'Raphael, I know we wanted him to ask questions but - we've created a monster.'_ Crowley sighed.

_'I don't believe either of us were involved in his creation - but I will acknowledge the incessant questions are our fault.'_

"Why do you do that?" Warlock asked without looking away from the sky.

"Do what, Hellspawn?" Crowley asked. 

"Talk without talking. You and Mr. Francis do it all the time." The two supernatural beings shared a bewildered look. 

"You can hear that?" Aziraphale asked, walking over to the pair.

Warlock shook his head and looked down," Not hear," he rubbed his sternum, "it feels happy. What do you tell Nanny?"

"I tell her how much I love her."

____________

Aziraphale got up and grabbed a blanket to wrap around Crowley and Warlock as the night breeze turned chilly.

"Nanny, what's your favorite star?" 

Crowley ruffled his hair. "Alpha Centauri. It's a binary system - meaning it's two stars that look like one." 

Warlock considered this for a moment, "Do the stars like that?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Being so close to their friends."

"I'm sure they do Warlock. Much like you enjoy being close to your friends, yes?" Aziraphale answered him gently. Warlock made an agreeing hum and before long he drifted off to sleep. 

Aziraphale reached out and brushed against Crowley. _'Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light.'_

She leaned more fully back against him. _'For I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.'_

_'I do love them, your stars.'_

_'Do you even know which ones I made?'_

Aziraphale laughed softly, ' _Some of them but, does it matter? You created them, so I love them.'_

**England 2014**

Aziraphale nuzzled his nose against Crowley's neck. "My Crowley," he cooed, kissing her jawline." You are so beautiful, my love. So graceful. So very good."

"Not good, am a demon."

"As you say," Aziraphale smiled and kissed her nose. "Remind me, my dear, have you charge of Warlock tomorrow, or could I keep you here just as we are?" 

"You know full well I do. Unsightly of you to temp a demon - what would Heaven think?" She asked.

Aziraphale laughed, "What they would think is irrelevant. 'I am only resolved to act in that manner, which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness, without reference to any persons so wholly unconnected with myself.'

"We're not in an Austen novel, Angel," Crowley said with a smirk. 

"No," he grinned, "if we were I'd be the one in a dress."

"Those empire waists really did amazing things for your figure." 

Aziraphale blushed to the tips of his ears. "I had hoped you'd notice."

"I always noticed," Crowley purred pulling Aziraphale closer. They laid like that for a moment, enjoying the other's presence when Aziraphale felt a pull at his essence. Looking at his hand he saw the aura around it flicker. 

"Crowley?"

Crowley sat up and looked at him. "You're being summoned. I didn't know angels could be sum-"


	39. England 2014 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter! Comments make me feel like this is worth it lol. If I didn't respond it's because all I could say was -> 🤐 
> 
> Also, the Egypt chapter has new art!

**The United States 2014**

Anathema wrote down the components from Agnes's book and exhaled forcibly. "And we're sure it's supposed to be done on the 24th?" 

"That is the day of his feast, so yes." Her mother said nodding her head. She reached for Anathema's list and frowned. "What are all these extra materials? Green candles?"

"All the leading authorities say green represents Raphael's healing magic."

Isabella looked at her daughter as if she'd grown a new head. "Agnes said blue and as she actually met him I think a first-hand account is more accurate."

"I'm still getting a snakeskin."

"I almost think that that would be more offensive than anything." 

Anathema's face went blank for a moment, "oh shit, you might be right."

Isabella glanced through the rest of the list, "anointed blades, blessed salt - a cauldron? Anathema, you don't need all this. Just the candles and some chalk will do."

"There are procedures and rituals - the right way to do things." The young woman whined. "It needs to be done correctly." 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Isabella handed the paper back to her daughter. "As you like, I still think using what we've already got is fine but I'll leave you to it. If you need my help -"

"Yeah I know mom - but you also know that without a third this whole thing becomes an argument." Anathema laughed and closed the door as she left. 

____________

Agnes, while frustratingly vague in some areas, was mercifully explicit when it came to where to place certain seals. 

By the time Anathema had finished drawing the symbols needed for all the circles her back and fingers ached as she clapped her hands together knocking off the chalk dust. The sigils she had drawn looked clear enough and the circles, both those handed down from Agnes and ones claiming to contain anything you summon - were in place. "Right," she looked back at the note cards for this prophecy. "The first shall naught harm thee but, bewareth the second serpent." Second serpent? She thought, then shook her head, Agnes's outline for this ritual would have already included the solution. 

Anathema checked her watch and closed her eyes to ground herself and focus her intent.

"By the four cardinal directions, I locate what I seek." She opened her eyes and began to light each candle in a clockwise pattern. "Black to the North for the night, Yellow to the East for the dawn, Red to the South for the day, and White the the West to be done."

She turned her gaze to the blue candle at her feet and lit it as well. "Lord Raphael, Israfel, Afriel. Prince of Heaven, Spirit of the East, Regent of the sun, and the Lord's healer. I evoke thee - on this day of praise to you - using this offering of incense." She said lighting lavender and sandalwood sticks. "Might that you hear my call and grant me an audience." As the last word rang out the candle flames jumped and Anathema's ears popped.

The complete silence of the room was nearly oppressive when a buzzing hiss broke it.

_____________

Raphael shook his serpent head trying to orientate himself and spot something familiar.

"Oh wow. I've never summoned a god before." The girl in front of him said in shock. She took a step backward when his blue serpentine eyes trained on her, his pupils constricting.

"If itsss any consssolation I've never been ssssssummoned in jusssst my pantssss before," He quipped dryly, his large snake form coiling in irritation," Care to explain to me where I am and why I am here human?" His hissing voice - never one to put humans at ease - had Anathema straightening her back. 

"Lord Raphael," Raphael tilted his head at her address," I requested an audience with you as I have a message from Agnes." 

"Nutter?" He asked, his interest piqued, as he changed back into his - now fully clothed - human form. 

Anathema nodded and added," I also have some questions." 

"You shanghai me to the colonies and want answers?" He asked with an unamused smirk.

"We have been our own country for over 200 years."

Raphael shrugged, "what can I say? I'm not optimistic." He looked down at the circle he had been summoned inside of and nudged at it with his toe. "What am I standing in?"

"Angel trap."

Aziraphale pinched the bridge of his nose." Like from that Television show?" 

"You watch Supernatural?"

"Watch is a generous term for what I suffer for my mate, but sure. You are aware I could walk out of this at any time correct?" He said looking about the candlelit room. 

Anathema's eyes widened slightly but she recovered, "But you haven't." She said with what she hoped was a smug smile.

He made a 'fair point' motion. "You said you have questions?"

"Are you going to answer them truthfully?" 

"Would you know if I didn't?" He said some annoyance.

"What are you?" She asked instead of taking the bait.

Raphael looked her up and down, the woman had already called him a god - she knew what he was. In the interest of getting Agnes's message more quickly he decided to indulge the human. "I am an Elohim, rulers of the Elim." 

"So you're really a god. How many gods are there? How does that work?

"In this universe, there are three to my knowledge and the answer to the second question is bees. 

"Bees?" Anathema asked dumbfounded. 

"Yes - like how queen bees are still bees. All Elohim are Elim but not all Elim are Elohim."

"So what? You were given 'god nectar' as an - angel larvae?"

Raphael snorted, "Ambrosia is the term I think you're searching for, but no. I am the fledgling of a God, simple as that."

"Are you omniscient?"

Raphael huffed, "Not normally, it was easier to be so when there were fewer people. Now - looking into the consciousness of the world involves billions of minds. Gives me a migraine. I can Know things though - like your name - Anathema." As irritated as he was by being summoned he didn't want to harm the human who had drug him here. However, if he had learned anything from Crowley over six millennia* it was what humans found spooky. 

The casual way he inclined his head when he said her name - a name she had not shared with him - jolted her out of the relaxed state she had fallen into. Anathema was quickly reminded of the fact that she had brought an ancient entity into her home. One that, while not currently showing signs of malevolent intent, was powerful and was to be respected. "Thank you for answering my questions so far Lord Raphael." When he did nothing but stare at her unblinking she pressed on. "What happens when we die?" 

"I have never been dead," he said simply, "what becomes of your souls is up to Her -" What else he was going to say was interrupted when a loud crack sounded and long black claws swiped in front of Anathema's face causing her to step backward. When her would-be assailant lunged again they met an invisible wall between themselves and Anathema.

"What issss thissss?" They hissed angrily in her direction. Crowley looked down. At the circle she had appeared in and growled at the familiar runes. 

"Oh, the second serpent -" Anathema mused as Crowley struck out once more in her direction. The young woman turned to Crowley, "Thee who was pull'd from fireth and yet still burned to coreth. The oneth yond thee art bound, is all he hath said but more." At Crowley's confused look she turned back to Aziraphale. "You were the only being Agnes ever wrote about giving advice, so we assumed this was for you. 'I hope thee took mine own adviceth foolish god and toldst all thither was to tell. For lief enough thee shall walk south as thee hast the wrong boie from hell.'" Aziraphale stood stock still, his heart racing in his ears. It wasn't the contents of the prophecy, as distressing as they were, that turned Raphael's stomach but the moniker the old witch had called him.

"When will you let us out of here?" Crowley growled from beside him pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, he's not trapped. Your auras are fascinating by the way. His has been over and around you this whole time breaking the wards but that circle can't keep something that's not an angel."

"Enough Anathema Device!" Raphael hissed stepping free of the circle and grabbing Crowley's hand. 

"You have the wrong boy," Anathema said once more as the pair disappeared.

**England 2014**

Crowley stood looking at Aziraphale her expression tense."Are you going to tell me what the fuck that was?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Nope," Crowley said popping the p. " Not at all. You’re still lying to me, Raphael!”

Aziraphale paced in frustration back and forth. “I didn’t know how to tell you. It’s - and I-“

“Enough,” Crowley growled,” that human said you weren’t an angel and you’re sure as Hell not a demon, so explain to me what’s left.”

“I am like you but - where others were created in Her image from star stuff, energy, and firmament I was created **of** Her. Her light, Her essence, Her power. She is my mother."

Crowley looked at him, her eyes wide in both shock and anger. She ran her hands through her hair. Her mouth working to form words for a moment before giving up, then trying again. "This whole time! This whole time you could have fixed everything! All the shit we couldn't stop! Could you have if you weren't playing at being a good little angel? Were you just not feeling like it at the time? Too busy sucking up to Gabriel in hopes he'd like you?!" Crowley yelled her temper flaring. 

"Shut up, Crowley" Aziraphale said his voice so cold and hard it stopped Crowley in her tracks.

“Or what? You’ll smite me oh great and powerful Raphael?" She said, her mouth twisting into a sneer. "You’ll daine that a good use of your infinite power?”

Aziraphale became impossibly still and closed his eyes for a moment. “I have never, not once, in over six thousand years threatened to harm you. I have never given you a reason to believe I would consider it. Ever Crowley. If memory serves -" he cut himself off, fisted his hands, then looked over at her," That's not how this works. I wasn't created being able to do everything She can. It's something you grow into over thousands of millennia. Do you know how old She is? How infinitely, unimaginably old. If I hadn’t been there to heal him, raising Lazarus would have killed Yeshua. You saw me after Poland, how much power I had to use to heal all of those people. How I had to hold myself together to keep from shaking apart. If you and Hanael had not found me I would have discorporated at a minimum. The only reason it didn’t kill me outright is because I’m so much older than Yeshua. We weren’t created with infinite power, we are potential - possibility. I am more powerful than I was in Heaven, at the Ark, Egypt, a century ago even but I’m not all-powerful. Do you honestly believe I have acted in a lesser capacity than I was capable of while still keeping us both safe?” Crowley said nothing for a moment. "My loyalty has always been to you."

"Your loyalty, but not your honesty."

"I have been as honest as I felt able to be. Had you known - had you known what I was - would you have loved me?"

"I guess we'll never know," Crowley spun on her heel and walked away, slamming the door so forcefully behind her that it split up the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *besides the unintended flash bastard lessons.


	40. England 2014 III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Chapter 40! Originally I had mapped this fic as being maybe 20 chapters. As they say 'we plan - god laughs'.
> 
> That said, we are in the third act so if I've missed any tags let me know. If you don't want to in the comments my social media is in my profile. Feel free to reach out for whatever, even just to chat. 
> 
> Anyway! Happy Holidays! Stay safe everyone. Next update will mostly likely not be before Monday!

**England 2014**

Crowley had made excuses and disappeared from the Dowling residence back to his own flat for a few days. At first, he had been livid. Raphael had lied to him - **again**. That fact had worked him up into a proper fit that he took out on his plants. Did they deserve the verbal abuse? Absolutely. They were becoming too comfortable - too confident in their role in Crowley's life. Didn't they know they know they had no power here? Didn't they know better than to think themselves safe? 

Far more broken pottery littered the floor than either dirt or unfortunate flora when Crowley was done, his chest heaving. He glared around the room at the remaining plants before transforming and coiling around the base of one of the bigger plants with a long hiss. 

____________

Aziraphale paced the bookshop as he fought the urge to reach out and find Crowley. They deserved time and privacy if that is what they wanted but - he could feel how distressed they were. Slamming the wine bottle down he sobered himself. He didn't want to push them, but he needed to check on them. Crowley had met him halfway on so many occasions, going after them was the least he could do.

 _'Crowley?'_ He softly said reappearing in the hallway of Crowley's building.

 _'Go away, Zira.'_ Came the response after a few moments. 

_'No,'_ Aziraphale said, as he leaned against the wall. _'You can keep me away, I won't come in, but I can't leave you. My selfishness has caused you this pain - and I want to make it right. This is not the manner I would have chosen to tell you about myself.'_

The door beside him swung open and Crowley scowled down at him before stepping back inside. After Aziraphale entered and flipped the lock he found himself pinned against the door. "What else have you lied to me about Raphael?" 

Aziraphale shook his head, "My name was my first lie to you, I kept how we were connected from you, and I hid from you what I am - what I will become. Those are my secrets, and you know them all now." 

Crowley's grip did not loosen as he dropped his head, "explain to me Zira, why not trust me? Why the secrecy and lies?" 

"I couldn't bear for you to condemn me -"

"For what? Do you think so little of me - so little of my affections? That I would be incapable of understanding? If you had told me - explained to me Zira. Why are you so certain I would put blame on you?" 

Aziraphale forced himself to meet Crowley's eyes, "Because you should! I do! I blame myself! I should have been able to stop all of this - I should be strong enough. I should have been able to protect you all in Heaven - I am culpable for every Elim that Fell or was destroyed. I failed everyone."

"For someone so smart you really are an idiot." When Aziraphale lifted his eyes in confusion Crowley continued, "Have you thought this way for the last six thousand years? That's insane -" Aziraphale opened his mouth to interrupt. "No. Shut up - it is. Martyrdom isn't a good look for you. The only being truly responsible for everything that has happened is Her. As you said, you were no more powerful than anyone else. You are her fledgling and She let you die - and she let Yeshua die - and I'm starting to see a pattern here that I don't like." In frustration, Crowley pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm not mad - well - alright I am - was - I'm - you are meant to trust me Zira. I am your ezer kenegdo* as you are mine and you put me at a disadvantage to safeguard you when you hide the full picture from me." Crowley gently but firmly tilted Aziraphale's chin up so their eyes met. "Moving forward you will be honest with me Elohim. You will respect me and believe in my ability to form my own opinions. I am your equal in this and you will treat me as such." Aziraphale reached forward and pressed his hand against Crowley's cheek and nodded.

____________

The tension between them wasn't gone, but their earlier discussion - and wine - had lessened it to a companionable level. Crowley's head was tipped back into Aziraphale's lap as he ran his fingers through the redhead's hair. 

"So - that witch girl and her family - they worship you or something?" Crowley teased, his eyes still closed. 

Aziraphale's hand stilled and he stammered," I - I wouldn't say -" 

Crowley's eyes opened, the iris expanding, "They do! And the Catholics, 'St Raphael'," he sat up and turned to face Aziraphale, "Asclepius! You've been doing this for ages!" 

Aziraphale refused to turn toward Crowley. "I have no idea what you're talking about, that is absolutely -" 

"You like it!" Crowley accused, intently looking at Aziraphale whose blush had spread to his ears. "You like when the humans worship you!"

"I - I mean it's rather in our nature is it not?"

"In the name of the Father, the Son, the Ho- " Crowley gasped," Does that make you the Holy Ghost?"

"I have been 'dead' for six thousand years but the cheek." Despite himself, he laughed.

Crowley collapsed back down in peals of laughter, " Zira - that makes you spooky!"

____________

"I suppose we need to talk about it."

"I'm not drunk enough." Crowley protested. 

"Yes, you are, now sober up, Serpent." Aziraphale waited patiently as Crowley complained and grumbled before ultimately doing what was asked of him. "Warlock isn't the Antichrist."

"Nope. Now the question is do we go influence the real one then? And what do we do with Warlock? Just leave him here?" Crowley asked in the most casual way one can when discussing walking away from a child you raised for the last six years.

"I've been thinking. What if we don't? Humans have been raising morally gray humans since the beginning and doing a cracking job if I do say so myself. We look for him obviously. Small nunnery near Oxford. The mixed-up parents most likely live in the area given how mothers don't normally travel that late in their pregnancies. So we watch for local anomalies. We know his birthday so he must be registered with the county. A bit of tempting is all we need to access tax records. Providing his father does those, if not, point to you I suppose." Aziraphale explained, all the while watching Crowley's face.

"Then what do we do until it all blows up?"

"Just what we've been doing. If anyone checks in we're working to facilitate our respective side's interests. Only one thing really changes." 

"What's that?" Crowley questioned, suspiciously narrowing his eyes at Aziraphale. 

"Warlock is no longer at play in this particular chess game so you're at liberty to love him as you'd like."

Crowley stiffened and looked away. "How do you know I'm not already loving the hellion as I'd like Raphael? Not all of us have to coddle everything we touch. Look at that garden you've been managing. If you think those rose bushes respect you enough to bloom properly you've got another thing coming! Besides, you're wrong." Aziraphale looked at them curiously. " He's human. There is a reason we never stuck around this long with other human fledglings, why we don't get attached. Their lives are so short, Warlock will live and die in the blink of an eye to us." Crowley shook his head and turned away. "We'd be better off to cut our losses and not go back." 

Aziraphale nudged his partner and gave him a small smile. "I mean - he doesn't have to." At Crowley's raised eyebrow he elaborated, "die - he doesn't have to die if I don't want him to. I am a god." 

"You could make him immortal?" 

"Well - Azrael wouldn't like that and human bodies tend to give out after a while. I could make him like us - like you," he clarified, "an Elim

"Geh - That's what you're going to do now is it? Keep a secret for six thousand years then just be nonchalant about it? Besides apotheosis*, you can do that?"

Aziraphale shrugged, "If it would please you. Admittedly, I'd like to wait until he can agree to it. There is something inherently human about a finite life and he would be sacrificing that - but - It is within my abilities." When Crowley just looked at him Aziraphale let the subject drop for now. "There is one other thing that may displease you." 

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, "Angel -ngk - I have been 'displeased' since I learnt you were a literal god. What could possibly make me angrier?" 

"Well, the prophecy we received. 'Walk south'," he stole a look at Crowley, "I need to go speak with Lucifer." 

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, do you want to hear it in Enochian? You're not going to Hell. No one willingly goes to Hell. Not even demons. So no."

"Crowley, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? You want to walk into LITERAL HELL. Because some human said there was a prophecy. They've had soothsayers for ages. All wrong, Angel!"

"Yes, but I met Agnes, Crowley. She's right one hundred percent of the time. I **_need_ ** to go see him."

"We, we go. Together."

Aziraphale shook his head, "I don't exactly want you seen with me in Hell, Crowley. What if something happens? You would still be safe if we weren't together." 

Crowley narrowed his eyes at him and slowly repeated himself. "Together. Or. Not. At. All."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ezer actually means warrior/ lifesaver. kenegdo is one who stands opposite of but is equal to. This term in scripture is used twice to refer to Eve. Ezer, three times to refer to military and sixteen times to refer to God as Israel's aid.  
> * apotheosis - act by which Greek gods deified mortals.


	41. England 2015

**Heaven Before**

"Do you trust me, Raph?" Lucifer asked, holding out his hand to the young angel.

Raphael crossed his arms, "I do not. The last time you asked me that, you got 'Chael and I to fly through those new storm systems. Something about updrafts wasn't it? I thought we'd never get the static charge out of our feathers." 

"That was fun!"

"It was terrifying! 

"Eh - a little, but you didn't discorporate. And look at how well you fly now." Lucifer argued with a grin. "Come on Raph, you know you're curious, let me show you a quasar. You'll love it."

**England 2015**

"Do you remember Pompeii?"

"Of course," Aziraphale answered, pausing his weeding to look up at Crowley. "They had a marvelous snail, fish, and sheep stew I could never get you to try." 

Crowley scrunched her nose and ran out her forked tongue at him. "I meant the feeling - right before Vesuvius went off." 

Aziraphale frowned and shook his head, "it felt like it always did. The city was cheerful - people were going about their lives. No one knew."

"Exactly, isn't it weird? The coming end of times and it's so normal." She said watching Warlock play with some of his friends across the yard. "I've been thinking."

"Dangerous pastime that," Aziraphale grinned, looking back at the plants before he could see the look Crowley leveled at him. 

"As I was saying - I have some human contacts - might be good at finding things, especially other humans."

"Human contacts? Since when?" 

"Oh - the sixties." She said nonchalantly. "Might have kept up with that Shadwell fellow. Had to play my own child to accomplish it but -" she shrugged. 

Aziraphale's eyes narrowed, "the witchfinder? Crowley, that man can't possibly -" 

"He's supposed to be adept at finding occult things, what's more occult than the Antichrist?"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Aziraphale sighed, "Has he noticed anything off about you?" 

"Well - no, but I'm exceptionally good about hiding my demonic nature. You should see other demons, Angel. All pockmarks and boils they are. Not to mention the impact Hell's lack of a dental plan has." She deflected. "What about you then? All-knowing being such as yourself, where's the real Antichrist?" 

"I've told you - not omniscient - besides, I've tried. It would seem that, like Yeshua, they have some sort of protection on them. I get nothing."

Crowley hummed, "what about that witch girl? They're occult and the descendant of a prophetess. They may have some insight."

"You want a witch and a witchfinder to work together?" 

"No, of course not. I suggest they both try and find the boy and if we're lucky never the two shall meet."

They both sat in silence for a moment while Aziraphale considered that, "There is still the other matter."

"Hell." 

"Exactly, " Aziraphale said, twisting his hands together. 

**United States 2015**

Angels have a long history of coming to people in their dreams. however, he didn't feel that approach was appropriate here. The young woman he sought knew him already, had seen his face and seemed intelligent enough to attempt 'protecting' herself from supernatural forces. So it would stand to reason her unconscious hours would be guarded as well. So with that in mind, Aziraphale focused and appeared on the street of a busy city and simply followed his feet.

He found the young woman in a group of her peers, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Aziraphale stepped up to her right side and cleared his throat, "Ms. Device, might I have a word with you."

Anathema jumped and turned quickly to face him. Her eyes widened and the color left her face when she saw who had addressed her, "I - Raphael, of course!" 

He nodded and turned to lead her away when she looked back to him after making her excuses, "have you eaten lunch yet?" 

Anathema shook her head then, remembering herself, spoke, "No - not yet. There are several places around here that - " she cut herself off and looked down. 

Aziraphale sent the human a sympathetic smile, "I'm not going to bite your head off you know. Humans don't taste nearly as good as you'd think." Anathema blanched further, "that was a joke." He explained, and extended his hand to her, "My dear, if you could lead us somewhere we might discuss an important matter in relative privacy I would be very grateful."

**England 2015**

Crowley lounged in his chair as he watched Shadwell walk into the dinner. "Mr. Crowley," he greeted. "You said you have some -" he dramatically lowered his voice, "witch matters to discuss."

Crowley raised an eyebrow behind his dark lenses, "Yes - witches - rumors are that there is a terribly powerful witch terrorizing the country." Or will be soon enough. "Giving folks boils, stealing milk from cows - you know the sort."

"Terrible business," Shadwell interjected with a shake of his head.

"Very. Obviously, my backers want the person responsible found and I could think of no man better to pull into the action. It will require all your men of course - no stone left unturned." 

" 'Course, the utmost diligence. There is the matter of payment - can't rouse the troops with empty coffers." He said trying to sound unaffected. If Shadwell were honest - something he rarely was and least of all with his employers - there were no troops. If one ignored the small revival in the late 1980s it could be said that the witchfinder army had been declining in numbers steadily since the 16th century. This decline had been brought about by occupational hazards, routine old age, and the fact that the government now frowned upon those without the proper license setting people on fire.

"The standard amount plus some extra for your troubles is in the post as we speak," Crowley assured.

"Excellent! What can you tell me about this witch?"

"Oh - they're male, young, from around Oxfordshire. Basically, I need your men on the lookout for anything that seems weird."

"Weird, Sir?"

"Oh yes, strange, odd - occult if you will."

"This witch, how many nipples have they got?" 

"Oodles," Crowley lied.

**United States 2015**

"Why me?" Anathema asked after Aziraphale's explanation. 

Aziraphale looked at her unamused, "You are the descendant of the only prophetess who was continuously correct. You are powerful enough to summon a god even with your terrible Enochian -" 

"Terrible?!," she interrupted, somewhat offended.

"Your accent was off and you speak it through your nose," he smirked at her. "You're a gifted occultist, and more importantly you're human."

"Why would being human be an advantage? If you can't find them why should I be able to?" 

"Because Lucifer didn't hide them from you. He hid them from above and below - not the in-between." Aziraphale got a faraway look on his face, "Not from you who possess the balance Heaven rejected and Hell forgot." He said under his breath.

"What am I looking for then?" Anathema asked, her eyebrows drawn. 

"Prophecies, family stories, anything that feels off. This is a fledgling - a child, " he amended, "I wouldn't expect their tampering to be extreme. Not yet at least."

**England 2015**

Crowley circled around Aziraphale, his agitation evident in his restless movements, "This is a terrible idea."

"I have to ask him, Crowley," Aziraphale wrung his hands together, "I just - I hope- " he cut himself off and shook his head. "I don't know how Falling has changed him. I don't know if he's cruel, if anything of him even survived the Fall." 

"Crowley paused for a moment and met Aziraphale's eyes, " I'm afraid I'm not much help here. I've seen Lucifer only a handful of times, I try to stay as far from Hell as possible." 

"Understandable, my dear." He looked back down at his hands and frowned. "I never checked on him. I couldn't bring myself to, it was like it was better to not have confirmation either way."

"Schrodinger's Devil?" Crowley helpfully suggested.

Aziraphale's answering laugh was hollow, " Precisely." He shook himself then sighed, "it doesn't seem like him to have sent those demons after you - or give a Hellhound to Gabriel. I - just - I have to ask."

"I'm coming with you," Crowley said in a tone that brooked no argument. 

Aziraphale wanted to argue against it but he knew his partner well enough to recognize a lost cause when he saw one. "As a compromise - come with me as a snake. A small one. You'll be able to hear everything and intervene if there is a problem - but I can keep you tucked away. Safe."

Crowley slowly blinked at him and shook his head, "That's your concern? You're going into Hell and you're worried about the demon being safe?" 

Aziraphale sighed, "If I'm honest, it's my only concern." 

____________

Aziraphale set his shoulders and walked into the building that granted access to their respective head offices. He wasn't afraid but he did appreciate the fact that he was walking into something that could go very badly very quickly. He needed to be taken to Lucifer and not get seen by the whole of hell in the process. Crowley did not like Aziraphale's 'plan' - namely because the plan was more of an idea, the vague inclination of a plan rather. However, Aziraphale saw no helping it, how did one plan to see their sibling again after 6,000 years. How could one plan how to confront them about the end of the world? No, this simply needed to be done. As he stepped onto the down escalator he felt Crowley tense around his neck. _'It's fine, my dear.'_

 _'For now, Angel,'_ Crowley hissed back, not daring to lift his head.


	42. England 2015 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter! I hope you all had an amazing New Year!  
> My life got a bit crazy for a minute but we're back!

**Heaven**

Gabriel glanced down at the still scorched marble and sneered as he locked his office door. Raphael had made his point, six thousand years after Gabriel had thought himself rid of the so-called angel for good. He seethed - his one solace in the face of what would have been humiliation was that _he_ was in God's favor. _He_ still walked within her hallowed halls.

Lucifer, her 'brightest star' was plucked from the night sky, sequestered away down below where none could see his light.

Raphael, the imposter that whispered 'holy' into the ears of those who were not was earthbound in more ways than one. His sanctuary and prison one and the same. 

Gabriel smiled at the thought - because whichever way Raphael viewed the Earth - it was coming to an end sooner rather than later and would smoke the serpent out. Parlor tricks would not save him then. 

_____________

_'For now, Angel,' Crowley hissed back, not daring to lift his head._

He straightened his already perfect posture and gently laid a hand on his partner. He could feel Crowley's, usually unnecessary, heart racing. 

Aziraphale had, obviously, never been to Hell before and if first impressions were any indication he would not be returning anytime soon. It appeared to be some dark, damp, maze. There were no signs - well there were signs but they were about licking walls which made Aziraphale question many things. Namely who in Her name would put their tongue on these walls.

The halls were mercifully empty where they were, _'You were right, there doesn't seem to be anyone on this level.'_

_'Of course, not much mischief to get up to in the lobby. Offices tend to be farther down and tortured souls below that.'_

Instead of commenting on the disturbing mental image of tortured souls he instead came to a halt at a T and glanced left then right. _'Do you know which way to go?'_ Aziraphale asked tensely. 

Crowley poked his head out from Aziraphale's collar, _'these halls move about - I wouldn't be surprised if they're being difficult on purpose.'_

 _'Well dear, it is Hell,'_ Aziraphale said with as much humor as he could muster, given the circumstances, trying to reassure him. Crowley tilted his face up at him and hissed in annoyance. Aziraphale just touched him gently on the nose.

Picking a direction Aziraphale made his way quietly down the winding hall. Sticking to the shadows as much as possible, It didn't take terribly long before voices could be heard around an approaching corner. _'disposables'_ Crowley hissed.

 _'Rude,'_ Aziraphale chided.

_'I didn't name them!'_

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and squared his shoulders. He stepped around the corner and came up behind two identical demons. "Excuse me, gentlemen. You two shall be taking me to Prince Beelzebub."

The two demons slowly turned their heads to properly see Aziraphale. To their credit, they did not immediately flee. "Why would we do that?" The one with more eyeliner asked slowly, still not daring to move.

Aziraphale just smiled at them. "The two of you appear to be rather low-level demons, certainly no match for me. So if you wish to continue existing as you presently do, you will do as I ask. Show me where Beelzebub is located and you live. Refuse, and I find a smarter demon after I make you yet another unsightly smear on this wall."

"Your argument is compelling."

"I thought it might be."

____________

They followed the two demons as they crisscrossed through repeating halls until finally, they came to a rather opulent door. With a brief pause Eric and Erik - as he had discovered on the walk over - knocked in tandem with one another then opened the door.

"Thizz had better be go- for Satan'z sake what iz that?"

"An angel, Prince Beelzebub." Eric supplied helpfully. They gave him a look that clearly asked how he had not been smote by now.

"Yezz that I can zee. What iz it doing here?"

Aziraphale shook his head. "You two should go." He said to Eric and Erik. The two demons looked at one another, Beelzebub, and then the door. Deciding they were more nervous to disobey the angel now in Hell, they exited. "Now that that's settled. I need to speak with Lucifer."

Beelzebub gave him an unamused look. "Principality, I'm not sure how you made it down here but that's not going to happen."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and shook out all of his wings. "Go tell Lucifer that Raphael has one last question."

Beelzebub stared at him for a second. "Fuck - how did you? You were dead." The bluntness of their statement made Aziraphale laugh. 

"No, I was believed to be dead. While the distinction is slight it is crucial." He stood before them displaying all the regality he had shied away from in Heaven.

"Look, I'll go get Lucifer - just - stay here and don't - don't touch anything., Beelzebub said with a shake of their head. 

_____________

Lucifer stared at Beelzebub unblinking, "what do you mean?" He asked, his voice shaky. 

"Raphael is here - in Hell - in my office."

"You're sure it's him? I mean -"

"No, it's a different Archangel with missing wings. It is him, but Lucifer -" they cut themselves off looking at the distress on the other's face. "We don't know why they're down here - they said they had a question. That could mean anything he could -" 

"I don't care!" Lucifer snapped and stood. "Beelza, how long have Michael and I been hoping he'd turn up?" Lucifer covered his mouth with his hand and let out a mirthless laugh. He moved to rush past them when Beelzebub grabbed his wrist. 

Without looking at him they muttered, "Just - be careful." 

Lucifer nodded not meeting their eyes.

____________

Lucifer burst through the door, causing it to bang loudly, and made a bee-line toward Aziraphale. His pace was quick and - while not necessarily aggressive - purposeful enough to set off Crowley's fight or flight response. The bitter taste of fear flooded his senses and before he thought better off it, Crowley, chose fight. Transforming into a more human shape mid-strike his wings trembled with the knowledge of just how formidable the opponent he faced could be even as they spread behind him blocking Aziraphale from view. He knew what Raphael had suffered at the hands of his siblings and he'd be twice damned if he didn't at least try and protect him. A low hiss left his lips as his eyes met Lucifer's. 

Lucifer's red eyes flashed before he came to a stop and held up both hands. "Easy Darling. Point made." The devil took a slow step forward and Crowley took an involuntary step backward, his heart still in his throat.

Aziraphale brushed his essence against Crowley's and lightly touched his shaking shoulder. "My Dear." Crowley glanced over his shoulder and slowly pulled in his wings. "It's alright," Aziraphale said softly. He stepped out from behind Crowley and met Lucifer's gaze. "Hello, Luci." 

Lucifer blinked and his mouth worked but no words were formed. "Raphael," he said a moment later, the word barely audible. "You're here - I - I thought I'd never see you again." He started to step forward but faltered and squeezed his eyes shut, "may I - may I come closer?" 

Aziraphale bit his lip and looked away, "Yes."

Lucifer took several steps forward but stopped when Crowley shifted his weight. "Raphael - it really is you." His smile widened. "The whole ordeal of Crowley and Dagon being attacked we knew you were back but -" he cocked his head to the side. "Beelzebub was right, you two are bonded." 

The couple froze, "You knew about that?" Aziraphale asked, breathless.

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow, "Of course I did. Who do you think kept Hastur and Ligur incorporeal and Crowley on Earth? Give me some credit, Raph." 

Aziraphale took a step forward, looking intently at his brother. "You knew - you could have punished Crowley. You could have - but you didn't. Why?" 

"What do you mean?" Lucifer furrowed his brow, "You saved my life, Raphael."

"But I - It was my fault Gabriel didn't like you." 

"Raph, no. Gabriel didn't like me because I was Her first angel. I was one that She favored above him." Lucifer reached out and laid his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I was never mad at you, never. When I saw what Gabriel had done - I mourned you." 

Aziraphale gasped, tears welling up, and threw his arms around Lucifer's neck. The shocked demon yelped before returning the hug, mindful to avoid touching where Raphael's wing had been. "I missed you, Luci."

"It's so good to see you, Raphael."

______________

Crowley had relaxed slightly behind Aziraphale until Beelzebub opened the door and entered behind him. When they gave the pair a considering look then did nothing but go sit at their desk he let out a soft hiss. At the very least he didn't think they were going to be attacked right now. However, this did not mean that he wanted to stay down here any longer than absolutely necessary. "Not that reunions aren't touching - but I thought we had something of some import to speak with your brother about, Angel." 

" _Angel_ ," Lucifer teased, making Crowley look away. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at Lucifer before pursing his lips. "Yes, Lucifer. I need to ask you something." The older being made a 'go on then' gesture, "Do you want the world to end?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, why do you think I hid my fledgling on Earth?" He walked over to Beelzebub's desk and leaned against it. " There are enough demons down here with a grudge against Heaven to take Gabriel's word as gospel for some predestined war. We -" he tilted his head toward the prince, "would be unable to stop a full-blown conflict, refusing to fight would be a slaughter. Best to keep them all in the dark for as long as possible" With a shrug he added, "Plus it is a damn sight better than growing up in Hell."

"Why a switch then? Why not just leave them with their human mother?" Aziraphale asked, confused. 

"Presumptuous of you, Raphael!" Lucifer chastised. 

Aziraphale's face softened, "Oh, Luci, congratulations. His human father then." 

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Lucifer's sudden blush and looked between the two demons. "They haven't got one!" He exclaimed as he realized. "They're not a Nephilim."

Aziraphale quickly turned to look at Crowley, his eyes widening, then looked back at Lucifer, "No. You didn't send a full Elim to live among humans. Lucifer, they're going to know they're different!"

Lucifer grimaced, "They're meant to think they're human. Besides, it takes a while for them to mature into powers."

Dragging a hand down his face Aziraphale groaned, "Sure, in Heaven. Earth time moves differently, faster - more linear." He looked back at Crowley, _'A few more years probably - hopefully.'_

Crowley frowned, _'They're going to be a powerful and confused child when that happens.'_

With a shake of his head Lucifer changed the subject, "Either way, we need to tell Michael you're here." 

Aziraphale's jaw dropped as he looked from Lucifer to Beelzebub. Addressing them he asked, "Michael!? When you all fell down here, did he land on his head?"


	43. England 2017

**Hell**

"I saw what she did to you Lucifer! If you weren't a Seraph I wouldn't have been able to save you. Why would we tell her - any of them I came to see you?" Aziraphale stepped backward, standing snugly against Crowley.

"I've seen her over the years, Raph. I've spoken with her at length, Michael regrets what she did. She thinks Gabriel is wrong for what he's done to Heaven - to us." 

Aziraphale's eyes narrowed, "You think because she's sussed out that killing fledglings and her own family is wrong she's changed? That she wouldn't turn on either of us at the smallest inconvenience?"

Lucifer furrowed his brow, "she hasn't yet - and she knows about you and my little one. She knows about Crowley," he nodded at the red-head, "not his demon name, Beelzebub kept that from her, but his original name she got from Hanael. Even with the stunt you pulled with the Hellhound she's not breathed a word of any of it, she's trying Raph. Outnumbered in Heaven - caught between Sandalphon and Gabriel and Uriel - she's trying." 

Aziraphale let out a low growling hiss, "whose fault is that? I found you. Burning and broken I found you - she stabbed you in the back. Do you remember that? Couldn't even look at you as she destroyed you." He rubbed at his face but continued, "with what she did to Crowley - you of all people expect me to - " he cut himself off and grabbed for Crowley's hand. "This was a bad idea."

"No!" Lucifer said with a gasp and lifted his hands. "We don't have to tell. We don't have to tell anyone you don't want. I swear it. Just don't - don't leave like this. Not again." At Lucifer's panicked face Aziraphale lowered his hand. 

**England 2015**

Soft candlelight fell over them both as Aziraphale traced Crowley's lips with the pads of his fingers. He watched as the shadows played against Crowley's freckled shoulders and deepened the contrast of his sharp cheekbones. Kissing him gently, Aziraphale tucked his head under Crowley's chin and curled up closer to him, their legs tangled together. "You were going to stand up to the Devil for me." His words, a statement not a question.

"For a minute at least," Crowley said, his voice vibrating next to Aziraphale's ear.

The angel ran his fingers through the demon's hair. "My brave, wonderful serpent." 

Crowley pulled back and shook his head, "He's right about Michael."

Aziraphale's expression darkened and he pulled in on himself. "How am I meant to meet with her? What she did to you, Crowley -" 

"If she's against ending the world -"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Aziraphale asked drily. "I'm not sure it's so simple." He twisted his hands hard enough it looked painful. "Lucifer said she has come to regret it - but that doesn't change the fact that she did it." Aziraphale let out a sharp breath and met Crowley's eyes, "I just - don't trust her."

Crowley was silent in thought before deciding what to say. "I think -" he said in a measured voice "- we are not spoilt for choice of allies, Angel. You're being too human about this." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We aren't humans. You and I pretend at it. In a broad sense, we like them - we've both had our favorites over the millennia - we like the things they've created, the world they've made for themselves. But they change. It might take them a hundred generations - but they do change." Crowley shifted to see Aziraphale more clearly, his slitted pupils dilated in the low light. "Elim don't, it's a fundamental part of them. We're meant to be as we are - stagnant - at least that's how She first created us. For Michael to change - to realize what she's done - It isn't Warlock learning that squashing bugs is cruel. It's an entity that was made to be righteous and infallible learning that they were wrong. It's monumental."

"They all have free will Crowley."

"Sure, but do they know what to do with it?" 

Aziraphale frowned at his partner but nodded, " I'll think about it."

**England 2016**

With Warlock being eight and in school the need for a Nanny had been reevaluated - a demonic miracle or two being all that insured it was still viewed as necessary. Crowley tended to him on weekends and holidays, but the majority of their time was their own.

This is why he was currently laying on the large couch he had insisted be made more comfortable - by miraculous means or otherwise - in the backroom of Aziraphale's bookshop.

"We can check with the nunnery where they were delivered. The nuns were very excited to be handling Lucifer's child."

"Yes, and they did such a good job of it," Aziraphale said over the rim of his unneeded reading glasses. 

Crowley cackled at his tone, "techy," 

Aziraphale huffed, "hardly, it is simply a fact that if someone were to misplace my fledgling I would be rather -" 

"Pissed?" 

"Cross. You'd think people who claim to follow him would be more - diligent." 

With a shrug Crowley settled back onto the couch, "no trusting - what was it Bête noire? Malediction? - then?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at Crowley. "Anathema - and no at present I would not be asking any human to babysit our fictitious child." 

Letting a smirk curl his lips Crowley let his head fall back while still looking toward Aziraphale. "So - nunnery?" 

"Let me get my coat."

____________

The nunnery was, as Crowley had delicately put it, a bust. When they are both back in the Bentley, Crowley growled, "Hastur. Just like him to torch the place, likes fire he does." Aziraphale hummed in agreement recalling 1666. "I didn't see him that day but -" he sucked his teeth and frowned. "It doesn't make sense that he'd confirm the rumors of an Antichrist then do nothing about it for eight years."

"A paltry sum to such as us - but you're right, there should at least be some discourse on the topic." Aziraphale's eyes widened, "unless it wasn't Hell he was telling."

"Gabriel?" 

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's wrist, "it would explain how he was able to get a Hellhound. Providing he doesn't know where they are either they're safe for now but -" 

"The minute they perform an intentional miracle of any substance they'll become a beacon," Crowley said, finishing Aziraphale's sentence. "Lucifer said they put wards on them to hide them from everyone though." 

"Hide _them_ , yes, not how they affect the world around them. The child of a Seraphim is a powerful thing. But Lucifer would have never considered what a Seraph raised with the imagination of a human would be capable of - reality would yield to them."

"You think?" Crowley asked, his voice thick with worry.

Aziraphale nodded, "I _Know_." He leaned his head against the Bentley's window. "I believe we should not put off finding them any longer."

"I'll call Shadwell, see if he's found anything."

Aziraphale hummed, "You and I have already poured over local announcements and found nothing of note." 

Crowley paused at what he knew would be a touchy subject, "is She still not speaking to you?" 

"You know She's not," Aziraphale said with a troubled sigh.

**England 2017**

"Angel, why is your little witch texting me snake memes?"

"What's a meme?" 

"God, you beautiful luddite." Crowley handed Aziraphale his phone and showed him the gif of a snake trying to move on satin sheets. "I'm not sure how to describe them to you. They're mostly funny pictures that are funny because you already understand other memes."

"Sounds infernal, one of yours then?" 

Crowley grinned, "No. Selfies though -" he was cut off by his phone pinging again. "Did you give her my number?" 

"I did not," Aziraphale said absently, not looking up from the phone. "She says she might have something though. Fancy a trip to the states?" 

"Oh, do we get to go of our own volition this time 'round then?" Crowley asked with a menacing grin that displayed his too sharp teeth, clearly not over the demon traps.

____________

To say Anathema was not expecting two supernatural beings on her doorstep a mere hour after she sent the number she had found in one of her ancestor's notes a message would be an understatement. "So -" she began as she let them inside, "do you both just exist," she made a vague hand motion, "around?" 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at her, "we have a very lovely flat in London, my dear."

"-perfectly fine nest," Crowley muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you nest like birds?" Anathema asked confused. 

Crowley scoffed, "birds nest like us! And we do it better!" He wasn't sure why he was explaining this to a human - especially a nosey human - especially a nosey human who had trapped him in a circle.

Aziraphale patted his arm, taking note of his partner's odd mood, "that we do - no straw for one." He then turned to Anathema, "you said you might have found something?" 

_____________

Anathema had handed Aziraphale a book. A dangerous thing to do with any book really - but this book - this book Aziraphale had been wanting to read since the mid-1600s. 

Which is how Crowley ended up seated in an impossible position across from Anathema while scrolling through his phone for several hours as Aziraphale ignored him for a prophetic text. 

"You were a woman the last time I saw you," Anathema said striking up a conversation, her head slightly tilted. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked at her over his glasses, "No I wasn't.*" 

When no further explanation was given Anathema cleared her throat. "How do a demon and an angel get together anyway?"

Crowley removed his glasses and pinned Anathema with his gaze, "nosey witch." He said, exposing his fangs. 

"You're trying to intimidate me," she said, her voice not as steady as she'd like.

"Trying? I need to try?" Crowley cocked his head, "you're not the only one that can see auras 'Book girl'." He leaned forward so that their faces were close, "if you try that summoning bullshit again -" but cut himself off with an annoyed huff. It wouldn't do to scare her more than necessary, the little witch was helping after all and despite himself, Crowley - sort of - liked her. Falling back into his chair he put his glasses back on and crossed his arms, "wasn't always a demon - I made stars."

"Which ones?" Anathema asked after a moment, her voice small.

"Loads -" Crowley mumbled, his voice a touch sad. "Whole constellations sometimes. Had a team for the bigger stuff but ones like Delphinus - Stagitta - were small enough to be done by just one of us." 

"Would you go back? To Heaven - I mean - to being an angel." 

Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale, his hands on the coca Anathema had given him, his posture bent forward as he poured over Anges's book, then looked back at Anathema with a frown. "After what they did to him - Nah. They can keep it."

_____________

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he looked down at the text before him. 

**_Prophecy 3817: "The Number of the Beast is in the Revelayting of Sainte John, call hym in Taddesfield. And ye will know hym by this sign, that when ye do call hym, his father shall declare their home a menagerie._ **

"Surely it can't be that easy -" he muttered to himself. Looking at the prophecy once more he jumped up, "Crowley - I need your phone." 

Opening one eye he handed the sleek black cellphone to Aziraphale, "sure, Angel." He smirked slightly watching Aziraphale try and unlock the device. 

After several moments Aziraphale huffed and looked up to meet Crowley's eyes. "Did you have to make them so complicated?" He asked, pushing it back at Crowley for them to unlock. Instead of denying the accusation Crowley unlocked the phone and handed it back to Aziraphale on the proper screen. 

Aziraphale held his breath as he typed in the number and it began to ring. "Hello, Authur Young. How can I help you?" 

'I -" Aziraphale began but was interrupted by a series of loud noises from the other end of the call. 

"Sorry, didn't catch that - I apparently live in a zoo." 

"Oh - my mistake! Right number!" He yelped and all but threw the phone back at Crowley. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crowley was a demon


	44. England 2017 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the first thing about tarot cards. Ask me about sigils and candle magic all day but tarot eehhhh. So if you do know tarot and I've messed up my research - let me know.

**England 2017**

"So we have the Antichrist's father's name and home town. Did you happen to get his shoe size?" Crowley asked, running his hand down Aziraphale's scaled neck. 

_'What would we need with his shoe size for?'_ He asked, not lifting his aching head from the darkness of his coils.

"It was a joke, Angel." 

Having tried to look for his nephew - just once more - to the left of reality hadn't gone as he had hoped. Aziraphale's temples throbbed with the resulting migraine, _'Too many thoughts for jokes Crowley - too many minds - Mind of a whole country -,'_ he hissed miserably. _'Whole world - great big brain - Isn't like before.'_

"It's alright Zira. We'll just have to go in person I suppose." 

_'Would that be wise? We can sense others like us. What is to say they cannot do the same?'_

"We don't want them to know us?" 

Aziraphale raised his head and thought for a moment. _'Not that. If they don't know anything is different about themselves yet, our presence would alert them. Would it not be kinder to let them live as a normal child as long as possible?'_

"Would it not be kinder to show them that they are not alone?" Crowley countered. "We don't know when they'll discover they can do magic on purpose- imagine learning that and still believing yourself human. Or worse - thinking yourself other with no one to turn to. That's a villain origin story." 

_'Still - we do not want to surprise them. We should know exactly which child we're looking for before they see us.'_

"Good point, human operatives for the first contact it is." Crowley conceded, pulling away his hand. 

_'Don't stop. Please,"_ Aziraphale arched his spine, _'feels nice.'_

Crowley moved more snugly against the large snake and resumed petting his scales, "'course, Angel."

____________

Crowley gave Aziraphale a sidelong look and rapped against the door. The two man-shaped beings stood there for a moment before a woman clad in bohemian garb opened the door with a flourish. 

"Oh dearies!" She cooed, openly looking the pair of them up and down. "I don't have you on my books today but we could work something out." 

"Oh - no. We're actually here to see Sargent Shadwell," Crowley said to the woman. 

Aziraphale nodded next to him, his face red. "Thank you -" 

"Madame Tracy, lovies, Medium and - "

"Jezebel!" Sargent Shadwell bellowed as he opened the door to his flat. He shot a look at Tracy as a younger man stepped out from behind him, curious about the noise. "Thought I heard you out here -, " Shadwell's gaze shifted then to Aziraphale, "what do you think you're doing with that southern pansy? He'll be no help to you, harlot." Crowley cleared his throat drawing Shadwell's attention. When their eyes met the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. "Ah, Mr. Crowley -" 

Crowley raised a hand to cut the man off before turning to face Aziraphale, "Angel," he purred against his ear, loud enough for the humans in the room to hear. "Perhaps we can tempt Madame Tracy here to a tarot reading. What do you say, ma'am?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Tracy said with a sympathetic smile.

Aziraphale knew how he presented, but he liked himself. He liked being soft and - at times - 'camp as Christmas'. He enjoyed textiles and mannerisms humans traditionally viewed as more feminine. The challenges this presented differed throughout history but it wasn't as if Crowley or himself had genders to begin with. Frankly, Raphael thought it wasn't any of his business what other people thought of him anyway. _'Crowley this is hardly necessary - it's not the first time I've -'_

_'Doesn't mean I have to like it, Angel. Allow me?'_

_'Fine,'_ Aziraphale thought tersely and plastered a false smile to his face. "Yes, that sounds lovely! We'll consult the cards and you, my dear, go take care of business."

____________

"I will of course compensate you for being a gracious hostess but - doing a tarot reading is unnecessary. Crowley is simply overprotective at times." Aziraphale said, following Tracy into her home. 

"Your young man is certainly sweet," Tracy said as she took a seat at a rather ornate table. 

Aziraphale grinned at the thought of either of them being referred to as _young_ , "don't let him hear you accuse him of such. He'll make a point to prove you wrong."

With a tilt of her head, Tracy looked closely at Aziraphale, "whatever for?" 

"Pride in being contrary mostly." He laughed.

"Ah, one of those then?" Tracy patted his hand then turned and picked up a black box. "If you don't mind Mr. Aziraphale I would like to do a spread for you. We have time to kill after all." 

"If you like - I hardly put stock in them." 

Tracy shrugged and fanned the deck in front of him, "I've found that people are generally less interested in accuracy and more in the experience. There are things they want to hear or need to hear and the cards can be a vessel for that. If their reader is skilled any card can convey the message but if they are talented the needed card is pulled. 

Aziraphale found himself smiling, "are you talented, Madame?" 

"If more ways than one, Sweetheart," she said with a salacious grin.

_______________

Newton Pulsifer liked to believe he was a fairly intelligent man with adequate survival instincts. Instincts that - when the tall red-head in dark sunglasses had looked over at Shadwell and himself - screamed 'RUN' in his ears via the pounding of his heart. Why his feet had not obeyed was beyond Newt. Their betrayal had him reevaluating the adequacy of those survival instincts and the fact that all three men were now in Shadwell's cramped flat had him second-guessing his intelligence. 

Crowley cast his gaze around the room and frowned, "who's the new recruit then Sargent?" 

"This is Newt," Shadwell gestured to the younger man, "he has witch finding in his blood, he does. All the way to Thou-shall-not-commit-Adultery Pulsifer. The man who burned the last real witch in Britain."

When those reflective lenses settled once more onto his person Newt very much wished he were anyone and anywhere else. "And was slain in return if memory serves," Crowley drawled forgoing a segue, "I have new information regarding the person of interest I spoke with you about before."

Shadwell perked up, "the boy?"

"The very same. He lives in Tadfield, father is one Arthur Young. I need to know his name and what he looks like."

Newt swallowed hard but spoke up, "this isn't - this isn't like some child trafficking thing, is it? You're not going to abduct them of anything right?" 

Crowley regarded the man for a moment before genuinely smiling. "No, I don't hurt kids. This is an estranged family and adoption sort of situation - Although," he turned back to Shadwell and considered the man's lack of subtlety, "I wouldn't mind having someone concerned about that sort of thing on the case. Send Mr. Pulisfer to investigate - Tadfield, Oxfordshire." With that handled Crowley got up and made for the door. "Sargent Shadwell, " he addressed over his shoulder.

"Aye?" 

"I will be checking in. Ciao." He said ominously and sauntered out.

____________

Aziraphale drew the first card and passed it to Tracy face down. She hummed and nodded waiting for him to draw a second and a third. 

He saw Tracy's eyebrows lift when she flipped the first card. "The tower. In the past position the tower shows," she paused and looked at Aziraphale gently, "you went through some sort of great upheaval or traumatic event. The tower is depicted as being built on unstable ground - the benefit of it falling is it allows you the freedom to rebuild better. That's not to say the event does not still affect you, but you're better equipped to handle the world from it." When he didn't say anything Tracy flipped the second card. "The Hanged Man in the reversed position. This one, Mr. Aziraphale, means you're stalling. There is something that you need to do that will be a sacrifice for you but it needs to be done so that you may move forward."

Aziraphale's face was guarded as he looked at the human, "and the future card?" 

Tracy held the card up facing herself and frowned. "I should preface this card with an explanation. Many people misunderstand its meaning." She flipped the card for him, "Death does not mean you're going to die. He embodies the cycle of endings and beginnings - old ideas, old relationship dynamics, old beliefs dying and making way for new ones. It can actually be a very comforting card to some and is really one of the most positive in the deck." When she finished her explanation a knock was heard at the door and she quickly rose to open it leaving Aziraphale with his thoughts.

"You were not lying about your talents, Madame," Aziraphale said in a detached voice still looking at the spread before him. 

"Did I miss something, Zira?" Crowley said from behind him. 

"No," Aziraphale said looking over at Tracy, "but I think your witchfinder has*. Did you wrap everything up with him?" 

"Ah - yeah," Crowley scratched the back of his head, "sending the new recruit - Lizard or something* - to look for the boy." _'He seems - sensible enough for a young human.'_

"Oh joy more witchfinders." Aziraphale said sarcastically as he set a large number of bills on the table and addressed Tracy, "Thank you for the entertainment, my dear." 

_____________

Crowley frowned at Aziraphale as they broke the speed limit back to London, "did something happen?" 

"No - well yes, but no. Nothing new happened I was just thinking. Agnes gave me a prophecy back when she was alive. **_Three above, two below, three rejoin again_ **. Obviously the three above - Michael, Gabriel, Uriel. Two below would be myself and Lucifer. The three rejoining though; I had my doubts but - what if it's Michael, Lucifer and I? The tarot reading Tracy gave me back there, Crowley, said I was stalling - avoiding doing something I must. I think it's time to contact Lucifer about meeting with Michael."

Crowley slowed the Bentley slightly, "You sure?"

With a shake of his head Aziraphale answered, "No, but needs must."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lives next to a maybe witch - is employed by a demon... Aziraphale's confidence in Shadwell is so low.
> 
> *to get the names wrong but kinda right..He has to know the names..He's gotta 👀... Malediction and Lizard.


	45. England 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the internet being out for the past week and the insane writers block I've had - I've elected to give you a bit of a shorter chapter and the part that is giving me hell will be the focus of next chapter.

**Heaven**

Michael paced back and forth in her office, her head bowed looking at the phone in her hands. She had read the two-line message a dozen times. A dozen times and the words still seemed as if they were written in a foreign tongue.

  * _I've seen R._
  * _He wants to meet with us both - L._



She jerked her head up at the sharp knock at her door. "Michael, " Uriel said, her tone clipped, as she entered the room without an invite.

"Uriel how can - what do you - hello." She finished lamely causing the other angel to narrow her eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit little sister."

"Yes -" she answered slowly, "Gabriel wanted to speak with all of us regarding some end of days events. In his words "begin rallying the troops." The briefest grin flickered across her features. "He thinks the Nephilim will begin showing powers soon so best be prepared."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Why would he think that? The child wouldn't even be a decade old at this point. Even Her own son was not performing miracles that early." 

"Perhaps he thinks more highly of this Nephilim," Uriel said with a shrug. 

Michael let her mouth form into a slight sneer, "I would caution you against expressing such an opinion, Uriel. Whether it be Gabriel's or your own - it screams of blasphemy." The other Archangel jerked backward - her expression shifting from shock to anger before standing to leave. When Uriel was passing through the door Michael spoke. "Remind Gabriel, he does not summon **ME** to meetings." When Uriel had left Michael shut her door with a deafening click before letting a shiver run down her spine. What the repercussions for that display of power would be she didn't know.

* * *

**England 2018**

Raphael was too slow. Over and over he arrived too late. Even those who he has saved before were lost to him now. _'No - no - no -'_ he chanted to himself as the Heaven he once knew rushed by him.

Then he was standing - facing Michael the anger and confusion within him pitching and churning. He looked down and saw Jael's lifeless face. Pale and slack, the black ichor smeared across their features. He was too late, the angel in his arms was gone. 

Just as suddenly he was falling - alone and broken - a soundless scream upon his lips.

* * *

Aziraphale curled inward, making himself as small as he could without reverting to his snake form and shrinking further. The pained sob that escaped him had Crowley grabbing onto him.

 _'I can't - I can't - I can't - I can't -'_ sounded in Crowley's ears, a desperate mantra being screamed into her soul. 

"Angel, Raphael wake up," Crowley whispered, pulling him into her arms and kissing his hair. "Wake up, Angel. I have you - I'm here." She pressed her forehead against his.

With a jerk, Aziraphale awoke, his unfocused eyes falling on Crowley. "Crowley," he gasped, his voice shaky. "She didn't - you're alive," he said, his breath rapid.

"Easy, Angel," she said softly. "Just a dream." 

Aziraphale nodded and closed his eyes, "dream." He then wiped the heel of his hand across his face, "I can't do this. Seeing her again, Crowley, I have to - but - it's just -" 

"Then don't. We can still go - You, me, Warlock - we just go. No need to see any of them." Crowley frowned and gently offered.

Aziraphale looked at her for a moment before his face hardened. With a shake of his head, he spoke, "No. They're not stealing another home from me. I have to do this."

"I'd run with you - wherever you want to go."

Looking at her Aziraphale sighed. "I know you would but eventually there'll be nowhere left to run." Crowley opened her mouth to speak then shook her head.

* * *

Anathema huffed and looked down at her carry-on and passport. "Right - Tadfield."

While she hadn't been told to come, she - technically - hadn't been told not to come and that was clearance enough if you squinted. Or so Anathema reasoned as she told the taxi the address of the cottage she had rented in the small town. When Raphael and Crowley made their hasty exit she had gotten the distinct impression that they were reluctant to visit Tadfield themselves.

The reason for this she couldn't be sure but she Knew -like Agnes had known - that being here was necessary. Anathema could see auras - she could spot something inhuman - surely. 

* * *

Crowley's eyes widened slightly behind her sunglasses as Lucifer stepped into the bookshop.

"Hello, darling." With a raised eyebrow he looked at the layered wards around the building, "you're less on edge, Crowley," he observed. 

With the goal of appearing flippant Crowley spoke, "You'll forgive me, but I'm afraid that of the two beings that we're meeting today you're the lesser evil." 

With a bark of laughter, Lucifer shook his head, "ironic that -" he paused. "You worried about meeting Michael?" He asked, taking note of Crowley's -at least outward - appearance of relative calm.

"I don't remember the particulars of my Fall, or the events leading up to it. So while I know what Michael did to me it's like a story that happened to someone else." She said shrugging, "Raphael though -" 

"Right - remembers it all. Has he - do you think he's up for doing this?"

Crowley glanced at the staircase and considered lying before answering, "I think he's angry and hurt and has had six thousand years to dwell on it. I think he's pushing himself to do this." She huffed an exasperated breath and looked up at Lucifer, "While I understand why meeting with you both is necessary -"

"You don't like it." 

She lowered her glasses and met Lucifer's eyes. "No. No, I don't like it. You're a powerful Seraph and I don't fully know your motives. Michael is as-well and has already betrayed Raphael once." 

"Why are you being so forthright?" Lucifer asked his eyes searching Crowley's.

She squirmed, "because - I'm in my home right now, which gives me the upper hand. I want this meeting to go well for Raphael's sake." She paused, tilting her head, "And - I recognize that you kept us safe when you didn't have to. That you knew more than you ever told anyone and for that I must be grateful." 

"A demon being grateful," he laughed, deflecting the unstated thanks.

"Well - all of this is unprecedented, isn't it? I'm not making a habit of it by any means - just making sure we're on the same page."

Lucifer shifted where he stood then found a space of wall to lean against, "In the interest of - understanding - I should also express my gratitude. While I cannot know your whole history, the fact that you have kept him company and safe for millennia ensures you have nothing to fear from me." Crowley narrowed her eyes and gave a sharp nod

They both turned when they heard Aziraphale coming downstairs, "Lucifer, you're here!" He said with an easy smile. 

"Of course! Said I would be, didn't I?" He glanced between Crowley and Aziraphale, "Raph - if you don't -" 

"I do. We must - I'm not afraid of Michael." 

"Good! I mean you shouldn't be I don't think she would -" 

Aziraphale raised a hand, "you misunderstand. I'm not unafraid because I believe she is benevolent but because I know I'm stronger than her. It is not her adverse reaction to this reunion I fear - it's mine."

Rather than asking for clarification, Lucifer chose to observe. Looking a little left of center he saw a bit more of what Raphael meant. Snapping his eyes back to his brother's, he deflected. "Why Starbucks?" 

Crowley's mouth was slowly transformed by a mischievous grin*, "we wanted a neutral meeting place. It was a Starbucks or Disney World." 

"The happiest place on Earth is neutral?" Lucifer asked, confused. 

"It's the capitalistic exploitation of childhood nostalgia - also it's in Florida," Crowley explained her smile never wavering. 

Lucifer then returned her grin, "Ohhh - that's brilliant!" He pouted, "why aren't we going there?" 

"Because it's in Florida," Aziraphale answered dryly. "And we have more pressing matters than you two's impish business trip. Besides, I thought you had had your fill of swamps in the 19th century, Crowley." 

Crowley scrunched her nose at the reminder, "just so."

* * *

Lucifer muttered as he slid into the back seat of the Bentley, "king of Hell and I don't even get shotgun. Can I at least pick the music?" 

"No," Crowley answered as the engine jumped to life, "the Bentley picks the music." 

"What?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *read: shit eating
> 
> If you were wondering what that intermittent period between not Queen and Queen sounds like in the Bentley = https://youtu.be/r9GPuYkbJLQ


	46. England 2018 II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient while I worked out how this chapter was going to go and for the amazing comments last chapter. 🥰.

**England 2018**

Aziraphale drew more and more into himself as they got closer to their destination. When he was no longer smirking as Crowley tried to explain the prevailing theory about the Bentley to Lucifer the two demons frowned at one another in the review mirror. "Ya know, we could always change the venue. I only suggested a chain coffee shop for a lark - make this all a bit ridiculous." Crowley proposed. 

"I hardly think it matters," Aziraphale said, still not looking at her, "I just didn't want her in our home." 

"Nor I - but -"

"You shouldn't go in." Aziraphale interrupts, not meeting Crowley's eyes. 

"Bullshit," Crowley sighed, "you know that's not an option, Zira."

"Michael nearly destroyed you, Crowley - it seems backward that I am more affected by the idea of this meeting than you are," Aziraphale said miserably.

"Her attacking me wasn't personal, Angel - not really," Crowley answered calmly. 

Aziraphale's face pinched at that and he abandoned the conversation. "And you?" he called over his shoulder to Lucifer making the devil flinch, "You've forgiven her?" 

Lucifer scoffed and rolled his eyes, "in a way." He said looking up to meet his brother's eyes. "I want my sister back, Raphael. That means trying to forgive and trust her again." Lucifer rubbed his abdomen, "This isn't a one and done process by any means and no one here is expecting that of you," he grimaced and glanced at Crowley. "She apologized."

"You believe -" 

"I **want** to believe her Raph, " He cut in, "Ask Crowley, demons don't believe in much but this is as close to it as I've been in six millennia." Lucifer thought for a moment, "I don't want Gabriel using my child to end the world, and the more of us that stand together the less likely that is." Aziraphale said nothing as Crowley parked the Bentley. "You know, Raph, I've got your back." Lucifer offered meaningfully. Aziraphale considered him for a moment before nodding.

* * *

Michael swallowed and entered the noticeably empty business, a force emanating from within that warned the passing humans to find another destination. 

Looking around the still interior her eyes fell on three figures. Lucifer, another demon, and an angel - whose thinly veiled displeasure was evident. When Lucifer nodded toward her she began to walk over - then froze. "Aziraphale?" She asked, slightly confused at seeing the principality she had read about in Gabriel's executive reports.

Ice blue eyes met hers and she inhaled sharply, "Not quite," the blonde said, their voice low.

"Raphael - but - you - Gabriel's been in charge of Principalities. 

"I'm aware," Aziraphale said coolly. As Michael came closer, Aziraphale - true to his serpent nature - drew up straighter. "Has he told you about how he enjoys breaking their wingtips?" 

"And noses," Crowley added under her breath. 

Michael's gaze jumped to Crowley and her eyes widened, "It's you. Lucifer said you were alive but -" she turned back to Raphael and winced, "I'm sorry, Raphael."

Aziraphale wasn't sure what he had been expecting Michael to do to incite him. Maybe he had imagined Lucifer's insistence that she was remorseful to be inaccurate. Possibly, he thought she would make excuses. Perhaps he was simply looking for a fight - wouldn't be the first time - but he didn't expect this catalyst. 

His light dimmed with his own anger and he felt Crowley shy away from the seraph and he turned to look at her. Mentally admonishing himself, he realized this meeting was just as difficult for Crowley as it was for him. More so even because where Raphael could hold his own against, Michael, Crowley relied on bravado. She acted aloof and sure to protect _him_ to make this easier for _him_. _'I'm sorry. I didn't realize, my dear.'_ He whispered to her - brushing against her light and making Lucifer clear his throat. Cutting his eyes to Lucifer he smirked. Their eyes widened as Raphael's smile sharpened. "Why are you apologizing to me, Michael?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm.

The Archangel hesitated, "I - I was responsible for Jael's Fall."

The hiss in his voice becoming more evident Aziraphale caught her eyes, "then you should be apologizing to Crowley." 

Instead of doing so, Michael pushed forward, "if I had spared them you wouldn't have felt the need to follow them down, I-" 

At his core, Raphael was a snake - poised to strike with cords of muscle and deadly speed - his gentleness an illusion. Aziraphale cut her off with a low hiss, "How many?" At Michael's uncertain expression he clarified, "How many do you wish you had spared? Ten? A hundred? A thousand?" His blue eyes lost their human appearance. "Because I remember how many I tried to save and I wonder if the numbers match." When she gave no answer he laughed bitterly, "so only the ones that inconvenienced you."

"I've apologized -" 

Aziraphale snapped and the four of them were transported far from prying eyes. "You've apologized?" Michael stiffly nodded her head but didn't meet his eyes. Aziraphale's eyes flashed as scales peppered his face, "You - you killed innocent angels Michael! Some barely older than Fledglings, they weren't warriors." 

"All Angels are warriors, Raphael," Michael said, her voice tense. "I believed I was doing the right thing. I believed that the changes the demons had undergo had been against Her will -" 

"Elim," Raphael interrupted, "they're still Elim whatever your excuses, Above does not get to distance themselves from that fact to absolve themselves of their sin. Call them as they are - our kin." 

"I can't change the past, Raphael!"

"No, but you can revise it - paint Gabriel as the only villain here. The literal wolf in sheep's clothing - leading you astray."

With a growl, Michael met his eyes, "Like you did with Lucifer, snake?"

Aziraphale jerked at her words and Crowley grabbed for his arm a moment too late.

He lunged forward and Michael staggered back as Raphael's true form began showing through the soft exterior. His fangs elongated and his tongue forked. The corners of his mouth extended. Golden scales marring his features bore proof of what lay beneath the surface. "I did as I was instructed!" Aziraphale hissed, stopping just short of striking her; their faces close and his clawed hand gripping the front of her shirt.

Michael's visage had changed similarly to reflect her leonine aspects. "And I believed the changes those Elim had undergone were against her will. You weren't there Raphael, you didn't have hundreds coming to you asking questions and afraid of their own shadows. We - we didn't have answers." 

"You could have asked!" 

I DID!" Michael roared and harshly shoved Raphael back. "I asked and asked and even prayed. She told us nothing!" Michael looked at Lucifer, her eyes tearful. "The only one with answers that made sense was Gabriel. He said that we were meant to outshine even Her stars and that darkness had no place in Heaven. When the divide became more evident I - I found myself agreeing. Why would we train for a war with no one to fight? Why would we be warriors with no war? She never said a word to the contrary."

Aziraphale drew back and blinked, "She hasn't spoken to you?" 

"She hasn't personally spoken to anyone since Eden."

"No - you must be mistaken - for Her to have abandoned -" 

"Even before that Raphael. Not all of us could bully their way past the Metatron as you could - we did not all have that level of favor. There were times the Metatron would not even speak with Gabriel." Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak but no words formed. "He - and I at times - took it as a sign of Her displeasure. That we were not doing enough to uphold her rules - or plans. So it was decided that action was required over words. That Lucifer's efforts had -" she paused and looked at her twin, "- escalated to a degree that required force."

"Force," he breathed, his voice small and drawn in around himself.

Michael swallowed and closed her eyes, "I can't change the past Raphael - but I do regret it. I can help now." She turned toward Crowley, "and I am sorry, Crowley. " 

Crowley nodded as she stepped beside Aziraphale to pull him away. _"Angel, do you remember what you told me?"_ When he shook his head she continued, _'You're a healer - heal don't punish.'_

Aziraphale looked at Crowley for a moment before resting his forehead against hers. He then turned back to his sister.

Looking at Raphael, Michael noticed for the first time how terribly old his eyes looked - how tense he held himself as he subconsciously stood guard between Crowley and herself. She tilted her head to look at him more closely and her gaze was thereupon forcibly shifted away. " **Don't** " he growled. Michael felt her limbs tighten and then be released from an unseen force. Aziraphale met her eyes and said at a near whisper, "Michael - I **want** to forgive you."


	47. England 2018 III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I started making a podfic for this! 
> 
> Also, the only things I know about Reliant Robins I learned from Top Gear soooo - 🤷

**England 2018**

Newt thought the drive through Oxfordshire was lovely - a much-needed change of scenery from London. Sure, he was likely on a fool's errand for the scariest man he had ever met and there may or may not be witches involved. But that was - fine - Newt could handle that. What he was currently having trouble handling was the inverted position of his reliant robin. Granted it was one of the more natural positions of a reliant robin but it wasn't ideal. A tap at his window had Newt swiveling his head to see the faces of four children. "Are you alright?" The young girl asked him, her eyebrows drawn together. 

"Uh - yeah. Or I will be once I get out of here." The children stepped back as Newt gracelessly extracted himself from the vehicle. He looked at the kids again and awkwardly smiled, "I'm Newt -" 

"I'm Adam," the blonde-haired boy volunteered, "This is Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian" he pointed to each child and Newt nodded to them in turn. "How did your car end up upside down anyway?" 

Newt shrugged and looked over his vehicle, "they - uh - just sort of do that sometimes." 

Adam looked from the man to the car and back again, "That doesn't seem - practical at all." 

"No - but they're affordable," he said trying to hold back his laughter, "which is very practical if you think about it."

Wensleydale scrunched his nose, "Actually, it would be better to spend slightly more money on a car that doesn't roll over." All four children seemed to agree to this statement and looked to Newt for a rebuttal.

The man just gave a vague gesture, "probably - but I like this car." Changing the subject from poor Dick Turpin he rubbed his neck and asked, "there wouldn't happen to be a house around here with a phone would there?" 

"The closest house is Jasmine Cottage, though we shouldn't take you there," Adam said, his tone hinting at mischief. 

"Why's that?" 

"Jasmine Cottage is supposed to be the home of a witch. She's got horrible warts and kidnaps children"

"Which children, Adam?" Pepper demands*. 

The blonde looked at her and grinned, "I don't know, some children."

"Maybe she can Kidnap Greasy Johnson."

Adam's eyes sparked at that, "if we take Newt there - we can ask."

* * *

Lucifer looked between the two entities and sighed dramatically. "If you're both done posturing -" he paused pointedly, "we need to discuss armageddon." 

Aziraphale stiffly shifted away from Michael. Well practiced at mental gymnastics by this point he compartmentalized his emotions and let the determined tension leave his body. There were more important matters at hand - he could manage his temper later.

Crowley looked from Lucifer to Michael and frowned. "How does Gabriel plan on using a fledgling to start a war?"

"Nephilim are unpredictable," Michael supplied, making a point to avoid looking at Raphael.

Aziraphale huffed a laugh and met Lucifer's eyes, "Oh - then the fact that our nephew is no Nephilim should delight you. Or it would - if they were not a seraph being raised like a human. With a good idea of what to do with all that free will and imagination."

Michael gawked at the pair and swore under her breath. "Oh for Her sake - tell me that's not true Luci." 

He drummed his fingers and looked away, "it wasn't like I initially planned to send them to earth - but it was a bit late by the time you warned me about Gabriel." 

"When was that?," Aziraphale asked, trying to plot a timeline. 

"Turn of the millennium?" 

Crowley coughed, her eyes wide, "You carried a fledgling for 8 years?!" 

"No! Well - technically - but I wasn't topside was I? Time Below is a bit -" he shook his hand back and forth to indicate 'ehhhhh', "and I may have delayed events as long as I could - stayed incorporeal." 

"That was dangerous Luci," Raphael scolded. Lucifer shrugged while Michael frowned at him.

Crowley shook her head, "So what? They mature into their powers - the horsemen are summoned -"

"Gabriel hopes to have the fledgling let the horsemen run rampant. Act as the trigger to start the war - make them believe they're destined to do so, all under their hellish father's orders of course."

Crowley blinked, "he's expecting the child of history's most notorious rebel to do something _'because I said so'_ that - that's the dumbest -"

Michael sighed, "threats, Crowley - or bribery. Let them think they can do anything - even start the world anew.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, "could they do that? Remake the world?" 

Aziraphale made an unsure face, "doesn't matter - all they have to do is play their part. If angels believe it's Her plan - they will fight. Humans and the Earth are of no consequence to Gabriel as long as it ends with Hell's defeat. " Aziraphale said darkly. 

The three siblings looked at one another. Lucifer was the first to break the silence, "What do we do?" 

"Well - the Lord is merciful -" Michael began, only to be interrupted. 

"Since when?" Lucifer shouted over Aziraphale's sarcastic, "No I'm not." 

Crowley shifted uneasily on her feet, _'Do we tell them about Warlock and Tadfield?"_ Crowley asked. 

_'No,'_ was Aziraphale's silent answer. "Is that all Gabriel has told you, Michael?"

* * *

The knock at her door had Anathema clicking her tongue in displeasure. The rumor that she was a witch had certainly spread around the small village in a quick fashion. Granted, very few people believed said rumor, much to her relief.

She opened the door and a tall man with a gaggle of children peeking from behind his legs greeted her. "Hello?" Anathema ventured. 

"She hasn't got warts at all Adam!" Pepper decried before the man could say anything. 

"Maybe not - but I bet she still steals children," the blonde boy said, crossing his arms. 

Anathema looked at the group and then to the adult, "I'm a bit lost here. Mind filling me in?" 

"Oh - right -uh. I'm Newt, my car had a bit of an accident up the road and - Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian here were kind enough to bring me here in hopes that you'd have a phone." 

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Anathema asked, her tone more clipped than she intended. 

"Oh - yes," Newt said, a blush running up his neck, "no charge I'm afraid." 

Anthem pursed her lips but stepped aside to let them all in. "Very well."

As the group moved past her she assessed their auras. She saw the typical blues and yellows - Newt's especially was a pleasant robin egg. When her eyes landed on the young boy Newt had identified as Adam, Anathema's breath caught in her chest. He was lovely in the way renaissance sculptures are lovely. From afar and untouchable.

Anathema had had that impression before - when looking at Raphael and Crowley - if you stared just right - for too long - or too intently they looked out of time, neither old nor young.

Adam, however, looked _young_ and brilliant. The golden curls adorning his crown could have glowed and it would not have seemed out of place. Involuntarily Anathema's mind recalled that Lucifer was supposed to have been Heaven's most beautiful angel, and if her suspicions were correct, proof of such a claim stood before her. 

Adam narrowed his eyes at her appraisingly, "Are you really a witch?" He asked pointedly. 

"I'm an occultist." 

* * *

Crowley watched Aziraphale expertly avoid Michael's eyes throughout the meeting and huffed. _'Hanael.'_ She hissed. 

_'Pardon?'_ He asked, arching an eyebrow.

 _'You told Hanael that when she was sorry for what she had done she'd regain her angelic form and thus your forgiveness.'_ She looked over at Michael. _'Michael has been sorry for six thousand years.'_

 _'How do you know I wasn't lying?'_ He asked flippantly. 

Crowley shook her head just enough for him to see, _'You weren't. You forgave her the moment you made her a sparrow.'_

Aziraphale did not contest this - he only frowned. _"This is different.'_

_'How?'_

His eyes snapped to hers and his hiss drew Lucifer and Michael's attention. _'Because it was you, Crowley. Because she would have taken you from me.'_

* * *

Lucifer and Crowley watched as Aziraphale gestured to pull Michael aside. Before he could say anything Michael interrupted, "I don't - I don't really blame you Raph. Obviously, I don't really blame you. I came here wanting to apologize - to - see my little brother again and instead -," She reached out her hand. Allowing it, Aziraphale, closed his eyes when her hand cupped his cheek. "Bless, I thought you were dead for millennia. I'm so sorry." Michael finished in a whisper.

"This is a lot and I -," Aziraphale met her eyes. Michael dipped her head silently and slowly drew back. Aziraphale frowned and looked over at the pair in the distance and sighed. "It's going to come down to removing Gabriel, you know that right?" 

Michael startled then nodded, "Lucifer and Crowley -" 

"Are, at the root of it, optimists, but you and I are not. You know as well as I that he's not going to stop. If She would just intervene -" he let his sentence trail off.

"I know."

* * *

When he and Crowley appeared back in the bookshop - their home - Aziraphale felt all the fight drain from him as he sunk to his knees. "She hasn't spoken to them since Eden. Not a word."

Having nothing to add to that Crowley crouched beside him and huffed. "Up you get, Angel. We're far too old to be hanging out on the ground. If you're going to have an existential crisis we're going to do it properly - upstairs - with alcohol." 

"I'm not having a crisis - I'm having a moment." 

"Then come have your moment on the couch - these knees aren't what they were in Rome." 

Reluctantly, Aziraphale laughed, "You're an immortal being - I hardly think arthritis is a real concern."

"Yes - well - like you, I happen to have standards and I refuse to sulk on the floor." Resigning himself to sulking wherever Crowley deemed appropriate, he took her hand and followed.

* * *

Aziraphale curled his wings around them both and frowned into his glass, "You know the worst part?" Aziraphale slurred, "She Knew - I Know She Knew. The moment she realized that her Elim were unbalanced it started. She told me - in Eden, while you were still asleep - that that was the best outcome. Then She just went and - abandoned them all - I -" 

Crowley looked up at him from his lap and drunkenly grinned, "Yeah - God's a bitch - we been knew." 

"What?" 

Crowley shrugged, "Warlock has been saying it -" 

"Crowley -"

She interrupted by leaning up and meeting his eyes, "promise me something, Raphael." She reached out for his light, "if you come up with any ineffable plans - leave me the hell out of them alright?" 

He smirked, "Oh no, completely effable am I." 

Crowley scoffed, "terrible angel." 

"You were warned." He was quiet for a moment, "I suppose the bright side of all this is that we're stronger for it," Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley studied him intently for a moment and shook her head, "We weren't supposed to be strong, Angel, we were supposed to be safe." 

The two of them sat unmoving for several minutes when Crowley's phone began ringing. "Who's that?" Aziraphale asked, his eyes clearing.

Crowley grabbed her phone from the coffee table and squinted at it, "your little witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *no, human children Pepper - keep up.


	48. Art Update

Here's some 0 context female adjacent naga!Crowley. I figured since you've seen Aziraphale all snake-y, Crowley deserves the same representation. 


	49. England 2018 IIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Newt lol.

**England 2018**

"So you're really a witch?" Adam asked excitedly, looking from Anathema to Pepper. "Wait - if you don't go around hexing people what do you do?" 

"Occultist, and loads of stuff. My family has a tradition of prophecy work. That means tarot cards and scrying. Quite a few of us are decent healers as well." Anathema said, demonstrating by lifting the salve she was currently rubbing onto the increasingly uncomfortable witchfinder. "But that's to be expected working with Archangel Raphael." 

"Archangel?" Pepper asked, her eyes narrowing. "My mum says all that's just made up. That organized religion is a vehicle used by the patriarchy to regulate people into rigid societal roles. She says that if it were real, the serpent had it right all along - that however blissful the ignorance it is a pale substitute for the freedom knowledge can give." 

Anathema smiled at Pepper, "I like your mom and I'll let the serpent know." She looked down and screwed the cap back into the salve jar considering. "I've met him - Raphael - a few times. He actually tried to save my several times great grandmother from a witch trial. She refused him, but she's the reason my family began working with his energy." 

Adam furrowed his brow, "You've seen angels? I thought seeing that sort of stuff was like Atlantis or Wyoming - nobody actually has."

"Oh no! It's all real! I can give you some magazines about it all if you'd like." 

* * *

"Elphaba!" Crowley greeted as she answered the phone and put it on speaker, "what's going on?"

They heard Anathema shift the phone to her shoulder and take a couple of steps, "Don't be mad." 

Aziraphale frowned, "why would we be mad?"

"Exactly! Why would you?" Came her hurried response over the line making Crowley raise his eyebrow at Aziraphale. "Look. I may have come to Tadfield - and did some independent investigating. BUT -" she yelled before either could interrupt, "I found him!" 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley before snapping his fingers - both of them becoming dizzyingly sober. "You've what, Anathema?"

"Found the Antichrist. Or at least I'm almost dead certain I have, His name is Adam Young."

"How?" 

"A witchfinder brought him to me - well, I guess Adam brought Newt - and he might not have known - but the point stands."

"Gecko found the Antichrist!?" Crowley whooped over the line, "I told you, Angel, didn't I tell you? Keeping the witchfinder around was a good idea." 

Aziraphale scoffed, "It wasn't even _that_ witchfinder." 

"Doesn't matter, I still win." 

"It's a draw at best, Dear."

* * *

**Heaven**

As Michael appeared back in Heaven she did not feel the eyes upon her.

"Where do you think she was?" A raspy voice asked.

* * *

**England 2018**

Perhaps it was their shared nature but Aziraphale and Crowley made a habit of circling one another. They could have spent eons enveloped in that intricate dance - orbiting, understanding unspoken words.

Even in their physical bodies, they anticipated the other's movements with profound accuracy - more one soul than two.

_Crowley, defensive - protective._   
_Aziraphale, protective - offensive._

When the call ended their thoughts wove together. 

_What do we_   
_Do? We go_   
_Find Adam_   
_Tell Warlock_   
_Why?_   
_Why why?_   
_If we leave_   
_We will not leave_   
_We must_   
_Leaving -_   
_We must_   
_Tell him_   
_Find him_   
_Warlock first_   
_Warlock first._

* * *

Crowley watched Warlock read - and deface - some of the zoo signage. "He wants to check out the reptile house," Crowley grumbled.

Aziraphale laughed, "if that's the case I'll leave you two to it." He didn't mind the prospect as the weather was unusually pleasant for so late in the year and he wasn't overfond of the other venomous snakes. When Crowley looked at him confused he elaborated, "If you want to see any reptiles at all I have to stay out here. I'm closest to a King Cobra and they all," he gestured to the building, "can tell."

"Why would that matter?" Crowley asked. 

"Ophiophagus hannah," Aziraphale said nonchalantly. 

"Snake eater?"

"Yeah. So you two go look at lizards and I'll go grab lunch for all of us and we can talk when you're finished."

"Sure - sounds as good a plan as any. " Crowley said, her heart not really in it. Then with a mocking grin added, "Can I request a lunch of something besides snakes?"

"Unfortunately not, all the rats in the greater London area are under your employ," Aziraphale said dryly, rolling his eyes and walking away.

* * *

"Warlock -" Crowley said, forgoing her usual pet names for him and nudging his shoulder. The boy turned and looked at her questioningly, "you know I care about you a great deal." 

He scoffed then gave her a small smile, "Of course I do Nanny. I love you too."

Crowley chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before taking a deep breath. "There's something I should tell you about - about Francis and I -" She began but before she could continue Aziraphale called out to her. 

_'Over here. Away from all the people.'_

She jerked her gaze over to where she instinctively knew he was and missed Warlock rubbing his chest. "Come on, lunchtime," she said leading Warlock away.

When she had him settled on the picnic blanket and he had eaten most of his lunch while giving Aziraphale a play-by-play of the reptile house Crowley tried again. "Warlock. I'm going to borrow a line here but - be not afraid okay?" Warlock looked up between her and Aziraphale concerned. "There's something I need to tell you. Fra - Raphael and I - we're -" she ran a hand through her hair and removed her glasses letting Warlock see her eyes. Forcing herself to look back at the young boy, she quickly said, "not human." 

Warlock scrunched his nose and tilted his head in a very Crowley-like way, "Duh," he said with a small laugh.

Crowley blanched and sputtered, "Duh? You knew?!" 

Warlock shrugged, "well, yeah - I mean - I don't think any of the adults noticed but they don't notice much. They can't even feel when you're talking to each other." 

"I'm not sure whether to be impressed by you or disappointed in us," Aziraphale said, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Warlock looked from one being to the other, "I figured I wasn't supposed to say anything. Isn't that how it works in books? You tell the world about your secret magical guardians and they have to leave." His face fell at that and he locked eyes with Crowley. "That's why you're telling me, isn't it? You have to leave me." Warlock threw himself into Crowley's arms, "don't go. Please don't go - whatever I did I'm - " 

Crowley pet at his hair and gave Aziraphale a distressed look, "No, Dove, no. That's - not why we're telling you." 

Aziraphale moved closer to the pair and rubbed Warlock's back, "Warlock, we wouldn't -" 

Warlock drew back and blinked at them, "Then why? Why now?" 

Crowley ducked her head and looked away making Aziraphale take over. "A long time ago - before there was any of this - the rivers, the mountains, the plants, the animals. Before the first people walked the Earth, dissent was sewn in Heaven." He looked away from Warlock and met Crowley's eyes. 

"And because someone thought they knew better than anyone else a lot of beings were hurt or destroyed. Heaven - our home - fractured." She looked back up at Aziraphale, "demons were created from that decision - to stand opposed to angels - until a final battle." 

Warlock's eyes widened as he looked at her intently, "you're an angel?" Crowley bit the inside of her cheek and turned away. Convinced this admission would be the one that would make Warlock fear her, she shook her head. Warlock frowned and met Aziraphale's gaze, "That's not fair! Nanny isn't - she's not -" he paused and steeled himself, his eyes glistening, "she's -" 

Aziraphale reached out and cupped his cheek, "Oh, my darling, I know. Believe me, I know how wonderful your nanny is and you're right, it's not fair." Brushing against Crowley's light he continued, "That's why we're telling you because none of this is fair or right. We might have to go away for just a little while, but we'll come back." 

"Will you?" Warlock asked, looking at Crowley.

"Hellhounds couldn't keep me away, little beastie."

Aziraphale looked from Crowley to Warlock, debating on what to confess, "Even if - if what Crowley and I are attempting fails - we'll keep you safe." At the very least Crowley would -because regardless of what befell Aziraphale, there wasn't a star he wouldn't burn out to ensure their safety.

* * *

When the sun set at the Dowling residence Crowley went and found Aziraphale in the gardens. "How do we protect him if we're gone? What if - what if someone targets him here and we never even -"

Aziraphale grabbed her hand and drew her to him. "My dear." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he met her eyes, "As far as we know no one knows about him. We'll figure something out." 

"I can do it," a voice chimed behind them, "I'll guard Warlock for you." 

Aziraphale and Crowley whirled around and a smile broke out over Aziraphale's face. "Hanael!" 

Hanael ducked her head, "Crowley, I put you in danger - I said such awful things and I am sorry. Allow me to do this, allow me to protect Warlock while you cannot." She looked up and met Crowley's eyes. With a small smile, she turned toward Aziraphale and bowed, "Lord Raphael, let me earn your trust, permit me to try and regain your friendship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Cosmo and Wanda - you're not slick.
> 
> C: Yes I'm sure we're not fae.  
> A: You did consider kidnapping him that one time.  
> C: Hush you and I didn't - so I should get credit for that.
> 
> Also, do you all have any questions you'd like answered via Anathema's insatiable curiosity? Because believe me she'd ask.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rise In Perfect Light (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371095) by [TheTotallyTori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallyTori/pseuds/TheTotallyTori)




End file.
